


PARK ARCHOZAURÓW

by Kondziolina



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dziecko, M/M, Mpreg, dinozaury, dużo dinozaurów, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, liam jest wulgarny, małżeństwo, miłość, nienawidzę dodawać tagów, nienawiść, rozwód, vincent jest fajny, zouis też się pojawia
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 55,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kondziolina/pseuds/Kondziolina
Summary: Witam w świecie archozaurów.Nie podchodźcie blisko, dinozaury są niebezpieczne.Larry Stylinsonmiłość męsko-męska.





	1. PROLOG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Za motywację i poprawę dziękuję @La_Polski ! xx

_ Uśmiechnął się, kiedy poczuł dłonie owijające się wokół jego brzucha w dokładnie taki sposób, jaki kochał. Drobne palce wodziły delikatnie po opalonej skórze, tuż pod koszulką, wysyłając dreszcze na całe ciało. Zagryzł wargi, czując nos, sunący powoli przez kręgosłup, łopatki, aż do karku. Gorący oddech który sprawił, że przymknął oczy i rozluźnił palce, a nóż w jego rękach opadł na drewnianą tacę. _

 

_ \- Boo… - Szepnął, dotykając dłoni badających jego ciało. Chociaż się starał, jego głos nie wydawał się być przekonujący. Nie był. Ta chwila była niezwykle przyjemna. Nie chciał jej kończyć, chociaż rozum podpowiadał coś innego. - Lou, zaraz przyjdzie twoja mama z Vinim…  _

 

_ \- Dopiero za pół godziny… - Mruknął Louis, składając drobne pocałunki na miękkiej skórze za uchem. Harry westchnął i odchylił głowę, pomagając w dostępie do tego miejsca. Zdecydowanie jego ulubionym miejscu. - Dawno nie mieliśmy czasu tylko dla siebie… _

 

_ \- Tak, ale… - Sapnął, gdy poczuł ostre zęby zaciskające się na zgięciu szyi. Miał wrażenie, że jego skóra zaczyna się palić, a umysł wędrować z dala od ciała. Jakby jego myśli w tej chwili wyparowały. Zupełnie niezdolne do skupienia. Z ciężko bijącym sercem odwrócił się w ramionach męża i wręcz westchnął widząc przeszywający wzrok. Morski błękit został zastąpiony przez czerń pożądania. Cała twarz przybrała odcień delikatnego różu, podczas gdy rozchylone usta wydawały się być zabarwione czerwonym błyszczykiem. Lśniące i zachęcające.  _

 

_ \- Kocham cię.. - Szepnął, zanim założył ręce na jego karku i pochylił się by złączyć ich usta. Och, on tak kochał te usta. Stworzone idealnie dla niego. Właśnie w takich momentach utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że bratnie dusze istnieją. Powiedzenie o znalezieniu swojej połówki jabłka ma sens. Louis był tym wszystkim. Jego połówką jabłka. Jego bratnią duszą.  _

 

_ Harry zacisnął palce na jego włosach i przyciągnął bliżej siebie. Blat wbijał mu się niewygodnie w kość ogonową, ale on myślał tylko o zapachu Louisa, który atakował go z każdej strony. Mocny zapach perfum obezwładniał go i sprawiał, że kręciło mu się w głowie. Miał ochotę zrobić z nim tyle rzeczy… _

 

_ Louis zacisnął palce na jego biodrach, powoli, ale zarazem mocno przyciskając do siebie ich przyrodzenia przez warstwy materiałów. Stare, wytarte dżinsy i pochlapane dresy widziały więcej niż powinny. To nie było czymś nowym. Nie w tym domu. Odkąd pojawiło się w ich życiu dziecko, nie mieli czasu na takie długie przyjemności. Nie mieli czasu na wino, łóżko pełne płatków róż i powolne kochanie się w blasku świec. Nie mieli siły na organizowanie większych randek, po ciężkiej pracy. Nie mieli pieniędzy, ale to nie było najważniejsze. Najważniejsze było to, że mieli siebie nawzajem. Mieli swoją miłość i mieli zapatrzone w siebie oczy. Pełne serduszek i uczucia, które wynagradzało im brak całej reszty. _

 

_ Oni byli najważniejsi. _

 

_ Harry jęknął, ciągnąć Louisa w kierunku sypialni. Ich ręce nie potrafiły się od siebie odkleić. Błądziły po ciele, próbując zedrzeć z siebie kolejne części garderoby. Harry nie potrafił przestać składać pocałunków na całej powierzchni jego ciała. Malinowe usta dotykające gorącej skóry. Tworzące ciemne plamy. Ugryzienia. Znaki. _

 

_ Och, jak on kochał to ciało. Kochał tę skórę. Kochał… Kochał wszystko w nim. Ale czy ktoś był tym zdziwiony?  _

 

_ Przyspieszone oddechy. _

 

_ Ciche sapania. _

 

_ Gorące pocałunki. _

 

_ Czerwone malinki. _

 

_ Drżące dłonie odpinały koszulę, która za chwilę miała spać na podłogę. _

 

_ Guzik od spodni turlał się po podłodze od zbyt gwałtownych ruchów. _

 

_ \- Louis… - Mruknął Harry, próbując złapać oddech. Za pomocą zniewalającego dotyku, jego kolana uginały się, nie będąc w stanie unieść ciężaru. Potrzebował tego wszystkiego. Potrzebował tych pocałunków, tych zębów, tych dotyków. _

 

_ Ściana zatrzęsła się, a z haczyka spadło zdjęcie, roztrzaskując szkło na drobne kawałki, kiedy szatyn wręcz rzucił zielonookim o ścianę. Jedynie co zrobił Harry to jęknął głośniej, ponieważ chłodne palce Louisa znalazły się na jego okrągłej pupie, ściskając mocno i sprawiając, że biodra uniosły się, szukając jakiegokolwiek tarcia. Miał ochotę zapłakać ponieważ Louis perfidnie się z nim drażnił. _

 

_ Okropny, okropny mąż. _

 

_ \- Louis… - Zaczął, próbując przenieść dłoń do jego krocza, by ścisnąć go niezadowolony. Potrzebował go w sobie. W swoich ustach. W tej chwili. Potrzeba była tak wielka, że przyćmiewała umysł. Zapominał o wszystkich i o wszystkim.  - Louis… - Jęknął, gdy tylko chłopak zaczął zdejmować jego spodnie. Szorstkie dłonie znalazły się na jego udach. - Pieprz mnie.. - Wysyczał, wplątując palce w jego włosy i całując mocno. Tak mocno, że pod powiekami pojawiły się gwiazdy. Kręciły się i błyszczały. Wirowały i jaśniały coraz bardziej. Nakręcały do granic możliwości.  _

 

_ Zawał serca.  _

 

_ Miał już pochylać się, by zejść do kolan, by rozpiąć spodnie kochanka i zająć się wszystkim jak należy, kiedy klamka do drzwi wejściowych załomotała, a zza nich usłyszeli głośny śmiech dziecka.  _

 

_ \- Cholera! - Krzyknął Harry, prostując się gwałtownie. Kolana strzyknęły mu nieprzyjemnie. Serce podeszło mu do gardła, kiedy wpatrywał się w klamkę, poruszającą się lekko za sprawą drugiej osoby. To się nie działo. To nie mogło się dziać. Nie teraz. - Cholera! _

 

_ \- Spokojnie.. - Zachichotał Louis, cmokając go w szczękę, podczas zawiązywania dresów. Skurczybyk, miał ułatwione zadanie. Dżinsy Harry’ego nie wchodziły na jego biodra tak lekko. - Dokończymy wieczorem. _

 

_ \- Mieli być za pół godziny! - Fuknął Harry, zapinając koszulę, czując jak cała twarz przybiera czerwony odcień. Uszy piekły go niemiłosiernie, a ręce trzęsły się, przez co nie mógł trafić guzikiem w dziurkę.  _

 

_ Cholerne dżinsy. _

 

_ \- Być może udało im się trafić na wcześniejszy autobus.. - Zaśmiał się Louis, pomagając mu w tym trudnym zadaniu. Nie wyglądał jakby był onieśmielony czy zdenerwowany. Nawet z wiedzą, że byli blisko przyłapania przez własną matkę. _

 

_ I dziecko.  _

 

_ Cholera jasna! _

 

_ \- Tata, tatuś! - Krzyknął Vincent wpadając do mieszkania i machając jakąś kartką - Mam dla was prezent! _

 

_ \- Oh, co to takiego? - Louis kucnął, nie przejmując się zakładaniem koszulki. Harry westchnął i zerknął na Jay, która patrzyła na nich uważnie. Na pewno nie przegapiła rozczochranych włosów, wymiętych ubrań i opuchniętych ust. Dlaczego zatrzymali się w korytarzu? Dlaczego nie dotarli do sypialni? Może wtedy Harry czułby się mniej upokorzony. _

 

_ \- Cześć mamo… - Powiedział cicho, wskazując na rozbite szkło leżące w korytarzu. - Daj mi chwilę, posprzątam tutaj. _

 

_ \- Nie spiesz się, ja tylko na chwilkę… - Powiedziała tylko, przechodząc od razu do kuchni. Harry wziął głęboki oddech i pokręcił głową.  Dlaczego nie mieli ani chwili wytchnienia? Patrzył jak Louis podnosi Viniego i razem kierują się za mamą. Zanim jednak zniknęli za framugą, Louis odwrócił się i puścił mu oczko, niemo mówiąc “później”.  Harry uśmiechnął się i sięgnął po miotłę.  _

 

_ Ten prosty gest zdecydowanie dodał mu otuchy. _

 

_ \- I wszyscy śpiewali mi “sto lat” w klasie! - Vincent mówił zachwycony. Harry słyszał wszystko przez cienką ścianę, z której odpadała już stara tapeta. Przydałby im się remont mieszkania, jednak w tej chwili mógł tylko o tym marzyć.  _

 

_ \- I rozdawałeś cukierki? - Louis zapytał, a Harry oczami wyobraźni widział jak ich syn szybko przytakuje i wyrzuca ręce w powietrze, mówiąc o dzisiejszym dniu. To był pierwszy raz kiedy przyniósł do przedszkola cukierki i mógł poczęstować inne dzieci. Był taki podekscytowany. Niezapomniane wydarzenie! _

 

_ Dokładnie cztery lata temu Vincent przyszedł na świat. Słoneczne dziecko, urodzone w najcieplejszy dzień roku. Pot lał się z czoła, kiedy lekarze i pielęgniarki uwijały się by pomóc mu ujrzeć światło dzienne. Louis śmiał się, że może dzięki temu, Vini teraz będzie mógł przetrwać jedynie w tropikach. Wszędzie mu było zimno, a dobrze czuł się tylko na wakacjach w ciepłych krajach. W miejscu pełnym słońca i temperatury zdecydowanie za wysokiej dla przeciętnego anglika.  _

 

_ Zdecydowanie za wysokiej dla Harry’ego w każdym razie. _

 

_ Louis przez swoją pracę przyzwyczaił się do pustynnych miejsc. Od czasów studiów wyjeżdżał na praktyki do Egiptu, wykopując świecidełka będące miliony lat wcześniej biżuterią kobiet w danym rejonie. Pracował gdzieś w Południowej Ameryce odnajdując szczątki zwierząt, które wyginęły miliardy lat temu. Kochał to i oddałby się pracy w całości, gdyby nie spotkał Harry’ego. Całkowity przypadek, który sprawił, że oczy Louisa widziały tylko i wyłącznie Harry’ego, odstawiając swoje marzenia na bok. Został dla niego w mieście, jedynie raz na jakiś czas wyjeżdżając na drobne wycieczki. Znalazł pracę w laboratorium i tam badał szczątki odkopane przez kogoś innego. Może nie było to szczytem jego marzeń, nie płacili zbyt wiele, ale najważniejsze było to, że miał kochającego męża i dziecko.  _

 

_ Rodzina.  _

 

_ Najważniejsza, czyż nie? _

 

_ \- I dostałem od babci zestaw figurek dinozaurów! - Krzyknął, podskakując na laminowanej podłodze. Harry westchnął i podniósł szufelkę ze szkłem. Miał nadzieję, że udało mu się zebrać wszystkie kawałki. Vincent uwielbiał chodzić na bosaka, a skaleczenia, krzyki oraz krew na podłodze nie była mu w tej chwili potrzebna.  _

 

_ Uśmiechnął się, sięgając po zdjęcie, które spadło wraz z ramką. Louis siedział na murku przed uniwersytetem, machając nogami odzianymi w workowate, beżowe spodnie. Uśmiechając się, poprawiał czarne okulary na nosie. Nie przejmował się swoim wyglądem, w porównaniu do Harry’ego stojącego obok, opierającego się o ten sam murek. Uśmiechał się, a jego opięta koszula w bordowe pasy przyciągała wzrok. Wciągnięta w rozszerzane u dołu spodnie były szczytem mody tamtego okresu. Wszyscy zazdrościli mu takiego outfitu, który przysłała mu ciotka z Ameryki. Nigdy się do tego nie przyznał, udawał małego bogacza. Chodził po uczelni jakby była jego wybiegiem. Może tak właśnie było. Kochał wzrok, który przyciągał.  _

 

_ Jakim cudem ten chuderlawy, drobny szatyn zawrócił mu w głowie? _

 

_ Mógł mieć każdego. _

 

_ Kapitana drużyny koszykówki. _

 

_ Dzieciaka z bogatego domu, dzięki czemu miałby zapewnione pieniądze do końca życia. _

 

_ Rudego chłopaka z gitarą, który pisał dla niego piosenki. _

 

_ A Harry? _

 

_ A Harry wybrał Louisa.  _

 

_ Nieco nieśmiałego. _

 

_ Nieco nieogarniętego. _

 

_ Z ogromną wiedzą na temat dinozaurów i wszystkiego co z nimi związane. _

 

_ Harry mógł go słuchać godzinami. _

 

_ Louis miał w sobie coś, co go przyciągało. _

 

_ Jego ciało. _

 

_ Jego zafascynowanie prehistorią. _

 

_ Jego zaangażowanie w badania. _

 

_ Nawet nie zauważał Harry’ego. Zdziwił się, że taki chłopak jak on chciał z nim spędzać czas, ale cieszył się, że ktoś chciał słuchać jego opowieści. Był dla niego przyjacielem, nie pomyślał o innej relacji. Nie wpadł na to…. _

 

_ Aż Harry nie przerwał kolejnej opowiadanej przez niego historii i nie przyciągnął go do siebie. Całował go na środku uniwersyteckiej biblioteki, tak jakby jutro miało nie nadejść. Zakochał się w nim od pierwszego wejrzenia i każda chwila bez posmakowania tych ust była dla niego niczym największa kara. Musiał to zrobić… _

 

_ I… _

 

_ Tak to się zaczęło. _

 

_ Nieśmiałe uśmiechy. _

 

_ Urocze rumieńce. _

 

_ Gładkie dłonie, szukające się podczas spacerów. _

 

_ Miłość kwitła.  _

 

_ Zafascynowanie rosło. _

 

_ Obaj wpadli. _

 

_ Wiedzieli, że wyjście z tego uczucia jest niemożliwe. _

 

_ I… _

 

_ Są tutaj teraz. _

 

_ W starym mieszkaniu, w którym wszystko się psuło, ale było jedynym na które było ich stać, nie chcąc mieszkać z rodzicami. _

 

_ Z pieniędzmi, które starczały tylko na przeżycie, bez większych luksusów. _

 

_ Z dzieckiem, owocem ich miłości. _

 

_ Owocem, który dziś kończył cztery lata. _

 

_ \- Będę się już zbierać - powiedziała mama Louisa, sięgając po czerwoną torebkę, jej znak rozpoznawczy. - Dziewczynki kończą dziś zajęcia wcześniej, a chciałbym jeszcze porozmawiać z nauczycielką… _

 

_ \- Nie ma sprawy, ucałuj je od nas - Louis uśmiechnął się, wstając z chyboczącego stołka. Przeklął pod nosem i poprawił siedzenie, które jak zwykle przekręciło się na prawą stronę. Musiał znaleźć narzędzia i naprawić je w najbliższym czasie. Niedługo ktoś zrobi sobie przez nie krzywdę. _

 

_ \- Dziękuję, że go dzisiaj odebrałaś - powiedział Harry, opierając się o framugę. - Naprawdę nie wiem co byśmy bez ciebie zrobili… _

 

_ Jay machnęła tylko ręką i ucałowała wszystkich w kuchni. Vincent nawet nie zwrócił na nią uwagi, zbyt zajęty bawieniem się nowymi figurkami dinozaurów.  _

 

_ \- Powinniście niedługo gdzieś wyjechać.. - Powiedziała tylko. - Może kilka dni w domu rodzinnym Harry’ego byłyby dobrą odskocznią? _

 

_ \- Pomyślimy nad tym.. - Harry westchnął, żegnając się raz jeszcze i zamykając za nią drzwi na klucz. Naprawdę chciałby wyjechać na małe wakacje, ale nie miał na to ani czasu, ani tym bardziej pieniędzy. Bilety na pociąg wcale nie są takie tanie jakby chciał.  _

 

_ I cóż, pieniądze nie rosną na drzewach.. _

 

_ A szkoda. _

 

_ Spojrzał w stronę kuchni, gdzie Louis wraz z Vincentym siedzieli na podłodze, bawiąc się figurkami. Jego mąż robił dziwne miny i wydawał nieartykułowane dźwięki, powodując śmiech u dziecka.  _

 

_ \- Tato, tyranozaur nie wydaje takich dźwięków!  _

 

_ \- A skąd możesz to wiedzieć? - Oburzył się Louis, dramatycznie przykładając dłoń do piersi. - Nigdy żadnego nie widziałeś! _

 

_ \- Widziałem! -  Malec westchnął i wywrócił oczami. Harry miał ochotę się zaśmiać, to było tak bardzo w stylu Louisa. Kropla w kroplę. Niesamowite. _

 

_ \- Niby gdzie widziałeś? - Parsknął, podnosząc się a następnie podciągając spodnie. Powinien w końcu się z nimi rozstać. Są stare, rozciągnięte i sprane. Harry nie mógł zrozumieć dlaczego Louis nie chciał się ich pozbyć.  _

 

_ \- W telewizji - Vincent także wstał, tupnął nogą i założył ręce na piersi, wciskając palce pod pachy. Jego dolna warga była wydęta, a oczy zmrużone. To zdecydowanie było czymś co miał po Harrym. - Sam włączyłeś mi bajkę o dinozaurach!  _

 

_ Kędzierzawy parsknął widząc minę Louisa. Podszedł do niego w dwóch krokach i ułożył rękę na jego biodrze. Cmoknął go lekko w policzek i spojrzał na syna.  _

 

_ \- Teraz myślę że jest czas na tort, co o tym sądzicie? - Zapytał, śmiejąc się gdy Vincent zaczął skakać i piszczeć o słodyczach na kolację. Bardzo rzadko udawało mu się przekonywać Harry’ego do słodkich kolacji. Jedynymi wyjątkami były święta i urodziny, dlatego radości nie było końca. Harry’emu ledwo udało się zapalić świeczki, przez brak zapałek i wariującą dookoła rodzinę.  _

 

_ \- Teraz pomyśl życzenie i zdmuchnij świeczki… - Szepnął, pochylając się nad Vincentym by ustawić tort naprzeciwko jego twarzy. - Tata pomoże ci, jeśli nie uda ci się zdmuchnąć samemu. - Odparł, spoglądając na Louisa, kucającego obok Vincenta. Lekko pocierał jego plecy i uśmiechał się tak szeroko, że widać mu było ostatnie zęby.  _

 

_ \- Tata, nie pomagaj mi! - Vincent odwrócił się do Louisa z groźną miną. - Jestem już duży i potrafię sam! _

 

_ \- Dobrze, dobrze.. - Louis wywrócił oczami i wskazał na ciasto. - Teraz życzenie i dmuchaj! _

 

_ I od tej pory rozpoczęło się prawdziwe świętowanie.  _

 

_ Tort, prezenty, śmiechy, tańce.  _

 

_ Może tort nie był najlepszy, a krem został zrobiony z saszetki, ale liczyły się chęci, prawda? Żadne z nich nie miało specjalnie talentu do pieczenia, dlatego musieli sobie jakoś radzić. Najważniejsze, że mieli siebie.  _

 

_ Właśnie o tym myślał Harry, delikatnie bujając się w rytm muzyki. Louis podłączył wieżę i znalazł kilka kaset, które leciały w tle, podczas gdy spędzali razem czas, bawiąc się dinozaurami w najlepsze. Kiedy jednak Vincent zajęty był sobą, a z głośników usłyszeli ich ulubioną piosenkę, Louis wstał i poprosił Harry’ego do tańca.  _

 

_ Harry nie mógł być szczęśliwszy.  _

 

_ Tu, w starym, rozpadającym się mieszkaniu. _

 

_ Tu, w świetle lampki, dającej nikłe światło z rogu pokoju. _

 

_ Tu, gdzie otulał go zapach męża. _

 

_ Tu, w ramionach swojego męża. _

 

_ Tu.  _

 

_ Nigdzie indziej.  _

 

_ Właśnie tu jest idealnie.  _

 

_ I chciałby, żeby ta chwila trwała wiecznie. _

 

_ On i jego ukochany Boo. _

 

_ ** _

_ Później tego wieczoru, kiedy Harry zdążył posprzątać po urodzinowym dniu i przebrać się w wygodną piżamę, zajrzał do pokoju Vincenta i nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć, widząc go w ramionach Louisa, który leżał na łóżku i opowiadał coś przyciszonym głosem. Na chwilę podniósł wzrok na Harry’ego, mrugnął i wrócił do pokazywania dziecku jakiegoś obrazka. _

 

_ \- Czyli dinozaur to tak naprawdę “straszliwy jaszczur”? - Szeroko otwarte oczy Vincenta wpatrywały się w szatyna zafascynowane. Louis zaśmiał się i delikatnie dotknął palcem jego brody, by zamknął buzię.  _

 

_ \- Tak, chociaz dinozaury to nie tylko duże gady, które wymarły. Dinozaurami były tylko zwierzęta lądowe. Bez skrzydeł i bez płetw.  _

 

_ \- Czyli pterodaktyl nie jest dinozaurem? - zapytał zdziwiony Vincent i zaczął kartkować nową książkę, próbując odnaleźć odpowiedni obrazek. _

 

_ \- Był pterozaurem.. - Westchnął Louis, delikatnie przewracając strony i zatrzymując się na jednej. Doskonale znał tą książkę. Była to pierwsza książka, którą dostał od swojego ojca, dlatego postanowił teraz podarować ją Vincentowi. Wiedział, że chłopczyk się ucieszy, a uwielbienie dinozaurami odziedziczył właśnie po nim. - Widzisz, chodzi o to, że mamy gady naczelne i podrzędne. W skład naczelnych, czyli archozaurów wchodzą właśnie dinozaury, czyli gady na lądzie, krokodyle, gady latające, morskie czy ptaki. Wszystko to ma swoją nazwę i jest bardzo skomplikowane.  _

 

_ \- Ale ty znasz wszystkie te arochozaury? _

 

_ \- Archozaury? Nie - zaśmiał się Louis - nie znam ich wszystkich. Nie znamy wszystkich gadów, które kiedyś żyły na ziemi. Badamy je i domyślamy się jak to było zanim nie pojawili się ludzie.  Nie wiem czy ktokolwiek zna wszystkie nazwy. _

 

_ \- Nie czas na sen, Vini? - Odezwał się Harry, widząc jak malec pociera czerwone oczy.  _

 

_ \- Tatuś, chodź zobaczyć książkę od taty. Jest o dinozaurach! - Krzyknął chłopiec, poklepując kawałek wolnego miejsca obok siebie. Jego twarz wyrażała całkowite szczęście i ciężko było mu odmówić. Naprawdę nie lubił tego robić. _

 

_ \- Wiem myszko, ale masz jutro przedszkole, a tatusiowie musza isc do pracy… - Powiedział cicho, podchodząc do nich powoli. Wiedział, że ulegnie. Jak zawsze gdy chodziło o tę dwójkę. Zawsze, gdy Louis lub Vini patrzyli na niego TYM wzrokiem... _

 

_ \- Jeszcze chwilka, dobrze? Posiedź z nami. Tata opowiada mi o dinozaurach. Wiesz jak wyginęły dinozaury? - Zapytał przejęty, przesuwając się z Louisem do ściany. Nie zostało dla niego zbyt wiele miejsca, ale i tak westchnął i ułożył się, oplatając męża rękami. _

 

_ \- No powiedz mi, jak? - Uśmiechnął się, kiedy poczuł pocałunek na swoim czole. Jego serce zabiło mocniej. Odchrząknął i skupił całą uwagę na dziecku, które zaczęło opowiadać historię. _

 

_ \- Dawno, dawno temu - Vincent podniósł się, wymachując rękoma. Jego głos był poważny, a oczy uważnie wpatrywały się w te Harry’ego. Opowiadał z taką pasją, jaką było mu dane oglądać tylko u swojego męża. Niesamowite.. - Miliony, miliony, miliony lat temu na ziemię spadł wielki meteoryt! Puff, zabił wszystkie zwierzęta. Lawa byla wszedzie i zabiła wszystkie arochozaury! _

 

_ \- Archozaury - zaśmiał się Louis - Masz rację. To jedna z teorii.  _

 

_ \- Więc jakie są inne? - Zapytał ciekawie Harry, przytulając malca, który wcisnął się między nich. Łóżeczko nie było zbyt duże i groziło rozpadnięciem w każdej chwili, ale to teraz nie jest ważne. Najwyżej w przyszłości będą się z tego śmiać. Wtedy, gdy będą starzy i będą zajmować się wnukami. Louis będzie miał sztuczną szczękę, a Harry białe włosy. _

 

_ To myśli, zbyt dalekie jak na tą chwilę. _

 

_ Powinien przestać odpływać i skupić się na opowieściach. _

 

_ \- Cóż. Erupcje wulkanów, gwałtowne ochłodzenie klimatu, trucizna, ssaki zjadające jaja dinozaurow.. Niektórzy wierzą, że wymarły przez potop opisany w Księdze Rodzaju. Noe nie zabrał tych dużych gadów na Arkę, dlatego zginęły… No ale.. Zdecydowanie to nie teoria, z którą się zgadzam. _

 

_ \- Więc jak ty myślisz? Co się stało? _

 

_ Louis zamyślił się. Zegarek z kukułką tykał cicho w korytarzu.  _

 

_ \- Wydaje mi się że nie powinniśmy zamykać się na jednej teorii. - Zaczął powoli, patrząc gdzieś w przestrzeń. - Jeśli meteoryt był tak wielki, mógł wstrząsnąć Ziemią, co doprowadziłoby jakoś do wybuchów wulkanów w miejscach położonych na drugim końcu świata. Stąd chłodniejszy klimat. Kiedy jedni walczyli z pożarami, drudzy uciekali przed lawą. Wszystkie zwierzęta walczyły o życie, więc mniejsze ssaki mogły zjadać jaja, dlatego gadów było coraz mniej..  - Uśmiechnął się, zerkając na syna. - Nigdy się tego nie dowiemy. Wszystko jest możliwe. Równie dobrze może się okazać, że ufo postanowiło zaatakowac nasza planetę… _

 

_ \- Tato, głuptasie! Ale ufo nie istnieje! - Vincent wywrócił oczami, podczas gdy Louis wzruszył ramionami.  _

 

_ \- Kto wie? - Powiedział pod nosem. _

 

_ \- Tak jak dinozaury.. - Zachichotał Harry. Zmarszczył się, widząc poważny wzrok Louisa. - Co? - Zapytał ostrożnie. _

 

_ \- Właściwie to.. Technologia poszła do przodu i od lat badacze próbują przywrócić dinozaury do życia.. _

 

_ \- Przecież to niemożliwe - zdziwił się Harry - To wyginęło miliardy lat temu. Jak niby to robią?  _

 

_ Louis wzruszył ramionami. _

 

_ \- Całość owiana jest wielką tajemnicą. Dowiedzialem sie tego tylko dzięki profesorowi, który bierze w tym udział. - Westchnął, bawiąc się rąbkiem niebieskiej piżamki Vincentego, który z uwagą słuchał każdego słowa. - Zagospodarowali jedną z wysp na Oceanie Spokojnym. Z tego co wiem udało im się zrekonstruować kilka z nich.. I one żyją… Rozwijają się powoli.. _

 

_ \- Nie sądzę, że to dobry pomysł - zaczął Harry, marszcząc brwi - To niebezpieczne stworzenia. Ludzkość nie jest na to gotowa..  _

 

_ \- Oh Harry.. - Louis ucałował jego skroń, uśmiechając się ciepło. - To daje nam wiele możliwości! W końcu poznamy te stworzenia! To swietna wiadomosc! Dostaniemy wiedzę, która pozwoli nam odkryć jak wyglądała ziemia przed pojawieniem się człowieka! _

 

_ \- To znaczy, że dinozaury istnieją? - Krzyknął podekscytowany Vincent. Gdyby nie był tak zmęczony, na pewno zacząłby skakać. - Tatuś nie bój żaby! Obronię cię przed nimi! Będę walczył dzielnie i nie pozwolę żeby stała ci się krzywda!  _

 

_ \- I tak uważam, że nie bez przyczyny wyginęły. Nie powinniśmy się do tego mieszać. - Westchnął Harry. - A teraz do spania! _

 

_ \- Ale tatuś… - Jęknął Vincent, podczas gdy Louis - Ale Harry… _

 

_ \- Nie ma mowy. Jutro masz przedszkole, tatusiowie mają pracę. - Kędzierzawy założył ręce na piersi i zmrużył oczy. - Już mężu, do spania. _

 

_ \- Jak mus to mus… - Westchnął Louis, całując Vincenta w czubek głowy. - Jutro opowiem ci o tym jakie dinozaury jadły liście drzew. _

  
  


_ ** _

_ Kiedy tej nocy leżeli w łóżku, wtuleni w siebie, Louis zaczął. _

 

_ \- Właściwie to… Mój były profesor zaproponował mi, że mógłbym pojechać na tę wyspę. Mógłbym im pomóc i wiesz, że byłem dobry… Mam wiedzę, która mogłaby im pomóc. To wielkie wyróżnienie. Dość niebezpieczne, ale... _

 

_ \- Nie żartuj sobie ze mnie. - Harry odwrócił się w ramionach męża i spojrzał na niego ze strachem. - Chyba odmówiłeś, prawda? Nawet nie mów, że się zgodziłeś.  _

 

_ \- Nie, nie mógłbym was zostawić - powiedział smutno. Serce Harry’ego ścisnęło się z bólu. Nie lubił patrzeć na takiego Louisa. Nie chciał go hamować, ale nie potrafiłby spać spokojnie z myślą, że mężczyzna jest na drugim końcu globu wśród tych krwiożerczych bestii.  _

 

_ \- Przepraszam cię kochanie. - Uniósł dłoń i zaczął przeczesywać karmelowe kosmyki. - Wiem, że to twoje marzenie, ale za bardzo bym się o ciebie bał. To nie wyjazd do Afryki by wykopać kilka skał... To stworzenia, których nie znamy i które są niebezpieczne. Nie poradziłbym sobie bez ciebie.. Nie potrafiłbym… Myśl, że mógłbym cię stracić jest nie do przyjęcia. _

 

_ \- Ja... - westchnął Louis - Nie pojadę. Nie chcialbym was zostawiać na tak długo. To kilka miesięcy, jeśli nie lat. To nie dla mnie. Wspaniale było poczuć się wyróżnionym, ale.. To nie dla mnie. Kocham cię, chodźmy spać. - Powiedział tylko. Harry odetchnął z ulgą i uniósł, całując go mocno. Ich języki się plątały, z ust wydobywały ciche sapnięcia. _

 

_ \- Chyba mi coś obiecałeś.. - Mruknął Harry, ściągając z nich kołdrę - Pokażę ci, za czym tęskniłbym najbardziej. _

  
  


###  2**

Harry poprawił kosmyki, które wpadały mu do oczu. W niedługim czasie powinien wybrać się do tego przystojnego fryzjera z końca ulicy. 

 

\- Nie masz już dość picia? - Zapytał mężczyzna siedzący naprzeciwko, kiedy brunet zamówił kolejnego drinka. Wywrócił oczami i ostentacyjnie zaczął skanować pomieszczenie. Bardziej wiedział, niż widział, że Nick wzdycha i przesuwa krzesło bliżej niego. 

 

\- Nie poznaję cię, zawsze stroniłeś od alkoholu… - Powiedział głośno, próbując przekrzyczeć bas dochodzący z głośników i gwar rozmów dookoła. Była sobota, więc większość młodych ludzi spędzała ten czas w klubie takim jak ten.

 

Dusznym.

 

Tłocznym.

 

Pełnym gęstego dymu.

 

Uśmiechnął się, widząc, że jego drink już przybył. Całkowicie ignorując swojego towarzysza, wyciągnął plasterek cytryny i zaczął ssać słomkę zanurzoną w czerwonym napoju. Jego oczy skanowały pomieszczenie w poszukiwaniu kogoś godnego jego uwagi. 

Zagryzł wargi widząc drobnego szatyna, tańczącego w rogu pomieszczenia. Jego obcisła koszulka uwydatniała wszystkie mięśnie, a okulary przypominały mu...

 

\- Nick… - Zaczął, chcąc wskazać mu potencjalnego partnera na dzisiejszą noc, ale przerwała mu wibracja w kieszeni. Wywrócił oczami widząc dwa nieodebrane połączenia od Louisa. Nie wiedział, czego od niego chciał i nie ma zamiaru się tego dowiadywać. Nie dzisiejszej nocy, na którą ma plany. 

 

\- Nick! - Krzyknął ponownie. - Chodźmy zatańczyć, chcę wyrwać tego gościa!

 

\- Harry? - Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi. - Po pierwsze jesteś chyba za bardzo pijany, po drugie spójrz na niego! On chyba ma szesnaście lat i jest tu nielegalnie!

 

\- Jest gorący, całkowicie w moim typie - Mruknął, zsuwając się ze stołka. - Wow. - Złapał się za stolik, kiedy parkiet lekko zawirował, a kolorowe światełka zajmowały całą jego wizję. 

 

\- Oczywiście, że jest w twoim typie, wygląda jak Louis piętnaście lat temu.

 

\- Słucham? - Oburzył się Harry. - A Ty znowu o nim?

 

\- O kim? - Nick uśmiechnął się, robiąc minę niewiniątka. Harry założył ręce na piersi i zmrużył oczy. Jego pijany mózg widocznie się wyłączył.

 

\- O moim byłym mężu! Ciągle o nim gadasz, a tu nie ma nic do mówienia! Doskonale wiesz, że to skończona sprawa! Rozstaliśmy się lata temu!

 

\- Oczywiście, co tylko chcesz. - Westchnął niecierpliwie Nick, stając obok niego. - A teraz chodźmy do domu, wydajesz się być odrobinkę pijany. Zresztą zaraz Thomas tu będzie. 

 

\- W takim razie lepiej się ode mnie odsuń,bo znowu będzie zazdrosny - warknął Harry, czując wibracje w kieszeni. Wyciągnął telefon i widząc imię swojego byłego męża, wcisnął czerwony przycisk i schował urządzenie do kieszeni. - Zresztą nie dziwię mu się. - Uśmiechnął się flirciarsko i puścił mu oczko. - Jesteś naprawdę kimś, kogo zatrzymałbym w swoim łóżku na dłużej…

 

\- Możesz sobie kogoś znaleźć na dłużej, wiesz? - Odparł Nick poważnie. - Nie jesteś trochę za stary na myślenie, że taką osobę znajdziesz w klubie? 

 

\- Nie psuj zabawy! - Zaśmiał się Harry, robiąc chwiejny krok w kierunku parkietu. - Nie mam stałego partnera, a moje dziecko wyjechało na wakacje! W końcu mogę żyć i zaprosić kogoś do domu! Czyż to nie wspaniałe? - Szczebiotał. - W końcu mogę robić co chce i… Co do kurwy chcesz, Louis? - Wrzasnął, wyciągając dzwoniącą komórkę. Zmarszczył brwi, widząc smsa.

 

_ “Odbierz telefon idioto, chodzi o Viniego” _

 

Wywrócił oczami i odebrał połączenie.

 

\- Oddzwonię za minutę więc z łaski swojej przestań dzwonić! - Krzyknął, mając nadzieję, że przekrzyczał głośną muzykę i Louis cokolwiek zrozumiał.

 

\- Wszystko w porządku? - Nick zaczął iść za nim, kierując się do wyjścia. - Wyglądasz na zdenerwowanego.

 

\- Louis czegoś ode mnie chce. Jak zwykle - warknął, zakładając na siebie sweter, gdy tylko wyszli na zewnątrz. Pogoda nie rozpieszczała ich w ostatnim czasie. - Nigdy niczego nie potrafi zrobić sam. 

 

\- Mam zamówić ci taksówkę? - Nick spojrzał na niego uważnie. - Poczekamy na Thomasa, by cię zabrał do domu? Możemy się spóźnić na te urodziny kuzynki… 

 

\- Nie - Harry posłał mu słaby uśmiech. - Przejdę się, do domu nie mam wcale tak daleko. 

 

\- Napewno? Wiesz, że to nie problem i…

 

\- Nick, na pewno. - Przyciągnął go do uścisku i wskazał na telefon. - Wolałbym, żebyś nie był świadkiem tego jak się wydzieram na swojego byłego męża za zrujnowanie sobotniej nocy.

 

\- W porządku, jak coś to jestem pod telefonem..

 

\- Jasne, Nick! Bawcie się dobrze! - Harry poczekał, aż Nick wsiądzie do auta, które właśnie podjechało i pomachał Thomasowi. Dopiero wtedy wziął kilka uspokajających oddechów i zaczął iść w kierunku mieszkania. Jeśli nałoży odpowiednio szybkie tempo, na miejscu będzie w ciągu siedmiu minut. Po drodze kupi lody, a później  obejrzy film. Tak, dawno nie oglądał filmu.

 

Ale najpierw jego były mąż. 

 

\- Gdzie jesteś? - Krzyknął Louis groźnie, powodując, że przez ciało Harry’ego przeszły nieprzyjemne dreszcze.

 

\- Nie drzyj się tak. Po co wogóle to pytanie? Nie jesteśmy już małżeństwem i nie muszę ci się spowiadać co robię i z kim! - Naciągnął rękawy szarego swetra, próbując złapać choć trochę ciepła. - Więc po co dzwonisz?

 

\- Za ile będziesz w domu? - Zignorował go Louis. Oczami wyobraźni Harry widział to, jak zakłada ręce na piersi i nerwowo stuka palcami o drugie ramię. Wręcz uśmiechnął się na myśl, że zdenerwował swojego męża.

 

Byłego męża.

  
  


\- Nie wiem.. Za jakiś czas.. - Odparł od niechcenia. - Więc…

 

\- Czekam u ciebie. Pospiesz się, jasne? - Zanim zdążył przetworzyć te słowa, Louis się rozłączył. Harry prychnął.

 

\- Pospiesz się, pospiesz się… - Zaczął go przedrzeźniać, co było dziecinne, ale nie mógł powstrzymać tej reakcji. Mimo wszystko przyspieszył kroku, chcąc jak najszybciej znaleźć się w domu. 

 

To nie był dom, który zajmowali razem.

 

Przez te lata małżeństwa.

 

Szczęśliwe chwile.

 

To nie było to, co kiedyś.

 

Szczęście się skończyło.

 

Nie każdemu jest dane szczęśliwe zakończenie.

 

\- Nie masz może żadnych skamielin, które musisz badać w piątkową noc, że mnie nachodzisz? - Powiedział, gdy tylko zauważył Louisa opartego o samochód. Wyciągnął klucze i otworzył drzwi. - Wiesz, jak zawsze gdy byli…

 

\- Przestań. - Louis warknął i wszedł za nim do środka, nie kłopocząc się zdejmowaniem butów. - To nie czas na żarty.

 

\- Ach tak? - Harry westchnął dramatycznie - Szkoda, ja się uśmiałem…

 

\- Harry…

 

\- Dobra, co jest takie pilne? - Kędzierzawy założył ręce na piersi i czekał, aż Louis zbierze się w sobie. Miał ochotę podejść do barku i nalać sobie odrobiny alkoholu, tak na rozluźnienie. Chciał uciszyć serce walące mocno w piersi. Louis jakiś czas temu zaczął chodzić na siłownię i teraz widać tego efekty.

 

\- Vini - Louis potarł swoją twarz i oparł o ścianę. Wyglądał dość mizernie, patrząc na jego rozciągnięte dresy, szarą skórę i ogromne worki pod oczami. Serce Harry’ego ścisnęło się widząc męża w takim stanie. Miał ochotę zaproponować mu herbatę i ciepłe łóżko i… 

 

Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego co powiedział.

 

\- Vini? Co z nim?

 

\- Kiedy ostatnio z nim rozmawiałeś? - Głos Louisa był cichy, wyprany z emocji. Zupełnie nie przypominał tego głosu, którym raczył go od rozwodu. Albo i przed. W większości były to kłótnie, krzyki i wyzwiska.

 

\- Myślę… - Zaczął, próbując sobie przypomnieć. Vincent wyjechał trochę ponad tydzień temu, rozmawiali gdy wchodzili na statek i.. - Dwa dni temu? - Zapytał, lekko się rumieniąc. Może powinien się bardziej martwić. To, że chłopak miał szesnaście lat nie robiło z niego dorosłego. Harry mu ufał, to mądry chłopak.

 

\- Do mnie odezwał się tylko raz, dzień po przyjeździe.. - Powiedział cicho, wpatrując się w firankę powiewającą na wietrze. - Był dość cichy jak na kogoś, kto tak bardzo chciał popłynąć tym rejsem. Mało mówił i..

 

\- I co? - Zapytał Harry. - Wiem, że od zawsze to wy mieliście lepszy kontakt przez te wasze dinozaury, ale może miał zły dzień. Może powiedziałeś mu coś nie tak i jest teraz urażony.

 

\- Słyszysz co mówisz? - Zapytał ze złością Louis, po raz pierwszy na niego patrząc. Kędzierzawy odchrząknął, widząc czerwone oczy. Naprawdę się martwił, ale Harry nie zamierzał tego pokazywać. Za nic w świecie.

 

\- Nie wiem o co ci chodzi. - Podniósł głos. - Sam mówiłeś, że nic mu się nie stanie na tym głupim rejsie z Niallem! Poza tym ma jeszcze Josha i Michaela! I tego trzeciego! Jak mu tam? Dzwoniłeś do nich?

 

Louis nie odpowiadał przez dłuższy czas. Wbił spojrzenie w okno, widocznie starając się nie rozpłakać. Jego klatka piersiowa falowała, a ręce trzęsły się. Harry widział to, mimo iż schował je za plecami. 

 

\- Jak chcesz mogę do niego zadzwonić… - Harry westchnął, sięgając do kieszeni po telefon. Tak, był zły za zrujnowanie nocy. Tak, jego mąż zachowywał się dziwnie.Tak, ta sytuacja była absurdalna, ale Harry nie mógł patrzeć na takiego Louisa. Takiego smutnego, zaniedbanego… Takiego nie Louisowatego. - Porozmawiasz z nim i wszystko będzie w porządku i nie będziesz musiał się już więcej mart…

 

\- Harry.. - Przerwał mu drżącym głosem. Coś było nie tak, ale Harry nie chciał o tym myśleć. Nie chciał dopuścić do siebie tej myśli, chociaż w sercu pojawił się lekki niepokój. - Nie dodzwonisz się tam.

 

\- Co? - Parsknął, niezbyt rozbawiony. Coś zimnego  oblało jego ciało. Nerwowo włączył urządzenie, szukając kontaktu.  - Poczekaj, zadzwonię i...

 

\- Harry… - Pokręcił głową, ciężko przełykając ślinę. Zielonooki spojrzał na niego i zamarł, gdy słowa wypadły z ust Louisa. - Nie dodzwonisz się do niego. Statek którym płynęli zniknął z radarów..

 

Nastąpiła cisza.

 

Stary zegar tykał w korytarzu, podczas gdy Harry tępo wpatrywał się w szatyna, próbując zrozumieć co właśnie powiedział. Jego serce zatrzymało się, by chwilę później wznowić szaleńczy bieg. Miał ochotę się zaśmiać, mimo iż żart wcale nie był taki śmieszny.

 

\- Jego statek co? - Pisnął, kręcąc głową. Nie wierzył w to, mimo poważnego wzroku Louisa na sobie. Przecież to absurd. Statek ot tak nie znika sobie z radaru. Nie w dzisiejszych czasach. - To naprawdę nie pora na żarty.

 

\- Harry! - Krzyknął Louis, przeczesując włosy nerwową ręką. - Nie żartuje, nie wiem co się dzieje! - Zamknął oczy i pokręcił głową. Po jego zapadniętym policzku zaczęła płynąć łza. - Rozmawiałem z Niallem. Mówił, że wszystko jest w porządku. Cały czas miałem z nim kontakt, aż do wczorajszego ranka! Podczas tej rozmowy był jakiś dziwny. Wiem, że coś się stało. Nie ma z nimi kontaktu i wygląda na to, że zapadli się pod ziemię! Rozmawiałem z naszą załogą monitorującą. Statek czasem się pojawia… Tak jakby raz tam jest, raz go nie ma. Cały czas jest w tym samym miejscu. Mimo to nikt się nie odzywa..

 

\- I dopiero teraz mi o tym mówisz?! - Wrzasnął Harry. - Moje dziecko! Ekipa już ruszyła na poszukiwania? Jeśli coś mu się stało, to nie ręczę za siebie! - Panikował, zaczynając chodzić w kółko. Nie zwracał uwagi na Louisa, który usilnie próbował coś powiedzieć - Mówiłem, że szesnastka to zdecydowanie za mało na takie wycieczki! Po co ja się ciebie słuchałem! Mógł siedzieć na dupie i bawiąc się z przyjaciółmi w kraju ale nie! Wielki pan Tomlinson zorganizował mu rejs po Oceanie Spokojnym!

 

\- Harry! - Wrzasnął w końcu, sprawiając, że zielonooki zatrzymał się i spojrzał na niego ze złością.

 

\- Co?

 

\- Ich statek jest zlokalizowany przy porcie do Parku Archozaurów. Popłynęli tam bez naszej zgody. Wyraźnie zaznaczyłem że mają omijać tę wyspę z daleka i..

 

\- Poczekaj.. - Harry warknął. Jeśli wcześniej był wkurzony, to teraz dosłownie złość rozsadzała go od środka. Jego ręce trzęsły się, a twarz zrobiła się bordowa, kiedy darł się na całe osiedle. - Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że popłynęli do TEGO Parku Archozaurów, tego, który został zamknięty ponieważ te gady wymknęły się ludziom spod kontroli?! Chcesz mi powiedzieć że moje dziecko zostanie pożarte przez bestie ponieważ ty pozwoliłeś mu tam popłynąć?! Czy ty…

 

\- Harry! Przestań! Dałem im wyraźny nakaz omijania tego miejsca! Załoga była o tym poinformowana! To nie moja wina! 

 

\- Pozwoliłeś mojemu dziecku popłynąć na tę wyspę! To twoja pieprzona wina! A jak mu się coś stało to przysięgam na wszystko, że zabiję cię! Zabiję cię, rozumiesz?!

 

\- Musimy być dobrej myśli. Musimy znaleźć pomoc…

 

\- Nikt ci nie pomoże! Zbliżanie się do tej wyspy grozi karą! Nikt normalny nie podejmie się takiej wyprawy! Jesteś najgorszym rodzicem! Najgorszym człowiekiem na świecie! Co ja w tobie widziałem! Jak mogłem być taki ślepy! Nie wierze..

 

\- Chciałem Ci tylko przypomnieć - przerwał ze złością. Jego głos zadrżał. Wytarł łzy, patrząc prosto na wściekłego Harry’ego. - Że nikt nie kazał ci mnie wtedy całować w tej bibliotece. Nikt nie kazał ci mnie zapraszać na randki, ani się oświadczać! 

 

\- Och, czyli to moja wina?!

 

\- Zamknij się Harry! - Wrzasnął Louis, cofając się do wyjścia - Przyszedłem Ci powiedzieć, że wyjeżdżam!

 

\- Teraz?! - Harry zatrząsł się ze złości. Złapał Louisa za ramię i szarpnął gwałtownie. - Teraz? Kiedy twoje dziecko zaginęło, ty jedziesz sobie na wakacje?! Serca nie masz?! Ty… Ty… - Zamachnął się, chcą uderzyć go z otwartej ręki, ale Louis był szybszy. Złapał jego ramię i patrząc mu prosto w oczy, wycedził

 

\- Jadę do Parku Archozaurów uratować NASZE dziecko. Chciałem żebyś wiedział. Nic więcej. Zebrałem ekipę i jutro w nocy będę w drodze na wyspę. - Wyrwał rękę i wyszedł, zostawiając oniemiałego Harry’ego na środku pomieszczenia.- Nienawidzisz mnie, wiem to. Nie oczekuję, że będziesz się o mnie martwić. Chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć, że sprowadzę Vincenta z powrotem. Mogę nie przeżyć, ale on to zrobi.


	2. ROZDZIAŁ PIERWSZY

_Vincent delikatnie nacisnął klamkę. Zagryzł wargę, modląc się o to by żaden z rodziców go nie usłyszał. Ostatnie czego mu było trzeba to awantura w rodzinie._

 

_Zresztą kolejna._

 

_Jego rodzice kłócili się dość często, co doprowadzało do tego, że jeden z nich spał na kanapie. Myśl, że przez całkowity przypadek doprowadziłby do kolejnej kłótni, sprowadziłaby na niego falę wyrzutów sumienia. Z dwojga złego wolał ciche dni._

 

_Vincent poprosił wszystkie znane z mitologii bóstwa, by na jego drodze nie stanął któryś z ojców. Zwłaszcza tata Harry. Jasne, kochał go całym sercem, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie pozwalał Vincentowi na podjadanie w nocy. Tylko co on miał biedny zrobić, kiedy jego brzuch burczał tak głośno, że nie mógł zasnąć?_

 

_Drzwi kliknęły cicho, a on wstrzymał oddech. Chwilę nasłuchiwał, czy przypadkiem rodzice się nie obudzili i dopiero gdy upewnił się, że dom jest pogrążony w całkowitej ciszy, pomalutku otworzył drzwi swojego pokoju._

 

_Ostrożnie rozejrzał się po korytarzu i wyjął z kieszeni miniaturową latarkę. Nie było tak późno, ale na dworze było już ciemno. Zbliżała się zima, co oznaczało wcześniejsze chodzenie do łóżka. Nie znosił tej pory roku. Zawsze było mu zimno w stopy, a policzki piekły od mrozu. Zdecydowanie wolał lato. Dawno temu postanowił, że gdy tylko skończy szkołę, przeprowadzi się do jednego z ciepłych krajów. Miałby wtedy święty spokój. Zero marznących stóp i zakładania głupich czapek..._

 

_Westchnął i ostrożnie zaczął stawiać kroki. Jego serce biło szybko, bojąc się konsekwencji, które nastąpią, jeśli przyłapią go na gorącym uczynku. Wręcz wstrzymał oddech, gdy przechodził obok pokoju rodziców. Spod szpary nie wydostawał się nawet promień światła. Stanął na przeciwko drzwi i wytężył słuch. Jego dłonie były spocone. dlatego ostrożnie wytarł je o spodenki od piżamy. Nie minęły dwie minuty, kiedy uznał, że może spokojnie skradać się dalej._

 

_Stawiał ostrożnie stopę za stopą, oświetlając sobie drogę małą latarką. Wszystkie okna były zasłonięte przez żaluzje, dlatego była ona jedynym źródłem światła. Upiorne cienie padały na wytapetowane ściany, sprawiając, że wzdrygał się za każdym razem, gdy wzrok płatał mu figle. Zawsze mówił, że nie wierzy w potwory, ale teraz nie był tego taki pewien. Czuł, że coś go obserwuje. Odwrócił głowę, ale nie zauważył niczego strasznego. Drzwi do pokoju były uchylone, a sypialnia rodziców zamknięta._

 

_Wszystko jest w porządku, nie ma się czego bać._

 

_Dotknął framugi, skręcając do kuchni i skierował światło na lodówkę. Pisnął, wpadł na ścianę widząc postać, której nie powinno tam być, a która uważnie mu się przyglądała. Vincent miał ochotę zwymiotować ze strachu. Ledwo się od tego powstrzymał._

 

_Wdech, wydech._

 

_\- Co tu robisz młody człowieku? - Zapytał Louis, zapalając małą lampkę przy oknie. Jego twarz wyglądała na zmęczoną. Ciało było przygarbione, okropnie wychudzone. Chłopiec zastanawiał się, czy tatuś Louis je coś w ciągu dnia, czy żywi się jedynie papierosami._

 

_To nie było zdrowe. Nawet on to wiedział._

 

_\- O żabo! - Powiedział głośno Vini, łapiąc się za serce. Chwilę później odwrócił się, zerkając na drzwi, bojąc się, że obudzi drugiego ojca. Wtedy na bank miałby przechlapane. - Tata, przestraszyłeś mnie. Czemu siedzisz po ciemku?_

 

_\- Czemu jeszcze nie śpisz? - Zapytał cicho Louis, a jego twarz wyrażała zupełne nic. Vincent westchnął i zgasił latarkę, zanim wsadził ją do kieszeni. Nie wiedział, czy powinien się przyznać. Tata Louis zazwyczaj był wyluzowany, może trochę oderwany od rzeczywistości, ale dzisiaj nie wyglądał tak jak zwykle. Vincent poczuł się dziwnie i niekomfortowo pod jego spojrzeniem._

 

_Westchnął znowu, zastanawiając się nad tym co powinien powiedzieć, z nerwów zaczął miętosić piżamę, unikając jego wzroku. Stara podłoga z plamami, których nie dało się zmyć była naprawdę ciekawa. Ciekawsza niż Louis siedzący na chyboczącym się stołku. Nigdy go nie naprawił, ciągle było to jego ulubione miejsce do siedzenia._

 

_\- Vincent? - Zapytał Louis głośniej. - Coś się stało? Miałeś zły sen?_

 

_\- Tato… - Wywrócił oczami. - Nie mam przecież pięciu lat, nie mam już koszmarów…_

 

_\- Ja jako dziesięciolatek miałem koszmary… - Louis zmarszczył brwi i sięgnął po paczkę papierosów leżącą na parapecie. - Teraz mam trzydzieści i także zdarza mi się obudzić przerażonym. Koszmary są normalną sprawą w każdym wieku. O ile oczywiście są sporadyczne. Więc co sprawiło, że nie jesteś w łóżku o dziesiątej?_

 

_Chłopiec skwasił się i spuścił swój wzrok._

 

_\- Jestem głodny..._

 

_\- Nie jadłeś kolacji? - Louis uniósł brwi, odpalając papierosa. Zerknął na zegarek, po chwili wracając wzrokiem do Vincenta, który wyrzucił ręce sfrustrowany._

 

_\- Jadłem, ale mam wrażenie, że ostatnio ciągle bym coś jadł. Nieważne, ile zjem, ciągle wydaje się być głodny! - Narzekał, siadając po drugiej stronie stołu. Łokcie oparł na blacie i przyglądał się jak Louis wypuszcza dym w stronę okna. Coś musiało się stać. Jego ojciec palił tylko w kryzysowych sytuacjach._

 

_Co by oznaczało…_

 

_Ostatnio ma dużo kryzysowych sytuacji._

 

_To naprawdę nie jest zdrowe._

 

_\- Cóż, dorastasz - Zaśmiał się Louis - To normalne, że potrzebujesz jedzenia... Chodź, zrobię ci kanapkę. A może chcesz płatki?_

 

_\- Chyba wolałbym kanapki - zastanowił się Vini.  - Ale tato, mogę sam spróbować zrobić kanapkę. Wiem, jak położyć kawałek szynki na chleb._

 

_\- To żaden problem. - Louis wymusił uśmiech i wyrzucił peta przez okno. - W szkole wszystko dobrze?_

 

_\- Tak, moja nowa nauczycielka jest super, obiecała, że pójdziemy na wycieczkę do muzeum! Wiem, że zabrałeś mnie i tatę już kilka razy, ale teraz będę mógł opowiadać o dinozaurach moim kolegom! Nie będę tak dobry jak ty, ale..._

 

_\- Będziesz lepszy niż ja… - Louis uśmiechnął się i pogłaskał go po głowie. W jego oczach mógł dostrzec łzy. Mimo wszystko twarz pojaśniała. Odrobinę, ale jednak. Vincent podszedł do niego i wtulił się w jego ciało. Brakowało mu bliskości z rodzicami. Ostatnio wszystko zaczęło się psuć. Oddalili się od siebie, przez co jego małe serce roztrzaskiwało się na kawałeczki. Właśnie w tej chwili postanowił, że nieważne co, zrobi wszystko by jego rodzice znowu się pogodzili. Nieważne, ile czasu mu to zajmie. Nieważne, ile wysiłku będzie musiał w to włożyć._

 

_W końcu sprawi, że kłótnie ustaną, a serca znowu zapełnią się miłością._

 

_Oderwali się od siebie, gdy tylko usłyszeli trzask drzwi. Vincent poczuł jak jego ojciec się spina. Jego twarz przybrała znowu szary odcień, a oczy stały się zimne. Przylgnął do niego plecami i patrzył jak tata Harry zdejmuje płaszcz i patrzy na nich surowym wzrokiem._

 

_\- Dlaczego jeszcze nie śpicie? Vini? Co ty robisz?_

 

_\- Lepiej ty mi powiedz, gdzie byłeś? - Warknął Louis, ściskając lekko ramię Vincenta, dając mu znak, żeby się nie odzywał. Chłopak nie zrobiłby tego i tak, za bardzo się bał wchodzić w potyczkę ze złym ojcem. - Jest po dziesiątej!_

 

_\- Mówiłem ci, że umówiłem się z przyjaciółmi - Harry wywrócił oczami i zwrócił się do Vincenta, w taki sposób, że chłopiec aż skulił się w sobie. Nawet burczący brzuch zszedł na drugi plan. - A ty do łóżka, już dawno powinieneś spać! Jutro masz szkołę._

 

_\- Ale tatu... - Zaczął cicho, spoglądając krótko na Louisa. Ten jednak stał i patrzył na kędzierzawego lodowatym wzrokiem._

 

_\- Marsz do łóżka w tej chwili! - Harry zrobił krok w jego stronę i uniósł rękę, wskazując na korytarz. Czerwone policzki piekły go niemiłosiernie, a przydługie włosy wpadały do oczu. Zrobił krok w kierunku drzwi, kiedy usłyszał podniesiony głos Louisa._

 

_\- Nie krzycz na niego! Vincent jest głodny, widocznie nie zaspokoiłeś jego potrzeb żywieniowych, skoro musi się skradać i podjadać po nocach!_

 

_Harry otworzył usta w szoku. Przyłożył rękę do piersi i zmrużył oczy, w dwóch krokach znajdując się na przeciwko męża i dźgając go w pierś drugą dłonią._

 

_\- I to moja wina?! Ty go tego nauczyłeś! - Krzyknął, zupełnie zapominając o dziecku. Wyglądał jakby z jego uszu miała zacząć buchać para._

 

_\- Nikogo niczego nie uczyłem! Było zrobić mu porządną kolację, nie byłoby problemu! Ale nie! Wolisz się szlajać ze swoimi “znajomymi” - Warknął Louis, robiąc palcami cudzysłów, a następnie odepchnął rękę Harry’ego, który wyglądał jakby sekundy dzieliły go od wybuchu._

 

_\- Że niby co ma znaczyć ten cudzysłów, co? Może sam byś się postarał i zrobił raz kolację?! Ale nie! Przecież wielki pan Tomlinson pracuje i nie może przyjechać do domu o normalnej porze! Co ty tu jeszcze robisz?! - Wykrzyczał, popychając go lekko._

 

_Louis zaśmiał się bez krzty humoru._

 

_\- Siedzę i zastanawiam się czy mąż mnie przypadkiem nie zdradza! W końcu woli towarzystwo pieprzonego Nicka Grimshawa niż swojego męża!_

 

_\- Jak śmiesz ty gadzie jeden… - Zapowietrzył się Harry. Słowa wypływały z ust z prędkością światła, co było niezwykłe, zważywszy na naturalny, powolny styl mówienia na co dzień. - Jak śmiesz wmawiać mi zdradę, podczas gdy ty unikasz domu jak ognia, siedząc z tymi swoimi dinozaurami, co? Może to one zaczęły cię pociągać? A może jakaś pieprzona asystentka sprawia, że bierzesz tyle nadgodzin, hę? No przyznaj się! Atakujesz, bo boisz się przyznać, że sam mnie zdradzasz?!_

 

_\- Nie bądź śmieszny! - Wypluł Louis. - Nigdy nie spojrzałem na nikogo innego oprócz ciebie pod tym aspektem! Wiesz, że te badania mogą sprawić, że dokonam czegoś nowego! Wiesz jakie to dla mnie ważne!_

 

_\- Chyba najważniejsze, skoro poświęcasz cały swój czas temu! Ty przebrzydła kreaturo! Próbujesz mi wmówić jakieś bajeczki i…_

 

_Przerwał, słysząc cichy szloch, który wyrwał się z piersi Vincenta. Chłopiec nie kontrolował tego i zakrył dłonią usta tak szybko, jak tylko ten dźwięk się z niego wydobył. Przez łzy widział, jak Harry odwraca się w jego stronę powoli i każe mu wyjść do swojego pokoju i iść spać. Jego ton był pozornie spokojny, ale jednocześnie stanowczy i… Zimny. Taki, jakiego nigdy jeszcze nie skierował w stronę swojego dziecka. Taki, który sprawił, że po zazwyczaj pięknie rumianych, policzkach popłynęły łzy. Jego dolna warga zaczęła niebezpiecznie drżeć, kiedy spoglądał na Louisa, odpalającego kolejnego papierosa._

 

_Wybiegł, nie oglądając się za siebie. Wpadł do swojego pokoju i trzasnął drzwiami. Zamek jednak był zepsuty, dlatego od razu się otworzyły, zostając rozpostarte na całą szerokość. Rzucił się na łóżko i położył poduszkę na głowie, próbując odciąć się od wznowionej kłótni między rodzicami._

 

_Zaciskał powieki tak mocno jak umiał…_

 

_Ale ciągle słyszał krzyki._

 

_Ściskał poduszkę, przytrzymując ją przy uszach…_

 

_Ale ciągle słyszał krzyki._

 

_Uderzał pięścią w materac…_

 

_Ale ciągle słyszał krzyki._

 

_Miał już dość tego wszystkiego._

 

_Chciał naprawić rodziców, ale jak to możliwe, skoro oni nie słuchają siebie wzajemnie?_

 

_Chciał naprawić rodziców, ale jak to możliwe, skoro oni nie widzą absurdu swoich działań?_

 

_Chciał naprawić rodziców, ale czy nie było już za późno?_

 

_Zapłakał, wtulając nos w kołdrę. Jego serce boleśnie uderzało w pierś. Tak bardzo chciałby wrócić do starych czasów. Tak bardzo chciałby znowu mieć pięć lat i nie widzieć tego wszystkiego, co działo się teraz._

 

_Chciałby wrócić do tych wieczorów, kiedy wspólnie siadali do stołu w kuchni i grali w gry planszowe. Tata Harry zawsze oszukiwał, podczas gdy tata Louis udawał, że tego nie zauważa i zadowalał się ostatnim miejscem, dając całusy wygranym._

 

_Tęsknił za tym, jak piekli wspólnie babeczki na urodziny babci Jay. Cała kuchnia była w mące, a oni musieli wziąć długi prysznic, ale to nic, skoro mogli śmiać się do woli i być razem szczęśliwi._

 

_Tęsknił za patrzeniem na całujących się rodziców. Za ich szerokimi uśmiechami i błyskiem w oku, który pojawiał się za każdym razem, gdy tylko na siebie spojrzeli. Gdzie to wszystko przepadło? Jak to się stało, że z tak szczęśliwej rodziny stali się… Tym._

 

_Tym czymś._

 

_Czymś, co prowadziło do ciągłych, bezsensownych kłótni._

 

_Jego rodzice warczeli na siebie i już rzadko kiedy spali w jednym łóżku._

 

_Mimo wszystko, nie ważne jak źle to zabrzmi, ciągle się kochali. Vincent to wiedział. Mężczyźni dbali o siebie, troszczyli i chcieli jak najlepiej dla tego drugiego. Chłopiec często przyłapywał tatę Harry’ego na zbyt długim wpatrywaniu się w męża, gdy ten pracował. Stał nie widząc nic poza jego osobą. Vincent znał ten wzrok i on był skierowany tylko na Louisa. Kiedy Harry się tak zawieszał, wzdychał i przygryzał palce, podczas gdy druga ręka delikatnie sunęła po brzuchu. Jego oczy błyszczały, a policzki robiły się czerwone._

 

_A potem wystarczył jeden dźwięk, gwałtowny ruch, a nastrój zmieniał się o 180 stopni. Harry prostował się i zaciskał szczękę, mówiąc coś oschle do męża i sprawiając, że ten się garbił i wychodził z pomieszczenia._

 

_Albo Louis, który prychał widząc kawę na stole każdego poranka. Narzekał na cukier i gderał, gdy siadał na rozpadającym się stołku. Mimo tego, gdy tylko wziął łyka czarnej cieczy, wyraz jego twarzy ulegał diametralnej zmianie. Kąciki ust unosiły się, a zmarszczki wygładzały. Zamykał oczy i rozkoszował się tą idealnie zrobioną kawą. Idealną kawą, którą umiał przyrządzić tylko Harry._

 

_To oczywiste, że coś poszło nie tak, ale Vincent nie wiedział co._

 

_Zacisnął powieki, odkładając poduszkę. Pociągnął nosem i rozejrzał się po ciemnym pokoju. W kuchni dalej paliło się światło, ale rodzice prawdopodobnie zakopali już topór wojenny. Odetchnął z ulgą i wstał, człapiąc do łazienki po kawałek papieru toaletowego. Musiał wydmuchać nos. Poplamił prawdopodobnie całą poduszkę swoimi smarkami._

 

_Miał już przekraczać próg pokoju, gdy usłyszał coś, co sprawiło, że rozpłakał się na nowo._

 

_Coś, co sprawiło, że ugięły się pod nim kolana._

 

_Coś, co sprawiło, że chciał cofnąć czas._

 

_\- W takim razie weźmy rozwód i nie będzie pieprzonego problemu!_

 

_Dziesięciolatek zrozumiał, że nic nie można zrobić, a on tak bardzo się pomylił. Wyidealizował swoją rodzinę. Rodzinę, która wcale się nie kochała. W końcu, gdyby się kochali, to zdanie nigdy nie zostałoby wypowiedziane, prawda?_

 

_Ale zostało, a kilka dni później Vincent stał, zagradzając drzwi i płacząc, patrząc przez łzy na walizki stojące w przedpokoju. Nie mógł pozwolić, by tata Louis się wyprowadził. Nie chciał tego. Nie zgadzał się na to!_

 

_\- Nie płacz kochanie, nie będę daleko… - Louis kucnął naprzeciwko niego, patrząc prosto w załzawione oczy - Wyprowadzam się na razie tylko do babci Jay, okej? To kilka ulic dalej. Fakt, będę mieszkał oddzielnie, ale zawsze będziesz mógł do mnie przyjechać, tak? To, że rozchodzimy się z tatusiem, nie oznacza, że zostawiam ciebie, rozumiesz?_

 

_\- Dlaczego? Dlaczego nie może być jak dawniej? - Zapłakał, rzucając mu się w ramiona. łkając cicho i plamiąc jego koszulę. Louis przytulił go mocniej do siebie, a Vincent zauważył tatę Harry’ego, który stał oparty o ścianę i zagryzał wargi. Jego oczy były tak samo podkrążone przez brak snu i czerwone od płaczu jak drugiego mężczyzny. Pociągnął nosem i wszedł do sypialni, zostawiając ich samych. On też nie mógł patrzeć na tatę Louisa, który odchodzi. On też tego nie chciał, więc dlaczego nic nie zrobił?_

 

_\- Nie chcę żebyś jechał. Nie chcę żyć w rozbitej rodzinie - Szepcze Vincent. - Chcę żebyście się kochali, chcę żebyście byli razem. I ty był tutaj ze mną..._

 

_\- Przepraszam cię kochanie. Czasem już tak jest. Nie możemy zmienić biegu wydarzeń. Nieważne jak bardzo byśmy tego chcieli. - Powiedział cicho Louis, podnosząc się i sięgając po walizkę._

 

_\- Nie kochasz już tatusia?_

 

_To pytanie sprawiło, że ojciec zatrzymał się w połowie ruchu. Zastygł i Vincent miał wrażenie, że nawet nie oddychał. Powoli przekręcił głowę w kierunku sypialni. Widział cień, który nie ruszał się, czekając na odpowiedź. Wiedział, że tata słucha. Serce Vincenta podeszło do gardła i kolejne łzy uciekły spod jego powiek, gdy w końcu Louis pochylił się i pocałował go w czoło._

 

_\- Kocham cię najmocniej na świecie, okej? Zobaczymy się za kilka dni. Bądź grzeczny dla tatusia, dobrze? - Powiedział tylko i wyszedł._

 

_Vincent płakał i kopał w drzwi, dopóki Harry nie przyszedł i go nie przytulił, nie zabrał do pokoju i nie położył na łóżku. Nie zasnął obok niego i nie spał do następnego ranka._

 

_A Vini uświadomił sobie, że Louis nigdy nie powiedział, że nie kocha już Harry’ego._

 

_A Harry nigdy nie potwierdził, że nie kocha już Louisa._

  
  
  


2**

Louis westchnął, studiując mapę. Jedyne o czym marzył to sen. Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że uda mu się chociaż przez chwilę zdrzemnąć w samolocie. Może nie było to najwygodniejsze rozwiązanie, ale to jedyne na co mógł sobie pozwolić w tej chwili. Przed nim długa droga i jeszcze dłuższa misja. Misja, która polegała na odnalezieniu niesfornego szesnastolatka. Miał przeczucie, że Vincent coś knuje. Miał przeczucie, że zrobi coś, co skomplikuje nieco sprawy.

 

NIECO.

 

Mało powiedziane.

 

Louis nawet nie wiedział, czy ta wyprawa ma sens. Czy bitwa już nie jest przegrana. Czy nie porywa się motyką na słońce.

 

Ma zamiar polecieć do parku, który został zamknięty kilka lat wcześniej. Został zamknięty nie bez powodu. Dinozaury wyrwały się spod kontroli człowieka. Dzikie zwierzęta, nad którymi nie dało się zapanować. Tutaj nie liczyły się tylko chęci. Potrzeba było czasu, przygotowania, warunków. Człowiek jednak był zachłanny. Za szybko chciał się wzbogacić. Chciał parku pełnego prehistorycznych gadów, ale nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że dinozaur nie równa się hodowli słoni. To tak nie działa. To nie jest bezpieczne.

 

Rozejrzał się, skanując pomieszczenie, w którym znalazła się cała ekipa. Nie wiedział jakim cudem udało mu się zebrać tych wszystkich ludzi. Prawdziwi przyjaciele, którzy nie bali się oddać życia za jego syna.

 

Nie wiedzieli co ich czeka. O Parku Archozaurów wiedzieli niewiele. Jedynie opowieści tych, którym udało się przeżyć. A było ich niewielu. Naprawdę, naprawdę niewielu.

 

Jednak ruszyli.

 

Wszyscy z niemałą wiedzą o tych stworzeniach. Wszyscy z gorącą adrenaliną płynącą w żyłach. Wszyscy, którzy nie bali się złamać prawa. Wszyscy którzy, można powiedzieć, postradali zmysły.

 

Prawie wszyscy.

 

Tylko jeden z nich wiedział na co się pisze. Wiedział co go czeka. Wiedział jak złe są warunki na wyspie. Wiedział, jak przeżyć… Stary przyjaciel Louisa. Zgodził się tylko ze względu na niego. To prawdziwe szczęście.

 

Tomlinson zerknął w róg, gdzie siedział barczysty mężczyzna. Jego czujny wzrok schowany był za brązowym kapeluszem. Mimo tego, iż trzymał gazetę, Louis wiedział, że nie jest nią zainteresowany. Czuł na sobie jego spojrzenie. Ukryte, lecz obecne.

 

\- Hej Lou, jak się masz? - Louis wzdrygnął się, czując rękę na ramieniu. Odwrócił się w tamtą stronę i lekko uśmiechnął.

 

\- Bywało lepiej, James… - Westchnął, poprawiając grzywkę, którą postanowił znowu zapuścić. Odkąd się rozwiódł, nie bardzo dbał o swój wygląd, a krótsze włosy były łatwiejsze w opanowaniu. Tym razem jednak nie wiedział, dlaczego ich nie ściął. Może to przeczucie?

 

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze. - Okrągły mężczyzna poklepał go po ramieniu. - Zostajemy w bazie na lądzie. Cały czas będziemy w kontakcie. Macie wszystkie urządzenia, które pozwolą nam was zlokalizować. Nie ma się czym martwić...

 

\- James, ja rozumiem, ale... - Louis pokręcił głową i odsunął się od niego lekko. - Wiesz dobrze, że to nie oznacza sukcesu. Wszystko może pójść nie tak, świetnie o tym wiesz. Urządzenia mogą przestać działać, dinozaury mogą nas zaatakować. Możemy nie wrócić…

 

\- Przestań w tej chwili pleść takie głupoty… - Louis skrzywił się, czując palce wbijające się w jego ramię. James Corden był świetny w żartowaniu, w pocieszaniu i uśmiechaniu się, ale potrafił też jednym spojrzeniem postawić kogoś na nogi i jednym ruchem powalić kogoś na podłogę. To było niezwykłe.  - Jeśli więc skończyłeś, to powiedz mi proszę, dlaczego twój były mąż biegnie tutaj z różową walizką? Myślałem, że on zostaje w domu?

 

\- Bo zostaje, przecież… - Louis zatrzymał się i otworzył szeroko oczy. - On co robi?! - Pisnął, odwracając się we wskazanym kierunku. Jego usta rozchyliły się, kiedy tępo wpatrywał się w Harry’ego, który faktycznie ciągnął za sobą wielką, różową walizkę. Jego koszula rozpięta do połowy brzucha powiewała, a usta zaciskały się na paszporcie, ponieważ ręka zajęta była pisaniem czegoś na telefonie. Wyglądał absurdalnie.

 

\- Powodzenia… - Odchrząknął James, zostawiając go na środku pomieszczenia. Louis jęknął we frustracji i podszedł do miejsca, gdzie Harry kłócił się o coś z pracownicą lotniska. Widocznie nie chciała go wpuścić na teren zamknięty.

 

\- I to jest mój mąż - Wskazał na Louisa, groźnie patrząc na znudzoną blondynkę - I dlatego proszę mnie tam wpuścić. Inaczej zrobię wam taką awanturę, że się nie pozbieracie!

 

\- Właściwie to były mąż… - Mruknął Louis, uśmiechając się przepraszająco do kobiety. - Mogłaby pani dać nam sekundkę?

 

\- Nie mogę odejść od stanowiska. - Odpowiedziała, nie zaszczycając go nawet spojrzeniem. Louis wywrócił oczami, słysząc swojego męża.

 

\- To jest bezczelność! Louis! W tej chwili zrób coś! Masz mnie wpuścić tam do cholery!

 

\- Po pierwsze uspokój się… - Louis delikatnie uniósł głos, patrząc prosto na Harry’ego, który zmrużył na niego oczy. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zamilkł, widocznie uświadamiając sobie, że jest na łasce tylko i wyłącznie szatyna. - Po drugie, co ty tu do cholery robisz?

 

\- Mam zamiar lecieć uratować swoje dziecko. - Prychnął. - To dość oczywiste.

 

\- Harry? Ty? Z jakiej racji masz jechać ze mną? - Zadrwił Louis. - Ty pięciu minut nie wytrzymasz na tej wyspie. To nie jest bezpieczne!

 

\- Ty jakoś jedziesz, chociaż też się do tego nie nadajesz!

 

\- Teraz to chyba sobie kpisz! - Wykrzyknął Louis, powodując, że kobieta obok nich podskoczyła. Zupełnie zapomniał o tym, że mieli towarzystwo. Odchrząknął i zacisnął pięści. - Proszę go wpuścić, muszę z nim porozmawiać.

 

\- Ale...

 

\- Proszę go wpuścić. - James pojawił się obok nich, przyjaźnie uśmiechając się do pracownicy. Louis nie spodziewał się, że kobieta od razu posłucha. Kim był James i jak on to robił? - To potrwa tylko kilka minut. Zaraz się wszystko wyjaśni. Cześć Harry. - Zwrócił się do Kędzierzawego, który przeszedł obok kobiety, wysoko zadzierając głowę.

 

Oczywiście.

 

\- James Corden, dawno cię nie widziałem. Co u Julii? - Zapytał, ściskając go przyjaźnie. Zupełnie niepodobnie do humoru, który przedstawił kilka chwil wcześniej. Louis pomyślał, że nic się nie zmieniło. Emocjonalna kolejka górska poszła w ruch.

 

Juhuuuu… Kurwa...

 

\- Dziękuję, ma się świetnie. Powiedz mi… - Louis wywrócił oczami, zupełnie wyłączając się z tej cudownej konwersacji. Spojrzał na swoją ekipę, która uważnie lustrowała ich wzrokiem. Miał ochotę warknąć na tych, którzy oblizywali usta, patrząc na okrągłe pośladki jego byłego męża. Tak, były świetne i tak, Louis nie miał już nic do gadania w tym temacie, ale to nie powstrzymywało go od posyłania im wrogiego spojrzenia. Spojrzenia o nazwie _“Harry jest nietykalny idioci, jeśli się do niego zbliżycie, będziecie mieć do czynienia ZE MNĄ”_

 

Och, Louis dawno nie posyłał nikomu takiego spojrzenia.

 

Chwila.

 

Louis i tak nie ma prawa posyłać takiego spojrzenia, nie są już małżeństwem.

 

Oops. Bywa...

 

\- Dobra, wy tu gadu gadu, a my musimy lecieć za kilka minut - Szatyn przerwał, nie zwracając uwagi na to jak niegrzeczne to było. Złapał swojego byłego męża za ramię i pociągnął z dala od ciekawskich oczu.

 

\- Lou, nie skończyłem rozmawiać… - Marudził Harry. - Czemu James zostaje na lądzie? Byłoby miło mieć go obok siebie… Nie czułbym się taki samotny i…

 

\- Czy ty się słyszysz?! - Krzyknął Louis, wyrzucając ręce w powietrze. To by było na tyle z nie zwracania na siebie uwagi. - Przyjechałeś tu i myślisz, że co? Że polecisz sobie w tak niebezpieczną podróż? Nie żartuj sobie ze mnie! Nie wiem co ci strzeliło do tego łba, ale zrozum jedno! Zostajesz tutaj w domu i czekasz na Vincenta. Nigdzie nie lecisz. NIGDZIE!

 

Harry wywrócił oczami i założył ręce na piersi. Cierpliwie czekał aż Louis skończy swój bezsensowny wywód. Wszyscy doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę, że to Harry postawi na swoim. Nie miał zamiaru tracić głosu, skoro z góry wiedział, że tę walkę wygrał.

 

\- Skończyłeś? - Zapytał, udając całkowite znudzenie. - Bo jak wiesz, za kilka minut mamy wsiadać na pokład i…

 

\- CZEGO W ZDANIU “NIE JEDZIESZ” NIE ZROZUMIAŁEŚ? - Krzyknął Louis. - Zachowaj się chociaż raz jak dorosły i nie kłóć się ze mną…

 

\- Jak dorosły? - Prychnął Harry, mrużąc oczy. Jego serce przyspieszyło. Nienawidził, gdy Louis stawał się taki… Taki...

 

\- Tak Harold, jak dorosły. A teraz zabierz swoją błyszczącą walizeczkę i wracaj do domu. - Minął go, specjalnie zderzając ich ramiona. Harry zachwiał się, opierając o ścianę. Jeśli wcześniej hamował swój gniew, w tej chwili puścił hamulce. Nie miał zamiaru pozwolić sobie na takie traktowanie.

 

O nie.

 

\- NIE BĘDZIESZ MI ROZKAZYWAĆ! - Wrzasnął, łapiąc Louisa za rękę. - NIE OBCHODZI MNIE CO MYŚLISZ. MÓJ SYN ZAGINĄŁ I NIE MAM ZAMIARU SIEDZIEĆ JAK GŁUPIA GĘŚ W DOMU, MARTWIĄC SIĘ CZY PRZEŻYŁ!

 

\- Po pierwsze to NASZ syn, Harold! - Louis zabrał rękę, jakby go oparzyła. - A po drugie NIE PRZETRWASZ W TEJ DZICZY NAWET PIĘCIU MINUT!

 

\- A skąd wiesz? - Parsknął Harry, zakładając ręce na piersi. - Może to ty zginiesz po pięciu minutach, a wtedy będę śmiał ci się w twarz i…

 

\- SPOKÓJ! - Liam pojawił się obok nich. Jego postura była sztywna, wydawał się być ogromny. Jego stalowe oczy świdrowały wzrokiem najpierw Louisa, następnie Harry’ego. Oboje poczuli się nieswojo i automatycznie się zgarbili, niczym dzieci skarcone przez rodzica. - Co wy tu kurwa odpierdalacie?

 

Harry zmarszczył się - Musisz używać aż tak wulgarnego języka? To dość niekultu…

 

\- Zamknij, kurwa, ryj! - Wrzasnął, robiąc krok w jego stronę. Harry pisnął, cofając się odrobinkę. - Jeszcze jedno słowo, a nie ręczę za siebie, więc lepiej się nie odzywaj nie pytany.

 

Harry przełknął głośno ślinę, spoglądając ze strachem na Louisa, który wyglądał dość niewinnie. Spokojnie stał, wpatrując się w mężczyznę. Można było nawet dopatrzeć się tego, że jeden kącik ust Louisa, uniósł się nieznacznie.

 

Jak Harry go nienawidził.

 

\- Możesz mi powiedzieć co ty tutaj robisz i dlaczego całe pieprzone lotnisko się na nas gapi? - Syknął, wskazując dookoła. - Przyszedłeś tu, rozwalając spokój, który się wytworzył. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, gdzie jesteś? Co ty chcesz zrobić?

 

Harry odchrząknął, nie będąc pewnym czy może się już odezwać. Louis nie pomagał, wpatrując się jedynie w swoje wygodne adidasy.

 

\- Muszę uratować Vincenta. - Powiedział w końcu, patrząc wprost w oczy Liama. Oczy, które zmrużone patrzyły na niego, jakby był kawałkiem jakiegoś gówna. Być może wcale się nie mylił. Liam był przerażający. Naprawdę przerażający. A Harry czuł się jak idiota pod jego spojrzeniem.

 

\- Musisz uratować Vincenta. - Zakpił, znowu robiąc krok w jego stronę. - A ty w ogóle masz pojęcie na co się piszesz? Gdzie lecisz? Czego się spodziewać? - Nie czekał aż Kędzierzawy pokiwa głową, po prostu kontynuował. - Masz świadomość, że to nie głupia wycieczka do parku narodowego? Z łazienkami i domkami na plaży? Że to jest dzicz i natura, nad którą człowiek nie panuje? Że możesz zginąć dosłownie na każdym kroku, że...

 

\- Wiem to. - Zniecierpliwił się Harry. Zacisnął pięści, by nie zacząć wydzierać się na mężczyznę przed sobą. Nie był idiotą. - Wiem to i podejmuję ryzyko. Nie pozwolę na to, by moje dziecko zginęło. Muszę zrobić wszystko by go uratować.

 

Odbyli walkę na spojrzenia. Oboje wyprostowani. Wściekli. Zdeterminowani. Nie zwracali uwagi na resztę załogi, przyglądającej im się w milczeniu. Harry nie mógł pozwolić na to, by przegrać tę bitwę. Nie mógł pozwolić na to, by przegrać tę walkę. Nie mógł pozwolić na to, by jego syn zginął na głupiej wyspie.

 

Coś musiało się pojawić na jego twarzy, ponieważ Liam uniósł brew.

 

\- Nazwisko. - Warknął, robiąc dziwny gest głową. Dziesięć sekund później, obok niego pojawił się mulat z tabletem w ręce.

 

\- Ja? - Harry odchrząknął i zaczerwienił się, kiedy dostrzegł minę Liama. - Okej. Harry... Um. Harry Tomli... Styles. - Poprawił się szybko, udając, że nie widzi gwałtownego ruchu po swojej lewej. Głupia pomyłka. Głupi mózg. Głupi Louis.

 

\- Tomlistyles? - Zapytał Liam, posyłając mu krzywy uśmiech. - Ciekawe nazwisko.

 

\- Nie... - Pospieszył. - Styles, po prostu Styles.

 

\- Dobrze. - Mruknął cicho, spoglądając na ekran tableta, kiedy nieznany mu mężczyzna wypełniał tabelki. Po kilku chwilach pokiwał głową i spojrzał na Harry’ego. - Nie spraw, że będę tego żałować.

 

Harry uśmiechnął się. Miał ochotę piszczeć i skakać. Jego serce radowało się i wypełniło ogromnym szczęściem. Tak jakby Liam wziął dzbanuszek i całe płynne szczęście przelał do jego serca. Złote, słodkie, cudowne szczęście.

 

\- Liam, proszę cię… - Louis zrobił krok do przodu. - Nie możesz mi tego zrobić. Nie możesz wpisać go na listę pasażerów. On nie może jechać z nami!

 

\- Zwolniło się jedno miejsce. Potrzebujemy każdej pary rąk, jeśli chcemy odnaleźć dzieciaka. - Jego głos złagodniał, kiedy zobaczył determinację w oczach szatyna. Podszedł do niego bliżej i położył ręce na jego ramionach. - Louis, wiesz o tym, że potrzebujemy wszystkich ludzi. Wiem, że to dla ciebie trudne. Może zostać na statku. Zeświruje ci tutaj, jeśli go zostawisz. Tego chcesz? - Jego głos był miękki i cichy. Taki, by tylko Louis usłyszał co ma do powiedzenia. - To duży chłopiec, da sobie radę.

 

\- Nie mogę stracić ich obu… - Szepnął Louis, kręcąc głową. - Nie mogę stracić ich obu, Liam. To mnie zabije…

 

\- Spokojnie… - Brązowooki westchnął i poklepał po ramieniu. Zrobił krok w taki sposób, by zakryć Louisa od wścibskich oczu. Zwłaszcza tych zielonych oczu, które patrzyły na to z zainteresowaniem. Tomlinson był wdzięczny za to, że Liam był taki domyślny. - Nic się nie stanie. Zostanie na pokładzie z Ashtonem i pomoże mu w technicznych sprawach. Na oceanie nic mu nie grozi…

 

\- Sam w to nie wierzysz. - Warknął, wyrywając się z jego objęć. - Nie wierzę, że to zrobiłeś. Jak mogłeś?

 

\- To dla twojego do…

 

\- Stul pysk. - Prychnął - Nie wiesz co jest dla mnie dobre.

 

Liam wyprostował się, a jego mina całkowicie się zmieniła. Poprawił kapelusz i zacisnął szczękę. W ciągu dwóch sekund stał się zupełnie innym człowiekiem. Założył maskę, której nie zdejmował za wyjątkiem chwil takich jak ta. Chwil, w których jeden z jego przyjaciół nie przechodzi załamania. Payne odwrócił się i zlustrował Harry’ego wzrokiem. Miał ochotę zaśmiać się, gdy zobaczył, jak ten podnosi podbródek i patrzy na niego z pozorną odwagą. Drżące dłonie i czerwone uszy jednak nie były czymś, co uciekło jego uwadze.

 

Liam widział więcej niż ludzie chcieliby mu pokazać.

 

Odszedł, nie odzywając się nawet słowem. Usiadł na swoim wcześniejszym miejscu i podniósł gazetę. Jego kapelusz znowu zsunął się na oczy. Wyglądał jakby w jednej chwili stał się kamieniem.

 

Harry obserwował to w milczeniu, próbując przetworzyć całą sytuację. Wzdrygnął się, kiedy poczuł delikatny dotyk na swoim nadgarstku.

 

\- Harry… - Louis wziął głęboki oddech i ścisnął jego rękę. Stanął tuż przed nim, dzięki czemu zauważył, że jego oczy są szkliste. - Harry, proszę cię.

 

\- O co mnie prosisz? - Westchnął Kędzierzawy. Nie zabrał jednak dłoni. W jego głowie pojawiła się myśl, że chciałby teraz aby ich palce się splątały. Pokręcił głową, próbując wyrzucić to ze swojej głowy. - Jeśli chcesz mi znowu powiedzieć, że mam zostać to możesz sobie darować. Nie zostawię Vincenta na pastwę tych... Dinozaurów. Nie mogę...

 

\- Harry! - Skrzywił się, czując paznokcie wbijające się w jego skórę. Głos Louisa był proszący. Oczy szczere. To był… Louis, którego dawno nie widział. - Jesteś jak słoń w składzie porcelany, Hazz! Jeśli nasze przypuszczenia są prawdą i oni naprawdę zeszli na wyspę to nie przetrwasz. Nie wiesz w co się pakujesz. Nie znasz się na tych stworzeniach. Nie masz o nich zielonego pojęcia i…

 

\- Louis... - Harry pozwolił sobie na uniesienie kącików ust. - Wiesz, że tyle razy opowiadałeś nam o dinozaurach, że mógłbym sam napisać o tym książkę? Dzień w dzień przez tyle lat naszego małżeństwa. Zdołałem zapamiętać co nieco...

 

\- Ale to nie jest opowieść na dobranoc… - Louis zacisnął oczy, próbując ze wszystkich sił się nie rozpłakać. Nie daruje sobie tego, jeśli Harry’emu coś się stanie. - To jest prawdziwe życie. Nieokiełznane życie. Harry...

 

\- Louis… - Wyszeptał mężczyzna, unosząc dłoń i lekko głaszcząc jego ogolony policzek. Twarz stała się łagodniejsza. Jak zawsze, gdy na niego patrzył. Kiedyś patrzył. Odchrząknął, czując przyspieszające serce. To nie czas na to. - Nie martw się o mnie dobrze?

 

\- Harry, nie wiesz w co…

 

\- Louis, wiem. Okej? Wiem. Proszę, zostawmy te spory. Pojedziemy, zabierzemy Viniego i wrócimy do domu, koniec naszej przygody…

 

\- Ale to nie jest jakaś tam przygoda, Hazz! - Jego serce ścisnęło się, słysząc to przezwisko. Naprawdę dawno go nie słyszał. - Możesz zginąć!

 

\- Ale nie zginę. - Westchnął Harry, odsuwając się od niego o krok. Zignorował chłód, który pojawił się między nimi. - Ani ty, ani ja, ani Vini. Wszyscy wrócimy domu cali i zdrowi.

 

Louis patrzył na niego z zaciśniętą szczęką. Kręcił głową, nie rozumiejąc skąd ta pewność w postawie byłego męża. Skąd to pozytywne myślenie. Skąd ta wytrwałość. Skąd ten spokój. Być może powiedzenie _“im mniej wiesz tym lepiej śpisz”_ działa właśnie w tym przypadku. Mężczyzna nie wie w co się pakuje. Nie uczył się tego, nie robił badań, nie przebywał nigdy wśród dzikich zwierząt. Wycieczki do zoo się nie liczyły. To dosłownie namiastka tego, co miało się dziać na wyspie. Dlaczego on tego nie rozumiał? Dlaczego pchał się w coś, co było tak bardzo niebezpieczne?

 

\- Dlaczego jesteś taki spokojny?

 

\- Ponieważ wiem, że wszystko będzie dobrze. - Odparł, spoglądając na grupę, która zaczęła się zbierać. Louis odwrócił wzrok od profilu mężczyzny i skrzyżował spojrzenie z Liamem.

 

Już czas.

 

Był na przegranej pozycji.

 

Wiedział, że już pozamiatane. Harry nie da się przekonać do zastania, a Liam nie zmieni zdania i nie skreśli go z listy pasażerów. Dlaczego wszystko musiało być przeciwko niemu? Zawsze? Czy w poprzednim życiu mordował niewinnych ludzi? Czy torturował biedne zwierzęta? Czy te wszystkie niepowodzenia to jego karma?

 

Zawsze, kurwa, pod górkę.

 

\- Wszystko w porządku, Lou? - Zapytał Zayn, układając rękę na jego barku. Harry zdążył odejść i wziąć swoją różową walizkę. Louis westchnął i posłał przyjacielowi mały uśmiech. - Jakoś leci.

 

\- Jeśli byś chciał pogadać, to będę tutaj, okej?

 

\- Dzięki. - Louis uśmiechnął się i wtulił w jego bok. - Będzie dobrze, prawda?

 

\- Będzie.

 

\- Hej, nowy! - Krzyknął ktoś z załogi. Louis odwrócił się i spojrzał na Harry’ego, który usiadł na swojej walizce ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma. - Wiesz, że lot do Grecji i pięciogwiazdkowe hotele są w tamtą stronę?

 

Harry zmrużył oczy i wydął wargi.

 

Bardzo znajomy widok, pomyślał Louis.

 

\- Jak zaczną cię gryźć komary to nie licz na to, że dam ci offa. - Warknął Harry. Myślał, że był groźny, ale wyraz jego twarzy i postawa ciała sprawiły jedynie, że wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem.

 

\- Twój mąż ma pazurka. - Szepnął do jego ucha Zayn. Louis zaśmiał się cicho, zakrywając usta dłonią. Nie przegapił nienawistnego spojrzenia, które Harry skierował w ich stronę.

 

\- Zabawa dopiero się zaczyna.


	3. ROZDZIAŁ DRUGI

 

 

_1**_

_\- Tato? - Głos Vincenta był cichy, lekko senny. - Co by się stało, gdyby na ziemi ciągle były dinozaury?_

 

_Louis ziewnął i ułożył głowę na ramieniu męża, który już dawno spał. Ten dzień był męczący dla nich wszystkich, ale mimo to, Harry nie pozwolił, by bajka na dobranoc odbyła się bez niego. To taka ich tradycja. Kładli się we trójkę na łóżku dziecka i wspólnie rozmawiali na najróżniejsze tematy. Wprawdzie najwięcej z nich dotyczyło dinozaurów, odkąd była to pasja nie tylko Louisa, ale także Vincentego. Harry nieważne, ile razy próbował zmieniać temat, zawsze jakimś sposobem kończyli na prehistorycznych zwierzętach._

 

_Brunet w końcu się poddał i nawet nie próbował tego robić. Kochał swoją rodzinę dokładnie taką jaka była._

 

_\- Ludzie musieliby jakoś się nauczyć żyć obok dinozaurów… Być może w końcu udałoby im się je wytresować? Albo wręcz przeciwnie, wszyscy już dawno by zginęli, nie będąc w stanie przeciwstawić się zwierzętom._

 

_\- Więc świat byłby taki sam tylko bez ludzi?_

 

_\- Nie… - Zaśmiał się Louis. - Prawdopodobnie wyglądałby zupełnie inaczej. Ludzie mieszkaliby w jaskiniach, ukrywając się przed drapieżnikami. Albo pod ziemią. Nie byłoby ich dużo, odkąd byłyby pożywieniem dla niektórych gatunków... - Zamyślił się. - Nie byłoby tak wysokich domów, albo nie byłoby telewizorów…_

 

_\- Nie mógłbym oglądać wieczorynki? - Zmarszczył się Vincent. - Ale to najlepsza część dnia!_

 

_\- Myślałem, że najlepszą częścią dnia jest nasza rozmowa o dinozaurach tuż przed snem? I oglądanie twojej książki. - Louis z uśmiechem lekko go połaskotał. Chłopczyk pisnął i zaczął się wiercić, dlatego szatyn przestał. Nie chciało obudzić swojego męża._

 

_\- Opowiedz mi coś o ichtiozaurach... - Poprosił Vincent, kiedy jego oddech się uspokoił, a sam wtulił się w ciało ojca. Louis przeczesywał jego włoski, zamykając oczy. Mógł to zrobić. Ciało jego męża było ciepłe i zachęcało do pogrążenia w sen, ale miał historię do opowiedzenia. Nie mógł zawieść swojego dziecka._

 

_\- Dawno, dawno temu… - Zaczął i przerwał, gdy Vini fuknął i uderzył go lekko w klatkę piersiową._

 

_\- Mógłbyś sobie w końcu darować to dawno, dawno temu. Wszyscy wiemy, że dinozaury były jakieś pięćset milionów lat temu..._

 

_\- Nie wszystkie. - Parsknął Louis, strzelając go palcem lekko w nos. - Te o których ci dzisiaj opowiem, żyły w okresie triasowym, czyli od 248 do jakiś 210 milionów lat temu… Pamiętasz jaka to era?_

 

_\- Mezozoiczna - Odparł dumnie chłopak. - Pamiętam to. Najkrótsza era. I środkowa. Są jeszcze paleozoiczna i kenozoiczna, czyli ta od 65 milionów lat aż do teraz._

 

_\- Masz rację. Dlatego teraz przenieśmy się do czasów, kiedy ludzi nie było na świecie, a ziemią rządziły…_

 

_\- Gady… - Vincent wywrócił oczami. - Tata, znowu to robisz?_

 

_\- Co takiego? - Prychnął. - Nie podoba ci się moja historia?_

 

_\- Podoba, ale tą część znam na pamięć. Zawsze zaczynasz tak samo…_

_Louis westchnął i wywrócił oczami. Mimo wszystko uśmiechał się, ponieważ to był jego syn. Jego bardzo mądry i bardzo spostrzegawczy, kochany syn. Może faktycznie powinien coś zmienić w tych swoich historiach?_

 

_\- Ichtiozaury to gady, które były przystosowane do życia w wodzie. Ichtiozaur to inaczej “rybojaszczur”. Właśnie tak wyglądały. Trochę jak jaszczurka, trochę jak ryba._

 

_\- Więc mogły wychodzić na plażę i mogły też pływać?_

 

_\- Akurat te nie. - Uśmiechnął się Louis. - Ichtiozaury nie mogły opuszczać środowiska wodnego. Nie miały skrzeli, dlatego raz na jakiś czas wypływały na powierzchnię, aby zaczerpnąć powietrza nozdrzami. Mimo tego nie mogły też żyć na lądzie. Składały jaja w wodzie. W płytkich, osłoniętych lagunach, żeby inne drapieżniki ich nie wytropiły._

 

_\- Co jadły?_

 

_\- Ryby. Głównie. Na przykład szonizaury były drapieżcami polującymi w stadach. Były trochę jak delfiny..._

 

_\- Też skakały tak jak one? - Uśmiechnął się Vincent. - Lubię delfiny. Tak ładnie skaczą._

 

_\- Tak wyglądały. Tak mi się wydaje… - Zamyślił się Louis. - Były jeszcze nanchangozaury. Były takimi gadami pomiędzy ichtiozaurami, a szonizaurami. Jeśli szonizour wyglądał jak delfin, to nanchongozaur wyglądał jak pół krokodyl, pół węgorz. Jego ogon był jak u węgorza._

 

_\- Był niebezpieczny?_

 

_\- Czy ja wiem? Na pewno. Jak każdy gad tamtych czasów. Jadł ryby i skorupiaki._

 

_\- Mamy obrazki w książce? - Zapytał Vincent, szukając jej pod poduszką. Louis zaśmiał się, myśląc o tym, że gdy był mały, ta książka także miała swoje miejsce pod jego głową. Spał na niej, śniąc o dawnych zwierzętach. Z ojca na syna. Dosłownie. Uśmiechnął się i pomógł dziecku znaleźć odpowiednią stronę. Znał w końcu tę książkę na pamięć. Była podstawą jego wiedzy w tym zakresie._

 

_\- Tu masz szonizaury - Odparł, pokazując poszczególne części na obrazku. Cieszył się, kiedy jego syn był tak bardzo zainteresowany. - Szonizaury były duże. Jedne z największych przedstawicieli tej grupy zwierząt. Ważyły nawet 35 ton, czyli tyle, ile ogromna ciężarówka. Tak sądzę._

 

_\- Nie wyglądają na wielkie... - Zastanowił się Vincent. - Okrągłe, ale małe…_

 

_\- Tylko jego długa czaszka miała jakieś trzy metry. Myślę, że słowo “mały” nie bardzo pasuje do tego gada..._

 

_\- A które są malutkie? Są jakieś malutkie? - Chłopiec powoli kartkował strony, szukając czegoś, co go zaciekawiło._

 

_\- Mówisz o morskich gadach? Czy o rybach? Płazach?_

 

_\- O - Wskazał na obrazek. - Co to takiego?_

 

_\- Ikarozaur. - Powoli przejechał spojrzeniem pod krótkim tekstem umieszczonym obok obrazka. - To jaszczurka ze skrzydłami ważki._

 

_\- Był duży? - Vincent spojrzał na niego swoimi wielkimi, niebieskimi oczami. Louis zaprzeczył i pokazał odległość - Miał dziesięć centymetrów._

 

_\- Malutki… - Mruknął, wyraźnie zmęczony. - Opowiesz mi coś jeszcze?_

 

_\- Myślę, że to czas spać… - Powiedział cicho Louis, walcząc z ziewaniem. - Tata Harry już od dawna śpi, oboje mamy pracę, a ty przedszkole, pamiętasz?_

 

_\- Mhm… - Malec ziewnął, wtulając się w jego ciało. - Ale jutro mi opowiesz?_

 

_\- Oczywiście, jutro ci opowiem. - Pocałował go w głowę i wstał, starając się nie obudzić męża. - Zgaś lampkę i śpij dobrze. Zabiorę tatę do łóżka._

 

_\- Powiedz mu, że go kocham, jeśli się obudzi. - Vincent obrócił się do ściany i zamknął oczy. Louis westchnął i pochylił się nad mężem. Widział siną skórę pod oczami. Ostatnio za dużo pracował. Gdyby tylko udałoby mu się dostać awans, mogliby w końcu pozwolić sobie na urlop. Wypad za miasto. Cokolwiek. Naprawdę musiał zacząć się starać, jeśli chciał, aby jego małżonek wrócił do pięknej, zdrowej cery._

 

_Pochylił się, układając ręce pod jego kolana i plecy. Wziął głęboki oddech i uniósł męża. Sapnął, czując ciężar, do którego nie był przyzwyczajony._

 

_\- Cso ty robisz? - Zapytał Harry, budząc się od razu, gdy tylko jego ciało straciło kontakt z materacem. - Boo, co ty robisz?_

 

_\- Jeśli się zepniesz. - Sapnął przez zaciśnięte zęby. Czuł, że jest cały czerwony. - To przeniosę cię do łóżka. Zepnij tylko mięśnie…_

 

_Harry zachichotał i zrobił to. Ułożył ręce na jego karku i spiął się cały, powodując, że niesienie go nie było już takie ciężkie jak chwilę wcześniej. Magia ludzkiego ciała. Harry patrzył na Louisa zaspanymi oczami. Czuł, że loki lepią się do twarzy, ale nic z tym nie zrobił. Jedyne o czym myślał to sen._

 

_I Louis._

 

_Ale on zawsze myślał o Louisie._

 

_O jego gładkich policzkach._

 

_O niebieskich oczach._

 

_O tych kościach policzkowych, za które dałby się pokroić._

 

_Wyraźnie zarysowanej szczęce._

 

_Karmelowych włosach._

 

_Delikatnych dłoniach._

 

_\- Kocham cię - Powiedział, gdy znaleźli się małej sypialni, a Harry leżał już w łóżku. - Najlepszy mąż na świecie._

 

_\- Głupio tak komplementować siebie samego, hmm? - Zaśmiał się Louis, wskakując obok niego pod kołdrę. Ułożył głowę na jego piersi i ziewnął - Dobranoc_

 

_\- Dobranoc, Boo..._

 

2**

\- Na miejsce powinniśmy dotrzeć za dwa dni! - Krzyknął Liam, kiedy wszyscy ustawili się w rzędzie naprzeciwko niego. Statek zakołysał lekko, gdy ruszyli. Harry zadrżał, wkładając ręce do kieszeni bluzy, by chociaż odrobinę się ogrzać. Słońce zaszło jakiś czas temu, a wiatr wzmagał się z każdą chwilą. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby za kilka chwil rozpętała się burza.

 

Wzdrygnął się, kiedy dreszcze przebiegły przez jego ciało. Naprawdę chciałby znaleźć się już w kabinie. W śpiworze. Tak.

 

\- Przez wzgląd na pewne zmiany w naszej załodze… - Harry miał ochotę wywrócić oczami, widząc znaczący wzrok skierowany na siebie. Zacisnął szczękę, nawet nie myśląc o tym, by zareagować. Miał ochotę spać, nie kłócić się o błahostki. - Zrobimy małą reorganizację w kajutach. - Wszyscy pokiwali głowami i poczekali aż Liam zerknie na tablet i przeczyta nazwiska. Harry mimowolnie spojrzał w kierunku Louisa, który chichotał w objęciach mulata. Prychnął, przyciągając tym wzrok kilku osób, ale nie przejął się tym, dalej rzucają gromami w tę dwójkę, która nawet nie zauważyła jego małej sceny.

 

Nie, nie sceny zazdrości.

 

To po prostu...

 

Po prostu.

 

On nie był zazdrosny.

 

Nie mógł być przecież.

 

Nie mógł, co nie?

  
  
\- Oli i Zayn bez zmian. Obok mnie. - Kontynuował Liam, nawiązując kontakt wzrokowy z rudowłosym, który pokiwał głową i wziął plecak. Kiedy przechodził obok dwójki obejmujących się chłopaków, poklepał mulata po barku, w zamian za co dostał kuksańca w bok.

 

\- Uspokójcie się... - Mruknął Liam, chociaż na jego twarzy pojawił się cień uśmiechu. - Ashton i Calum, bierzecie dwójkę, a Michael, Adam, Luke i Mitch lecicie do czwórki. Raz, raz.

 

Mężczyźni wzięli swoje toboły i powoli zaczęli iść w kierunku zejścia na dolny pokład. Harry oparł się o barierkę, obserwując oddalający się powoli ląd. Czekała ich długa droga. Długa i zdecydowanie niebezpieczna.

 

Niebezpieczna i nieprawdopodobna.

 

Dinozaury.

 

Kto by pomyślał, że kiedykolwiek będzie mógł je zobaczyć, chociażby z daleka?

 

A teraz płynie na wyspę, która aż się roi od tych dzikich stworzeń. Harry miał tylko nadzieję, że Vincent robi im głupi żart i tak naprawdę znajdą ich wszystkich na statku. Może i w pobliżu wyspy, ale całych i zdrowych.  Nie wyobrażał sobie innego scenariusza. Nie wyobrażał sobie, że jedzie tam na darmo. Nie. Nigdy. Kiedyś, za kilka lat, będzie się z tego śmiał. Będzie trzymał drewnianą laskę i pocierał siwe włosy, śmiejąc się z całej sytuacji.

 

Tak będzie, nie miał co do tego najmniejszych wątpliwości.

 

\- Harry? - Liam warknął, stając naprzeciwko niego. Harry skrzywił się, zastanawiając się, dlaczego ten facet tak bardzo go nie lubił. - Zgarnij tą swoją błyszczącą walizeczkę i idź do kajuty. Nie pokazuj się, dopóki nie będzie kolacji, jasne?

 

\- Dobrze, panie kapitanie… - W swoją wypowiedź włożył tyle jadu, ile tylko potrafił. - A kto ze mną dzieli pokój?

 

Liam uniósł brew i skrzywił się.

 

\- To nie pokój tylko kajuta i czy ty w ogóle słuchałeś co mówiłem przez ostatnie dziesięć minut?

 

\- Nie bardzo... - Wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechając się czarująco. - Mógłbyś powtórzyć?

 

\- Idź do diabła Styles, nie wiem co Louis w tobie widzi. - Prychnął, odwracając się na pięcie. - Oczywiście, że masz z nim pokój.

 

 _“Przecież stoję przed diabłem”_ ugrzęzło mu w gardle, gdy dotarła do niego pewna kwestia.

 

\- Co? - Pisnął, biegnąc do Liama, sprawiając, że ten się zatrzymał i westchnął ciężko. - Dlaczego mam dzielić pokój z Louisem?!

 

\- No nie wiem, może to dlatego, że to twój były mąż? Weź mi nie przeszkadzaj dziecko…

 

\- “Były” to kluczowe słowo! - Oburzył się Harry. Miał ochotę założyć ręce na piersi i tupnąć. - Powinienem mieć pokój z kimś innym!

 

\- KAJUTĘ! - Warknął i zatrzymał się gwałtownie. Na ustach pojawił się dziwny uśmiech, który zdecydowanie nie spodobał się Harry’emu. - Jeśli chcesz, możesz dzielić kajutę z Olim.

 

\- Z Olim? - Spojrzał na niego niepewnie. Może i by się nawet ucieszył, gdyby uśmiech Liama nie poszerzał się z każdą chwilą. Chłopak mu nie ufał. Zdecydowanie. On coś kombinował. To pewne. - Który to Oli?

 

\- Och, ten rudy, niski… - Zaczął Liam, wzruszając ramionami. - Miał dzielić pokój z Zaynem, ale ta wymiana może faktycznie będzie lepsza i…

 

\- NIE! - Ryknął Harry, machając rękami. - Zostanę tam, gdzie jestem, dziękuję bardzo.

 

\- Och, ale to wspaniały pomysł! - Liam klasnął dłonie. - Zayn i Louis świetnie się ze sobą dogadują, myślę, że byliby szczęśliwi mogąc współdzielić…

 

\- ZROZUMIAŁEM. - Fuknął Harry, gwałtownie biorąc różową walizkę i ciągnąc ją do przejścia. - Nic nie będziesz zmieniał, oni się już na pewno wypakowali.

 

Prychnął, słysząc głośny śmiech Liama.

 

Nie ma zamiaru się nim przejmować.

 

Nie.

 

Ma.

 

Mowy.

 

Nie.

 

Otworzył drzwi do swojego tymczasowego lokum i skrzywił się, widząc wielką torbę Louisa leżącą na małym łóżku. Zacisnął pięści i wręcz warknął.

 

\- Zdejmij bagaż z łóżka! Będę na tym spać!

 

Louis powoli odwrócił się do niego, uniósł brew i schował telefon do kieszeni. Harry pomyślał, że pewnie znowu marnował czas na jakieś głupie, nic nie wnoszące do życia, gierki. Pochłaniacze czasu. Głupota.

 

\- Czy ty jeszcze potrafisz mówić bez warczenia? - Westchnął Louis, wywracając oczami. Mimo wszystko zabrał torbę i położył ją pod ścianą. Harry uśmiechnął się zadowolony i z lekkim sapnięciem wciągnął swoją wielką walizkę. Cholera. Walizkę, która zajmowała prawie połowę pokoiku.

 

\- Nie wiem, nie wiem... - Mruczał do siebie, rozglądając się dookoła. Nieważne jak długo patrzył, kajuta wcale magicznie się nie powiększała. Wręcz przeciwnie. Miał wrażenie, że z każdą sekundą jest coraz mniejsza, a jego różowa walizka coraz większa. Czy to możliwe?

 

W końcu opuścił ramiona i spojrzał na Louisa. Odchrząknął, kiedy zorientował się, że przez cały czas był obserwowany.

 

\- Gdzie mam położyć walizkę?

 

\- Może przy ścianie? Tak jak moja? - Louis wywrócił oczami i odwrócił się z powrotem do małego okienka, przez które mógł obserwować ocean. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że to będzie ciężki dla niego czas. Harry… To on będzie ciężki. Jeśli oboje przeżyją, Louis będzie żądał dostania medalu. Albo pucharu. Cokolwiek co upamiętni jego katorgę, którą musiał przejść przez swojego byłego męża. Męża z humorkami.

 

\- Ale wtedy materac się nie zmieści. - Głos Harry’ego, kiedyś piękny, teraz działał mu na nerwy. Miał ochotę wyrzucić mężczyznę przez okno.

 

\- Jaki materac? - Wycedził, odwracając się do kędzierzawego. - O co znów robisz awanturę, co? Po co w ogóle uparłeś się, żeby tu przyjechać?! Nie minęło nawet dwadzieścia minut, odkąd jesteśmy na statku, a ja już mam cię serdecznie dosyć!

 

\- Och, wybacz, że troszczę się o swojego syna! - Założył ręce na biodra, z trudem powstrzymując się od podnoszenia głosu. - Przypominam, że to ty pozwoliłeś mu się wybrać na tak głupią wycieczkę!

 

\- Słucham?! - Krzyknął Louis. - Nie masz prawa zwalać na mnie winy! Ty też się zgodziłeś! Podpisałeś zgodę, tak samo jak ja!

 

\- Skończmy już ten temat. - Harry wywrócił oczami i spojrzał wymownie na podłogę. - Materac się tu nie zmieści.

 

\- Po cholerę ci drugi materac przecież…

 

\- Chyba nie myślisz, że będę z tobą spał w jednym łóżku! - Wyrzucił ręce w powietrze. Cały czas zastanawiał się, czy Louis zawsze był taki głupi, czy ostatnio po prostu mu się pogorszyło. Wszystko było możliwe.

 

Śmiech Louisa sprawił, że Kędzierzawy po prostu zgodził się sam ze sobą.

 

Ostatnio mu się pogorszyło.

 

Westchnął i założył ręce na piersi, czekając, aż chłopak przestanie płakać ze śmiechu. Jasne krople skapywały na drewnianą podłogę, a cała kajuta wypełniona była miłym dla ucha chichotem. Harry z trudem powstrzymywał się, by dołączyć. Nie miał pojęcia, o co chodziło, ale śmiech mężczyzny sprawiał, że sam miał ochotę turlać się po podłodze ze śmiechu. Zawsze tak było i prawdopodobnie zawsze tak będzie.

 

Cholerny Louis.

 

\- Powiesz mi co cię tak bawi, czy mam sprowadzić ci lekarza?

 

\- Przecież ty jesteś lekarzem. - Parsknął Louis, wycierając czerwone policzki. - I do tego głupim jak but.

 

\- Przepraszam? - Oburzył się. - To ty zaczynasz jakieś hiperwentylację. I to, że robiłem kiedyś kurs pierwszej pomocy nie znaczy, że jestem lekarzem, idioto.

 

\- Czasem się tak zachowywałeś. - Wyszczerzył się Louis, a następnie zniżył głos i spowolnił, co było jawnym naśmiewaniem się ze stylu mówienia Harry’ego. - Zamiast głupiej tabletki, napij się wody z solą, zrobię ci zioła, przejdzie ci szybciej niż po tym białym, chemicznym proszku…

 

\- Wybacz, że się o ciebie troszczyłem! Nie chciałem, byś faszerował się tym gównem z apteki!

 

Louis westchnął i przetarł twarz dłońmi.

 

\- Dobrze, niech ci będzie. Dziękuję za troskę. - Westchnął. - Pójdę się trochę obmyć i pójdę spać. Ten lot mnie wykończył.

 

\- Dobrze. I weź też dodatkowy materac. - Mruknął Harry, sięgając do różowej walizki. Louis patrzył na niego jak na idiotę.

 

\- Po co mi materac? Poważnie?

 

\- A gdzie masz zamiar spać? - Nie zwracając na niego uwagi, zaczął wyciągać swoje rzeczy. Kosmetyczkę, piżamę i opaskę na oczy.

 

\- Harry, nie będę rozkładać materaca... - Powiedział powoli Louis. - To nie tak, że nie widzieliśmy siebie w intymniejszych sytuacjach. Cholera, mamy przecież dziecko!

 

\- O ile jeszcze żyje! - Fuknął Harry, wstając na równe nogi. Louis wywrócił oczami.

 

-Oczywiście, że żyje. Nawet nie myśl inaczej. Będę spał na łóżku, tak jak ty…

 

\- Nie, nie będziemy spali razem w jednym łóżku. - Odparł tak samo spokojnie, wzruszając ramionami. - To nie zadziała.

 

\- W takim razie możesz poszukać sobie innej kajuty - Warknął Louis, zgarniając swoje rzeczy. - Nie odstąpię ci łóżka. Przypominam, że to ty się tu wepchnąłeś.

 

Harry nie zdążył skomentować, a Louis już trzasnął drzwiami.

 

Kiedy odgłos kroków zniknął, nastąpiła cisza.

 

Błoga cisza.

 

Harry uśmiechnął się i zamknął walizkę.

 

W końcu odpocznie.

 

**

Kiedy Harry wrócił ze zbyt szybkiego prysznica w zbyt małej kabinie, zatrzymał się w progu swojej kajuty i westchnął, widząc Louisa smacznie śpiącego na łóżku. Jego roztrzepana grzywka opadała mu na zamknięte powieki. Czerwone policzki dodawały pewnego rodzaju uroku, a rozchylone usta sprawiały, że coś ścisnęło serce Harry’ego. Pomyślał o tym, że to tak bardzo znajomy widok, a zarazem tak odległy.

 

Co się z nimi stało?

 

Kiedyś nierozłączni, zakochani w sobie bez pamięci…

 

Dziś krzyczący na siebie i nie potrafiący znaleźć wspólnego języka.

 

Co się z nimi stało?

 

Co zapoczątkowało lawinę niepowodzeń?

 

Co sprawiło, że znaleźli się tu i teraz. W takiej sytuacji?

 

Co się z nimi stało?

 

Harry ostrożnie odłożył swoje rzeczy na walizkę i podszedł do łóżka. Nie wiedział właściwie, dlaczego to robi. A może nie chciał dopuścić tego do siebie. Przymknął powieki i delikatnie, tak, aby nie zbudzić mężczyzny, pochylił się i odgarnął mu włosy z czoła. Louis nawet się nie poruszył, zupełnie nieświadomy rozterek w sercu Harry’ego.

 

Wyglądał tak spokojnie i tak pięknie. Mimo upływu lat, Louis ciągle był tak samo przystojny jak kiedyś. A może nawet bardziej? Dojrzewa niczym wino. Z każdym rokiem jest coraz lepszy. Coraz piękniejszy. Coraz wspanialszy.

 

Zabrał dłoń i ignorując lekki ból w klatce piersiowej, zgarnął koc i wyszedł, cicho przymykając drzwi.

 

**

\- Harry? Co ty tu robisz? - Usłyszał nad sobą znajomy głos. Uchylił powieki i zmarszczył się, bardziej zakrywając kocem. Nie miał ochoty na towarzystwo. Było mu zimno, był zmęczony i ostatnie o czym myślał to upierdliwy przewodnik, ukośnik, przyjaciel Louisa.

 

\- Nie powinieneś spać na pokładzie, przewieje cię. - Liam westchnął, odpalając papierosa. Harry odwrócił się, by nie wdychać okropnego zapachu tytoniu. - Widzę, że ciągle z ciebie obrażona księżniczka. Aż dziw, że nie wykopałeś Louisa z kajuty.

 

\- Czego chcesz? - Spojrzał na niego ze złością. - Jak tak bardzo chcesz uprzykrzać komuś życie, to masz dziesiątkę innych osób, czemu akurat ja?

 

\- Wyszedłem tylko zapalić. - Wywrócił oczami Liam, pokazując zapalniczkę trzymaną w dłoni. Odszedł trzy kroki od niego i stanął przy barierce, wpatrując się w ocean. Ląd już dawno zniknął za horyzontem. Ciemna noc przysłoniła widoczność.

 

\- Nie sądziłem, że będziesz palił. - Mruknął Harry. - Nie wyglądasz na takiego.

 

\- Ty za to jesteś tak rozkapryszony na jakiego wyglądasz. - Liam parsknął, przez co kędzierzawy miał ochotę podnieść się ze swojego miejsca. Uświadomił sobie jednak, że gdyby to zrobił, faktycznie byłoby to potwierdzeniem. Założył ręce na piersi wydął wargę. Postanowił od teraz ignorować przybysza.

 

\- Hej Li, widziałeś Har… - Louis pojawił się na pokładzie. Przydługie spodnie od piżamy ciągnęły się za nim i Harry był pewien, że potknął się przynajmniej trzy razy w czasie drogi do tego miejsca. Wyglądał rozkosznie. Zaspany i lekko zmartwiony. - Co ty tu robisz?

 

\- Śpię, jak widać. - Powiedział cicho Harry, odwracając się w stronę oceanu. Louis westchnął i zrobił krok w jego stronę.

 

\- Mógłbyś wrócić do łóżka? Będziesz chory, jeśli tu zostaniesz.

 

\- Nie mam zamiaru spać z tobą w jednym łóżku, mówiłem ci to! - Głos Harry’ego rozniósł się po okolicy. Osoby z lżejszym snem prawdopodobnie obudziły się przez hałas. W nie mniej niż trzy sekundy wciskany był w krzesło przez Liama, który trzymał go za gardło. Jego mina wyrażała czystą złość. Harry miał trudności z oddychaniem. Jego serce przyspieszyło, kiedy szeroko otwarte oczy wpatrywały się w burzliwe oczy mężczyzny.

 

\- Słuchaj panienko, nie będziesz tutaj gwiazdorzyć, jasne. - Wycedził, nie zwracając uwagi na Louisa, który kazał mu przestać. Harry czuł, że robi się cały czerwony, a w płucach zaczyna brakować tlenu. - Nie będziesz budził mojej załogi. Mamy ratować twojego cholernego dzieciaka, więc z łaski swojej pierdolonej ogarnij się w końcu. Wszyscy musimy być wypoczęci. Nikt nie ma zamiaru znosić twoich zachcianek i kaprysów.

 

\- Li, zostaw go. - Louis złapał go za ramię, coraz bardziej przerażony, że jeszcze chwila, a mężczyzna udusi Harry’ego. - Daj mu spokój, zrozumiał.

 

Liam prychnął i ścisnął dłoń na jego gardle. Jego głos był zimny jak lód. Sprawił, że po całym ciele Louisa przeszły nieprzyjemne dreszcze. Kochał Liama, ale w takich momentach miał ochotę uciekać przed nim, gdzie pieprz rośnie.

 

\- Zrozumiałeś, gwiazdeczko? - Harry nie miał innego wyjścia. Przytaknął i zaciągnął się powietrzem, gdy Liam tylko poluzował uścisk. Odszedł nie oglądając się za siebie na kaszlącego Harry’ego i Louisa, który w jednej chwili kucnął naprzeciwko niego.

 

\- Hej Hazz, okej? Przynieść ci wody? Dasz radę wstać?

 

\- Odpieprz się Louis. - Charknął Harry, odsuwając się od niego gwałtownie. - Nie wiem skąd wytrzasnąłeś swoich przyjaciół, ale powinno się ich zamknąć. Są niebezpieczni dla społeczeństwa.

 

\- Daj spokój. Liam nie jest taki zły… Um. - Zatrzymał się, widząc wzrok Harry’ego. - Dopóki się go mocno nie wkurzy. Staraj się być milszy, a nie będzie kolejnej takiej akcji.

 

\- Pieprzyłeś go? - Zapytał ostro Harry, powodując, że Louis zachwiał się i upadł na tyłek.

 

\- Słucham?

 

\- Pytam, czy się pieprzyliście? - Niedopowiedzeniem byłoby stwierdzenie, że Louis był w szoku. Patrzył tępo na Harry’ego, próbując zrozumieć słowa, które wyszły z jego ust. Skrzywił się i na zmianę otwierał i zamykał usta, nie wiedząc jak właściwie zareagować. Tak, Louis oraz Liam przyjaźnili się od czasów studiów. Ale przyjaźnili to słowo klucz. Nigdy by nawet nie pomyślał o tym, żeby się z nim przespać. Zwłaszcza, że chłopak miał w końcu kogoś na oku. To było… Nieodpowiednie.

 

\- Jedynym, który z chęcią wskoczyłby do łóżka swojego przyjaciela jesteś ty. - Powiedział ze złością i wstał. Zacisnął pięści i odwrócił się, chcąc jak najszybciej znaleźć się we własnej kajucie. Albo właściwie gdziekolwiek, byleby jak najdalej od tego miejsca. Złość wzięła górę. Wiedział, że nie powinien tego mówić, ale to było silniejsze.

 

Poczuł mocny uścisk, który sprawił, że cofnął się i stanął twarzą w twarz z Harrym, który wyglądał jakby z uszu miała zacząć unosić się para.

 

\- Nie zaczynaj. Obudzisz wszystkich. - Syknął Louis, wyrywając nadgarstek z jego dłoni.

 

\- Nie masz prawa mówić takich rzeczy!

 

\- Och spieprzaj. - Parsknął tylko Louis i zniknął za pierwszymi lepszymi drzwiami. Pociągnął nosem, starając się opanować drżące dłonie. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz się rozpłacze. Rozgrzebywanie starych ran było zbyt bolesne. Powinien powstrzymać się od tych złych myśli, ale nie potrafił. To ciągle bolało. Jego serce rozrywało się na kawałki. Coraz mniejsze. Coraz dotkliwsze. Coraz mniej zostawiając w jego wnętrzu. Co się stanie, jeśli w końcu zabraknie kawałków? Co, jeśli stanie się to już niedługo?

 

Otworzył drzwi.

 

\- Louis? - Cichy głos, odezwał się z pryczy pod ścianą. - Wszystko okej?

 

\- Mogę z tobą spać? - zapytał drżącym głosem i wdrapał się na posłanie, gdy tylko kołdra została uniesiona. Wtulił się w ciepłe ciało Zayna, którego ręce zaczęły przeczesywać jego włosy. Już teraz nie mógł się wstrzymywać. Nie mógł wytrzymać tego cierpienia, rozprzestrzeniającego się po całym ciele. Nie mógł dłużej zatrzymywać tego w sobie. Rozpłakał się, wciskając nos w koszulkę przyjaciela. - Tak bardzo go nienawidzę, Zayn. - Zapłakał. - Tak bardzo go nienawidzę…

 

**

Ciepłe słońce wynurzyło się znad horyzontu, budząc Harry’ego z przyjemnego snu. Może słowo “przyjemny” nie do końca odzwierciedla tego uczucia. Przez większość nocy przekręcał się z boku na bok, nie mogąc znaleźć sobie miejsca. Łóżko było za twarde, pomieszczenie za głośne, a ciągłe bujanie sprawiało, że miał ochotę zwymiotować. Z niecierpliwością czekał na moment, kiedy będzie mógł postawić nogi na stałym lądzie.

 

Chociaż czy na pewno właśnie to sprawiło, że ta noc była tak koszmarna?

 

Czy na pewno cielesne niewygody sprawiły, że pod powiekami pojawiły się fioletowe ślady?

 

Możliwe, że to nie pomogło.

 

Prawdziwy powód był inny, ale Harry nigdy się do niego nie przyzna.

 

W końcu to, że jego były mąż nie wrócił do kajuty nie jest jego sprawą.

 

To, że według rozpiski Liama powinien spać właśnie z nim, nie miało nic do rzeczy.

 

Louis był dorosły i mógł robić co tylko chciał.

 

Mógł spać na pokładzie, mógł spać pod miotłą w kuchni, mógł nie spać wcale lub…

 

Mógł spać z kimś z załogi.

 

Harry poderwał się gwałtownie, ściskając w dłoniach kołdrę.

 

\- Oczywiście, że spał z kimś z załogi. Oczywiście, że tak. - Warknął, wstając i wychodząc na korytarz. - Pewnie poszedł do tego swojego Zaca. Oczywiście, że tak. Pieprzony kutas.

 

Nie zwracał uwagi, gdzie idzie. Mijał ciche pokoje, prawdopodobnie pogrążone jeszcze we śnie. W końcu dopiero zaczęło świtać. Nie sprawdził godziny, jednak miał takie wrażenie.

 

Zatrzymał się i przetarł oczy. Dopiero teraz usłyszał, że może jednak mylił się co do śpiącej załogi. Wziął głęboki oddech i skręcił do miejsca, skąd usłyszał głosy. Zatrzymał się gwałtownie, widząc grupę siedzącą przy długim stole, widocznie w trakcie śniadania. Mężczyźni przekrzykiwali się, niektórzy rzucali serwetkami. Liam stał w kącie z kubkiem kawy i przyglądał się wszystkiemu z nieodgadnioną miną. Harry usłyszał śmiech, dlatego wzrok od razu powędrował do krańca stołu.

 

Jego serce ścisnęło się mocno w piersi, a paznokcie wbiły w skórę, podczas zaciśnięcia pięści. Mała iskierka, która powoli rozpalała ogień w jego wnętrzu.

 

Louis siedział na kolanach Zayna, śmiejąc się wniebogłosy. Klaskał w dłonie, dokładnie tak jak wtedy, gdy dawno temu Harry rozbawiał go swoimi żartami. Odchrząknął, próbując odgonić niechciane myśli. Mulat spojrzał na niego, wycierając łzy z policzków. Jego spojrzenie stało się bardziej uważne, chociaż w oczach błąkały się jeszcze iskierki śmiechu. Poklepał kolano niebieskookiego i wskazał na Harry’ego, którego twarz przypominała teraz czerwonego pomidora.

 

Mina Louisa zrzedła, a on sam odwrócił wzrok na talerz owsianki przed sobą. Harry otworzył usta w oburzeniu, widząc jak Zayn szepce coś do Louisa, który uśmiecha się lekko i wraca do posiłku, całkowicie ignorując Harry’ego stojącego w przejściu.

 

\- Harry, śniadanie. - Powiedział chłodno Liam, patrząc na niego w sposób, który sprawił, że po ciele przeszły nieprzyjemne dreszcze. Zacisnął zęby i usiadł na jedynym wolnym miejscu. Gwar nagle ustał. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w kręconowłosego, chociaż ten nie zwracał na nich uwagi. Nie mógł oderwać wzroku od miejsca, gdzie ręka Zayna styka się z brzuchem Louisa, kreśląc małe wzorki na koszulce.

 

\- Pieprzony kutas. - Wymamrotał pod nosem, ciskając gromami w parę. Wiedział, że ci dwaj są blisko, ale nie wiedział, że aż tak. Teraz już miał pewność co do tego, że Louis na pewno spędził ostatnią noc w kajucie Zayna. Pewnie też pieprzyli się jak króliki, ku niezadowoleniu współlokatora.

 

Więc jeśli Louis ruszył dalej, on także powinien.

 

Znaczy… On już dawno ruszył dalej.

 

Oczywiście.

 

Prychnął i sięgnął po kanapkę leżącą na środku stołu. Widocznie któryś z nich wstał wcześniej, robiąc śniadanie dla całej załogi. Kanapki, owsianki, kawa, herbata, rogaliki. Wszystko wyglądało smakowicie, ale on naprawdę nie miał ochoty niczego jeść. Prawdopodobnie wstał lewą nogą. Nie miał innego powodu. by mieć zły humor.

 

Absolutnie nie.

 

\- Nie smakuje ci? - Zapytał cicho mężczyzna siedzący obok niego. Harry zmrużył oczy, próbując przypomnieć sobie jego imię, jednak na darmo. Długie włosy, ciemne oczy, bardzo chudy. Nie był pewien, czy widział go poprzedniego dnia, a co dopiero jak miał na imię.

 

\- Jest w porządku. - Powiedział, stukając palcami o blat stołu. - Kto robił śniadanie?

 

\- Och. - Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i wskazał na parę siedzącą na drugim końcu stołu. - Louis i Zayn wstali wcześniej. To miłe z ich strony.

 

\- Oczywiście. - Prychnął Harry, odsuwając od siebie talerz. Jeśli wcześniej nie miał ochoty na jedzenie, teraz wiedział, że nawet na nie nie spojrzy. Burczenie w brzuchu mógł zignorować. Najwyżej później może coś przekąsić.

 

Coś co zrobi SAM.

 

\- Jakie plany na dzisiaj? - Zapytał blondyn o lekko kręconych włosach. - Możemy w końcu przetestować sprzęt?

 

\- Tak, to najwyższy czas. - Odparł ostro Liam. - Zbierzemy się wszyscy na dole o ósmej piętnaście. Nie toleruję spóźnień. - Spojrzał wymownie na chłopaka, który zadał pytanie. - Idźcie się przebrać. Widzimy się niedługo.

 

\- Myślałem, że dasz nam więcej czasu, szefie! - Zawołał wesoło Zayn, nie zrażając się ponurym spojrzeniem Liama, posłanym w jego stronę. - Jakiś odpoczynek się należy!

 

\- Odpoczywać mogliście w nocy. - Warknął Liam, odkładając z hukiem kubek. - Macie być od teraz zwarci i gotowi. Wyspa to nie przelewki. Nie będzie czasu na odpoczynek.

 

\- Ale…

 

\- Żadnego, ale. - Krzyknął, uciszając wszystkich w kuchni. - Ósma piętnaście na dole. Bez dyskusji.

 

**

Harry miał dość.   
  
Serdecznie dość.   
  
Wszyscy biegali wokół i wykrzykiwali jakieś dziwne hasła. Wprawdzie Harry nigdy nie miał problemów z nowinkami technicznymi, ale teraz widział, że te wszystkie urządzenia go przerastają. Nikt nie chciał pokazać mu żadnego z nich, nie mówiąc już o tym, by wziąć do ręki. Miał wrażenie, że traktowali go jak dziecko.

 

Siedział na wielkiej skrzyni w rogu pomieszczenia i obserwował zgiełk, który panował pod pokładem. Z założonymi rękoma mrużył oczy na każdego, kto chociażby spojrzał w jego kierunku. A w przerwach głośno prychał, widząc Zayna, który kleił się do jego męża.

 

Khem.

 

Byłego męża.

 

 - Znajdźcie sobie pokój! - Wrzasnął w pewnej chwili, gdy ręka Mulata znalazła się na zdecydowanie za nisko pleców szatyna. Nie interesowało go to, że zwrócił uwagę całego pomieszczenia. Miał gdzieś dziwne spojrzenie Zayna i nie mógł patrzeć na czerwone policzki Louisa. Tego było dla niego za wiele.

 

Zeskoczył ze skrzyni i udał się w kierunku Liama.

 

\- Nie wywracaj na mnie oczami. - Zaczął na wstępie, widząc minę mężczyzny. - Co mam robić?

 

\- Siedzieć na dupie i czekać. - Jego beznamiętny ton sprawił, że w żyłach Harry’ego zawrzało. Nie robił niczego konkretnego, odkąd tylko się obudził. Każdy dostał jakieś zadanie, tylko nie on.

 

\- Siedzę i nic nie robię! Ile można! - miał nadzieję, że krzykami zwróci na siebie uwagę. Jakie było jego zdziwienie, gdy Liam nawet nie drgnął. Zupełnie jakby kędzierzawego nie było w tym miejscu. Jakby wcale nie krzyknął mu do ucha.  Wiele można było powiedzieć o Harrym, ale na pewno nie to, że był cierpliwym człowiekiem. Ani nie to, że zostawia taką ignorancję bez komentarza. Zacisnął pięści, próbując się uspokoić i na chłodno wytłumaczyć swoje stanowisko. - Daj mi coś do roboty do cholery. Nie mogę iść w dżunglę nie mając przy sobie żadnego sprzętu. Nie mogę polegać tylko na innych i trzymać się ich kurczowo. Idę znaleźć swojego syna i nie mam zamiaru podać się na tacy tym bestiom! Jestem członkiem załogi, więc tak mnie do cholery traktujcie! A jedyne co robicie to…

 

Zatrzymał się gwałtownie, gdy Liam odłożył jakieś kartki i powoli się wyprostował. Wyglądał jakby w ciągu dosłownie dwóch chwil urósł dwukrotnie. Jego ramiona naprężyły się, a bicepsy wyglądały, jakby za moment miały rozerwać ciemną koszulkę kapitana. Chociaż jego głos był spokojny, w oczach gościł gniew. Gniew, który sprawił, że na plecach Harry’ego pojawiły się nie nieprzyjemne ciarki. Gniew, który sprawił, że Harry poczuł się mały. Tak mały jak nigdy wcześniej. Ten gniew sprawił, że wszystko, co chciał powiedzieć, uszło z niego i zniknęło gdzieś w suficie. Odezwanie się było ostatnią rzeczą, której pragnął.

 

\- Ale ty niczego nie musisz się uczyć. Zostajesz tutaj. - Payne mówił powoli i wyraźnie, a każdego pojedynczego słowa wręcz kipiała kpina. Harry instynktownie skulił się w sobie.

 

Nie wiedział, dlaczego, ani w jaki sposób Liam sprawia, że wszyscy dookoła milkną i kurczą się w sobie, gdy tylko się odezwie. Fakt jego postawa się zmienia i jest przerażająca. Wygląda jak lew. Król zwierząt. Chłodny, opanowany, dostojny i… Wielki. Stojący przed tłumem małych, głupiutkich surykatek, których głowy kręcą się w kółko, przerażone czyhającym na każdym kroku, niebezpieczeństwem.

 

Harry zacisnął pięści na koszuli, gniotąc ją przez zbyt mocny uścisk. Nie wierzył, że właśnie porównał się do surykatki, która...

 

Chwila, chwila...

 

\- O czym ty, do cholery, mówisz? - pisnął, gdy dotarły do niego słowa Liama. Puścił zmiętoloną koszulkę i zrobił krok w jego stronę. Liam nie wyglądał na przejętego.

 

\- O tym, że Ashton zna się na tych urządzeniach jak nikt inny i nie będzie potrzebował twojej pomocy.

 

 _“kto?”_ miał ochotę zapytać, lecz zauważył jak blondyn stojący za Liamem podrywa głowę i patrzy wprost na czerwone uszy Harry’ego. Kojarzył tego mężczyznę. Wiedział na czym polega jego zadanie. Kędzierzawy czuł pod skórą jak złość buzuje mu pod skórą. Jak gniew bulgocze niczym lawa tuż przed erupcją wulkanu.

 

\- Ale przecież Ashton zostaje na statku!

 

\- Masz rację. - parsknął Liam. - Dokładnie tak, jak ty.

 

\- Teraz to sobie kurwa ze mnie żartujesz. - Harry miał ochotę się zaśmiać. Nie wierzył w to co usłyszał. To wszystko wydawało się takie absurdalne. Czuł na sobie spojrzenie całej załogi, która zebrała się wokół nich. Otoczyli ich, tworząc pewnego rodzaju klatkę, a on był walczącą zwierzyną.

 

Harry zdecydowanie powinien przestać porównywać się do zwierząt.

 

\- Harry, nie nadajesz się do pracy w terenie. - odparł spokojnie Liam, ledwo zaszczycając go spojrzeniem. - Nigdy nie pracowałeś ze zwierzętami, zwłaszcza takimi dzikimi. Nie masz kwalifikacji. Nie przydasz się nam. Tutaj możesz pomóc chociażby w gotowaniu, ale tam...

 

Kręconowłosy roześmiał się tak, że po policzkach zaczęły płynąć łzy. Starł je szybko, słysząc obok siebie westchnienie. Mógł się tego spodziewać. Naprawdę mógł. Zmrużył oczy, a ciało drgnęło w kompletnej złości.

 

-Ty! - wycelował palcem w zmieszanego Louisa. Louisa? Raczej tchórza. Tchórza kryjącego się za Zaynem. Tchórza, który działał mu na nerwy jak nikt inny. - Nic nie powiesz?

 

\- Harry, uspokój się. - Szatyn ponownie westchnął i zrobił krok do przodu, wychodząc z cienia przyjaciela. Uniósł dłoń, jakby to miało w czymkolwiek pomóc. Harry prychnął. Nie przegapił sińców, które brzydko zdobiły jego skórę pod oczami. Nie przegapił zapadniętych policzków i nie przegapił nienaturalnie chudego ciała. Widział to wszystko, ale wiedział czym to jest spowodowane. Wiedział, dlatego był jeszcze bardziej zły. Zwłaszcza, gdy kątem oka widział ten powód. Powód, przez którego Louis nie spał w nocy, przez którego był zmęczony, przez którego wyglądał tak źle.

 

Dość tego.

 

\- Jesteście wszyscy siebie warci - warknął, strzelając w cichego Zayna piorunami. - Jeśli myślicie, że zostanę na statku to grubo się mylicie. Nie pozwolę, by mój syn umarł od szponów tych bestii, które stworzyliście dla własnej rozrywki. Od początku mówiłem, że to zły pomysł!

 

Miał odwrócić się na pięcie i wyjść z podniesiona głową, jednak przypomniał sobie, że nie gra w filmie. To prawdziwe życie, które nie pozwala mu na taki dramatyzm.

 

\- Było nie puszczać dzieciaka na ocean, widząc, że ma obsesję na punkcie tej wyspy. - Wysyczał Liam, przybierając na twarz groźną minę. - Nie byłoby problemu.

 

\- I to moja wina?! - Harry wyrzucił ręce w powietrze, czując się pokonanym. Wiedział, że to jego wina. W połowie, ale także jego. Stało się, nic na to nie poradzi. Mleko, które się rozlało trzeba zmyć i on ma zamiar to zrobić. Miał zamiar uratować swojego syna. Zdanie innych go nie obchodzi.

 

\- Harry… - Szatyn zrobił krok do przodu, chcąc dotknąć jego ramienia, lecz Harry syknął i odskoczył. Łzy kuły jego oczy. Nie mógł jednak pokazać słabości. Oczywiście, że nie. Nie po to tyle lat trwał w swojej zgryźliwej naturze, by w jednej chwili to porzucić. Musiał zignorować bolące serce i odejść. Odejść jak najdalej. Odejść i wymyślić plan, który pomoże mu dostać się na wyspę.

 

\- Spieprzaj Louis - powiedział cicho i wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami.

 

Być może trochę dramatyzmu nie zaszkodziło w tej sytuacji.

 

**

\- O mój pieprzony jeżu. - wyszeptał, gdy tylko znalazł się na górnym pokładzie. Przetarł oczy, nie mogąc w to uwierzyć. To się działo. To naprawdę się działo. Podszedł do barierki, nie spuszczając wzroku z wyspy. Ogromnej wyspy, która pojawiła się na horyzoncie. Mieli jeszcze czterdzieści minut do znalezienia się obok niej, jednak już teraz robiła piorunujące wrażenie. Potężny mur odgradzający wyspę, ciągnął się kilometrami.

 

Zielone lasy wyglądały, jakby sięgały nieba.

 

Góry i wulkany...

 

Ptaki lecące ponad nimi...Musiały być naprawdę duże, skoro widział je z tej odległości.

 

\- Duże, co? - Zaśmiał się Mitch, pojawiając się obok niego. - Niesamowite. - Westchnął. - Jeśli wyjdziemy z tego cało będzie co opowiadać wnukom...

 

\- Napiszę o tym książkę... - powiedział Harry, a podziw słyszalny był w jego głosie. Ostrożnie podszedł do barierki, wpatrując się w dżunglę przed nimi. - Zbiłbym na tym fortunę...

 

Każda chwila przybliżała ich do wyspy. Każda chwila przybliżała ich do tego niezwykłego miejsca. Właśnie w tych kilku chwilach w końcu pojął tą niezdrową fascynację jego syna i byłego męża. Zrozumiał chęć poznania nieznanego. Chęć dotknięcia. Chęć zobaczenia. Chęć usłyszenia.

 

Wyspa jednocześnie go fascynowała i przerażała.

 

Jej ogrom sprawił, że miał ochotę się rozpłakać. Jakim cudem znajdą Vincentego na wyspie? Był pewien, że jego syn nie siedział grzecznie w statku i nie obserwował wszystkiego z daleka. Był pewien, że nie przepuścił okazji, by dostać się na wyspę i zobaczyć, jak żyją prehistoryczne gady. Niebezpieczeństwo i zdrowy rozsądek zszedł na drugi plan. Wiedział to. Gdyby tylko w porę jakoś to powstrzymał. Gdyby udało mu się nie dopuścić do tej sytuacji. Gdyby tylko nie wyszedł za…

 

Gdyby nie wyszedł za Louisa, Vincent by nie istniał. Gdyby się nie poznali, nie mieliby dziecka. Harry nie przeżyłby wielkiej miłości i nie dostałby nią w twarz kilka lat później. Nie mógł w ten sposób myśleć. Nie mógł gdybać. Musiał działać. Musiał naprawić wszystkie błędy. Musiał przeżyć i sprawić, że jego syn także wróci cały i zdrowy.

 

\- Powinieneś zacząć już teraz. - Wzdrygnął się, słysząc te słowa. Zupełnie zapomniał o Mitchu, stojącym blisko niego. Ich ramiona się styknęły, powodując, że fala ekscytacji przepłynęła przez całe ciało. Musiał tylko...

 

\- Co? - Zapytał, uświadamiając sobie jak blisko siebie byli. Przełknął ślinę, uważnie obserwując oczy Mitcha, które powoli sunęły po całej jego twarzy. Na policzkach Harry’ego wykwitły cudowne dołeczki.

 

\- Pisać książkę... - Odchrząknął, zwilżając wargi. Odsunął się nieznacznie, jednak ręka Harry’ego powędrowała do jego łokcia i lekko ścisnęła.

 

\- Może to właśnie zrobię. - Uśmiechnął się, widząc jak Mitch delikatnie zaczyna się rumienić. Harry jest absolutnie genialny, wiedział to. Szatan w ludzkiej skórze.

 

Niezbyt subtelnie przesunął wzrokiem przez długie, proste włosy do ramion, zarośniętą szczękę i wąsy. Może to nie było szczytem mody teraz, ale zawsze lubił mężczyzn z zarostem. Dawno temu Louis…

 

Pokręcił głową. Nie mógł teraz o tym myśleć. Miał misję do spełnienia, dlatego odchrząknął i ostentacyjnie wrócił do obczajania mężczyzny przed sobą. Jego dużych ramion i małego brzucha. Szczupłych nóg i długich palców, które właśnie podniosły się i delikatnie przejechały po nadgarstku Harry’ego.

 

\- Zobacz, to pterodaktyle - Powiedział cicho, wskazując na wyspę. Harry zmrużył oczy i spojrzał w kierunku stworzeń latających nad wyspą. Z każdą chwilą stawały się coraz większe. - Nie mogą przepłynąć oceanu, dlatego utknęły na wyspie.

 

\- Znasz się na dinozaurach? - Zapytał cicho, trzepocząc rzęsami. Zbliżył się do niego i z satysfakcją zauważył, jak chłopak naprzeciwko spiął się nieznacznie.

 

\- Jedynie to, co mieliśmy na miniaturowym szkoleniu przed wyjazdem. Przyjechałem tu jako nawigator. - Nawet jeśli jego głos lekko zadrżał na początku, szybko wrócił do normy. Ta nieśmiałość była urocza. - Trzymam kompas i te sprawy...

 

\- Odpowiedzialne zadanie. - Harry przysunął się bliżej, opierając się o barierkę. - Będziesz nami kierował…

 

\- Dokładnie tak. - Odchrząknął i mimowolnie spojrzał na usta, które Harry zaczął przygryzać. To zawsze działało na innych. Chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak Mitch ocknął się w jednej chwili i wrócił spojrzeniem do jego zielonych oczu. - Chociaż ty nie jedziesz z nami. Liam wyraźnie dał ci to do zrozumienia.

 

Harry skrzywił się nieznacznie, lecz w porę się opamiętał i przywdział na twarz nonszalancję. Machnął ręką, a następnie opuszkami palców wylądował na jego klatce piersiowej. Mitch wciągnął powietrze i zacisnął pięści. Harry chciał odtańczyć taniec zwycięstwa.

 

\- Oj tam, kto by słuchał Liama. Czego nie widzi to go nie…

 

\- Ty to akurat będziesz słuchać Liama - drwiący głos za nim sprawił, że pisnął i odskoczył od Mitcha. Warknął widząc Liama, który skrzyżował ręce na piersi, kiedy mówił. - Więc z łaski swojej odsuń się od mojej załogi i nawet nie próbuj nią manipulować.

 

\- Psujesz zabawę - mruknął Harry, wywracając oczami. - Nie wiem po co jeszcze dyskutujemy na ten temat. Oboje wiemy, że dostanę się na tę wyspę czy tego chcesz, czy nie.

 

\- Nie ma takiej możliwości - zakpił i zwrócił się do Mitcha - Ogarnij dupsko, za dwadzieścia minut jesteśmy przy wyspie. Musimy zejść na statek Nialla.

 

\- Co? - Harry odwrócił się gwałtownie, szukając statku. Niczego jednak nie zauważył. Wyspa była naprawdę ogromna, a zza wielkiej bramy można było jedynie dostrzec delfiny wynurzające się na powierzchnię. Jego serce zabiło mocniej w panice. Nigdzie nie mógł dostrzec statku. - Gdzie on jest? Gdzie jest Vincent? Gdzie jest statek? Czy on żyje?

 

\- Statek żyje. Wpłynął do platformy. Dzieciak nie wiadomo. - Mruknął Liam. Harry posłał mu piorunujące spojrzenie, które nie zrobiło na Paynie większego wrażenia. - A ty siedzisz na dupie i czekasz.

 

\- Chyba sobie żartujesz! Muszę znaleźć swoje dziecko! - Krzyczał, nie zważając na to, że znowu robi awanturę. Jego chłopiec mógł być tak blisko, a oni kazali mu siedzieć i czekać. Niedoczekanie. - Jeszcze mi powiedz, że ten pożal się jeżu, mój były mąż, idzie to…

 

\- Harry - Liam w jednej chwili znalazł się obok niego. Szarpnął go za koszulkę i wycedził. - Zamknij mordę, bo naprawdę przestanę być miły. To ja tu wydaję rozkazy, zrozumiano?

 

Harry milczał, dlatego Liam szarpnął nim mocniej i ścisnął pod szyją.

 

\- Wiesz, że go tam nie ma. - Wysapał Harry, próbując złapać oddech i wyrwać się z tego żelaznego uścisku. - Powinniśmy od razu… Na wyspę…

 

\- Zamknij mordę. - Liam był czerwony na twarzy, z ledwością się powstrzymywał, by go nie uderzyć. Harry i jego natura sprawiała, że miał ochotę go wyśmiać. Brak powietrza jednak utrudniał nieco sprawę, dlatego pokiwał głową i z ulgą złapał oddech, gdy Payne odszedł.

 

\- Pieprzony kutas. - Wykasłał, spoglądając na wyspę. - Pieprzony kutas, przez którego moje dziecko zginie. Każda minuta jest na wagę złota, a ten będzie robił problemy i czekał na…

 

\- Słuchaj, księżniczko. - Harry pisnął, gdy jego kość ogonowa zderzyła się z barierką, a na szyi znowu pojawiły się ręce. - Lepiej zamknij swoją piękną buźkę, bo stracisz język. - Głos Liama był spokojny, kiedy powoli popychał Harry’ego za burtę. Kędzierzawy stał się blady jak ściana, kiedy zrozumiał, że jeszcze chwila a spadnie. - Jak Ci idzie pływanie, Harry… - Zakpił Liam, przechylając go coraz mocniej. Harry czuł, jak traci grunt pod nogami. Złapał się rąk Kapitana i ścisnął, wbijając paznokcie w jego skórę.

 

\- Zo... Ugh - Próbował wydukać, lecz na marne. Liam był nieugięty. Jego brązowe oczy świeciły się i wyglądał tak, jakby ta sytuacja sprawiała mu radość. Jakby naprawdę chciał Harry’ego, topiącego się tuż u jego stóp.

 

\- Zostaw? - Zakpił Liam. - Z wielką chęcią cię teraz puszczę. Wypchnę za barierkę i z uśmiechem będę patrzył, jak spadasz w otchłań wody. Chyba byłeś słabym pływakiem, hmm? - Uścisk zwiększył się, tak samo jak uśmiech na twarzy kapitana. - Jaka szkoda. Statek się nie zatrzyma. Reszta załogi nie przyjdzie ci na pomoc. Jesteś tylko wrzodem na tyłku. - Harry czuł strach. Jego ręce zacisnęły się mocniej na ramionach Liama. Wszystko wokół zaczęło się kręcić. Z trudem łapał powietrze. Chciał walczyć, próbował kopać, ale to na nic. Liam był zbyt silny.

 

\- Liam co ty do cholery wyprawiasz? - Kręconowłosy zamknął oczy, nie wiedząc, czy ma halucynacje, czy naprawdę ktoś przyszedł go uratować.

 

\- Louis, odsuń się… - Głos Liama był szorstki i przychodził do jego uszu jakby z daleka. - Nie będę ryzykował życia mojej załogi przez gierki, które urządza twój mąż!

 

\- Liam! - Louis z przerażeniem patrzył, jak Harry z każdą sekundą słabnie. Jego twarz była sina, a ciało powoli ustępowało. - Liam, zabijesz go!

 

Louis zebrał całą swoją siłę i odepchnął kapitana. W ostatniej chwili złapał Harry’ego, który był sekundę od upadku. Zgarnął jego ciało w swoje i ze ściśniętym gardłem patrzył jak kędzierzawy z trudem łapie powietrze. Kaszlał, przyciskając ręce do piersi. Po policzkach płynął potok łez.

 

\- Zapamiętaj sobie, że nie warto ze mną zadzierać. - Powiedział zimno Liam, podchodząc do załogi. - Za dwie minuty stajemy.

 

\- Hazza, Harry wszystko dobrze? - Louis pocierał jego biodro uspokajająco, kiedy chłopak próbował dojść do siebie. Nie chciał nawet myśleć o tym, co by się stało, gdyby nie pojawił się w porę na pokładzie. Miał ochotę zabić Liama i prawdopodobnie to zrobi, gdy tylko uratują Vincenta.

 

O ile wcześniej się nie pozabijają.

 

Przez przypadek.

 

Lub nie.

 

\- Spieprzaj Louis. - Odcharknął Harry i zataczając się, poszedł do swojej kajuty. Nie miał zamiaru zostawić tego wszystkiego bez niczego. Musiał być ostrożniejszy. Musiał mieć plan.


	4. ROZDZIAŁ TRZECI

_Vincent docisnął mocniej kredkę do kartki, próbując skupić się na rysowanych bazgrołach niż krzykach, które dochodziły z kuchni. Nie wiedział, ile kredek już złamał, ale nie miał zamiaru przestać. Coś, co w pierwotnej wersji miało być dinozaurem, teraz przypominało czarną głowę, zamazaną kolorowymi kredkami, które w międzyczasie połamały się i wylądowały z powrotem w piórniku. Nie miał zamiaru ich temperować. Nie miał zamiaru się nimi zajmować. Był zły i swoją złość próbował przerzucić na papier._

 

_W jednej chwili krzyki ustały, a ostatnim co usłyszał było głośne trzaśnięcie drzwiami. Westchnął i odłożył kredkę. Nie wiedział co się działo, ani co sprawiło, że jego rodzice się kłócili. Nie rozumiał jak to się stało, że w jednym dniu wszyscy szczęśliwie jedli lody w parku, a kolejnego nawet nie odzywali się do siebie._

 

_Czy to miało coś wspólnego z tym panem, który zaczepił tatę Harry’ego podczas stania w kolejce po napoje poprzedniego dnia?_

 

_To nie miało sensu._

 

_A może to było coś związanego z tatą Louisem i tą panią, która zadzwoniła do niego wieczorem?_

 

_Nie, to też nie miało sensu._

 

_Nic nie miało sensu._

 

_Dlaczego więc rodzice się kłócili?_

 

_Dlaczego krzyczeli na całą kamienicę?_

 

_Dlaczego nie porozmawiają jak dorośli ludzie?_

 

_Czasem mu się zdarzało myśleć, że rodzice tak naprawdę nie są jeszcze dorośli. Byli duzi, ale nie byli dorośli. Wewnątrz byli ciągle nastolatkami, którzy nie przejmują się niczym dookoła._

 

_Babcia Jay mówiła, że jeśli rodzice czasem się kłócą to dobrze, to znaczy, że się o siebie troszczą. Wprawdzie nie rozumiał co to właściwie oznacza, ale z babcią się nie dyskutuje, są najmądrzejsze prawda?_

_\- Vini? Dlaczego jeszcze nie śpisz? - Zapytał Harry wchodząc do pokoju. Chłopiec nie odwrócił się do niego, chcąc pokazać to, jak bardzo był zły. Czerwona kredka złamała się pod wpływem nacisku, dlatego wziął kolejną. Słyszał westchnięcie, a następnie poczuł jak dłoń ojca dotyka jego ramienia._

 

_\- Vini? Czas spać, co ty robisz?_

 

_\- Nic - burknął, nie zaszczycając go spojrzeniem. Dlaczego znowu musieli się kłócić? Dlaczego nie mogło być spokojnie? Dlaczego tata Louis wyszedł z domu trzaskając drzwiami?_

 

_\- Vincent, w tej chwili do łóżka. - Głos Harry’ego był ostrzejszy, chociaż na Vincenta zupełnie to nie działało. - Vincent, czy ty w ogóle mnie słyszysz?_

 

_\- Gdzie tata Louis? - Zapytał chłopiec, ignorując uścisk na ramieniu. - Czy przyjdzie przeczytać mi książkę i poopowiadać mi o dinozaurach?_

 

_Zapadła chwilowa cisza, podczas której chłopiec odłożył pisaki i spojrzał na ojca smutnymi oczami. Wiedział jaka była odpowiedź, ale ciągle się łudził._

 

_\- Tata Louis dzisiaj nie przyjdzie przeczytać ci bajki. - Westchnął Harry i pochylił się do niego, wymuszając uśmiech. - Dzisiaj jesteśmy tylko my, więc możemy darować sobie te całe dinozaury i poczytać jakieś fajniejsze książki, co ty na to?_

 

_\- Nie chcę. - Burknął Vincent, odwracając się do niego plecami. - Chcę dinozaury._

 

_\- Mamy też inne fajne książki, wiesz? - Spróbował Harry, spoglądając na komodę z książkami. Skrzywił się widząc, że większość z nich faktycznie dotyczy prehistorycznych gadów. - Mamy… Franklina! To świetna książka!_

 

_\- Tato, Franklin jest dla małych dzieci. - Prychnął Vincent, zeskakując z krzesła._

 

_\- No to może Piotrusia Pana? Alicję w Krainie Czarów? Aladyna?_

 

_\- Nie, nie i tym bardziej nie. - Chłopiec włożył wielką księgę pod pachę i zaczął iść w kierunku łóżka. Ramiona Harry’ego opadły nieznacznie. Westchnął pokonany i usiadł obok syna._

 

_\- Nie dasz się przekonać do czegoś innego?_

 

_\- Nie, to moja ulubiona książka - powiedział i otworzył na przypadkowej stronie. Harry powstrzymał się od powiedzenia “oczywiście, że jest. W końcu to książka Louisa”. Miał świadomość, że wspomnienie swojego męża będzie fatalnym w skutkach posunięciem._

 

_\- Więc o czym dzisiaj przeczytamy? - Zapytał, patrząc znudzonym wzrokiem na rysunki zwierząt, które wyglądały prawie tak samo. Zupełnie nie rozumiał tego, jak ktokolwiek je odróżniał. Ani co było w nich takiego ciekawego. Przecież to tylko głupie gady, które wyginęły miliardy lat temu._

 

_\- Możesz zacząć - zażądał Vincent, usadawiając się wygodnie._

 

_\- Znaczy mam zacząć czytać, tak? - Harry już otwierał usta, kiedy malec cmoknął, kręcąc głową. Spojrzał na syna zdziwiony. - Coś nie tak?_

 

_\- Oczywiście, że tak! - Oburzył się chłopiec. - Tata Louis zaczyna zupełnie inaczej!_

 

_\- Oczywiście, że tak. - Harry zacisnął szczękę, by nie wybuchnąć na Bogu ducha winnego chłopca. To nie on był tutaj przyczyną złości. Nie do końca. - Więc jak powinienem zacząć?_

 

_\- Dawno, dawno temu oczywiście. A potem ja powinienem ci przerwać i powiedzieć “tato, zawsze zaczynasz tak samo!”, a wtedy ty - zniżył głos, udając Louisa. - “nieprawda, nie mówię tak samo! Teraz proszę o ciszę, bo teraz przenosimy się do czasów, kiedy ludzi nie było na świecie, a ziemią rządziły…”_

 

_\- Dinozaury. - Przerwał Harry, wywracając oczami. - Tak, już pamiętam._

 

_\- Świetnie tato! - Krzyknął malec, klepiąc go po ramieniu. - Więc zaczynaj._

 

_\- Dobra. No to tape…_

 

_\- Tato, formułka. - Westchnął Vincent, stukając go po nadgarstku. - Inaczej nie zaczniemy tradycyjnie._

 

_Harry zacisnął szczękę i wziął głęboki oddech, zanim przemówił._

 

_\- Dawno, dawno temu…_

 

_\- Tato, zawsze zaczynasz tak samo!_

 

_\- Nieprawda, nie zawsze… - Mruknął Harry, chcąc mieć to wszystko za sobą. On tak bardzo nie znosił dinozaurów. Czekał cierpliwie na dalszą część, ale ona nie nadchodziła. Spojrzał na Vincenta, którego brwi były zmarszczone, a wzrok utkwiony w drzwi. - Co się stało?_

 

_\- To nie ma sensu. - Powiedział cicho i wskazał na nagłówek. - Czytaj proszę._

 

_\- Nie chcesz dokończyć tradycji? - Zapytał zdziwiony, lecz malec pokręcił głową. Serce Harry’ego ścisnęło się w piersi. To jego syn, a ta kwestia była dla niego ważna. Zepsuł całą magię czytania książki przez swój beznadziejny humor. Powinien bardziej się postarać._

 

_\- Tapejara - Zaczął i zamknął oczy rozdrażniony, gdy chłopiec mu przerwał._

 

_\- Tapedżara._

 

_\- Tapedżary żyły we wczesnej kredzie na terenach Ameryki Południowej. Według rysunku jest to okres 125 - 100 milionów lat temu. Ich szczątki znaleziono w Brazylii. - Czytał powoli, ledwo powstrzymując się od ziewania. - Długość ciała do jednego metra, rozpiętość skrzydeł to około pięć metrów, a masa od trzydziestu…_

 

_\- Tato, to jest nudne… - Powiedział cicho chłopiec. - W ogóle się nie starasz. Czytasz tylko tabelkę._

 

_\- A co innego mam zrobić, skoro się na tym nie znam? - Warknął Harry, zamykając książkę. - Zrozum, że nie interesują mnie dinozaury, ani..._

 

_\- Ale dzisiaj czytałeś o pterozaurze, nie dinozaurze…_

 

 _Harry ugryzł się w język, żeby nie wybuchnąć. W głowie powtarzał sobie słowa pomagające w uspokojeniu._  
  
  


_Zieleń._  
  
Wodospad.  
  
Cisza.  
  
Spokój.  
  
Ptaki.  
  
Niebo.

 

_Gówno prawda. To nie pomagało._

 

_Jak on nienawidził Louisa i jego obsesji na punkcie tych… Stworzeń. Nienawidził o nich słuchać. Nienawidził o nich mówić. Nienawidził na nie patrzeć. Nienawidził, że Louis to kochał i że są ważniejsze od…_

 

_\- Możesz przeczytać co jest pod tabelką? - Zapytał cicho Vincent, przerywając jego kotłujące myśli. Miał ochotę krzyknąć, porwać na małe kawałeczki, a następnie spalić tę przeklętą książkę. Zamiast tego wziął głęboki oddech i znalazł odpowiednią stronę._

 

_\- Tapedżary to rodzaj pterozaurów, o wielkim strojnym czubie na głowie i dziwacznym dziobie. Prawdopodobnie dzięki nim wabiły samice oraz odstraszały rywali. Skrzydła pokryte były błoną skórną rozpiętą pomiędzy nogami i krótkim ogonem, a wydłużonym palcem czwartym. Ich rozpiętość dosięgała pięciu metrów._

 

_\- Były roślinożerne? - Zapytał Vincent, delikatnie przejeżdżając palcem po obrazku. Jasne, rozpięte skrzydło wyglądało potężnie, a na głowie znajdował się wielki, pomarańczowy czub w kształcie gitarowej kostki. Wyglądały dziwnie i Harry czasem się zastanawiał, czy te ptaki naprawdę kiedyś istniały, czy to tylko wymysł ilustratorów, którzy złączyli kilka przedmiotów ze sobą, dzięki czemu powstało im nowe stworzenie._

 

_\- Według tej książki, ich ulubionym jedzeniem były owoce. - Odparł Harry, przyglądając się wielkim oczom, które patrzyły na niego z obrazka. Wzdrygnął się._

 

_\- Wyglądają trochę jak nietoperze… - Zastanowił się chłopiec. - Jak nietoperze z tym dziwnym liściem na głowie._

 

_\- Albo kostką do gry na gitarze. - Harry wzruszył ramionami i chciał już zamknąć książkę, kiedy dłoń chłopca go zatrzymała._

 

_\- Niektóre ichtiozaury też mają coś śmiesznego na grzbiecie._

 

_\- Co takiego? - Zapytał Harry, kartkując książkę w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniej strony. Nie miał pojęcia o czym to dziecko mówiło, chociaż sama nazwa mówiła mu, że Louis musiał o nim opowiadać._

 

_\- Nie znajdziesz tej nazwy. - Powiedział cicho Vincent. - Ichtiozaury to rząd, a nie konkretny gatunek. Wyglądają jak delfiny z trochę dłuższym dziobem. Niektóre miały na grzbiecie takie śmieszne trójkąty jak mają rekiny. Wyskakiwały z wody by złapać trochę powietrza jak delfiny._

 

_\- Och... - Odchrząknął Harry, zamykając powoli książkę. Zrobiło mu się odrobinę głupio. Faktycznie powinien to zapamiętać. Wczoraj słyszał, jak Louis o tym opowiadał. - Co jeszcze o nim wiesz?_

 

_\- Czy to ważne? - Zapytał Vincent, odwracając się do niego tyłem i ku zaskoczeniu Harry’ego, układając się do snu. - Ciebie to przecież i tak nie interesuje._

 

_\- To nie tak, że mnie nie interesuje, po prostu…_

 

_\- Wolałbym, żeby to tata Louis był tu przy mnie i opowiadał mi o archozaurach. - Przerwał mu malec. - Zawsze jest taki uśmiechnięty, gdy mi o nich opowiada. Ty się do tego nie nadajesz._

 

_\- Przykro mi, że taty dzisiaj tutaj nie ma i obiecuję, że następnym razem bardziej się postaram w czytaniu książek z tobą… - Harry uśmiechnął się smutno i pochylił, by ucałować syna na dobranoc. Nie zdążył jednak, ponieważ Vincent szybko zakrył się kołdrą pod sam czubek głowy, powodując, że serce Harry’ego zamarło._

 

_\- Udusisz się. - Wydukał, patrząc jak jego syn ściska mocniej kołdrę. - Gdzie buziak na dobranoc?_

 

_\- Skoro tata Louis z niego zrezygnował, też mogę. Nie chcę żadnych buziaków na dobranoc bez taty Louisa. - Głos miał zniekształcony przez pościel, ale nie przeszkadzało to kędzierzawemu w zrozumieniu._

 

_\- Rozumiem. - Powiedział tylko, zaciskając oczy, by niechciane łzy nie wydostały się na powierzchnię. - Rozumiem._

 

_Wstał na drżących nogach i skierował się do swojej sypialni. Zanim jednak wyszedł, przystanął w progu i odwrócił głowę, patrząc na zakopanego w pościel syna. Kołdra poruszała się pod wpływem nierównych oddechów. Chłopiec pociągnął nosem i z trudem powstrzymywał się od szlochu. Czekał, aż jego ojciec wyjdzie i zostawi go samego._

 

_Serce Harry’ego ścisnęło się na ten widok, a dolna warga zadrżała._

 

_\- Kochanie… - Zaczął cicho, ale Vincent się nie poruszył. Nic nie powiedział. Nie przykrył się bardziej kołdrą. Po prostu zignorował swojego ojca, który nie wiedział nawet, co powinien powiedzieć, ani jak zareagować. Trzymał się mocno framugi, próbując uspokoić szalejące serce, ale to okazało się zadaniem nie do pokonania._

 

_Pokręcił głową i odszedł, zakrywając usta dłonią, by nie wydostał się z niego żaden dźwięk. Spojrzał w kierunku zamkniętych drzwi wejściowych. Na wieszak, gdzie powinien wisieć zielony polar Louisa. Na wycieraczkę, na której powinny stać jego przewrócone buty._

 

_Ale tam było pusto._

 

_Pusto, jak w jego sercu._

 

_Pusto._

 

_Tak bardzo pusto._

 

_Nie mógł już dłużej się powstrzymywać._

 

_Wpadł do sypialni i zatrzasnął drzwi. Rama uderzyła o ścianę, kiedy rzucił się na łóżko. Twarz zakopana w poduszce zrobiła się czerwona. Już nie mógł dłużej tego zatrzymywać. Rozpłakał się, dusząc szloch w poszewce._

 

_\- Dlaczego? - Pytał, chociaż wiedział, że nikt mu nie odpowie. - Dlaczego?_

 

_Zacisnął powieki, spod których i tak wypływał potok łez. Gorących, niechcianych łez, które miały przynieść ulgę, jednak sprawiały, że jego serce bolało jeszcze bardziej. Każda łza paliła jego policzki. Każdą łzę odczuwał niczym cierń, który powoli sunął po skórze, zostawiając czerwone ślady. Ślady, które nie zagoją się prędko. Ślady, które nigdy się mogą nie zagoić. Ślady, które zapamięta do końca życia._

 

_Ścisnął prześcieradło, aż jego palce zrobiły się białe._

 

_Dlaczego?_

 

_Ból w jego wnętrzu był nie do zniesienia._

 

_Dlaczego?_

 

_Mokre włosy przylepiały się do skóry._

 

_Dlaczego?_

 

_Gardło bolało przy każdym oddechu._

 

_Dlaczego?_

 

_Nie chciał, żeby jego syn cierpiał._

 

_Nie chciał, żeby Louis cierpiał._

 

_Nie chciał by on sam cierpiał._

 

_Dlaczego się pokłócili?_

 

_Dlaczego ostatnio wszystko szło nie tak?_

 

_Dlaczego dochodziło do takich sytuacji?_

 

_Coś złego wisiało w powietrzu._

 

_Ciemna chmura nad ich mieszkaniem zwiastowała złe czasy. Harry czuł to w kościach._

 

_Ostatnio nic mu nie pasowało, a sam Louis nie ułatwiał sprawy i wszystko robił na przekór. Dinozaury zastąpiły życie, chociaż same nie żyją od miliardów lat. Czyż to nie ironia?_

 

_Nie chciał by tak wyglądało jego życie._

 

_Ich życie._

 

_Chciałby…_

 

_Właściwie czy wiedział czego chciał?_

 

_To jasne - szczęścia, uśmiechu i zgody. Chciał, by jego syn dostawał dobre stopnie w szkole i miał przyjaciół. Chciał, by mama Louisa wyzdrowiała i chciałby, żeby sam Louis przejrzał na oczy i zobaczył najważniejsze wartości w życiu. Chciał, by zrozumiał. Chciał, by wysłuchał. Chciał, żeby go przytulił i chciał, żeby wszystko było już dobrze._

 

_Bez kłótni._

 

_Bez nieporozumień._

 

_Bez wychodzenia z domu._

 

_Bez trzaskania drzwiami._

 

_Bez płaczu i bez krzyczenia._

 

_Bez innych ludzi mieszających się w ich małżeństwo._

 

_Bez…_

 

_Bez cholernych dinozaurów._

 

_Spiął się, słysząc otwieranie drzwi sypialni. Nawet nie usłyszał, kiedy Louis wrócił do domu. Musiał ominąć wszystkie skrzypiące panele i nie zapalać światła. Chciał się podnieść i krzyczeć, ale coś go powstrzymało. Wstrzymał oddech, słysząc jak mężczyzna powoli się rozbiera. Zdejmuje buty i kładzie obok szafy. Koszulkę odkłada na krzesło, a klamrę paska przytrzymuje, by nie hałasowała._

 

_Harry zadrżał, czując Louisa wspinającego się na łóżko. Zacisnął powieki, a wargę przygryzł, nie chcąc, by szloch wydarł się z jego gardła. Wiedział, że Louis ma świadomość, że nie śpi. Nie był aż taki głupi. Zawsze wiedział._

 

_\- Przepraszam. - Wyszeptał do jego ucha, kiedy położył się obok niego. - Tak bardzo mi przykro. Nie chciałem tego powiedzieć. Nie chciałem twoich łez. - Mówiąc to, złożył kilka drobnych pocałunków na jego policzku. Swoimi ustami zebrał łzy, które pojawiły się na nich tej nocy. - Tak bardzo cię przepraszam..._

 

_\- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? - Wychrypiał Harry, ignorując przyspieszone bicie serca. - Dlaczego to powiedziałeś?_

 

_Louis nie odpowiedział od razu. Powoli sunął palcami po odsłoniętym ramieniu, na którym od razu pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Tworzył wzory, których Harry nie potrafił odszyfrować. Wzory, które miały sens tylko dla ciała drugiej osoby. Wzory, które mimo tego niezrozumienia, pomogły mu się uspokoić i zatrzymały potok łez._

 

_Harry odwrócił się do niego i ze ściśniętym gardłem, dotknął wychudzony policzek swojego męża. Nie ogolił się tego dnia. Wyglądał blado i mizernie. Harry powoli uniósł dłoń, opuszkiem palca dotykając cieni pod oczami._

 

_\- Vincent nie chciał buziaków na dobranoc bez taty Louisa. - Głos załamał mu się na końcu. Niebieskie oczy zaszkliły się, dlatego zamknął je i oparł ich czoła o siebie. Warga Harry’ego po raz kolejny zadrżała. Wziął głęboki oddech, a z oczu poleciały kolejne łzy, kiedy zapach Louisa dosięgnął jego nozdrzy. Opatulił niczym ciepła kołdra w zimny wieczór._

 

_Zapach, którego zabrakło wcześniej._

 

_Zapach, który powodował, że znowu zapłakał._

 

_\- Przepraszam. - Głos Louisa był nie głośniejszy od szeptu. Składał pocałunki na całej jego twarzy, mamrotając w kółko. - Przepraszam, tak bardzo przepraszam._

 

_\- Nie zostawiaj mnie. - Harry pociągnął nosem i spojrzał głęboko w błękitne tęczówki. Wziął w dłonie jego głowę i potrząsnął. - Nie waż się mnie więcej tak zostawiać, rozumiesz? Nie w tym stanie!_

 

_\- Przepraszam - Wyszeptał. - Tak bardzo cię kocham._

 

_Harry pokiwał głową i założył mu ręce na karku, przyciągając do siebie. Patrzył na sufit, tuląc do piersi płaczącego Louisa. Przeczesywał jego włosy i brał głębokie oddechy, gdy mgła znowu przysłaniała mu widoczność._

 

_Ból w sercu pozostał, ale mógł go zignorować._

 

_Miał cały swój świat w ramionach._

 

_To było najważniejsze._

 

_Wszystko będzie dobrze._

 

_Wszystko będzie lepsze._

 

_Musi być._

 

_\- Ja też cię kocham._

 

2**

Ciemność.

 

Harry syknął, uderzając głową o twardą powierzchnię. Miał ochotę krzyknąć, jednak wiedział, że nie mógł tego zrobić, nie zdradzając się przy tym. Siedział więc skulony, nos przyciągając do jedynego otworu, który zapewniał chociaż trochę świeżego powietrza. Przestał już nawet otwierać oczy, ponieważ za każdym razem, gdy to robił, przed nimi pojawiały się blade plamki. Nieistniejące kształty. Wzrok płatał mu figle i sprawiał, że wszystko było gorsze niż początkowo przypuszczał.

 

Teraz musiał polegać na innym zmyśle.

 

Słuch wyostrzył się do tego stopnia, że nie miał problemu ze zrozumieniem poszczególnych rozmów na pokładzie. Dowiedział się wielu przydatnych informacji, które w przyszłości będzie mógł wykorzystać. Czyż to nie był plan idealny?

 

Westchnął, gdy kolejna drzazga wbiła mu się w ramię.

 

Może to nie był plan AŻ TAK idealny.

 

Ciągłe bujanie sprawiało, że robiło mu się niedobrze. Starał się myśleć o wszystkim, byleby tylko odsunąć od siebie nieproszone scenariusze. Może to przez brak światła, jego umysł zalewały czarne historie. Historie, w których nie odnajdują Vincenta, a Louisa pożera jedna z krwiożerczych bestii. Historie, w których sam Harry zostaje uwięziony między tyranozaurem a stadem raptorów, które tylko czekają na znak, by rzucić się na niego i zjeść. Kawałek po kawałku. A on będzie krzyczał, lecz nikt go nie usłyszy. Będzie kopał, jednak to tylko rozzłości bestie. Będzie przytomny, kiedy będą go rozszarpywać.

 

Wzdrygnął się, próbując odpędzić od siebie te myśli.

 

Jednak jedna kwestia nie dawała mu spokoju.

 

Dlaczego każde wyobrażenie, każdy sen kończy się jednym i tym samym?

 

Dlaczego ktoś zawsze stoi na wzgórzu, obserwując wszystko z daleka? Spokojnie patrzy na jego cierpienie, nawet nie kiwając palcem by mu pomóc? Dlaczego wydaje się taki opanowany? Bezduszny? Czasem zafascynowany?

 

Dlaczego Liam nigdy mu nie pomaga?

 

**

Louis wziął głęboki oddech i położył stopę na piasku. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to się dzieje. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że wszystkie jego dotychczasowe marzenia się spełniają.

 

No dobrze, prawie wszystkie. Niektóre kwestie jednak trzeba przemilczeć.

 

Rozejrzał się, chłonąc każdy metr krajobrazu. Przed nim znajdował się niemalże kilometr plaży. Złocistego piasku, lśniącego w blasku gorącego słońca, które wzeszło niecałą godzinę temu znad oceanu.

 

Bujna roślinność tworzyła mur odgradzający spokojną plażę od dzikiej przyrody. Ogromne, zielone liście palm kołysały się delikatnie na wietrze, tworząc pozory bezpieczeństwa. Zielony zawsze uważany był za kolor spokoju. Jak złudne to było? Wielka wyspa skrywała za sobą wiele tajemnic i wiele niebezpieczeństw. Na każdym kroku czyhało stworzenie, które tylko czekało na jego potknięcie. Czekało na posiłek. Swój deser.

 

Strach sprawił, że zadygotał.   
  
Zielone pasma górskie ciągnęły się stromo w kierunku nieba. Wszystko w tym miejscu wydawało się być takie ogromne. Takie nieprawdopodobne. Cichy skrzek dotarł do jego uszu. Odwrócił się w kierunku oceanu i uśmiechnął się, a jego serce załomotało w piersi.

 

Stado Szonizaurów wyskakiwało właśnie z wody.

 

Wielkie stworzenia, wyglądem przypominające grube delfiny. Niebieskoszare ciało pokryte drobnymi kroplami wody, błyszczało w świetle dnia. Wyglądały przepięknie. Ich płetwy rozpostarły się, na sekundę zawisając w powietrzu i pokazując swoją wielkość. Jedno mrugnięcie okiem i gad zniknął, rozchlapując wodę.

 

\- Niesamowite… - Szepnął do siebie, robiąc krok w kierunku oceanu. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co widział. Ogromne stworzenia, które wyginęły miliardy lat temu, właśnie wynurzały się przed nim z wody. Skrzeczały i wpadały z powrotem, znikając pod jasną taflą. Ich czaszki miały po dwa metry długości. Były ogromne.

 

Westchnął, sięgając wzrokiem dalej, gdzie potężny mur wznosił się nad oceanem. Gdzieś w środku znajdowała się przystań, a w niej stały statki.

 

Louis westchnął, myśląc o wyczynie własnego syna. Myślał o tym, jak przekonał Nialla do przypłynięcia w to miejsce i zejścia na ląd. I najważniejsze pytanie - Dlaczego, do cholery, Niall się na to zgodził?

 

Widocznie fascynacja Louisa w połączeniu z upartością Harry’ego dała mieszankę, która doprowadziła do tej sytuacji. Kochał dinozaury, ale nigdy nie miał odwagi tu przyjechać. Nawet, gdy jego małżeństwo się rozpadło i nic nie stało na przeszkodzie w spełnieniu marzenia. Był tchórzem, kryjącym się za ekranem komputera w swojej pracowni. Musiał to przyznać.

 

Lecz Vincent był inny. Nie bał się sprzeciwić rodzicom, nawet z czyhającą nad jego głową śmiercią. Nie bał się, chociaż wiedział, że mógł już nigdy nie wrócić. Naraził na niebezpieczeństwo nie tylko siebie, ale także jego współtowarzyszy, a koniec końców i ekipę poszukiwawczą.

 

Nikogo nie zdziwił fakt, że na statku, którym przypłynął jego syn, nie było żywej duszy. Chyba nikt nie oparłby się ciekawości. Tym bardziej nikt, dla kogo dinozaury były całym życiem. Nikt, kto byłby w pobliżu wyspy. To jedyna i niepowtarzalna okazja do zobaczenia stworzeń żyjący miliardy lat wcześniej. Archozaury w swoim żywiole, na swojej ziemi, w naturalnym środowisku. Ichtiozaury, pterodaktyle, dinozaury, tekodonty i krokodyle. Wszystko to na jednej wyspie. Kilkanaście gatunków żyjących obok siebie. Kilkanaście gatunków które wymknęły się ludziom spod kontroli. Kilkanaście gatunków, których nie da się oswoić, mając najlepsze sprzęty i najlepszych treserów.

 

To tak nie działa.

 

Vincent był na bieżąco z faktami dotyczącymi wyspy, a mimo to postanowił zaryzykować.

 

Przypłynąć, wyjść na ląd i wkroczyć do dżungli.

 

Zaryzykował.

 

Ale lekkomyślność będzie musiała być ukarana. To nie podlega żadnej dyskusji. Harry nie zostawi tego bez wyciągnięcia konsekwencji.

 

O ile wrócą cali.

 

To było najważniejsze pytanie. Pytanie, na które nie znał odpowiedzi. Pytanie, na które nie ma w tej chwili jednoznacznej odpowiedzi. Nie wiedzą co ich czeka, nie wiedzą, jak potoczą się ich losy.

 

Czy Louis odnajdzie Vincenta?

 

Czy uda mu się go bezpiecznie doprowadzić do Harry’ego, który czekał na nich na statku?

 

To było najważniejsze.

 

Vincent znajdujący się w ramionach ojca. Nic więcej.

 

Dla Louisa ta walka mogłaby się skończyć tutaj. Widząc jak jego syn wchodzi bezpieczny na statek. Jak jego przyjaciel idzie za nim i śmieje się z własnych żartów. Jak cała załoga wchodzi na pokład i chwilę później odpływają.

 

Do domu.

 

Louis wierzy, że każdy wróci do domu.

 

Nawet on, chociaż nie miał domu.

 

Nie miał do kogo wrócić.

 

Nie miał dla kogo wrócić.

 

Miał Vincenta i swoje siostry, ale to nie było to. Oni mają już swoje ułożone życia. Swoje sprawy. Swoje wspomnienia. Louis był pobocznym wątkiem. Elementem w tle. Dla nikogo nie był najważniejszy.

 

I nawet się temu nie dziwił.

 

Zasłużył na to.

 

Najważniejszym było to, by Vincent wraz z Harrym wrócili do domu.

 

Cali i zdrowi.

 

\- Niedaleko jest główna stacja. - Powiedział Liam, wskazując na skrzynie stojące na piasku. - Trzeba zanieść tam wszystkie nasze rzeczy.

 

\- Ta droga jest bezpieczna? - Zapytał Oli, krzywo patrząc na liście przysłaniające ścieżkę.

 

\- Nic na tej wyspie nie jest bezpieczne. - Warknął Liam, odwracając się do niego tyłem. - Louis, bierz tę skrzynię. Idziemy na przedzie.

 

Niebieskooki westchnął i złapał za drewnianą rączkę. Sapnął, czując jej ciężar.

 

\- Co wy, do kurwy, tam wsadziliście? - Wysapał. - Przecież to waży tonę!

 

Usłyszał prychnięcie i spojrzał na Liama, który był cały czerwony na twarzy. Nie odezwał się jednak, patrząc wprost przed siebie. Louis wzruszył ramionami i szedł, nieprzyjemnie zatapiając się w piasku. To naprawdę mocno utrudniało marsz.

 

Jego serce zabiło mocniej, gdy stopa dotknęła pierwszej cegiełki. Skrzynia zrobiła się jakby lżejsza, kiedy wszedł na pierwszy stopień schodków. Od teraz wszystko wydawało się dużo bardziej ekscytujące.

 

Zmiana powietrza?

 

Zmiana koloru krzewów?  
  
Zmiana nastawienia?

 

Co sprawiło, że wszystko wydawało się teraz inne?

 

Ciekawsze?

 

Intrygujące.

 

Szli powoli, rozglądając się dookoła ze strachem, jakby zaraz jakieś stworzenie miało wtargnąć na ścieżkę i ich pożreć.

 

\- Czy tylko mi się wydaje, że jest tutaj jakoś za cicho? - Szepnął ktoś z tyłu. Louis nie odpowiedział, zbyt przerażony tym miejscem. Słyszał, jak Liam wzdycha, ale także nie odpowiada. Skoro on był spokojny, może Louis także powinien wziąć kilka głębszych oddechów?

 

Poprawił uchwyt na skrzyni i skupił się na bijącym sercu. Musiał się uspokoić. Miał wrażenie, jakby za chwilę miał wyskoczyć z siebie i stanąć obok, chociaż nie miał jeszcze powodu do niepokoju. Okolica była cicha, wiatr lekko smagał ich blade twarze, a drzewa dawały schronienie przed słońcem. Żadnych śladów tyranozaura czy spinozaura…

 

Czy innych, jeszcze groźniejszych, gadów.

 

Chociaż nie był pewien, czy są jeszcze groźniejsze.

 

Wręcz podskoczył, gdy liście obok niego zaszeleściły. Spojrzał w tamtym kierunku, ale nie zauważył niczego niepokojącego. Wszystko wyglądało na nienaruszone. Nie miał się czym martwić. Nie powinien się niczym martwić.

 

Przełknął ślinę i szedł dalej, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na nic, oprócz drogi i budynku, który powoli wyłaniał się zza gałęzi. Kropelki potu pojawiły się na jego karku. Nie wiedział, czy to kwestia zmęczenia niesieniem ogromnej skrzyni, czy strachu oraz uczucia, że ktoś mu się przygląda.

 

Ktoś, kto nie jest częścią jego załogi.

 

\- Dobrze, możemy się tu zatrzymać. - Powiedział głośno Liam, odstawiając skrzynię i odwracając się do reszty. - Nie hałasujcie za bardzo.

 

\- Czemu on nie ma cholernej zadyszki? - Wysapał Mitch, kładąc się na ziemi. Louis parsknął i zdjął z pleców ogromny plecak. Usiadł na skrzyni, próbując złapać oddech. Jego kondycja także nie była najlepsza.

 

\- Liam podnosi ciężary dwa razy dziennie. - Zaśmiał się Zayn, stając obok Louisa i proponując mu butelkę wody. Niebieskooki uśmiechnął się i przyjął ją z wdzięcznością. - Dla niego to pikuś.

 

\- Jest niesamowity. - Odparł Louis i spojrzał w kierunku mężczyzny, który majstrował coś przy ogromnych metalowych drzwiach. - Już wiadomo skąd te mięśnie.

 

\- Gdybyś tylko wiedział...

 

Zapadła cisza. Każdy z nich rozmyślał nad sytuacją, w której się znaleźli. Każdy myślał nad zadaniem, które musiał wypełnić. To nie była wycieczka do zoo. To nie było niedzielne popołudnie. Nie wyjdą z tego miejsca, kiedy pora zamknięcia będzie zbliżała się wielkimi krokami.

 

Są w Parku Archozaurów. Najbardziej niebezpiecznym miejscu na ziemi.

 

Są w Parku Archozaurów, gdzie ogromne gady chodzą wolno po całej wyspie.

 

Są w Parku Archozaurów, który został zamknięty dla ludzi.

 

To miejsce, w którym czeka ich wiele niebezpieczeństw.

 

To miejsce, z którego nie muszą wrócić cało.

 

To miejsce…

 

Ktoś kichnął.

 

\- Na zdrowie. - Powiedział Louis, odwracając się do załogi, która leżała na ziemi. Wszyscy zmęczeni i chętni na przedpołudniową drzemkę. Spacer może nie był długi, ale bardzo intensywny.

 

I pomyśleć, że to dopiero pierwsze godziny ich wyprawy.

 

Minie ich jeszcze wiele, zanim przejdą wyspę wzdłuż i wszerz w poszukiwaniu Vincenta.

 

\- Dobra, wchodzimy. - Krzyknął Liam ze swojego miejsca. - Teren czysty.

 

Louis westchnął i wstał na równe nogi. Jego ręka bolała od niesienia skrzyni. Zrobił kilka obrotów ramionami i głową, czekając aż inni przejdą obok niego. Nie był pewien, czy zdoła samodzielnie przydźwigać ten bagaż. Nie chciał stać się pośmiewiskiem, dlatego postanowił poczekać i spróbować zrobić to samodzielnie. Bez wścibskich oczu.

 

Zginął kolana i biorąc głęboki oddech, podniósł lekko skrzynię.

 

\- Dasz radę, dasz radę… - Mamrotał do siebie, zaciskając powieki. Nie miał pojęcia co do cholery oni tam spakowali, ale miał wrażenie, że wybrał najcięższą dostępną skrzynię.

 

\- Cholera! - Krzyknął, gdy jego kręgosłup strzelił, a ból sprawił, że wyprostował się gwałtownie, upuszczając skrzynię na ziemię. Jęknął, próbując rozmasować bolące miejsce. Musiał poczekać na kogoś, kto pomoże mu przenieść te wszystkie rzeczy. Miał wrażenie, że podniesienie plecaka byłoby dla niego czymś naprawdę ciężkim.

 

\- Czemu to nie jest podpisane… - Narzekał, spoglądając na wierzch. - Co może być takie ciężkie, żeby…

 

\- CZY TY MI CHCESZ WMÓWIĆ, ŻE JESTEM GRUBY? - Warknęła skrzynia. Louis zbladł, tępo wpatrując się w drewno przed sobą. Dlaczego ten przedmiot mówi? Dlaczego mówi głosem łudząco podobnym do…

 

Wieko otworzyło się i spadło z łoskotem na ziemię.

 

\- Co do kurwy?! - Wrzasnął Louis, patrząc jak Harry powoli gramoli się do wyjścia. - CO DO KURWY HARRY?

 

\- Myślałem, że nigdy nie dojdziecie na miejsce. - Parsknął, poprawiając włosy. Jego twarz była czerwona z gorąca, a ubrania mocno zgniecione.

 

\- Jak ty…? - Zaczął, nie mogąc przestać przeskakiwać wzrokiem między skrzynką a długimi nogami Harry’ego. - Co ty tu robisz i jakim cudem w to wlazłeś?!

 

\- Och. - Harry machnął ręką. - Joga.

 

\- Joga. - Powtórzył tępo. Pokręcił głową, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co widzi. Chwilę mu zajęło, zanim nie wybuchnął. - Harry! Dlaczego tu jesteś? Co cię podkusiło! Miałeś zostać na statku z Ashtonem i Calumem! Miałeś być bezpieczny!

 

\- Chyba nie myślisz, że zostałbym tam i siedział bezczynnie na platformie? - Wywrócił oczami i wskazał na plecak. - Bierz to i idziemy do reszty.

 

\- Nigdzie nie idziemy! - Louis złapał go za rękę. Kiedy Harry się zatrzymał i spojrzał mu w oczy, serce Louisa ścisnęło się boleśnie w piersi. Jego głos stał się cichszy, bardziej poważny. Sekundy dzieliły go od łez, które mogłyby wypłynąć spod jego powiek. -  Zrozum, że musisz zostać na statku, tam, gdzie jest bezpiecznie. Proszę cię. Teraz nie dość, że będę musiał martwić się o Vincenta, to jeszcze o ciebie. Naprawdę chciałbym...

 

\- Martwisz się też o mnie? - Harry przekręcił głowę, a kąciki jego ust powędrowały w górę. - Aww, to takie urocze!

 

\- Nie jesteś w tej chwili poważny. - Zranienie widoczne było na twarzy Louisa. Puścił dłoń Harry’ego i zrobił krok w tył. Nie mógł na niego patrzeć. Nie mógł znieść swojej słabości. Nie mógł...

 

\- Louis... - Harry zatrzymał go, kiedy sięgał po plecak. - Przestań traktować mnie jak dziecko. Nic mi się tu nie stanie. - Louis jednak nie odpowiadał, uparcie wpatrując się w drzwi centralnego budynku. - Hej, kochanie. Uspokój się, dobrze? Nic…

 

\- Nie wiesz tego. - Szepnął Louis. - Może ja ciebie nie obchodzę, ale ty obchodzisz mnie. Przez i pomimo tych wszystkich lat. Dlatego ostatni raz proszę, wróć na statek.

 

\- Wiesz, że tego nie zrobię. - Harry odsunął się - Muszę uratować Vincenta.

 

\- Bo co? - Louis spojrzał na niego ze złością. - Bo chcesz być bohaterem? Odezwało się w tobie to pragnienie? Wspaniale! Idź! Ratuj swojego syna! Zgiń! Proszę bardzo!

 

\- Louis, wpadasz w histerię…

 

\- Ty chyba nie rozumiesz powagi sytuacji! - Krzyknął, celując w niego palcem. - To nie jest wycieczka do zoo! To cholerny Park Archozaurów!

 

\- Wiem to! Przestań się ciągle na mnie drzeć, okej?

 

\- Widocznie nie wiesz. - Prychnął Louis i nie przejmując się bólem pleców, wziął plecak na ramię. Był kilka kroków przed drzwiami, kiedy ze środka wyłonił się uśmiechnięty Liam.

 

\- Hej Louis, myśleliśmy, że… - Zatrzymał się gwałtownie, patrząc na kędzierzawego. W innych okolicznościach zmiana jaka ukazała się na twarzy przewodnika, byłaby całkiem zabawna. Z szerokiego uśmiechu do grymasu i spięcia. Ton jego głosu nie był już przyjazny. Ociekał złością.

 

\- Wiedziałem, że jest, kurwa, podejrzanie za cicho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję,  
> Kondziolina


	5. ROZDZIAŁ CZWARTY

_Harry założył ręce na piersi i oparł się o drewnianą ścianę. Zniżył trochę głowę, gdy liście palmy zasłaniały mu widoczność na resztę pomieszczenia._

 

_Było duszno. Naprawdę duszno. Przez ogromne okna wpadały promienie słoneczne, które jeszcze bardziej zwiększały potliwość. Jego koszulka nie dość, że była mokra, to jeszcze śmierdząca od potu. Jakiś czas temu związał włosy w koka, jednak to niewiele dawało, wciąż za gorąco. Miał wrażenie, że jeszcze trochę, a oszaleje._

 

_Spojrzał na mały wodospad w rogu sali i nie wiedział czy bardziej chciałby go usunąć, by zmniejszyć wilgoć, czy wskoczyć do niego, by się ochłodzić. Obie opcje nie były najlepsze, ze względu na dzikie zwierzęta, leżące tuż obok._

 

_\- To pana mąż? - Młoda kobieta wskazała na Louisa, siedzącego na ławce obok szklanej barierki. - Ma świetne podejście do dzieci._

 

_\- Tak, to prawda. - Uśmiechnął się, spoglądając błyszczącymi oczami na swoją rodzinę. Może i musiał się kisić w ogromnej sali pełnej dzieci i krokodyli, ale nie miał zamiaru narzekać, póki oni byli szczęśliwi._

 

_\- Ma też ogromną wiedzę na temat dinozaurów… - Kobieta stanęła obok niego i także oparła się o drewnianą ścianę. - Nie mogę oderwać swojego dziecka od tego kółeczka._

 

_\- Właściwie to ma ogromną wiedzę na temat archozaurów… - Odparł automatycznie. Odchrząknął, kiedy kobieta spojrzała na niego niezrozumiale. - Dinozaury to tylko podgrupa archozaurów. Są gadami lądowymi. Pterozaury czy ikarozaury nie są zaliczane do dinozaurów._

 

_\- Och, rozumiem… - Pokiwała głową, odsuwając się lekko. - Nie wiedziałam o tym._

 

_\- Ja też nie. - Harry parsknął. - A później poznałem jego. - Wskazał na szatyna, który gestykulował, opowiadając coś przyciszonym głosem. Dzieci, które w pewnym momencie zebrały się obok niego, szeroko otworzyły oczy i przytakiwały._

 

_To było niezwykłe, jak szybko maluchy okrążyły jego męża. Kiedy weszli do sali, nie było nikogo, dlatego usiedli na ławce i Louis uraczył ich kilkoma historiami związanymi ze swoimi studiami i gadami._

 

_Oczywiście._

 

_Harry odszedł tylko na chwilę, chcąc kupić coś zimnego do picia. Nie spodziewał się, że kiedy wróci po pięciu minutach, cała sala będzie wypełniona dziećmi siedzącymi na podłodze i rodzicami, którzy przysłuchiwali się wszystkiemu z równym zainteresowaniem. Widocznie Louis miał w sobie coś, co przyciągało go do innych. Albo innych przyciągało do niego. Jak zwał tak zwał._

 

_\-  Czy krokodyle żyły w erze dinozaurów? - Zapytał jeden z chłopców. Kobieta obok niego westchnęła i szepnęła “Oho, to mój syn”. Harry parsknął i oparł głowę o ścianę. Wiedział, że ta improwizowana lekcja nie skończy się szybko. Przez chwilę obserwował liście palmy nad sobą, jednak po zauważeniu małych pająków zwisających tuż nad nim, postanowił odejść i usiąść na ławce. Zamknął oczy i wsłuchiwał się w głos Louisa._

 

_\- Można tak powiedzieć. Wiele zwierząt ewoluowało, tak samo i krokodyle. Niektóre gatunki wyginęły i nigdy nie dowiemy się jak wyglądały, ale faktem jest, że pewna linia tych gadów nie została przerwana i dalej żyją na świecie. Obok nas._

 

_\- Kiedyś to krokodyle rządziły ziemią. - Odparł Vincent, prostując się dumnie, gdy reszta dzieci zrobiła głośne “oooch”. Louis uśmiechnął się i poczochrał jego włosy._

 

_\- Niektóre gatunki były bardzo duże i potrafiły chodzić na tylnych łapach. - Zaczął, spoglądając na gady wylegujące się pod wodospadem. Wszystkie dzieci powędrowały za nim wzrokiem._

 

_\- Były większe?_

 

_\- Dużo większe. - Louis zaśmiał się. - Na tyle duże, że opanowały ląd i zepchnęły w kąt dinozaury._

 

_\- Ale to niemożliwe… - Odparł drobny blondyn. - Przecież dinozaury były pierwsze i największe!_

 

_\- Nie do końca. - Harry otworzył oczy, jakby czując wzrok swojego męża na sobie. Louis wpatrywał się w niego, niemo pytając, czy wszystko okej. Harry kiwnął głową i z powrotem zamknął oczy, kładąc ręce na brzuch. Nigdzie mu się nie spieszyło, a Louis czerpał z takich chwil wiele radości. Kim był Harry, żeby mu je odbierać?_

 

_\- Krokodyle były ogromne i rządziły światem, ale w pewnym momencie to się zmieniło. Dinozaury stawały się coraz większe i walczyły o terytorium. Może to była zaraza? Może inny kataklizm? Nie wiadomo, dlaczego krokodyle tak nagle przestały być panami świata. Dinozaury przejęły władzę, zabierając im miejsce na ziemi. W tym samym czasie gady wodne także zaczęły się rozrastać. Plezjozaury opanowały oceany._

 

_\- Plezjozaury?_

 

_\- Tak. Gady morskie takie jak elazmozaury. Na pewno wiecie o co mi chodzi. - Louis uniósł ręce i zatoczył koło tuż przed swoim brzuchem. - Miały taaakie ogromne brzuchy i jeszcze dłuższą szyję. Taką która mogła mieć nawet osiem metrów._

 

_\- To takie wodne żyrafy?_

 

_\- Dużo większe żyrafy. - Zaśmiał się Louis. - Tak więc krokodylom zostały tylko rzeki i bagna i po dziś dzień żyją właśnie w takim środowisku._

 

_\- Dlaczego krokodyle nie wymarły tak jak tileksy?_

 

_\- Masz na myśli tyranozaury? - Wzruszył ramionami. - Nie do końca wiadomo, dlaczego w ogóle wymarły. Jedna z teorii mówi, że w ziemię uderzyła asteroida i przez to wymarły. Krokodyle były w komfortowej sytuacji, ponieważ były wszystkożernymi i zmiennocieplnymi gadami. Mogły nie jeść nawet przez kilka miesięcy. Dinozaury zaczęły wymierać i tak jak krokodyle wyparły dinozaury, tak dinozaury zostały wyparte przez ssaki._

 

_\- A potem ssaki zostały wyparte przez człowieka! - Krzyknął chłopiec, który odzywał się najczęściej. Harry rozpoznał w nim dziecko kobiety, która go zaczepiła. Spojrzał w tamtą stronę, jednak ona zajęta była czytaniem gazety niż obserwowaniem pomieszczenia._

 

_\- Głupolu, człowiek też jest ssakiem! - Ktoś krzyknął, co spowodowało falę oburzenia ze strony mniejszych dzieci. Jedne krzyczały, drugie płakały. W jednej chwili cisza, którą Louis zdołał stworzyć przez swoje opowieści jakby runęła. Louis na marne próbował je uciszać. W mniej niż dwie minuty pomieszczenie opustoszało, a przed nim został jedynie Vincent oraz drobny blondyn._

 

_\- Chodź kochanie. - Westchnęła kobieta, chowając gazetę pod pachę. - Czas na nas._

 

_\- Nie będzie pan już nic opowiadał? - Malec wydął wargi i spojrzał na Louisa błyszczącymi od łez oczami. - Nic więcej?_

 

_\- Myślę, że my też musimy się już zbierać. - Odparł Louis, podnosząc się. Westchnął, widząc jak po policzkach chłopca zaczęły płynąć łzy. Nie mógł na to patrzeć, dlatego złapał go za rękę i poprowadził do barierki._

 

_\- Zobacz. - Kucnął obok niego i wskazał na gady. - Ostatnia ciekawostka na dzisiaj._

 

_\- Ja też chcę! - Vincent momentalnie zjawił się obok nich i usiadł na zgiętym kolanie Louisa, który od razu go przytulił._

 

_\- Krokodyle podczas takiego bezczynnego leżenia potrafią spowolnić swoje procesy życiowe. - Wskazał na ich brzuchy. - Wyglądają jakby były martwe. Ich serce w tym momencie bije jakieś trzy razy na minutę._

 

_\- Są świetne… - Szepnął chłopczyk. - Coś jeszcze?_

 

_\- Jest wiele rzeczy, które możnaby było o nich opowiedzieć, wiesz? - Louis wstał, łapiąc Vincenta za rękę. - Potrafią nie wynurzać się z wody przez trzy godziny albo ciekawy fakt, są kanibalami. Większe zjadają mniejsze…_

 

_\- Co jeszcze? Co jeszcze? - Tupał nogą, ciągnąc go za nogawkę spodni. - Możesz opowiedzieć mi coś jeszcze?_

 

_Louis pokręcił głową i zerknął na kobietę, która wskazywała na zegarek. Ze smutkiem powiedział, że po więcej informacji może dopytać pracownika lub przeczytać książkę z biblioteki. Chłopiec podziękował i pobiegł do mamy, krzycząc o szybkim wyjściu i zajścia pod odpowiednią lekturę._

 

_\- Jak zwykle w swoim żywiole, co? - Zaśmiał się Harry, stając obok niego i całując lekko w policzek. Skrzywił się. - Czemu się nie ogoliłeś?_

 

_\- Pewnie dlatego, że ktoś krzyczał mi nad uchem o tym, że metro nam ucieknie. - Harry wywrócił oczami i chciał odejść, jednak trzymająca ręka go powstrzymała._

 

_\- Co..._

 

_Nie skończył. Louis przyciągnął go do siebie gwałtownie i pocałował. Jego dłonie powędrowały do jego policzków, przybliżając ich usta jeszcze bardziej. Harry próbował się nie uśmiechnąć._

 

_Z marnym skutkiem._

 

_Jego serce biło jak oszalałe. Absolutnie uwielbiał ten stan. Tyle lat razem, a motyle nie zdechły w jego brzuchu i dalej miały siłę, by podrywać się do lotu. Każde zbliżenie było wyjątkowe. Każda chwila była wspaniała. Każda chwila była warta zapamiętania._

 

_\- Kocham cię - szepnął Louis, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. - Jak nikogo innego na świecie._

 

_\- Ja też cię kocham. - Harry cmoknął go w usta i zachichotał, gdy kątem oka zobaczył, jak Vincent wywraca oczami. Louis splótł ich palce i razem ruszyli do wyjścia._

 

_\- Tato… - Zapytał Vincent, kiedy wyszli na zewnątrz. - A właściwie krokodyle to jedyne zwierzęta, które przetrwały do naszych czasów?_

 

_Harry wewnętrznie jęknął._

 

_\- Ważki. - Powiedział Louis, zerkając na swojego męża. - Myślę jednak, że opowiem ci o tym innym razem. Teraz chodźmy na lody, co?_

 

_\- Poproszę czekoladowe! - Krzyknął chłopiec, wyrywając się i biegnąc do kolorowej budki przed nimi. Harry przytulił się do męża, kładąc brodę na jego ramieniu._

 

_\- Czy temat archozaurów nigdy wam się nie znudzi? - Zapytał, uśmiechając się, kiedy ramiona Louisa zatrzęsły się podczas śmiechu._

 

_\- Wiesz, że nigdy._

 

_\- Wolałem się upewnić. - Westchnął, całując go lekko w policzek. - Masz szczęście, że cię kocham. Inaczej bym tego nie wytrzymał, wiesz o tym?_

 

_\- Wiem. To jest właśnie…_

 

_\- Och Henryku! - Usłyszeli obok siebie. - Zobacz jaka piękna para! Jak miło się patrzy na taką szczęśliwą, młodą rodzinę!_

 

_Harry i Louis spłonęli rumieńcem i mamrocząc podziękowania, odeszli czym prędzej do syna._

 

_\- Nigdy nie zrozumiem tego głośnego komentowania starszych ludzi…_

 

_\- My też będziemy tacy na starość. - Szatyn wzruszył ramionami i podszedł do budki. - Przekonasz się za czterdzieści lat!_

 

_\- Oby. - Szepnął Harry, patrząc na oddalającą się parę._

 

2**

Wyspa była ogromna, co do tego nie było wątpliwości. Chodzenie po niej nie wydawało się jednak katorgą. Ścieżki w większości zrobione z kamiennych kostek, prowadziły głównymi szlakami. Może niektóre z nich były połamane lub mocno wbite w ziemię, tworząc nierówne dołki, ale to zawsze było ułatwieniem, niż gdyby musieli przedzierać się przez chaszcze i uważać pod nogi na trujące rośliny.  

 

Park został wybudowany lata temu. Z początku miał pełnić funkcję rozrywkową. Tłum ludzi, technika, atrakcje w postaci prehistorycznych zwierząt to świetny sposób na biznes, prawda? Ludzie masowo przyjeżdżaliby do tego miejsca, chcąc chociaż przez chwilę zobaczyć coś, co już dawno powinno wyginąć. Zwierzęta stworzone dla rozrywki. Zwierzęta stworzone dla uciechy. Zwierzęta stworzone dla szarych mas.

 

Czy ktokolwiek mógł się spodziewać, że te dzikie stwory zbuntują się tak szybko? Czy ktokolwiek przypuszczał, że opanują całą wyspę? Że pokonają człowieka? Człowieka, który stworzył ich na nowo? Który doprowadził do jego powstania?

 

Dinozaury to nie słodkie szczeniaczki. Dinozaury to nie małe kotki. Dinozaury to gady, które dwukrotnie przewyższają człowieka. Siłą, posturą, wszystkim. Nie są posłuszne jak baranki. Są dzikie i niebezpieczne. Są archozaurami. Tego nie da się ukryć, tego nie da się zmienić.

 

Tak było, jest i będzie.

 

Szli we względnej ciszy. Liam na przedzie, za nim Michael - paleobotanik, który z cichymi westchnieniami mamrotał pod nosem dziwne łacińskie słowa. Raz na jakiś czas zatrzymywał drużynę, wskazując na różne rośliny, przestrzegając ich przed dotknięciem. Może to byłoby całkiem pomocne, gdyby nie to, że według Harry’ego, te liście niczym się od siebie nie różniły. Wszystkie były zielone i długie. Naprawdę nie miały żadnego charakterystycznego znaku.

 

Przynajmniej nie dla Harry’ego.

 

Jak miałby je niby rozpoznać?

 

Zresztą Harry i tak miał ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty. Chociażby wpatrywanie się w tył głowy Zayna, zastanawiając się nad najlepszymi sposobami śmierci dla niego. Może przez przypadek nadepnie na jadowitego węża? Albo dotknie tych roślin, o których mówił Michael? Albo usiądzie na nim jakaś prehistoryczna osa, która go ukąsi. Jej jad sprawi, że Zayn straci czucie w ciele? Upadnie? Umrze? No bo odległość między nim, a Louisem podczas marszu była zdecydowanie za mała. Powinien dostać jakąś karę. Zwłaszcza za te ręce, które co i rusz ocierały się o siebie.

 

To niedopuszczalne!

 

Harry zazgrzytał zębami, kiedy cichy chichot Louisa dotarł do jego uszu. Miał ochotę naprawdę mocno przyłożyć Zaynowi, by zetrzeć mu z twarzy ten żałosny uśmiech. I może pokiereszować trochę tą idealną facjatę.

 

Przebrzydłą twarz, miał na myśli.

 

Czego mógł się spodziewać? Louis nie wybrałby sobie na kolejnego partnera jakiegoś gnoma. Pryszczatego rudzielca, któremu wszystko wypada z rąk i potyka się o powietrze. Nie, nie ma tak. Louis przyciągał samych pięknych mężczyzn i to było cholernie frustrujące.

 

Cholernie.

 

Od zawsze.

 

Już na studiach to widział. Sam Harry ciężko pracował, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę Louisa. Chodził za nim, przymilał się, przynosił kawę. Ale nie był jedynym, który to robił. Oj nie. Zawsze był ktoś, kto próbował się dostać do szatyna. Na szczęście, a może nieszczęście, Tomlinson był naprawdę nie ogarnięty w tych sprawach. Wieki zajęło mu zauważenie, że Harry z nim flirtuje.

 

Jak widać, nic się nie zmieniło.

 

A przed sobą ma cholerne potwierdzenie.

 

Chciał odwrócić wzrok, by nie musieć patrzeć na tą jakże uroczą scenkę. Pełną głupich uśmiechów, głupich dotyków i głupich głosów. Nie chciał widzieć tego wszystkiego, ale, cholera jasna, nic nie mógł zrobić! Szli tuż przed nim i nawet gdyby chciał, nie było mowy by ich nie zauważyć. A chodzić z zamkniętymi oczami nie miał zamiaru. Nie, nie był idiotą. Nie tym razem.

 

Cholera, ale to było takie irytujące!

 

Nienawidził tego uczucia w sobie.

 

Szczerze go nienawidził.

 

Może byłoby prościej, gdyby na tej wyspie się coś działo? Naprawdę. Cokolwiek. Od kilku godzin szli, robiąc jedynie krótkie przerwy na wodę. Miał wrażenie, że kręcą się w kółko. Wszystko było dla niego takie same. Dodatkowo Mitch i jego ciekawostki znalezione w mini przewodniku, działały mu na nerwy. Jedynym powodem, dla którego Harry jeszcze go nie kopnął (ewentualnie grzecznie powiedział, by się odpierdolił), było to, że raz na jakiś czas Louis odwracał się, by zmierzyć Rowlanda groźnym spojrzeniem.

 

Uśmiechnął się.

 

Obaj mogą grać w tę grę.

 

No cóż. Po kilku minutach mu się to znudziło. Monotonność sprawiała, że zaczął być jeszcze bardziej drażliwy.

 

Tak, to możliwe.

 

\- Czemu tutaj niczego nie ma - Warknął do nikogo konkretnego - Na pewno tu żyją te całe archozaury, czy to tylko jedna z waszych bajeczek na dobranoc? - Prychnął, wpadając na plecy Zayna, kiedy ten się zatrzymał. Zresztą jak cała załoga. Harry skrzywił się, siadając na kamieniu. Byli na rozwidleniu dróg. Liam widocznie zastanawiał się, w którą stronę powinni się kierować, ale Harry’ego to nie obchodziło. Oparł łokcie o kolana i zakpił. - Nie mam pojęcia czego się niby baliście. Żabek skaczących pod nogami? A może zielonych listków? Ożywają podczas pełni księżyca? O nie... Chyba, że… - Zamarł, widząc kątem oka jakiś ruch. Spojrzał w tamtą stronę i pisnął, momentalnie podskakując i wpadając w objęcia Louisa.  

 

\- O pieprzona żabo - krzyknął, coraz mocniej zaciskając rękę na ramieniu swojego byłego męża. - Co to kurwa jest?!

 

\- Maganerura - wyszeptał Louis, mając oczy szeroko otwarte. Chciał zrobić krok do przodu, jednak paznokcie kędzierzawego mu to uniemożliwiły. Odwrócił do niego głowę i uśmiechnął się podekscytowany. - Spokojnie. Ty tylko ważka.

 

\- To jest jakiś olbrzym, a nie ważka. - Harry zatrząsł się i spojrzał po reszcie uczestników, którzy w ciszy przyglądali się stworzeniu. Nie wszyscy wyglądali na zadowolonych ani opanowanych. Właściwie to większość wyglądała, jakby sekundy dzieliły ich od ucieczki - Nie dotykaj tego - szepnął błagalnie, potrząsając ramieniem mężczyzny.

 

\- Daj spokój. - Louis pokręcił głową i delikatnie zabrał od siebie dłonie kędzierzawego. Zerknął na Liama, który przyglądał się temu z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. - To najstarsze ewolucyjnie współcześnie żyjące owady. Żyły jakieś sto milionów lat przed dinozaurami.

 

Serce Harry’ego biło z zawrotną prędkością, kiedy Louis ostrożnie robił krok za krokiem, zbliżając się do owada. Harry zmarszczył brwi. Owada? Gada? Co to w ogóle było? Wzdrygnął się, czując jak coś delikatnie ociera się o jego nagie ramię. Wypuścił powietrze z ust, widząc, że to tylko Oli kieruje się za Louisem z aparatem wycelowanym w scenę przed sobą. Cichy dźwięk migawki docierał do jego uszu, brzmiąc nienaturalnie w tej scenerii.

 

\- Jest piękna. - Szepnął Louis, powoli zbliżając się do stworzenia. Na jego twarzy błąkał się uśmiech, a oczy błyszczały podekscytowaniem. Wyglądał pięknie i ta myśl sprawiła, że Harry zapomniał o dziwnym stworzeniu przed nim. Po prostu patrzył na mężczyznę jak zahipnotyzowany. Jeszcze przez długi czas nie oderwałby od niego wzroku, gdyby nie szelest w okolicach liścia. Harry odchrząknął i skwasił. Nie znosił owadów, a ten był wyjątkowo duży i brzydki.

 

Czarne odnóża trzymały się mocno zielonego liścia. Wyglądał, jakby uważnie skanował otoczenie, chociaż ciężko było to stwierdzić przez troje brudno czerwonych oczu. Przerażających oczu. Bardzo przerażających oczu. Harry skrzywił się i cofnął, gdy skrzydła zatrzepotały i ważka wzbiła się w powietrze.

 

\- Musimy być blisko jeziora albo bagien. Meganeury uwielbiają wodę. - Louis westchnął, odrywając spojrzenie od lasu i skupiając się na Harrym. Kędzierzawy aż wstrzymał oddech, widząc fascynację w jego oczach. Znowu. Znowu się zatracił. Nie miał na to wpływu. Po prostu… Nie potrafił przestać.

 

Małe iskierki, które błyszczały niczym gwiazdy. Nie mógł oderwać od nich spojrzenia. Niebieskie perełki, które przypomniały mu o pewnym uczuciu. O pewnych czasach. O pewnych momentach. Cudowne oczy, które kiedyś patrzyły na niego w ten sam sposób. Wspaniałe...

 

\- Tak, według mapy, mały zbiornik wodny jest za kilka metrów. - Mitch wzruszył ramionami, sprowadzając go na ziemię. Louis westchnął, stając obok Zayna. Harry skrzywił się i spojrzał na Mitcha, który kartkował małą książeczkę.

 

\- Meganeury przypominają ogromną praważkę. - przeczytał, sprawiając, że ramiona Harry’ego opadły i w jednej chwili dopadła go ogromna senność. - Drapieżnik lata zygzakowatym ruchem nad jeziorami, terenami bagnistymi i oczkami wodnymi polując na owady. Chwytają swoje ofiary odnóżami i spożywają je w powietrzu. Ważki jako jedne z nielicznych zwierząt potrafią wykonać tak zwany zawis, czytaj potrafią utrzymać się w powietrzu nie wykonując ruchu względem ziemi. Zawis wymaga wydatkowania większej ilości energii niż inne sposoby latania. Konkurencją są dla nich jedynie kolibry...  
  


\- Chodźmy dalej. - Zarządził Liam, spoglądając na mapę. - Woda to pierwsza rzecz, o którą musieli się zatroszczyć, po przybyciu na wyspę.

 

\- Nie mogli po prostu wrócić na statek po kilka butelek? - Mruknął Oli, przeglądając zdjęcia, które zrobił do tej pory. Liam wywrócił oczami.

 

\- Oczywiście, bo przyjechali na wyspę, żeby pochodzić sobie chwilę po plaży i wrócić dziesięć minut później…

 

\- Dinozaury są fascynujące, ale żeby narażać swoje życie na obejrzenie ich z bliska? - Mruknął ktoś z tyłu. - Co za nieodpowiedzialność.

 

\- To nie tak, że ty tu nie jesteś z podobnego powodu. - Parsknął Mitch, wkładając miniaturowy przewodnik do jednej z kieszeni kamizelki. - Co się stało to się nie odstanie. Trzeba znaleźć dziecko i jego przyjaciół.

 

Harry posłał mu wdzięczne spojrzenie, kiedy ruszyli dalej, przedzierając się przez zarośla. Może mu się to wydawało, ale w tym miejscu roślinność była jakby bardziej zielona. Gdyby odpowiednio się wsłuchał, byłby w stanie usłyszeć cichy szum wody. Może nawet mógłby to zrobić w tym momencie, gdyby nie rudzielec, ciągle zaczepiający jego męża. Rudzielec i ten Mulat. Cholera jasna.

 

Ach.

 

Khem.

 

Byłego męża.

 

No tak.

 

\- Hej, czy to nie jest… - Zaczął ktoś z tyłu. Harry odwrócił się i ze zmarszczonymi brwiami podszedł do jednego z mężczyzn, który wskazywał palcem na kamienie.

 

\- Adam? - Liam momentalnie pojawił się obok niego i kucnął. - Czy myślisz o tym samym co ja? - Mruknął, uważnie przyglądając się jakimś śladom. Serce Harry’ego zabiło mocniej.

 

\- Co to? Co to? - Przepchnął się, by także zobaczyć na co patrzą. - Czy to ludzkie ślady? Vincent tutaj był? Czy są na dobrym tropie? Czy to wszystko dobiegnie końca? Już niedługo? Powiedzcie, że tak!

 

Vincent. Vini. Vi.

 

Tak bardzo za nim tęsknił.

 

Liam pokręcił głową i wstał, otrzepując spodnie. - Idziemy dalej, proszę, bądźcie ostrożni, dobrze?

 

\- Ale co to jest? - Zapytał Harry, przyglądając się niewyraźnym odciskom. - Czy to jakieś bestie? Najgorsze? Najstraszliwsze? Zjedzą nas? Są w pobliżu?

 

\-  Właściwie to tak… Jesteś wśród nich.

 

\- Co?! - Pisnął Harry, odwracając głowę tak szybko, że rozbolała go szyja. Nie zdążył porządnie się rozejrzeć, kiedy Liam znowu się odezwał.

 

\- Największymi bestiami są ludzie.

 

Wszyscy zaśmiali się i bez słowa ruszyli w dalszą drogę. Tylko Harry’emu nie było do śmiechu. Poprawił ramiona plecaka i mruknął pod nosem kilka obelg w kierunku Liama. Przysięga, że nikt nigdy tak bardzo go nie wkurzał jak ten człowiek. Nie miał pojęcia co Louis w nim widział. Musiał wręcz odwrócić wzrok od pięknej sceny czułości, która rozgrywała się przed nim. Łapy precz od jego męża!

 

Khem.

 

Byłego męża.

 

\- Idziesz? - Zapytał Adama, który w zamyśleniu przyglądał się śladom. - Chyba nie chcesz się zgubić.

 

\- Nie, idźmy dalej. - Odparł cicho, po chwili delikatnie się uśmiechając. - Musimy znaleźć dzieciaka i się stąd zwijać. Marzę o zjedzeniu domowych pulpecików...

 

Harry uniósł brew, kiedy mężczyzna minął go i po chwili zniknął gdzieś za drzewami. Coś dziwnego rozlało się po jego ciele. Cień niepokoju pojawił się w jego sercu. Mała kuleczka, która wpadła do jego duszy i znalazła sobie miły kącik. Nie mogłeś jej zobaczyć w pierwszej chwili, ale zdecydowanie mogłeś ją poczuć. A ona chichotała, robiąc się coraz większa i większa, zasłaniając ci widoczność. Zdrowy rozsądek kłócił się z wyobraźnią.

 

Coś było nie tak, ale jeszcze nie wiedział co.

 

***

Jezioro nie było takie, jakie sobie wyobrażał. Mgła nie unosiła się nad powierzchnią, a woda nie była w odcieniu atramentu. Drzewa nie przysłaniały słońca i właściwie było całkiem normalnie. Aż za normalnie, gdyby spytać o zdanie Harry’ego.

 

\- Zostańcie tutaj. Pójdę się rozejrzeć - odezwał się Liam, kładąc swój plecak na skraju lasu. - Adam, idziesz ze mną. - Mężczyzna pokiwał głową i razem ruszyli w kierunku jeziora.

 

\- Czemu tu jest tak gorąco… - Mruknął Harry, przysiadając na kamieniu. Przez chwilę wachlował się ręką, jednak nie dodawało mu to ochłody, a jedynie bolący nadgarstek. Wyciągnął z plecaka wodę i obserwował wszystkich dookoła.

 

No dobrze, nie wszystkich.

 

Tylko dwie osoby.

 

Zayn naprawdę wkurzał go tym, że był ciągle w pobliżu Louisa. Jakby sam nie potrafił chodzić, tylko był przyczepiony do niewidzialnego sznureczka, który trzymał szatyn.

 

Żałosne.

 

\- Dziwisz się? Jest tu tylu przystojniaków… - Mitch przysiadł obok, uważnie się w niego wpatrując. Harry posłał mu uśmiech i poprawił włosy. Z zadowoleniem zauważył, jak brunet uważnie mu się przyglądał. Tak, miał plan i musiał w końcu zacząć działać. Zerknął w stronę Louisa, który nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Stał obok Zayna ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, pytając czy słyszał jakiś szelest. Rozglądał się, a jego spojrzenie na chwilę zatrzymało się na Harrym i Mitchu.

 

Cóż. To dało mu motywację do działania.

 

\- Więc Mitch… - Harry przysunął się delikatnie i położył głowę na dłoni. - Przybyłeś na tę wyspę… Nie brakuje ci... kogoś? Dziewczyny? Może…

 

\- Och. - Mężczyzna spuścił wzrok i lekko się zaczerwienił. - Nie, do tej pory nie miałem nikogo na oku…

 

\- Interesujące… - Zamyślił się Harry, spoglądając w stronę szeleszczących krzaków. - Nie miałeś, ale teraz...? - Uniósł brew i zachichotał, widząc już płonące policzki Rowlanda.

 

\- Być może tak, być może nie.

 

\- Tajemniczy… - Przysunął się, delikatnie dotykając jego ramienia. Naprawdę starał się ignorować scenę przed sobą, ale nie potrafił. Zwyczajnie nie potrafił. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że zaczął zachowywać się irracjonalnie, ale nie potrafił przestać. Po prostu nie potrafił.

 

\- Hej, Louis! - Krzyknął Oli, powodując, że nawet Liam, dość mocno oddalony od grupy, spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem. - Myślałeś kiedyś o karierze modela?

 

Kędzierzawy uniósł brwi, spoglądając na byłego męża, który zaśmiał się cicho ze swojego miejsca na trawie. - Naprawdę? Co za głupoty wygadujesz. Pokaż mi te zdjęcia. - Uniósł dłoń i z pomocą Zayna, podniósł się na równe nogi.

 

\- Aparat cię kocha. - Mruknął rudy, przekręcając aparat w jego stronę.

 

\- Nawet nie jestem zdziwiony… - Zayn zaśmiał się, czochrając mu włosy. Oczy Louisa zabłyszczały, a uśmiech rozciągnął się na pół twarzy. Wyglądał przepięknie. Jak zawsze. On sam i sceneria dookoła. Czyste jezioro, liściaste drzewa poruszające się na wietrze, szeleszcząca roślinność, jasne słońce. Wszystko się dopełniało.

 

\- Po prostu ciasteczko. - Zaśmiał się Oli, spoglądając spod rzęs na Louisa, który mocno się zaczerwienił. Zayn przyciągnął go do siebie i przyłożył nos do jego policzka, szepcząc coś, czego nie mógł zrozumieć z tej odległości...

 

“Niech cię jakiś gad zje!” Warknął Harry, obserwując wszystko z daleka. Zazgrzytał zębami, a dłonie samoistnie zacisnęły się w pięści. Wykituje. Nie przesadzał. Po prostu wykituje. Jest tego pewien. Jeśli Zayn nie odsunie się w ciągu kilku sekund, to naprawdę...

 

Usta rozwarły się w szoku, kiedy zobaczył jak Rudy bezczelnie lustruje wzrokiem Louisa.

 

No dobra. Zayna i Louisa.

 

Ale bardziej Louisa.

 

(Nikt nie jest zdziwiony)

 

\- Oboje powinniście być topowymi modelami. Znane marki powinny się o was bić. - Wzruszył ramionami, a Styles w swojej głowie miał już dziesięć sposobów na bolesne zamordowanie chłopaka. Zupełnie nieświadomy myśli Harry’ego, kontynuował. - Poczekajcie, zrobię wam kilka zdjęć. Poważnie, załóżcie portfolio i kiedy wrócimy do Anglii, agenci będą walić do was drzwiami i oknami. Gwarantuję wam.

 

\- Chcesz nas w romantycznej pozie? - Zayn poruszył sugestywnie brwiami, podczas gdy Louis zaśmiał się i delikatnie uderzył go w łokieć.

 

\- Może być. Mamy wyśmienitą pogodę! - Oli cofnął się i wycelował w nich aparatem. - Mógłbym zbić fortunę na tych zdjęciach...

 

Harry prychnął i założył ręce na piersi. W dupę może sobie wsadzić te zdjęcia, te pieniądze i te… I te…

 

Zmarszczył brwi, widząc Liama, wymachującego rękami. Krzyczał coś, jednak słowa rozpływały się w powietrzu. Zaczął biec, a za nim robił to Adam. Oli dalej pstrykał zdjęcia cofając się w stronę zarośli, Zayn przytulał Louisa, a Mitch mówił coś tuż nad jego głową.

 

Nikt niczego nie zauważył.

 

Nikt niczego nie słyszał.

 

Nikt nie zareagował.

 

To wszystko stało się w ciągu kilku sekund.

 

Harry kątem oka widział poruszające się pałki wodne.

 

Słyszał szelest, a następnie wrzask.

 

Skrzek i wrzask.

 

Wrzask, który zmroził jego ciało.

 

Krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy.

 

Serce zatrzymało swój bieg.

 

Przekręcił głowę w momencie, gdy nogi odziane w dżinsy znikały w jasnej roślinności.

 

Pisk ugrzązł mu w gardle.

 

Przyłożył rękę do ust, a na karku pojawiły się kropelki potu.

 

Spojrzał w kierunku wody, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stał Louis wraz z Zaynem. W jednej chwili przeraził się, że ich tam nie zobaczy. Bał się, że za chwilę jeden z tych obrzydliwych stworów wyjdzie na powierzchnię i wciągnie jego byłego męża do wody. Że go ugryzie. Że go pożre. Że go zabierze.

 

Tak, jak to zrobił z Olim.

 

Z oczu popłynęły mu łzy, widząc Louisa, siedzącego na kolanach na trawie w pobliżu wody. Z szeroko otwartych oczu płynął potok łez. Ręka wyciągnięta była w stronę, w której jeszcze przed chwilą stał mężczyzna robiący zdjęcia. Jego przyjaciel.

 

Szatyn krzyczał, chociaż Harry tego nie słyszał. Jego mózg wyciszył całkowicie wszystkie dźwięki. Nie mógł oderwać oczu od sceny przed sobą. Serce zabolało, a on miał ochotę podejść do Louisa. Zrobił krok w jego stronę, lecz Zayn był pierwszy. W jednej chwili znalazł się obok niego i otoczył ramionami. Louis zatrząsł się i wtulił w znajomą pierś. Płakał, krzyczał i uderzał pięścią w jego ramię.

 

Wielki, niewidzialny młotek pojawił się tuż przed Harrym i z całej siły uderzył w jego serce. Serce, które roztrzaskało się na kawałki. Serce, które mimo tej niepełności, mimo tego roztrzaskania, wyrywało się w jego kierunku. Nawet jeśli ktokolwiek poskleja ich serca, rysy zostaną na zawsze. Można je skleić. Można je zakryć. Można je ukryć, ale one tam będą. Mniej widoczne, ale będą.

 

\- Kurwa mać! - Liam kopnął kamień, który poturlał się i znalazł tuż przy butach Harry’ego. - JA PIERDOLE! CZY WY DO KURWY NĘDZY MYŚLICIE? DLACZEGO BYLIŚCIE TAK BLISKO JEZIORA W KTÓRYCH SĄ KROKODYLE! DLACZEGO MUSIELIŚCIE…

 

\- Liam, zamknij się! - Wrzasnął Zayn, którego głos załamał się przy końcu. - Zamknij się i... I po prostu... I… - Rozpłakał się, chowając twarz w ramieniu Louisa. Teraz trzymali się wzajemnie. Harry nie potrafił być wściekły. Nie teraz.

 

Opadł ciężko na ziemię, tępo wpatrując się w zarośla.

 

\- To coś… - Zapytał cicho. - To coś nie wróci? Po nas? Nie powinniśmy… Uciekać?

 

Liam westchnął, zdejmując kapelusz. Potarł czoło i pokręcił głową. - Nie, to tylko krokodyl. Wiedziałem, że zaczęły płynąć w tamtą stronę.

 

\- Oli nadepnął mu na ogon. - Dodał Adam, wypranym z emocji, głosem. - Zaatakował tylko z tego powodu.

 

\- Och kurwa... - Harry wymamrotał, kręcąc głową. W miejscu, w którym jeszcze dwie minuty wcześniej stał człowiek, teraz leżał jedynie samotny aparat. Ułamek sekundy. Jeden zły krok. To już nie było śmieszne. To już nie było łatwe.

 

\- Żarty się skończyły. - Dokończył jego myśl Liam, patrząc na Zayna i Louisa, szlochających w swoich ramionach.

 

Żarty się skończyły.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WSZYSTKIEGO NAJLEPSZEGO Z OKAZJI ZBLIŻAJĄCYCH SIĘ ŚWIĄT!  
> Buziaki, Kondziolina


	6. ROZDZIAŁ PIĄTY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No i wracamy!  
> Nie ma lepszego dnia na powrót do tej krainy, niż DZIEŃ DINOZAURA!  
> Nie przewiduję więcej przerw.  
> Miłego czytania, buziaki! xx

_Harry westchnął, leżąc na kanapie w salonie i pocierając delikatnie swój brzuch. Jego głowa zwisała w dół z oparcia, a oczy miał zamknięte. Od rana bolała go głowa, dlatego większość czasu spędził w łóżku. Szatyn wygonił go jakiś czas temu z sypialni, mówiąc coś o wywietrzeniu pokoju, dlatego siedział teraz w ciemności na niewygodnej kanapie. Wsłuchiwał się w kojący głos Louisa, który docierał do niego z pokoju Vincenta._

 

_Czas na bajkę na dobranoc._

 

_\- Dawno, dawno temu, kiedy na świecie nie było ludzi, a ziemią rządziły…_

 

_\- Gady… - dokończył Vincent niecierpliwie. - Tak, tak. Opowiedz mi o tym. - Zapadła cisza i Harry wiedział, że Louis musiał mu posłać srogie spojrzenie, ponieważ po chwili dodał, odrobinę ciszej. - Proszę._

 

_\- Skamielina diplodoka jest jednym z najdłuższych kompletnych szkieletów dinozaura, jakie kiedykolwiek znaleziono. Swoje pokaźne rozmiary zwierzę zawdzięczało niezwykle długiej szyi i równie długiemu ogonowi._

 

_\- Wygląda trochę jak zielona żyrafa w ciąży… - Zaśmiał się Vincent. - Tylko z takim dłuuuuuugim ogonem!_

 

_\- Możesz mieć rację - przytaknął Louis, a uśmiech słyszalny był w jego głosie. Harry nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że kąciki jego ust także powędrowały w górę. Taki już był Louis. Czy kiedykolwiek będzie potrafił na jego głos zareagować inaczej niż właśnie uśmiechem?_

 

_\- Diplodoki miały jakieś piętnaście kręgów szyjnych i siedemdziesiąt kręgów w ogonie…_

 

_\- A żyrafy?_

 

_\- Żyrafy? - Zastanowił się Louis. - Nie jestem pewien…_

 

_\- Ty czegoś nie wiesz? - Zdziwienie w głosie Vincenta sprawiło, że Harry parsknął. Oczami wyobraźni widział zakłopotanie Louisa. Widział, jak drapie się po karku, a jego policzki różowieją. Być może właśnie to był jeden z powodów, który przyciągnął do niego Harry’ego? Lata temu w szkole? Kędzierzawy uwielbiał zawstydzać tego chłopaka na każdy możliwy sposób. Uwielbiał to i mógłby patrzeć na niego godzinami w takim wydaniu. Kto by nie mógł?_

 

_\- To nie tak, że wiem wszystko, Vini… - westchnął. - Nie mam pojęcia o wielu rzeczach._

 

_\- Ale znasz się na dinozaurach jak nikt inny… - Szelest pościeli sugerował, że Vincent zmienił swoją pozycję. Harry mógł założyć się o dychę, że usiadł Louisowi na kolanach i swoimi wielkimi oczami wpatrywał się w niego jak obrazek. Jego palce dotykały policzka szatyna, dokładnie tak samo, jak lubił robić to Harry._

 

_\- Na jednych rzeczach znamy się lepiej niż na innych… - zaczął ostrożnie Louis. - Wiesz, ja szybciej przyswajam wiedzę dotyczącą zwierząt, a twój tatuś ma głowę do liczb. Twoja babcia nie ma sobie równych, jeśli chodzi o leki, a pani w przedszkolu zna wszystkie sposoby na zrobienie mas plastycznych… Każdy jest w czymś dobry._

 

_\- A ja w czym jestem dobry?_

 

_\- W wielu rzeczach… - Zaśmiał się Louis dając synowi pstryczka w nos. - Nikt tak jak ty nie wpada w kłopoty._

 

_\- Mam słaby talent._

 

_\- Ale to zawsze talent. - Louis wzruszył ramionami i chciał wrócić do książki, jednak mały uparciuch mu na to nie pozwolił._

 

_\- Gdybyś miał zgadywać… Ile kręgów ma żyrafa?_

 

_\- Myślę, że może mieć ich siedem, czyli dokładnie tyle ile człowiek…_

 

_\- To mało w porównaniu do diplodoka…_

 

_\- Wiesz jaka jest różnica między kręgami żyrafy a diplodoka? Umiesz to policzyć? - Głos Louisa znowu był łagodny, dlatego Harry odprężył się i splótł palce na brzuchu. Mógł przysiąc, że Vincent liczy teraz na palcach. Cisza cudownie się przedłużała. Mógłby pójść spać. Tutaj, w tej chwili._

 

_No dobrze, nie mógłby._

 

_Brakowało mu ramion, oplatających jego brzuch. I zimnych stóp przy jego nogach. Louis ciągle zapominał o skarpetkach. Zawsze to samo._

 

_\- Osiem! - Wykrzyknął w końcu chłopiec._

 

_\- Właśnie! To o osiem więcej niż ma żyrafa Świetnie sobie poradziłeś! - Pochwalił go Louis. Harry podniósł się i sięgnął po herbatę, którą mąż przygotował mu jakiś czas temu. Zawsze się o niego troszczył. Wiedział, czego potrzebuje. Przyciągnął kolana do klatki piersiowej i przymknął oczy._

 

_Idealnie._

 

_\- Ale jeśli on miał tyle kości, to jakim sposobem umiał tak wysoko trzymać głowę? Nie szorował nią o ziemię? Wiesz, jak piesek, który czegoś szuka? Nosem przy ziemi?_

 

_\- Kości były w połowie puste, to dlatego. - Zachichotał Louis. - Daleko mu było do psa. Zresztą diplodok był wyższy od psa. Dużo wyższy. O jakieś cztery... Nawet pięć metrów…_

 

_\- Mhm… - mruknął Vincent, ziewając. - No i był dłuższy…_

 

_\- Zdecydowanie. Dwadzieścia siedem metrów długości to całkiem sporo. Zwłaszcza w porównaniu do psa._

 

_\- Chciałbym mieć psa… - westchnął, pocierając oczy. - Albo dinozaura. Może nie takiego dużego, ale chciałbym..._

 

_\- Chyba pora do spania, co? - Czule powiedział Louis. - Jutro ciężki dzień. Idziesz do przedszkola, a potem zostajesz u swojego kolegi, prawda?_

 

_\- Tak, ale to znaczy, że jutro nie przeczytamy bajki - nadąsał się Vincent. Momentalnie się rozbudził. Jak zawsze, gdy chodziło o wieczorne rozmowy z Louisem. No ale gadanie to miał po Harrym. Zdecydowanie. Idealna mieszanka. - Dlatego twoim obowiązkiem jest opowiedzieć mi o jeszcze jednym archozaurze!_

 

_\- To żaden obowiązek mój drogi… - Zaśmiał się Louis. - Jest już późno, a ty już dawno powinieneś spać. Gdyby twój tatuś tu był, już dawno by na nas nakrzyczał, że jeszcze siedzimy przy książce._

 

_\- Tatusia boli główka, prawda? - Smutek w jego głosie był rozkoszny. Harry miał wrażenie, że jeszcze chwila, a się roztopi ze słodyczy. Czy jego dziecko nie było najsłodszym stworzeniem chodzącym po tej planecie?_

 

_\- Prawda - odparł Louis, głaskając chłopca po głowie. - Dlatego potrzebuje ciszy i spokoju._

 

_\- Zaopiekowałeś się nim dobrze?_

 

_\- A kiedykolwiek tego nie robię? - Zdziwił się Louis. Harry mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. Oczywiście, że się troszczył. Zawsze, wszędzie i nieważne co. Miał idealnego męża._

 

_\- Zawsze się o niego troszczysz. Kochacie się. - Harry ścisnął mocniej kubek, a jego serce zabiło mocniej. Całkowicie przepełnione miłością. Puchło, i miał wrażenie, że za chwile cała ciepła, złota masa miłości wypłynie z niego i zaleje mieszkanie. - Ja też was kocham._

 

_\- My ciebie też kochamy, słońce. - Cmoknął go w czoło i zaczął powoli wyczołgiwać się z łóżka. Zaplątał się w pościeli. Jak zawsze. Jakie to typowe._

 

_\- Ty też? - Mruknął Vincent i każdy, kto go znał wiedział, że to jest właśnie ten ton, który sugeruje, że coś kombinuje. Louis widocznie nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Harry zaśmiał się i odstawił pusty kubek na stolik. Nie skończą tak szybko jak by chcieli. Może się jeszcze położyć._

 

_\- Ja też. - Zapewnił Louis, stając na równe nogi. Przeciągnął się i chciał gasić światło, kiedy głos Viniego go zatrzymał._

 

_\- Więc z tej miłości opowiesz mi jeszcze o brachiozaurze? - Szczenięce oczy, różowe policzki i ręce złożone jak do modlitwy. Za takie wydanie prędzej można by było sprzedać duszę diabłu niż przejść obok obojętnie._

 

_Za każdym razem._

 

_Harry sobie pogratulował. Totalnie to przewidział._

 

_\- Vincent! Jesteś niemożliwy! - Zaśmiał się Louis. - Tatuś mnie zabije!_

 

_\- Tatuś za bardzo cię kocha. - Harry parsknął, ale przytaknął. Dzieciak ma stuprocentową rację. - Proszęęę…_

 

_\- No dobra, ale tylko kilka zdań, zgoda? - Westchnął Louis, opierając się o framugę. Gdyby znowu wdrapał się na łóżko, z pewnością nie skończyliby przed północą. Dobrze, że jego mężowi zostało chociaż odrobina zdrowego rozsądku._

 

_\- Brachiozaur był jednym z największych i najcięższych znanych zwierząt lądowych wszechczasów. Żył w okresie jury i musiał nieustannie jeść, by dostarczać energię swojemu olbrzymiemu ciału..._

 

_\- Jak wujek Niall? - Przerwał Vincent, a Harry z trudem powstrzymał parsknięcie._

 

_\- Niall nie jest chyba aż taki gruby?_

 

_\- Jak będzie tyle jadł, to może będzie… - Kędzierzawy przyłożył dłoń do ust i zacisnął oczy. Nie śmiej się, nie śmiej się, nie śmiej się._

 

_\- Jesteś okropny! Vincent, to koniec na dzisiaj! - Oburzył się Louis, chociaż nutka rozbawienia słyszalna była w jego głosie. Światło zgasło, a Vincent jak na zawołanie krzyknął._

 

_\- Tato, tato! Nie skończyłeś!_

 

_\- Owszem, skończyłem. - Westchnął Louis. Harry zagryzł wargę i ułożył się w poprzedniej pozycji. Głowa zwisająca z kanapy. Kolana na oparciu. Stopy na ścianie._

 

_\- Nie. Powinieneś jeszcze dać jakieś porównanie. Wiesz, że brachiozaur jest podobny do diplodoka, różnią ich tylko niektóre elementy jak kręgi szyjne, których brachiozaur ma czternaście, albo że ważył nawet siedemdziesiąt ton, albo że oboje byli roślinożerni i żywili się paprociami, mchem i..._

 

_\- Po co ja mam ci to opowiadać, skoro ty wszystko już wiesz? - Louis założył ręce na piersi, udając zirytowanego. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że w głębi duszy pęka z dumy. Zresztą kto by nie pękał? Mając tak mądre dziecko?_

 

_\- Ale tato…._

 

_\- Vincent, idziemy spać. Dobranoc._

 

_\- Tato…_

 

_\- Dobranoc!_

 

_Harry usłyszał trzaśnięcie drzwiami i stłumiony jęk Vincenta. Być może podąsa się przez chwilę, jednak uśnie w mniej niż dwie minuty. Zawsze tak było i zawsze tak będzie._

 

_Przynajmniej ma taką nadzieję._

 

_Słysząc kroki zbliżające się do sypialni, zamknął oczy. Wiedział, że Louis na niego patrzy, ale nie dał po sobie tego poznać. Czekał na rozwój wydarzeń i tak jak się spodziewał, chwilę później niebieskooki znalazł się obok niego. Harry poczuł charakterystyczny zapach pianki do golenia i ulubionego żelu pod prysznic._

 

_Uśmiechnął się, czując usta napierające na jego wargi. Może nie była to najwygodniejsza pozycja, ale całowanie do góry nogami było na jego liście ulubionych rzeczy związanych z Louisem._

 

_\- Jak się czujesz? - Zapytał cicho Louis, głaszcząc go delikatnie po policzku. - Twoja pozycja mówi mi, że całkiem nieźle._

 

_\- Lepiej. - Wzrusza ramionami Harry, otwierając oczy. Louis klęczał przed nim na dywanie i można śmiało powiedzieć, że wyglądał oszałamiająco. Z każdej perspektywy, jak widać na załączonym obrazku. - Pójdziemy do łóżka?_

 

_\- Jasne, że tak. - Louis uniósł się i sięgnął do jego koszulki. Palce wolno sunęły po odsłoniętej skórze brzucha. Gęsia skórka pojawiła się na rękach Harry’ego._

 

_\- Co ty robisz? - Zielonooki uniósł głowę, kiedy palce Louisa się zatrzymały, naciągając lekko skórę. Zanim zdołał się zorientować co się dzieje, Louis pochylił się i przyłożył usta do brzucha i wypuścił gorące powietrze. Harry pisnął i zaśmiał się. Kolana automatycznie się zgięły, uderzając Louisa w głowę._

 

_Nie przejął się tym._

 

_\- Przestań! - Harry śmiał się, próbując odsunąć od siebie głowę Louisa. - Przestań, to tak łaskocze!_

 

_Louis nie zamierzał przestać, wręcz przeciwnie. Jego ręce znalazły się po bokach i zaczęły dodatkowo łaskotać w tym miejscu. Harry z trudem powstrzymywał się od krzyczenia. Nie chciał by Vincent się obudził i przyszedł do nich. Ponowne usypianie byłoby im nie na rękę. Naprawdę._

 

_\- Przestań, przestań! - Szeptał gorączkowo Harry, między chichotami. Rzucał głową na prawo i lewo, nie mając już siły walczyć. Odcień jego twarzy przypominał dorodnego pomidora._

 

_Jak on nienawidził łaskotek!_

 

_Nie mógł dłużej znieść tego uczucia. Ledwo mógł złapać oddech, a palce Louisa wcale nie przestawały pocierać jego wrażliwej skóry. Zamachnął się i z całej siły chciał uderzyć kolanem w swojego męża. Ten jednak odsunął się w porę, by Harry trafił w powietrze i zachwiał się, spadając wprost na kolana Louisa._

 

_\- Prawie spadłem na ziemię! - Wysapał Harry, odgarniając loczki ze spoconego czoła. Nie był zły. Nikt mający takie iskierki w oczach nie może być zły. Wziął ręce Louisa i oplótł je dookoła swojej klatki piersiowej._

 

_\- Zawsze cię złapię. - Louis ścisnął go i złączył razem ich czoła. Harry westchnął, uspokajając swój oddech. Przymknął oczy i po prostu rozkoszował się tym wspaniałym uczuciem, które pojawiło się w jego brzuchu._

 

_Miłość. Wielka miłość._

 

_Szczęście. Wielkie szczęście._

 

_Spokój. Troska. Bezpieczeństwo._

 

_Leniwy wieczór._

 

_Miłość twojego życia._

 

_Szczęście w drugiej osobie._

 

_Harry i Louis._

 

_Louis i Harry._

 

_Ich nosy otarły się o siebie._

 

_Uściski się wzmocniły._

 

_Oddechy zaczęły mieszać ze sobą._

 

_Serca biły jednym rytmem._

 

_Melodia w ich głowach grała._

 

_Szczęście promieniowało._

 

_Ich usta się spotkały._

 

_Delikatnie._

 

_Niespiesznie._

 

_Idealnie._

 

_Zawsze tak samo, a jednak zawsze inaczej._

 

_Niby zawsze to samo, a jednak zawsze trochę inaczej._

 

_Po latach powinni się sobą znudzić?_

 

_Nie, nigdy._

 

_Przenigdy._

 

_Smaki się mieszały._

 

_Powietrze zrobiło się gęstsze._

 

_\- Obiecujesz? - Słowa Harry’ego przerwały wielką ciszę._

 

_\- Że zawsze cię złapię? - Louis uśmiechnął się, patrząc prosto w zielone oczy._

 

_Najpiękniejsze oczy._

 

_Loki lekko się poruszyły, kiedy przytaknął._

 

_Ręka na policzku._

 

_Serce na dłoni._

 

_Miłość w powietrzu._

 

_\- Obiecuję._

 

2**

Jeśli do tej pory myśleli, że Park jest bezpiecznym miejscem, to grubo się mylili.

 

Jeśli do tej pory mieli nadzieję, że szybko odnajdą grupę Vincenta, teraz mieli do tego wątpliwości.

 

Jeśli byli przekonani, że wrócą cali i zdrowi…

 

Nie, nie mógł o tym myśleć.

 

Jeden niewłaściwy ruch i mogłeś zginąć.

 

Jedno niewłaściwe słowo i nikt by cię nie uratował.

 

To już nie są żarty.

 

To jest już walka o przetrwanie.

 

To jest walka o…

 

O odnalezienie syna.

 

Harry nie mógł przestać o nim myśleć.

 

Zrzucił na drugi plan Zayna dobierającego się do jego męża.

 

Khem. Byłego męża.

 

Zapomniał o Liamie i jego ciętym języku.

 

Mimo że Mitch był obok, Harry go nie widział.

 

Jak mógł skupić się na czymkolwiek?

 

Jego syn znajduje się na wyspie od jakiegoś czasu. Minęły długie dni, podczas których nie znaleźli żadnego śladu. Nie dostali żadnej wskazówki. Niczego. Dosłownie niczego konkretnego. Odganiał od siebie myśl, że coś mogło pójść nie tak. Że Vincent tak naprawdę…

 

Nie, nie zniósłby tego.

 

Jego jedyne dziecko.

 

Zamknął oczy, po raz kolejny już próbując odgonić od siebie wszystkie złe myśli. Zimne macki, które próbują go opleść i dusić. Dusić, dopóki nie pęknie, a z ciała wypłynie wodospad słonych łez.

 

Nienawidził tej niepewności.

 

Nienawidził tej dżungli.

 

Nienawidził tych ludzi.

 

Nienawidził siebie.

 

Jak mógł zgodzić się na tak niebezpieczną wycieczkę?

 

Jak mógł…

 

\- Robi się ciemno. - Westchnął Luke, spoglądając w górę, między drzewa. Faktycznie, słońce ledwo przedostawało się przez bujną roślinność. Robiło się chłodniej.

 

\- Musimy gdzieś zrobić postój. - Mitch otarł pot z czoła, przystając przy nim. - Nie mam siły na dalszy marsz.

 

\- Tu jest zbyt niebezpiecznie, musimy iść dalej. - Odparł twardo Liam, nie zatrzymując się nawet na chwilę. Wszyscy wokół westchnęli, ale nikt nie odważył się zaprotestować. Nawet Harry.

 

Śmierć jednego z członków załogi była dla wszystkich ciosem. W jednej chwili Oli był z nimi, w następnej był krzyk, by w ostatniej, ciało zniknęło gdzieś w wodnej roślinności. Nawet jeśli Harry go nie znał, nie mógł zatrzymać ponurych myśli i żalu.

 

Każdy z nich radził sobie na swój sposób.

 

Liam nie odzywał się do nikogo, idąc naprzód, próbując nie dopuścić do podobnej sytuacji. Mitch ciągle czytał mini podręcznik dotyczący dinozaurów. Luke robił zdjęcia aparatem, który Oli upuścił tuż przed śmiercią, a Harry trzymał się na uboczu, próbując nie myśleć o swoim synu, który równie dobrze mógł skończyć w taki sam sposób.

 

Najgorzej jednak było z Louisem.

 

Zayn nie odstępował go na krok, będąc cały czas blisko i otwierając ramiona za każdym razem, gdy Louis pociągnął nosem i był bliski płaczu. Byli z Olim blisko. Znali się jeszcze z Doncaster. Ich drogi się rozeszły, jednak po rozwodzie, znowu się złączyły. Jak widać. Harry pamiętał go tylko ze zdjęć, schowanych w starych, rodzinnych albumach. Nigdy nie mieli okazji ze sobą porozmawiać.

 

Czuł ból Louisa. Widział jego bladą skórę i czerwone oczy. Nie dziwił mu się. Nie wie, jak przeżyłby śmierć swojego przyjaciela. Być może gorzej. Być może by kopał, obwiniał cały świat i zabił wszystkich po kolei.

 

A na końcu siebie.

 

Louis był inny. Louis obwiniał o wszystko siebie. To on wpadł na pomysł akcji ratunkowej. To on wziął do pomocy przyjaciół. Chociaż “wziąć” to duże słowo. Sami się wzięli i nie pozwolili mu na samotną wyprawę. Miał najlepszych przyjaciół pod słońcem. Był tego pewien.

 

Harry cały czas zerkał w stronę Louisa. Nie raz i nie dwa, zatrzymywał swoje ciało, które chciało podejść do byłego męża i po prostu przytulić. Chciał zabrać trochę tego bólu i chciał znowu zobaczyć łagodny uśmiech skierowany w jego stronę.

 

Ale Louis musiał przeżyć stratę.

 

A Harry tylko pogorszyłby sprawę.

 

Już nie był dla niego kimś ważnym.

 

Już nie mógł mu pomóc.

 

Już nie.

 

\- Stójcie. - Powiedział Liam, unosząc dłoń. Wszyscy rozejrzeli się dookoła ze strachem. Nasłuchiwali.

 

Znajdowali się na skraju zielonej polany. Niedużej. Pustej. Słońce powoli znikało za linią drzew. Musieli znaleźć schronienie. Prędzej niż później. Nikt nie miał ochoty na stawianie czoła krwiożerczym dinozaurom za dnia, a co dopiero w środku nocy.

 

\- Rozumiem, że nie możemy rozłożyć tu namiotów i rozpalić ogniska? - Mruknął Harry, zakładając ręce na piersi. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że zrobiło się chłodniej. Zerknął w stronę Louisa, ze zdziwieniem odkrywając, że ten już na niego patrzy. Harry nie mógł wyczytać niczego z jego wyrazu twarzy. - Nie mów, że nie masz ochoty na pianki z ogniska z roztopioną czekoladą.

 

Serce Kędzierzawego zatrzymało się gwałtownie, widząc jak kącik ust Louisa delikatnie się unosi. Pamiętał, jak zwykli to robić podczas studiów. Kradli stary samochód rodziców młodszego i jechali tak daleko jak mogli. Znajdywali polanę i robili ognisko.

 

Gwieździste noce.

 

Pianki z czekoladą.

 

Truskawki.

 

Ciepła herbata z termosu.

 

Koce.

 

Niczego więcej nie potrzebowali.

 

Mieli w końcu siebie.

 

To wszystko, czego potrzebowali.

 

\- Zabiłbym za kawałek czekolady z oreo - westchnął Mitch, znikąd pojawiając się obok niego. Louis spuścił wzrok, a Harry wewnętrznie wywrócił oczami. - Z chęcią bym się podzielił, ale temperatura za dnia sprawiła, że z czekolady zrobiła się płynna papka.

 

\- Ja mógłbym zjeść wszystko. - westchnął Michael, siadając obok nich. - Mam wrażenie, że od wieków nic nie jadłem.

 

\- Solidny hamburger. To jest to. Wielki, tłusty...

 

\- Słuchajcie - przerwał im Liam. - Na ziemi nie jesteśmy bezpieczni. Wyciągajcie sprzęt, szybko się rozstawimy i odpoczniemy.

 

Wszyscy zgodnie pokiwali głowami i zdjęli plecaki uważnie rozglądając się dookoła, wyjęli potrzebne rzeczy. Nie mówili nic. Każdy wiedział co ma robić. Każdy był przeszkolony.

 

Oprócz Harry’ego, który miał do wyboru przeszkadzanie lub bezczynne stanie.

 

\- Liam… - wyjęczał, gdy ten minął go po raz kolejny, trzymając wielką belę, która miała im służyć za podłogę. - Liam... Co mam robić…

 

\- Siedzieć na dupie i czekać - warknął, jak zwykle zirytowany zachowaniem młodszego. Może i Harry nie byłby takim upierdliwcem, gdyby miałby jakieś zadanie. Mógłby się na coś przydać.

 

\- Liam…

 

\- Idź po wodę! Manierki masz w plecaku.

 

Harry wyszczerzył się i przybił mentalną piątkę. Nuda zabijała go od środka. W końcu ktoś potraktował go poważnie. Przynajmniej tak myślał.

 

\- Gdzie jest rzeka? - Zapytał, rozglądając się dookoła. - Liaaam…

 

\- Idź na zachód. Kilka metrów za linią drzew powinien być strumyk. - Liam wywrócił oczami i poszedł dalej, mamrocząc cicho. - Jak cię coś zje, nie będę płakać.

 

Harry wystawił mu język i zgarnął dwie manierki, ruszając przed siebie. Nikt go nie zaczepił, nikt nie zaproponował pomocy. Odszedł, wręcz niezauważony przez resztę załogi. Cieszył się z tego. Nikt mu nie przeszkadzał. W końcu mógł odpocząć w samotności.

 

Ciszy i samotności.

 

Nie licząc oczywiście szeleszczących liści i wrażenia, że cały czas jest obserwowany. Uczucie było męczące, zwłaszcza na początku. Odkąd znaleźli się na wyspie, nie ustępowało. Ignorowanie pomagało, przynajmniej chwilowo.

 

Nagle przystanął, wiedziony przeczuciem. Ale on był głupi. Właśnie o tym myślał przez cały dzisiejszy dzień. Właśnie to zrobił Oli. Nie był ostrożny.

 

Jeden niewłaściwy krok.

 

Jeden niewłaściwy ruch.

 

Cholera jasna.

 

Rozejrzał się, a serce próbowało wyrwać mu się z piersi. Wszedł prosto w paszczę dinozaura. Jest tego pewien. Samotna wycieczka po wodę? Dlaczego się na to zgodził? Cholera, on był taki głupi. Czemu posłuchał Liama? Czy on zrobił to specjalnie? Bezduszny drań. Wiedział, że samotna wyprawa jest skazaniem na śmierć. Wiedział to, a i tak pozwolił mu iść. Harry prychnął. Był pewien, że jeśli umrze, to będzie nawiedzał Liama każdej pieprzonej nocy. Każdej. Aż nie trafi do psychiatryka.

 

Cholera jasna!

 

Czy tu w ogóle znajdzie jakąkolwiek wodę? Czy nie chciał się go pozbyć?

 

Oj dorwie go. Dorwie. Obiecuje mu to.

 

Odetchnął z ulgą, widząc strumyk. Zmrużył oczy, rozglądając się uważnie dookoła, ale niczego nie zauważył. Wszystko wydawało się uśpione i normalne. Wprawdzie uczucie, że coś na niego patrzy, nie zelżało, ale cóż. Jest na wyspie pełnej archozaurów. Tu cała ziemia roiła się od dziwnych zwierząt, które potrafią się kamuflować.

 

Schylił się, biorąc do ręki kij. Długi, nie za cienki, nie za gruby. Taki w sam raz. Może nie był najlepszą bronią, ale zawsze to lepsza opcja niż nic.

 

Ostrożnie podszedł do strumyka i wodził oczami po tafli wody. Musiał się upewnić, że nic w niej nie ma i nic nagle nie wyskoczy, żeby pożreć mu rękę.

 

Albo pożywić się w całości.

 

Dno było kamieniste, widział to dzięki wręcz przeźroczystej wodzie. Gdzieniegdzie jakaś roślina wystawała spomiędzy kamienia, a kilka liści spadło na niego z drzewa.  Dreszcze przeszły przez jego ciało. Nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że jest cicho.

 

Zbyt cicho.

 

Zbyt spokojnie.

 

Zbyt normalnie.

 

Wiedział, że coś się zdarzy. To było jak oglądanie filmu, w którym główny bohater idzie ciemnym korytarzem, w strasznym domu. Widz wie, że coś się czai za czarnymi drzwiami. Bohater wie, że coś się wydarzy. Ale on dalej idzie, jego serce bije szybciej, a muzyka jest coraz głośniejsza, tworząc klimat. Pełen grozy. Pełen napięcia. Pełen…

 

Pokręcił głową.

 

Nieważne.

 

Nie powinien o tym myśleć.

 

Nie teraz.

 

Odkręcił korek i opadł na kolana. Powoli napełniał manierkę ani na chwilę się już nie rozpraszając. Musiał być uważny. Nie przegapić żadnego znaku. Nie mógł zginąć. Nie, dopóki nie odnajdzie swojego syna. Jego zmysły były niesamowicie wyostrzone. Każdy szelest, każdy dźwięk dochodził do jego uszu.

 

Jeden niewłaściwy krok.

 

Jeden niewłaściwy ruch.

 

Coś zaszeleściło za nim.

 

Serce podeszło mu do gardła, a manierka wpadła z pluskiem do wody. Odwrócił powoli głowę i zmrużył oczy. Prawa ręka automatycznie sięgnęła po kij.

 

Widział cień.

 

Coś zbliżało się do niego.

 

Wstrzymał oddech, bojąc się tego, co zobaczy w następnej chwili. Przeklinał siebie w myślach za to, że nie przeczytał żadnego podręcznika. W głowie przewijały mu się obrazki, które kiedyś Vincent oglądał z taką pasją. Krwiożercze stwory.

 

Zginie.

 

Głupi kij w niczym mu nie pomoże.

 

Zginie.

 

Podskoczył, a jego serce się zatrzymało, kiedy osobnik wyszedł z cienia, przywdziewając na twarz lekki uśmiech. Harry złapał się za serce.

.

\- Hej, spokojnie. To tylko ja. - Głos Louisa był cichy, być może także nie chciał zwabić w to miejsce jakiejś bestii. Cholera wie, czego oni chcą.

 

\- Nie strasz mnie tak więcej. - Wypuścił drżący oddech i wytarł pot z czoła. - Co tu robisz?

 

\- Przyszedłem po wodę. - Uniósł wysoko manierki, robiąc krok w kierunku Harry’ego. - Mogę?

 

Harry wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił się w kierunku strumyka. Wyjął swoją manierkę i zaczął nalewać do niej wody. Kątem oka widział jak Louis robił to samo. Wybrał miejsce dość blisko niego, ale nie aż tak blisko, by czuć się niekomfortowo.

 

Bezpieczna odległość.

 

Nie wiedział jak się z tym czuł. Z jednej strony pragnął oprzeć głowę o jego ramię i zasnąć, obudzić się po kilku godzinach i z zadowoleniem zauważyć, że to tylko sen, a on leży w ich starej sypialni, tuląc do siebie drugie ciało.

 

Z drugiej jednak strony nie bez powodu znalazł się w tym miejscu i w tym czasie. Był zły, a tą złość chciałby na kimś wyładować.

 

Louis był najbliżej.

 

Ale Louis był smutny.

 

Harry nie mógł tego zrobić.

 

Cisza między nimi była… Nie wiedział, jak ją nazwać. Komfortowa? Chyba nie do końca. Napięta? Może to też nie pasuje... Coś dziwnego osiadło mu na barkach. Dziwne uczucie, którego nie mógł zrozumieć. Emocja, której nie potrafił nazwać.

 

Coś się z nim działo, ale nie miał pojęcia co to było.

 

\- Jak się trzymasz? - Zapytał po chwili, nie mogąc znieść szumu wody, jedynego dźwięku, który wyróżniał się w okolicy.

 

Louis zamarł, chociaż starał się nie pokazywać tego, jak wpłynęło na niego to pytanie. Oboje wiedzieli, że poległ. Nikt nie znał go tak dobrze jak Harry. Nikt nie spędził z nim tyle czasu i nikt nie kochał go tak mocno jak on. Drobne drżenie, zaciśnięta szczęka, nie do końca szczery uśmiech. Harry znał go. Mimo upływu czasu. Znał go. Nic się przed nim nie ukryje.

 

Być może już nigdy.

 

\- Mam nadzieję, że niedługo to się skończy - wyznał w końcu, niewiele głośniej od szeptu. Harry westchnął, słysząc smutek i zrezygnowanie.

 

\- Louis… - Harry podniósł się i podszedł do niego. Wiedział, co tworzy się w tej małej główce. Wiedział i nie mógł pozwolić na to, by to zrobiło się coraz większe i większe. Nie chciał, żeby zaczęło go to przytłaczać. Nie chcę, żeby...

 

\- Nie. - Louis stanął na równe nogi i odwrócił się. - Nie...

 

\- Louis, poczekaj… - Harry złapał go za rękę. Starał się być delikatny, chociaż nie wiedział, czy na pewno Louis to odczuł. Prawdopodobnie nie, bo chwilę później jego głos się podniósł, a w oczach iskrzył się ogień.

 

\- Nie potrzebuję twojego wywodu. Wiem, że spieprzyłem. Po całej linii. Wiem to, nie musisz mi o tym przypominać!

 

\- Nie, to nie twoja wina... - Harry pokręcił głową, próbując go zatrzymać. - Louis, posłuchaj.

 

\- Nie Hazz, gdybym nie chciał się wybierać w samobójczą podróż to… - Serce Harry’ego zatrzymało się na kilka sekund, jednak nie było teraz czasu na takie głupoty. To tylko stare przezwisko. To… Nic.

 

A może wszystko?

 

\- Oni zgodzili się dobrowolnie, nie zmuszałeś nikogo do przyjazdu tutaj… - Zaczął ostrożnie, jednak niebieskooki mu przerwał. Nie odsunął się jednak. To już coś.

 

\- Zginął człowiek Harry. Przeze mnie zginął człowiek…  - W jego oczach zatańczyły łzy. Uniósł w górę głowę, by to ukryć. Był taki mały. Jeszcze mniejszy niż zwykle. Kruchy. Pełen poczucia winy. To sprawiało, że Harry’ego bolało serce. Mimo przeszłości, mimo nieporozumień, mimo… Mimo wszystko nie chciał widzieć swojego byłego męża w takim stanie.

 

Nie chciał.

 

\- Nie mów tak... - Harry westchnął, zgarniając płaczącego Louisa w swoje ramiona. - Ciii… Proszę, nie płacz… Twoje oczy nie są stworzone do płaczu… - mówił cicho, tuląc go do siebie mocniej. Wsunął palce pomiędzy kosmyki włosów, pocierając skórę głowy. Czuł jak materiał na jego piersi zaczyna przeciekać, dlatego powoli zaczął kołysać ich ciałami, nucąc cicho jakąś starą melodię.

 

On także miał ochotę się rozpłakać. Louis cierpiał tak mocno. Łkał, trzymając w pięściach jego koszulkę. Swoim ciałem napierał coraz mocniej, jakby chciał złączyć ich ciała. Jakby chciał, by się połączyli w jedno. Robił to nieświadomie. Kruszył i tak połamane serce drugiego. Ta bezbronność, ta udręka, ten smutek… To wszystko sprawiało, że chciałby cofnąć czas. To sprawiało, że żałował każdej złej rzeczy skierowanej w stronę tego człowieka. To sprawiło, że zatęsknił.

 

Zatęsknił za Louisem.

 

Za jego Louisem.

 

Louis.

 

Jedno imię, tyle emocji.

 

Louis.

 

Jedno imię, tyle wspomnień.

 

Louis.

 

Jedno imię, tyle myśli.

 

Louis.

 

Louis.

 

Louis.

 

\- Przepraszam - wyszeptał szatyn, odsuwając się delikatnie. Harry’ego ogarnął chłód. - Przepraszam.

 

\- Nie masz za co - odparł równie cicho, w końcu puszczając cały swój świat. Wyrzucił myśl o beznadziejności i tęsknocie. Nie może. Już nie.

 

Louis wymamrotał coś, czego Harry kompletnie nie zrozumiał. Chciał zapytać, jednak jedno spojrzenie w zapłakane oczy sprawiło, że postanowił nie naciskać. To nie jego rola. To była chwila słabości. Może Zayn…

 

\- Chodźmy, niedługo całkowicie się ściemni i zaczną nas szukać.

 

\- O ile już nie zaczęli, bez ciebie ta wyprawa nie ma sensu. Nie poradzą sobie bez twojej mądrej głowy... - odparł Harry i z satysfakcją zauważył jak kąciki ust mężczyzny, unoszą się nieznacznie. - Prowadź.

 

Coś się zmieniło. Obaj o tym wiedzieli. Atmosfera przestała być taka napięta, a jakaś mała bariera runęła. Może jeszcze przed nimi cały mur, lecz jakieś elementy zaczęły się kruszyć. Było lepiej.

 

Harry nie miał ochoty już grać księżniczki. Nie miał ochoty kłócić się z Louisem o byle pierdoły. Nie chciał widzieć już więcej jego łez i nie chciał nigdy go stracić. Chociaż to ostatnie już dawno zostało wpisane na listę “rzeczy zrobionych”.

 

Nie mógł wyrzucić z głowy pytań z serii “Co by było, gdyby...?”

 

Co by było, gdyby nie wzięli rozwodu?

 

Co by było, gdyby Harry nie…

 

Co by było, gdyby Louis nie…

 

Co by było, gdyby porozmawiali na spokojnie.

 

Raz jeszcze.

 

Co by było, gdyby duma ich nie rozdzieliła?

 

Co by było, gdyby…

 

Co by było…

 

Co.

 

Syknął, kiedy uderzył nosem w głowę Louisa. Chciał zwrócić mu uwagę, że nie można zatrzymywać się tak bez żadnego słowa, jednak Louis uciszył go, jakby znając jego zamiary.

 

Kędzierzawy zmarszczył się i rozejrzał. Dalej byli w lesie, chociaż drzewa nie rosły już tak gęsto jak wcześniej. Ziemia lekko drżała, a liście szeleściły. Dopiero po chwili dotarły do niego stłumione krzyki.

 

\- Co się dzieje? - Szepnął do ucha Louisowi, który wzruszył ramionami i z szeroko otwartymi oczami, szedł do przodu. Napięcie, które zdążyło jakiś czas temu zniknąć, znowu się nasiliło. Przeklinał w myślach tą wyspę i brak spokoju.

 

Gdy dotarli do skraju lasu, zastał ich okropny widok. Cała załoga biegła, krzycząc coś, czego nie potrafił zrozumieć. Głosy nakładały się na siebie i to wszystko nie miało sensu... Mimo powoli ogarniającej ich ciemności, mogli dostrzec ruszające się liście na drzewach. Harry spojrzał w górę, lecz gałęzie przysłaniały widok.

 

Zmrużył oczy i stwór zmienił swoje położenie. Ogromna, brudnozielona łapa zacisnęła się na drzewie i z głuchym trzaskiem złamała je niczym zapałkę.

 

\- Ja pierdole! - Louis szarpnął Harrym, kiedy głośny ryk przeciął powietrze. Harry pisnął i ostatni raz spojrzał na polanę. Ludzie uciekali przerażeni, zostawiając wszystko co mieli przy sobie. Plecaki. Jedzenie. Garnki. Mapy. Dostrzegł Mitcha, który potknął się i runął jak długi.

 

\- Kurwa! - Krzyknął Harry, chcąc się zatrzymać. - Poczekaj!

 

\- Jeśli jebany Liam Payne każe uciekać to się kurwa ucieka! - Wrzasnął Louis, ciągnąc go za sobą między drzewa. - Nie wiemy co tam jest, to niebezpieczne!

 

Harry był rozdarty, ale kolejny ryk sprawił, że wszystkie wątpliwości wyparowały. Ścisnął mocniej rękę i przyspieszył bieg. W głowie modlił się, żeby nikomu nic się nie stało.

 

Ścieżka była zarośnięta, cały czas w jego twarzy uderzały gałęzie. Potykał się średnio co pięć kroków przez wystające konary i roślinność, która znikąd pojawiała się pod jego nogami. Na szczęście za każdym razem, gdy się chociaż zachwiał, Louis był obok niego. Nie puszczał nawet na chwilę.

 

Jęknął, czując kolkę. Zacisnął zęby, ale tego bólu nie dało się pozbyć w taki sposób. Sapał, czując się totalnie wyczerpanym. Jego koszulka przylegała do spoconego ciała. Miał ochotę płakać.

 

Ze strachu.

 

Z bezsilności.

 

Ze zmęczenia.

 

\- Louis, nie mogę. - Łzy ciekły po jego czerwonych policzkach. - Louis nie mogę.

 

\- Jeszcze kawałek Hazz, dasz radę! - Louis odwrócił głowę w jego stronę. Niebieskie oczy patrzyły na niego z rozpaczą. - Jeszcze trochę…

 

\- Nie, nie mogę... - Zatrzymał się, ciągnąc Louisa za sobą. Dopiero kiedy stanęli, poczuli, że ziemia ciągle drży. Harry próbował odgonić łzy, kiedy mówił dalej. Jego bok bolał. Ledwo mógł złapać oddech. - Uciekaj, okej? Uciekaj.

 

\- Coś ty, nie zostawię cię! - Louis parsknął, ciągnąc go za rękę. - Chodź, kawałek przejdziemy. Potem znowu możemy biec.

 

\- Ale Louis…

 

Oczy Louisa zabłyszczały, kiedy przysunął się i pochylił.

 

\- Co ty… - zaczął i pisnął, kiedy w jednej chwili znalazł się w powietrzu, z nosem uderzającym o pośladki Louisa.

 

\- Zepnij się. - Wysapał Louis. - Pamiętasz? Po prostu się zepnij!

 

\- Jesteś niemożliwy. - Harry spełnił jego prośbę. Spiął całe ciało, dzięki czemu niesienie go nie było aż takie trudne. Kiedyś robili to ciągle. Szatyn był niższy i noszenie go, sprawiało trochę więcej kłopotów.

 

Harry nie widział wiele. Zamknął oczy, koncentrując się na bólu w okolicach brzucha. Mieli szczęście, że las nie wydawał się być w tym miejscu taki gęsty. Gdyby musieliby jeszcze odgarniać liście i liany zwisające z drzew, na pewno zajęłoby im to dużo więcej czasu.

 

Po kilku minutach marszu, Louis potknął się, przeklinając głośno. Harry pisnął, spadając obok niego na ziemię.  

 

\- I tak długo wytrzymałeś - jęknął Harry, pocierając bolący tyłek. Kolka na szczęście minęła. Położył głowę na ziemi i zamknął oczy. - Robisz się coraz starszy.

 

Louis prychnął, ocierając pot z czoła. Zmarszczył brwi, czując jak śmierdzi. Powinien w niedługim czasie się wykąpać, chociaż to raczej niemożliwe. Statek jest za daleko, a w głębszych wodach mogą znajdować się głodne stworzenia, które chętnie by się nimi posiliły.

 

\- Jestem jak wino. Im starszy, tym lepszy.

 

Harry uśmiechnął się, ale nic nie powiedział. Patrzył na chłopaka, który… Właściwie nie był już chłopakiem. Był dorosłym mężczyzną, chociaż duchem ciągle przypominał tego nastolatka, w którym tak dawno temu się zakochał. Przed nim siedział mężczyzna, który przeszedł wiele w swoim życiu. Przed nim siedział mężczyzna, który był ojcem. Najlepszym ojcem na świecie. Mężczyzna, który miał męża. Mężczyzna, który miał dobry zawód i był znanym profesorem w swojej dziedzinie. Idealny mężczyzna.

 

I nie przyzna tego głośno, ale tak: Im starszy, tym lepszy.

 

Louis zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał w stronę krzewów. Serce Harry’ego zabiło mocniej. Uniósł się, uważnie mu się przyglądając. Nie chciał nic mówić w obawie przed drapieżnikiem, który czaił się wśród liści.

 

Wtedy to usłyszał.

 

Dudnienie.

 

Wtedy to poczuł.

 

Drżenie.

 

Wtedy zobaczył.

 

Jedno spojrzenie.

 

\- Wiej - warknął Louis, podnosząc się na równe nogi. Harry był tuż za nim.

 

Zaczęli biec, przedzierając się przez zarośla. Już dawno zboczyli ze ścieżki. Noc powoli zapadała. Księżyc wyłaniał się zza chmur. Temperatura zmalała, chociaż oni tego nie czuli. Adrenalina buzowała w ich żyłach. Łzy spływały z ich policzków. Serce podchodziło do gardła. Nogi bolały od nadmiernego wysiłku.

 

\- Kurwa! - Louis zatrzymał się, przez co Harry wpadł na jego plecy. - Kurwa jebana mać!

 

\- Co się stało? - Harry obejrzał się za siebie, słysząc dziwne skrzeki. Cokolwiek ich goniło, było coraz bliżej.

 

\- Przepaść! Pierdolona przepaść!

 

\- Co? - Harry pisnął, gdy coś przeleciało tuż przed jego oczyma. Wielka mucha zabrzęczała i zniknęła między zaroślami. - Co się stało?

 

\- Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa… - Mamrotał Louis, rozglądając się dookoła. Zacisnął pięści i pociągnął za swoje włosy. - Przepaść!

 

Harry dopiero teraz zobaczył, że ziemia przed nimi się kończyła.

 

Tupanie.

 

Zejście było zbyt strome by bezpiecznie dostać się na dół.

 

Skrzek.

 

Krew odpłynęła z ich twarzy.

 

\- Louis...

 

\- Harry...

 

Spojrzenie.

 

\- Ja…

 

Śmierć była już blisko.

 

Warkot.

 

Wargi drżały.

 

\- Koch…

 

Szelest

 

\- Wskakuj na drzewo! - Louis wrzasnął, pchając go do przodu. Słowa, które chciał wypowiedzieć wcześniej, ugrzęzły mu w gardle.

 

\- Co?

 

\- Drzewo! Już! - Uszy Harry’ego zabolały, gdy Louis krzyknął. Złapał się gałęzi i powoli zaczął wspinać po drzewie.

 

\- Nic nie widzę! - Jęknął, na oślep szukając stabilnej części. Niższe gałęzie były grube i rozłożone bardzo gęsto. Mógłby się schować w tej koronie, ale miał dziwne wrażenie, że to za nisko. Długa szyja bestii ich dosięgnie.

 

\- Harry pospiesz się!

 

Nie widział, ale czuł, jak Louis podciąga się obok niego. Kora była szorstka, idealna do wspinaczki. Coś zaczęło skowyczeć. Zastygł i ze strachem spojrzał w dół. Louis był tuż obok niego, trzymając się mocno cienkiej gałązki.

 

Tupnięcie.

 

Cienkiej. Trzeszczącej.

 

Gałązka została w jego ręku.

 

Szelest.

 

Zaciśnięcie palców.

 

Strach.

 

Ciemny kształt powoli wyłonił się spomiędzy liści. Harry czuł jego obecność. Czuł, jak ich obserwuje. Czuł jego głód.

 

Zaraz zginie. Co do tego nie było wątpliwości.

 

Louis zachwiał się.

 

Oczy Harry’ego rozszerzyły się z trwogi.

 

Chciał powiedzieć “trzymaj się”, ale Louis nie usłyszałby tego. Głośny ryk sprawił, że włosy stanęły mu dęba. Jak w kreskówkach. Jazgot, przez który zadrżał. Bał się spojrzeć w dół. Coś było obok nich. Coś niedobrego. Coś, co chciało ich pożreć.

 

“Nawet nie drgnij” wyczytał z ust Louisa.

 

Ryk, niczym z najstraszniejszych horrorów.

 

Strach spowodował, że nie potrafił się ruszyć.

 

Nie mógł się ruszyć.

 

Pot pojawił się na jego karku.

 

Przerażające sapnięcie.

 

Zimne krople powoli spływały po gorących plecach.

 

Ryk.

 

Palce zbielały od mocnego trzymania rośliny.

 

Szelest.

 

Oczy powędrowały w dół.

 

Drapanie.

 

Niczego nie mógł dostrzec. Było za ciemno.

 

Drganie.

 

Chciał spuścić wzrok, ale gwałtowny ruch obok sprawił, że spojrzał na Louisa.

 

Jego oczy patrzyły wprost na niego. Było w nich coś dziwnego. Coś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Coś, czego nie potrafił nazwać.

 

“Oczy” Powiedział bezgłośnie “Patrz mi w oczy”

 

Harry wstrzymał oddech, ale pokiwał głową. Patrzył, chociaż z dołu docierały do niego szmery. Patrzył, chociaż tak bardzo chciał zaspokoić swoją ciekawość. Zobaczyć to, co chciało go zjeść. Pożreć. Rozszarpać na kawałki.

 

Niebieskie tęczówki były takie znajome. Wyglądały tak bezpiecznie. Przynosiły spokój.

 

Patrzył, chociaż miał ochotę krzyczeć. Patrzył, chociaż ciężko było mu się utrzymać. Ręce go bolały i ześlizgiwały się z gałęzi. Każdy ruch bestii sprawiał, że było coraz trudniej.

 

Niebieskie tęczówki patrzyły ciągle. Nie przestawały.

 

Przerażone.

 

Zdeterminowane.

 

Jego ciało zaczęło drętwieć.

 

“Louis” chciał powiedzieć, ale nie mógł wydusić słowa.

 

Szatyn pokręcił głową.

 

Drzewo zatrzęsło się.

 

Dłonie były coraz słabsze.

 

“Louis”

 

“Nie”

 

Harry zamknął oczy, dotykając czołem szorstkiej kory.

 

Louis prawdopodobnie widział jego kryzys.

 

Nieprawdopodobnie.

 

Na pewno.

 

Ale Harry był taki słaby.

 

Tak bardzo słaby.

 

\- Nie mogę... - szepnął, a bestia pod nim zaryczała. Czuła, że posiłek się zbliża. Czuła, że ofiara słabnie. Czuła, że niewiele zostało. Zaczęła drapać w drzewo.

 

Niecierpliwa.

 

\- To koniec - szepnął i z ostatnim spojrzeniem w niebieskie tęczówki, zamknął oczy.

 

Puścił gałąź.

 

Wiatr.

 

Spokój.

 

Uderzenie.

 

Ciemność.


	7. ROZDZIAŁ SZÓSTY

 

_\- O mój, Harry! Piękna koszula! - Pisnęła jedna z dziewczyn siedzących przy stoliku. - Twoja ciocia ma gust..._

 

_\- Zazdroszczę ci. Rodzina z Ameryki to totalny wygryw życia... - westchnęła druga. Harry uśmiechnął się całkowicie zadowolony z siebie. Wiedział, jak zachwycić. Kochał uwagę. Od zawsze. I umiał ją wykorzystać. Zdecydowanie._

 

_\- Och, kochane moje... - odparł z graną nonszalancją - To tylko kawałek szmatki na tym pięknym ciele…_

 

_\- Seksownym ciele._

 

_\- Nie da się ukryć... - zachichotał, siadając w gronie swoich przyjaciółek. Poprawił bujne loki, które opadały mu na ramiona i rozejrzał dookoła. Siedzieli przy wejściu do biblioteki, jak zawsze podczas okienek. Pogoda była wręcz wyborna na to, by wyciągnąć nogi i wystawić twarz do ciepłego, wiosennego słońca. Po prostu idealnie. - Co dziś w planach? Jakieś newsy?_

 

_\- Profesor Miller wygląda dziś całkowicie obleśnie. - Harry wywrócił oczami, opierając się łokciem o stolik za sobą. - To nie tak, że to jakaś nowość…_

 

_\- Za duże marynarki w paski od dawna nie są w modzie…_

 

_\- One nigdy tak naprawdę nie były w modzie - mruknął, otwierając oczy, gdy stare drzwi biblioteki zaskrzypiały. Zerknął w tamtą stronę i uniósł brew. Jakimś cudem nigdy nie widział tu tego przystojniaka, który właśnie schodził po schodach. Może nie wyglądał jak typowy mięśniak, z którymi umawiał się do tej pory, coś jednak w jego wyglądzie sprawiło, że przyciągnął jego uwagę._

 

_Sprane dżinsy? Duża bluza? Czarne okulary?_

 

_Nic wielkiego, a jednak…_

 

_A jednak coś wielkiego._

 

_Może to ten nieśmiały uśmiech, który błąkał się na jego ustach?_

 

_Może to ta góra książek, którą trzymał w rękach?_

 

_Wyglądał tak, jakby zaraz miał się ugiąć pod ich ciężarem._

 

_Seksowne, małe ciałko._

 

_Mały, uroczy kujonek._

 

_\- Hej, może ci pomóc? - Zapytał z małym uśmiechem, upewniając się, że jego największy atut - dołeczki - są ustawione w dobrym świetle. Idealnie na widoku._

 

_Dołeczki mogą załatwić wszystko, to jego motto._

 

_\- Nie, dziękuję - odparł tamten, spoglądając na niego spod rzęs. - To bardzo miłe z twojej strony._

 

_\- To żaden problem. - Harry wzruszył ramionami i sięgnął po dwa grube tomy leżące na wierzchu. - Czyż nie lepiej?_

 

_Chłopak pokiwał głową i wskazał na schody._

 

_\- Na parkingu stoi moje auto, muszę po prostu przetransportować tam te książki - powiedział, zaczynając schodzić po schodach. Harry z zainteresowaniem przyglądał się jego ramionom. Nie ruszył się z miejsca, póki nie usłyszał głośnego "idziesz?"_

 

_\- Harry? - Zapytała jedna z koleżanek, z którą rozmawiał na początku. Chłopak machnął ręką i ruszył za szatynem. Nie wiedział co właśnie robi, a tym bardziej dlaczego. Jednak, skoro powiedziało się "a", trzeba powiedzieć także "b" i najlepiej "c". A potem pójdzie już z górki._

 

_Tak sądzi._

 

_\- Więc... - zaczął, gdy zrównali się krokiem. - Co studiujesz? Bo rozumiem, że chodzisz na tutejszy uniwerek, prawda?_

 

_\- Tak. - Niebieskooki posłał mu uśmiech._

 

_\- Bardzo ładne oczy - palnął, nim zdążył się zastanowić._

 

_\- Dziękuję, twoje też są bardzo ładne - odparł grzecznie, zatrzymując się przy starym samochodzie. Wskazał na tomy, które Harry ciągle trzymał w swoich rękach. - Dziękuję Ci._

 

_\- Ależ nie ma za co... - odchrząknął, spoglądając na okładki z dziwnymi stworzeniami, których nie rozpoznawał. Uniósł brew. - Co to takiego?_

 

_\- To? Dinozaury. Dokładniej brachiozaur. - Otworzył drzwiczki samochodu i wrzucił wszystkie książki na tylne siedzenie. - To dinozaur roślinożerny. Potężny, ale gdyby jeszcze żył, nie musiałbyś martwić się o swoje życie. Nie miałby ochoty cię pożreć._

 

_\- Och... - Harry podrapał się niezręcznie po karku. Coś słyszał o tych wielkich stworzeniach. Dawno temu, gdy odnaleźli kolejne szczątki na terenach jego kraju. Nigdy jednak nie przypuszczał, że ktokolwiek w jego wieku mógłby się tym interesować. Nie naprawdę. - Więc studiujesz... Dinozaurologię?_

 

_Szczery śmiech, który rozbrzmiał w jego uszach sprawił, że jego policzki mocno się zaczerwieniły. Z zażenowania, że palnął jakąś głupotę i z satysfakcji, że udało mu się rozbawić tego chłopaka. Bardzo ładny śmiech. Wpadający w ucho i sprawiający, że sam zaczął chichotać. To było mimowolne. Zupełnie niekontrolowane._

 

_\- Nie ma czegoś takiego jak dinazourologia…_

 

_\- Harry - dodał pomocnie. - Mam na imię Harry._

 

_\- Studiuję archeologię. - Zatrzasnął drzwi i wskazał na samochód. - Dziękuję, że mi pomogłeś, ale muszę się zbierać. Prace same się nie napiszą, nieważne jak bardzo bym tego chciał._

 

_\- Tak, pewnie. - Odsunął się, patrząc jak mężczyzna wsiada do auta i odpala go z małym trudem. Pomachał mu i dopiero kiedy odjechał, uśmiechając się szeroko, uświadomił sobie, że nie ma pojęcia jak mężczyzna miał na imię._

 

_Cholera._

 

_**_

_Louis. Tak miał na imię ten mężczyzna._

 

_Piękne imię dla pięknego chłopaka._

 

_Ten tekst jedynie sprawił, że Louis uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową._

 

_Widzicie..._

 

_Harry miał obsesję na punkcie Louisa. Nie do końca miał świadomość, skąd to się wzięło, ale to był najlepszy opis jego stanu. Stał się pewnego rodzaju stalkerem, który czekał po własnych wykładach, wiedząc, że mężczyzna kończy dokładnie godzinę po nim. Zamiast chodzić po sklepach w centrum handlowym czy palić papierosy z przyjaciółmi, siedział przed biblioteką, czekając na Louisa i całkowicie przypadkowo go spotykając._

 

_Całkowicie przypadkowo._

 

_Oczywiście._

 

_W każdym razie miał z nim mały problem._

 

_Nie wiedział, czy to z nim jest coś nie tak, czy chłopak był tak bardzo nieświadomy czy, w najgorszym wypadku, nie był po prostu gejem. Mimo wszystko druga opcja przemawiała za nim najbardziej i być może całkiem mu ta opcja odpowiadała. To było zdecydowanie inne od jego poprzednich związków._

 

_W jednym z kolorowych magazynów, które kupował w kiosku obok swojego akademika, wyczytał, że najbardziej dbamy o relacje, o które musimy się starać. Im więcej wkładamy wysiłku w zdobycie i utrzymanie, tym trudniej jest nam zrezygnować. I patrząc na jego ostatnie miesiące, to sprawdzało się w jego przypadku._

 

_Louis go nie zauważał._

 

_Znaczy widział go i rozmawiał z nim, wydawać by się mogło, bardzo chętnie…_

 

_Ale to nie to._

 

_Louis nie odpowiadał na flirty, zupełnie jakby ich nie zauważał. Nieważne czy Harry stawał na rzęsach czy końcówkach swoich loków, Louis po prostu nie czaił i odpowiadał całkowicie poważnie, powodując, że Harry uśmiechał się pod nosem i kręcił głową._

 

_A potem pytał o dinozaury, skoro to było konikiem Louisa._

 

_Nauczył się o nim wiele rzeczy._

 

_Na przykład to, że siedząc przy książkach, musi mieć obok siebie kolorowe dropsy. Na pytanie "dlaczego?" zawsze odpowiadał, że to pomaga mu w zapamiętywaniu. Harry do tej pory nie rozumie jak poruszanie żuchwą i jedzenie landrynek ma mu pomóc, ale to było na tyle urocze, że się nie kłócił._

 

_Drugą bardzo ważną rzeczą było to, że zawsze miał w kieszeni drobne, by w każdej chwili móc zadzwonić do swojej mamy. Połączenia były dość drogie, ale to szybszy sposób niż list. A budki z telefonami stały tak naprawdę na każdym kroku._

 

_No i najważniejszą rzeczą było to, że Louis kochał mówić o prehistorycznych gadach. Jego mózg wchłaniał wiedzę z tego zakresu jak gąbka. To było niezwykłe. Nieważne o cokolwiek Harry by zapytał - szacunkową wagę, liczbę kręgów czy grupę - Louis zawsze znał odpowiedź na pytanie. Tydzień temu postanowili, że Harry przygotuje quiz. Zestaw dziesięciu bardzo trudnych pytań, by przekonać się jak mądry był (To nie tak, że w to wątpił. To było po prostu fascynujące jak diabli.)_

 

_Właśnie dlatego stał teraz przed biblioteką, niesamowicie podekscytowany. Zabrał do domu kilka książek i wynalazł największe szczegóły, których Louis po prostu nie mógł znać._

 

_Albo był geniuszem._

 

_To także było możliwe._

 

_\- Harry? A co ty tu robisz? - Zapytała Jessica, zakładając ręce na piersi. - Olałeś nas dla tego kujona. Czemu nie spędzasz z nami czasu jak dawniej?_

 

_Wyrzuty słyszalne były w jej głosie i Harry'emu powinno zrobić się głupio. W końcu to byli jego przyjaciele, z którymi trzymał się od pierwszego dnia uczelni. Nie mógł jednak nic poradzić na to, że naprawdę go to nie obchodziło. Wzruszył więc ramionami i wymamrotał, że przecież widują się w jadłodajni w każdą środę._

 

_\- Chyba sobie żartujesz - prychnęła. - Co się z tobą stało? Co z Edem?_

 

_\- Przestań, Jessica. - Założył rękę na biodro i prychnął. - To nie tak, że podczas tych spotkań robicie cokolwiek oprócz obgadywania innych. Nic godnego uwagi. A Ed to mój przyjaciel, nie mieszaj go do tego._

 

_\- Ty też to robiłeś. I robisz dalej, gdy siedzisz z nami. - Zaśmiała się. - Ale jak widać udajesz kogoś kim nie jesteś przy tym Lewisie._

 

_\- Louisie..._

 

_\- Nieistotne - mruknęła. - Zawsze będziesz rozpieszczoną gwiazdeczką, ciekawe, kiedy on to zauważy._

 

_\- Spieprzaj ladacznico - warknął, robiąc krok w jej stronę. Nie rozumiał, jak ona śmiała. To było bezczelne, ale on był mistrzem w takich sprawach, dlatego uśmiechnął się i włożył tyle jadu w swoją wypowiedź, ile tylko zdołał. - I lepiej wybierz się do fryzjera. Nie słyszałaś, że tapir jest teraz passe?_

 

_\- Harry? - Usłyszał z tyłu, dlatego odwrócił się na pięcie i idąc w stronę Louisa, rozłożył ręce, by po chwili zgarnąć go do ciasnego uścisku._

 

_\- Mój ukochany. Jak minął twój dzień?_

 

_\- Całkiem nieźle. Jestem jednak lekko podenerwowany. Czuję się, jakbym za chwilę miał egzamin._

 

_\- Hej... - szepnął Harry. - To tylko ja. Jestem pewien, że znasz odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania, które wymyśliłem. Zresztą, nie dostaniesz za to żadnej oceny._

 

_\- Tak, ale…_

 

_\- Szzz... - Położył mu palec na ustach. - Jeśli odpowiesz na wszystkie pytania prawidłowo, zabieram cię na truskawkowe milkshaki, okej?_

 

_\- Kocham je - szepnął Louis, a jego oczy wręcz błyszczały jasnym blaskiem. - W takim razie muszę się postarać._

 

_I postarał się._

 

_Dwadzieścia minut i piętnaście pytań później, Harry kręcił głową z niedowierzaniem._

 

_\- Miałeś tylko jeden błąd. Jeden cholerny błąd._

 

_\- To znaczy, że pójdziemy na milkshaki? - Zapytał z nadzieją. - Uwielbiam je. Nie mam już dziś wykładów, a pracę mam dopiero jutro koło południa i…_

 

_Przerwały mu usta napierające na jego wargi. Louis wziął gwałtowny oddech i z niedowierzaniem patrzył, jak Harry układa swoją rękę na jego karku i przyciąga bliżej. Louis mógłby z łatwością policzyć jego wszystkie rzęsy. To jednak chyba nie był na to czas._

 

_Gdy w końcu otrząsnął się z początkowego szoku, zamknął oczy i poruszył ustami. Czuł, jak Harry zaczyna się uśmiechać, a serce Louisa bić mocniej. Wszystko jakby wskoczyło na swoje miejsce. Uczucie, które rozprzestrzeniło się po całym jego ciele przypominało spokój. Spokój i komfort, ponieważ w końcu poczuł się jak w domu. Pierwszy pocałunek, ale miał wrażenie, jakby wszystko już było. Jakby ten nacisk był już znany. Jakby te oddechy już kiedyś się ze sobą mieszały. Może byli bratnimi duszami zabłąkanymi w tym wielkim świecie? Może odnaleźli się po latach tułaczki?_

 

_Cokolwiek to było, było piękne._

 

_A stereotypowe motyle mogły się schować._

 

_To było lepsze niż one._

 

_Zawsze lepsze._

 

_I wyjątkowe._

 

_\- Więc... - Zarumieniony szatyn spuścił wzrok. - Milkshake?_

 

_\- Tylko jeśli będziemy mogli nazwać to naszą pierwszą randką. - Harry wyszczerzył się, powoli zsuwając swoją rękę po ramieniu Louisa. Kiedy dotarł do dłoni, ścisnął ją lekko i uniósł, by pocałować jego knykcie._

 

_Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko._

 

_\- Więc chodźmy._

 

_***_

 

_\- Harry? - Louis wyjrzał przez okno zdezorientowany. - Co ty tu do cholery robisz? Jest trzecia w nocy! Życie ci niemiłe?_

 

_\- Nie marudź tylko złaź na dół! - Rozejrzał się dookoła, bojąc się, że swoim głosem obudził całe osiedle. Pokręcił głową i spojrzał z powrotem w górę, tym razem odezwał się trochę ciszej. - Załóż tylko buty i jakąś bluzę!_

 

_Miał ochotę zaśmiać się, gdy usłyszał ciche burknięcie “Totalny wariat” ze strony Louisa. Firanka zatrzepotała na wietrze, a Harry oparł się o drewniany płot odgradzający ogród warzywny. Pani Miller hodowała w nim kilka warzyw. Albo przynajmniej próbowała, bo z tego co mówił Louis, nigdy nie widział jej w tym miejscu. Warzywa rosły, ale nigdy nie były zbierane. Przynajmniej nie przez właścicielkę tego domu._

 

_\- Miałeś być w Holmes Chapel - powiedział Louis, gdy znalazł się obok niego. Miał na sobie lekko wytarte sztruksowe spodnie i duży, gruby, brązowy polar. - Coś się stało?_

 

_\- Stęskniłem się. - Harry zrobił krok w jego stronę i złączył ich usta w słodkim pocałunku. Księżyc wyszedł zza chmur, rozświetlając ich twarze jasnym blaskiem. Ich serca zabiły mocniej, układając się we wspólną melodię._

 

_\- Jakiś autobus jeździ o tej godzinie? - Louis złączył ich palce i oparł swoje czoło o szyję kędzierzawego. Lekki dreszcze przebiegł przez jego ciało, gdy wiatr zawiał delikatnie. Noc nie była najcieplejsza._

 

_\- Nie wiem, nie sprawdzałem. - Harry wzruszył ramionami i pociągnął go za sobą. - Chodź ze mną._

 

_\- Zgłupiałeś? - Louis zatrzymał go i rozejrzał. - Ktoś może nas zobaczyć i…_

 

_\- I co? - Harry ścisnął jego rękę i ruszył przed siebie. - To nie tak, że robimy coś nielegalnego. Poza tym… - Wyjął z kieszeni skórzanej kurtki kluczyki i ze szczęśliwym uśmiechem podrzucił je wysoko._

 

_\- Dostałeś samochód? - Ekscytował się Louis, wręcz podskakując na swoim miejscu. - Nie wierzę, myślałem, że po ostatnim, twoi rodzice nie byli przychylni do…_

 

_\- Właściwie to… - Harry zachichotał nerwowo. - Właściwie to nie bardzo chcieli mi go pożyczyć…_

 

_\- Ukradłeś go? Harry! Znowu?! Twoi rodzice już do reszty mnie znienawidzą!_

 

_\- Nie znienawidzą, jeśli wyjaśnię im całą sytuację - odparł Harry stając przy starej ciężarówce swojego ojca. Przyciągnął Louisa do siebie i założył jego ręce na swoje ramiona. - Ja i mój chłopak obchodzimy dzisiaj pierwszą rocznicę związku. I… - Ich usta otarły się o siebie - Ten dzień trzeba świętować…_

 

_\- Świętować powiadasz?_

 

_\- Świętować. - Harry kiwnął głową w kierunku auta i cmoknął Louisa prosto w usta. - Dlatego wskakuj. Przed nami długa droga._

 

_\- Jutro mam wykład z…_

 

_\- Zrobię wykład zastępczy o.. - szepnął mu do ucha. - Stosunkach płciowych między męskimi osobnikami. Przewiduję zajęcia praktyczne._

 

_Louis parsknął śmiechem._

 

_\- Jesteś wariatem._

 

_****_

_Była przejażdżka autem._

 

_Była polana._

 

_Było ognisko._

 

_Był koc._

 

_Były termofory._

 

_Była gorąca herbata w termosach._

 

_I był seks na tyłach auta, podczas wschodu słońca._

 

_Było idealnie._

 

_*****_

_Bycie z Louisem było łatwe._

 

_Ekscytujące_

 

_Wspaniałe._

 

_Takie…_

 

_Na swoim miejscu._

 

_Wszystko było na swoim miejscu._

 

_I to było po prostu piękne._

 

_Byli ze sobą od trzech lat i Harry mógł szczerze powiedzieć, że to były najlepsze lata jego życia._

 

_Z Louisem wszystko było prostsze._

 

_Wszystko było idealne._

 

_Harry się zmienił._

 

_Louis się zmienił._

 

_Ale to właśnie było piękne. Zmienili się nawzajem. Nawzajem się ukształtowali._

 

_Kiedyś Harry nawet nie pomyślał o tym, żeby się ustatkować. Nie tak szybko. Nie z jednym chłopakiem. Nie sądził nawet, że znajdzie miłość swojego życia._

 

_A jednak._

 

_Znalazł się Louis._

 

_I wszystko było na swoim miejscu._

 

_Wszystko było dobrze._

 

_Wszystko było tak, jak miało być._

 

_Perfekcyjnie._

 

_Właśnie dlatego siedział teraz na murku przed muzeum archeologicznym, w którym niedawno zaczął pracować Louis._

 

_Harry odgarnął włosy z oczu, które wpadły mu przez wiatr wiejący od strony rzeki. Słońce powoli chyliło się ku zachodowi i niebo skąpane było w pomarańczowo złotych barwach._

 

_Idealny wieczór._

 

_Właśnie taki miał być._

 

_Siedział, machając nogami, obserwując czerwoną łódkę płynącą wraz z nurtem. Mała flaga powiewała na wietrze, tuż przy tylnej barierce. Nowoczesna maszyna._

 

_\- Długo czekasz? - Usłyszał cichy głos Louisa, tuż przy swoim uchu. Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie i odwracając głowę, złapał Louisa za kark i mocno pocałował. Prosto w usta. Różowe od przygryzania, odrobinę przesuszone. Mimo to idealne._

 

_\- Usiądź - szepnął, klepiąc miejsce obok siebie. Louis uniósł brew, ale spełnił jego prośbę._

 

_\- Nie sądzę, że pani Teresa będzie zadowolona, że znowu wracam tak późno i stresuje jej starego kota. - Wzruszył ramionami i wyciągnął z przedniej kieszeni koszuli cukierka. - Chcesz?_

 

_\- Nie bardzo. - Harry wywrócił oczami, ale czule przyglądał się jak mężczyzna rozwija papierek i wkłada do ust różową landrynkę. Przez głowę przeszła mu myśl, że ma najpiękniejszego chłopaka na tej planecie. Te kości policzkowe, te oczy i te usta. Te włosy, chociaż trochę oklapnięte, wyglądały miękko i przyjemnie. - Poza tym... To nie tak, że płacisz za ten pokój grube pieniądze…_

 

_\- Ale powinienem uszanować prośbę mojej najemczyni._

 

_\- Może po prostu nie wracajmy dzisiaj do mieszkań? - Harry złapał go za ręce i ścisnął lekko. - Może wynajmiemy pokój w hotelu? Rozsypiemy płatki róż, jak w tym filmie, który ostatnio oglądaliśmy w telewizji... Zamówimy drogiego szampana…_

 

_\- Zapomniałem o jakiejś rocznicy? - Szeroko otwarte oczy Louisa pokazywały istne przerażenie. - Tak bardzo cię przepraszam, to przez pracę i…_

 

_\- Nie. - Zaśmiał się Harry, ściskając go po raz kolejny. - Ale może być._

 

_\- Może być. - Odetchnął z ulgą, po czym zmarszczył brwi. - Może być?_

 

_Harry pokiwał głową i lekko drżącymi dłońmi, sięgnął po marynarkę leżącą na murku. Wyciągnął spod niej bukiet tulipanów i wręczył mężczyźnie._

 

_\- Teraz jestem lekko zdezorientowany... - odparł, zanurzając nos w kwiatach. - Są piękne, dziękuję._

 

_\- To ja dziękuję. - Harry westchnął i sięgnął po jego dłoń. Ciche sapnięcie wyszło z jego ust, a kwiaty upadły z lekkim brzękiem._

 

_\- Harry?_

 

_\- Kocham cię - powiedział cicho kędzierzawy. - Kocham cię i mogę przyrzec, że nigdy cię nie zostawię, dlatego proszę cię, Louisie Wiliamie Tomlinsonie, wyjdziesz za mnie?_

 

_Nadzieja._

 

_Radość._

 

_Miłość._

 

_Zachód słońca i cichy szum wody._

 

_Uśmiechający się mężczyźni, a następnie kochanie się pod gwiazdami._

 

_\- Tak, w każdej rzeczywistości i po stokroć tak._

  


2**

 

\- Debil, kretyn, kutas, pieprzony kulfon, pacan, dupek, małpa…

 

\- Mówisz o mnie? - Wymamrotał Harry, otwierając powoli oczy. Wszystko go bolało. Całe ciało. Każda komórka. Wszystko, dosłownie wszystko. Twarde, krzywe podłoże tylko to potęgowało.

 

Skrzywił się.

 

Głowa Louisa odwróciła się gwałtownie w jego kierunku. Jego kości strzyknęły. Furia w oczach dosłownie przeraziła Harry’ego. Zdrowy rozsądek podpowiadał, że powinien się odsunąć na bezpieczną odległość, ale to powodowało za duży ból.

 

Powinien przeprosić.

 

Chciał przeprosić.

 

Skulić się w sobie.

 

Odwrócić wzrok.

 

\- Ja… - zaczął, chociaż nie do końca wiedział co powiedzieć. Na szczęście bądź nieszczęście, Louis załatwił sprawę za niego. Różowe wargi szatyna przylgnęły do jego ust, a ręka od razu powędrowała do jego karku.

 

Usta Louisa.

 

Tak bardzo znajome.

 

Tak wytęsknione.

 

Tak ukochane.

 

Dłoń Harry’ego automatycznie znalazła się na szyi Louisa, chcąc przyciągnąć go jeszcze bliżej. Chcąc przyciągnąć go jeszcze mocniej. Chcąc zatracić się jeszcze bardziej. Czy tego właśnie nie pragnął? Czy na to właśnie nie czekał? Czy tego właśnie nie chciał?

 

Jedno delikatne muśnięcie karku sprawiło, że szatyn gwałtownie się odsunął. Mimo, że nosy ciągle się stykały, usta mrowiły z braku dotyku.

 

\- Nie powinienem - szepnął Louis, będąc zaskoczony swoim odruchem. Coś w brzuchu kędzierzawego zamigotało. Otworzył oczy spotykając te niebieskie tęczówki.

 

Te, które pokochał tak dawno temu.

 

Te, które kiedyś patrzyły na niego z taką miłością.

 

Te, za którymi tęsknił tak bardzo.

 

Mimo to…

 

\- Chyba nie powinieneś… - odparł, zjeżdżając spojrzeniem na jego usta. Różowe. Miłe. Idealnie pasujące do tych jego. Nie mogące doczekać się ich kolejnego spotkania. Mimo swoich słów potrzebował ich dotknąć. Jeszcze raz. Potrzebował tego połączenia. Tego uczucia.

 

Uniósł nieco głowę.

 

Louis się pochylił.

 

Oddychali w swoje usta.

 

Patrzyli w swoje oczy.

 

Czuli swoje ciała.

 

Czekali.

 

Ich myśli skierowane były na siebie.

 

Nie mogli przestać.

 

Przyciągali się.

 

Tak jak kiedyś.

 

Tak jak dawno temu.

 

Tak jak było.

 

Tak jak powinno być.

 

Czekali.

 

Wietrzyk wiał, poruszając kosmykami ich włosów.

 

Słońce powoli rozjaśniało horyzont.

 

Ptaki zaczęły swoje poranne trele.

 

Wyspa budziła się do życia.

 

Ryk dochodzący z oddali sprawił, że Harry się wzdrygnął.

 

Louis odsunął.

 

Harry odchrząknął, a rozczarowanie osiadło na dnie jego brzucha.

 

Rozejrzał się, starając zakryć czerwień swojej twarzy.

 

\- Co ci strzeliło do tego kudłatego łba! - Wrzasnął Louis, otrząsając się z otępienia. Gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać…

 

\- Nic się nie stało… - Harry poprawił się na gałęzi. Skrzywił się, ponieważ ból pleców był ogromny. - Przecież żyję…

 

\- Żyjesz! - Parsknął - Żyjesz kurwa mać! Tak, żyjesz!

 

\- Nie możesz na mnie krzyczeć… - syknął, łapiąc się za głowę. Widocznie nie tylko plecy były w złym stanie. Miał wrażenie, jakby ktoś uderzył go patelnią w sam czubek głowy.

 

Bolało.

 

\- Masz szczęście, że korona tego drzewa jest rozłożysta i spadłeś na te gałęzie! - fuknął Louis. - Inaczej dawno by cię tu z nami nie było!

 

Harry spojrzał uważnie na swojego męża. Powoli, jeździł spojrzeniem po całej jego twarzy. Po zmartwionych oczach, bladej cerze, sińcach i zadrapaniu przy prawym kąciku ust. Uniósł rękę i delikatnie dotknął rany. Louis zamarł.

 

\- Co ci się stało?

 

Louis wzruszył ramionami i spuścił wzrok. Różowe plamki pojawiły się na jego policzkach. Zrobił coś, do czego się nie przyzna. Prawdopodobnie coś słodkiego, co uważa za głupie.

 

Ale Harry wiedział, że głupie nie jest.

 

\- Hej… - zaczął, ale Louis przekręcił głowę i wskazał na przepaść.

 

\- Kilka centymetrów w lewo, a zniknąłbyś gdzieś pomiędzy tymi drzewami - szepnął. - Tam na dole. Albo zostałbyś zjedzony przez głodnego dinozaura, albo rozpadł się na kawałki i leżał, dopóki twoje ciało nie zgniłoby i wtopiło w ziemię. Zostałyby tylko kości.

 

\- Louis…

 

\- W ogóle o tym nie myślałeś? - Zapytał z bólem w głosie. - Zostawiłbyś mnie tutaj samego? Zostawiłbyś Viniego? - Poprawił się. - To coś na dole już odchodziło. Wystarczyły trzy minuty, zanim straciłoby zainteresowanie nie ruszającym się drzewem...

 

\- Nie miałem siły się dłużej trzymać…Złapałeś mnie.

 

\- Wiem! - Louis poprawił grzywkę i spojrzał na niego ze złością. - Wiem to, ale co, gdyby…

 

\- Nie gdybaj. Zawsze mnie złapiesz, pamiętasz? - Harry uśmiechnął się, kładąc rękę na jego kolanie. - Proszę, nie gdybaj. Nic się nie stało. Ja żyję. Ty żyjesz. To najważniejsze, tak? Tego się trzymajmy.

 

\- Dlaczego ty jesteś taki spokojny? To do ciebie niepodobne. Wszystko w porządku? - Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi i przyłożył ciepłą rękę do jego czoła. Odgarnął kilka kosmyków i westchnął. - Oczywiście, że nic nie jest w porządku. Spadłeś z kilkumetrowego drzewa na twarde gałęzie. Mam nadzieję, że nie masz wstrząśnienia mózgu...

 

\- Nie… - Harry przymknął oczy, uśmiech ciągle błąkał się na jego ustach. - Po prostu zachciało mi się spać…

 

\- CO? - Louis nachylił się nad nim i poklepał go po policzku. - Nie zasypiaj, nie zasypiaj. Nie jestem pewny, czy powinieneś zasypiać. To nie wygląda dobrze, co mam robić.

 

\- Tylko mnie kochaj - wyszeptał Harry, zamykając oczy i całkowicie odpływając. Louis siedział nad nim, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Westchnął, pocierając zmęczoną twarz i próbując uspokoić swoje szalejące serce.

 

\- I co ja mam z tobą zrobić, wariacie? - Zapytał, chociaż wiedział, że nie dostanie odpowiedzi.

 

Rozejrzał się i znowu westchnął. Musiał jakoś przetransportować Harry’ego bliżej konara. Ostatnie czego chciał, to żeby spadł o kolejne piętro. Już teraz było z nim źle, kolejny upadek mógłby skończyć się gorzej.

 

Oj, mógłby.

 

\- Zwariuję, po prostu zwariuję.

 

**

Znajome ramiona.

 

Znajomy zapach.

 

Znajomy oddech.

 

Znajome uczucie.

 

Znajome szczęście.

 

Znajome chwile.

 

Znajome ramiona.

 

Harry wtulił się mocniej w ciepłą klatkę piersiową i zamruczał z przyjemności. Uśmiechnął się, wdychając znajomy zapach. Może nie był najpiękniejszy, pełen potu, kory i ziemi, ale był znajomy i to mu wystarczyło. Ręka powoli sunęła po nagiej skórze.

 

Idealnie.

 

Louis był idealny.

 

Louis…

 

\- Och, do żółtej żaby… - pisnął, podnosząc się i opierając o pierś mężczyzny. - Czemu masz rozpiętą koszulę?!

 

\- Tobie też dzień dobry… - Louis ziewnął i przyłożył rękę do jego czoła. - Lepiej ci?

 

\- Tak, o wiele lepiej… - odparł niepewnie. - Długo spałem?

 

\- Kilka godzin… - Szatyn podrapał się po piersi i westchnął. - Trochę zdrętwiałem. Pamiętasz coś z poprzedniego dnia?

 

\- Ja? - Harry zmarszczył się, próbując znaleźć miejsce na gałęzi. Kolana Louisa były wygodne, ale skoro był świadomy, mogło to być nieco bardziej niezręczne.

 

\- Nie, Liam Payne. Oczywiście, że ty żabo.

 

Harry posłał mu zirytowane spojrzenie.

 

\- Pamiętam, że uciekaliśmy przed jakąś bestią, wspięliśmy się na drzewo, a potem… - Jego oczy rozszerzyły się komicznie, kiedy rozglądał się dookoła. - Cholera, ja żyję!

 

\- Tak, ty żyjesz… - Rozbawienie widoczne było na twarzy Louisa. - Wiesz, że już przechodziliśmy tę rozmowę?

 

\- Obudziłem się? - Harry skrzywił się i spojrzał na swoje palce. Zarumienił się, kiedy myślał o czymś zawzięcie.

 

\- Tak, nie pamiętasz? - Louis patrzył na niego uważnie. Oczekiwał odpowiedzi. Odpowiedzi, która mogła być ważna. Dla niego. Dla nich. Odpowiedzi, która mogła coś zmienić. Albo wręcz przeciwnie. Odpowiedź była ważna, tak czy inaczej.

 

\- Myślałem, że to był sen… - Odparł, a róż przybrał odcień czerwieni i pokrył nie tylko policzki, ale także i uszy, szyję.

 

\- Więc…

 

\- Co to było? - Przerwał Harry, nie potrafiąc spojrzeć na Louisa. - To co nas goniło i siedziało na dole? - Zamarł, wychylając się by zobaczyć ziemię. - O ile to coś już poszło…

 

\- Poszło. W nocy… - Louis założył ręce na piersi. - Ale nie jestem pewien co to było. Było ciemno, nie widziałem dokładnie… Na pewno było duże, na co wskazuje drżenie ziemi, kiedy się zbliżał… - Zaczął analizę. - Może to był czilantajzaur, chociaż są bardzo podobne do tyranozaurów. Prawdopodobnie był to jakiś młody osobnik. W końcu dorosły bez trudu by cię dosięgnął, gdy spadłeś. Drapanie w korę oznacza, że musiał mieć duże pazury, co od razu przywołuje na myśl utaraptora.

 

\- Masz pojęcie, że nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz?

 

Louis posłał mu znaczące spojrzenie.

 

\- Mogłeś po prostu nie pytać.

 

\- Dobrze, więc czego chciał, panie mądraliński?

 

\- Prawdopodobnie był głodny. Albo chciał się pobawić, jeśli to był młody gad. - Wzruszył ramionami, patrząc na horyzont. Słońce niedługo miało wzejść. Siedzieli na drzewie całe dwie noce.

 

\- Jaką mamy pewność, że nie wróci? Że już odszedł?

 

\- Nie mamy pewności, że wróci… - Niebieskie oczy spojrzały w dół, a palce zaczęły skubać korę drzewa. Mężczyzna urwał wypowiedź i nie wyglądało na to, że będzie ją kontynuować. Harry przysunął się bliżej.

 

\- Lou.

 

Nie odpowiedział.

 

\- Louis, czego mi nie mówisz?

 

Uparcie milczał, zaciskając szczękę.

 

\- Louis, w tej chwili mi powiedz o co chodzi. Czemu jesteś taki dziwny? Skąd wiesz, że ten czilo-coś-tam-tazour sobie poszedł?

 

\- Odgłosy pisków, rozszarpywania i mlaskania utwierdziły mnie w przekonaniu, że cokolwiek to było, najadło się. - Spojrzał na niego ze złością. - Poza tym, byłem na dole.

 

\- Co? - Przeraził się Harry. - Jak to byłeś na dole? Kiedy? Jeżu, ty żyjesz? - Harry momentalnie znalazł się obok niego, dotykając jego twarzy, sprawdzając czy wszystko w porządku. Louis wywrócił oczami.

 

\- Nie, rozmawiasz z duchem.

 

\- To nie Charlie St. Cloud - burknął Harry, odsuwając się obrażony. - Duchy tak nie całują.

 

Odchrząknął, zdając sobie sprawę z tego co powiedział. Uśmiech na twarzy Louisa utwierdził go w przekonaniu, że nie da temu zapomnieć.

 

\- A co? Masz w tym doświadczenie?

 

\- Och zamknij się - parsknął Harry i pokręcił głową. - Jesteś takim głupkiem.

 

“Ale twoim głupkiem” rozbrzmiał głos w ich głowach. Coś zakuło ich w sercach. Cierń, wbity w sam środek. Gruby. Ostry. Pozostawiający ból.

 

\- Kiedy ruszamy dalej? - Harry odchrząknął.

 

\- Kiedy wzejdzie słońce - odparł cicho Louis - Odpoczniemy jeszcze chwilę i pójdziemy poszukać reszty.

 

\- Myślisz, że z nimi wszystko w porządku? - Harry poczuł się nieswojo, gdy przypomniał sobie krzyki dochodzące z ich małego obozu. Nie wiadomo, czy kogokolwiek zastaną żywego.

 

Nie dość, że Vini jest w niebezpieczeństwie, nie wiadomo czy kiedykolwiek go odnajdą, to jeszcze cała ich załoga mogła nie żyć.

 

Park Archozaurów zabrał ze sobą wiele ofiar.

 

Miał ochotę się rozpłakać. Tyle niewinnych istnień. Tyle ludzi. Wszyscy mogli zginąć. Louis mógł zginąć. On sam mógł zginąć. To przerażająca wizja…

 

A może to prawda?

 

Może nie mają już do czego wracać?

 

Zrobiło mu się słabo, ciemność zaczęła go przytłaczać. Była coraz większa i większa. Chciała go pochłonąć. Zbliżała się do niego z wyciągniętymi, brudnymi łapskami.

 

\- Hej... - Louis rozłożył ręce, odgadując jego myśli. - Chodź tutaj.

 

Wiedział o czym myślał.

 

Wiedział co czuł.

 

Znał go tak dobrze.

 

Tak jak nikt inny.

 

Harry nie protestował. Nie myśląc zbyt długo, przetransportował się z powrotem na kolana byłego męża i wtulił w jego pierś. Zamknął oczy i poczuł się dobrze. Na swoim miejscu. W idealnym miejscu. Gdzieś, gdzie wszystko było w porządku, a myśli nie były takie straszne. Ciemne chmury zostały przegonione przez jeden dotyk. Jedne ramiona.

 

Znajome ramiona.

 

Znajomy zapach.

 

Znajomy oddech.

 

Znajome uczucie.

 

Znajome szczęście.

 

Znajome chwile.

 

Znajome ramiona.

 

Jasność rozbiła ciemność.

 

Nie odzywali się do siebie. Nie musieli, chociaż wiedzieli jak wiele powinni sobie powiedzieć. Tak wiele wyjaśnić. Tak wiele wyznać.

 

Zamknął oczy.

 

Spał tak dużo, a jednak ciągle za mało.

 

Był wykończony, a ramiona tak ciepłe…

 

Musiał...

 

Po prostu musiał zamknąć oczy.

 

Na chwilkę.

 

***

\- O jeżyku… - Ciche dudnienie wybudziło go z drzemki. Przyjemnej drzemki. Może nie była w najwygodniejszym miejscu, ale czy to ważne, skoro jest się w ramionach osoby, którą się ko…

 

\- Harry! - Louis potrząsnął jego ramieniem. - Harry obudź się!

 

\- Nie śpię… - mruknął, niechętnie odsuwając się od ciepłej piersi. Już tęsknił za tym uczuciem komfortu. Przetarł oczy i spojrzał na Louisa skrzywiony. - Czemu jesteś taki podekscytowany z rana? To nienormalne.

 

Chciał z powrotem się położyć, ale Louis dosłownie piszczał mu nad uchem. Złapał jego szczękę i głośnym “zobacz”, przekręcił jego głowę w kierunku wschodzącego słońca.

 

Harry zmrużył oczy, przez nagły blask. Jęknął i chciał zacząć narzekać, kiedy głośny ryk przerwał mu myśl. Zamarł, a w jego głowie pojawiły się najczarniejsze scenariusze.

 

\- Nie, nie znowu! Nie chcę… - mamrotał pod nosem, zaciskając oczy. - Nie chcę znowu. Mam dosyć dinozaurów, nie chcę, nie…

 

\- Nie, po prostu spójrz tam… - Louis próbował go uspokoić, ale Harry coraz bardziej się nakręcał. Kiwał się w przód i w tył, próbując przekonać siebie samego, że na tym drzewie nic mu nie grozi. Żadna bestia nie potrafi się wspiąć tak wysoko. Nie taka mięsożerna.

 

Miał taką nadzieję.

 

\- Hazza… - Głos Louisa dochodził do niego jak przez ścianę. - Harry spójrz na mnie.

 

\- Nie, żadnych więcej dinozaurów, chcę do domu, to sen. Chcę się obudzić w swoim łóżku. Dobrym, starym, ciepłym łóż…

 

Louis złapał jego głowę obiema dłońmi i przyciągnął do siebie. Złączył ich czoła razem i mówił spokojnym, opanowanym głosem.

 

\- Wszystko jest w porządku, żabko. Jestem tutaj, trzymam cię. Żadnych krwiożerczych bestii. Tylko ty i ja na wielkim drzewie. Ty na moich kolanach, w moich ramionach. Wszystko jest dobrze, wierzysz mi?

 

Harry pokręcił głową. Uścisk się wzmocnił.

 

\- Oddychaj głęboko. Jestem tutaj obok ciebie. Trzymam cię mocno. Jest okej, zaufaj mi, ufasz mi? Zrobię wszystko, by było dobrze. Zgadzasz się?

 

Serce kędzierzawego powoli się uspokajało. Dalej czuł strach, ale dużo mniejszy niż kilka chwil wcześniej. Skupił się na słowach Louisa. Jego melodyjnym głosie.

 

\- Ufasz mi?

 

\- Ufam ci - wyszeptał, będąc pewny swoich słów. Nie otworzył oczu, jeszcze nie. Zacisnął palce na bokach Louisa i oddychał głęboko.

 

Może powinien się tego spodziewać.

 

Może powinien się tego domyślić.

 

Louis zawsze to robił, gdy Harry wpadał w panikę.

 

Najpierw uspokajał go słowami, a potem sprawiał, że zapominał o całym świecie.

 

Jeden pocałunek.

 

Złączenie warg.

 

Urwany oddech.

 

Zatrzymana akcja serca.

 

Harry przesunął swoje ręce na jego kark i przyciągnął bliżej siebie.

 

Potrzebował go bliżej siebie.

 

Całowali się, myśląc o szczęściu, które ich ogarnęło.

 

Całowali się, czując jak miłość znowu rozpala ognisko w ich sercach.

 

Miłość nie wygasła.

 

Nigdy.

 

Troszeczkę przygasła, ale nigdy nie wygasła całkowicie.

 

Nigdy.

 

\- Dziękuję - powiedział Harry. - Dziękuję.

 

Louis uśmiechnął się i otworzył oczy. Oczy pełne tego złotego czegoś, mieniącego się w blasku wschodzącego słońca. Wyglądał pięknie. Takiego chciałby go zapamiętać do końca życia.

 

\- Ufasz mi? - Wyszeptał Louis. Harry pokiwał głową. _Zawsze._ \- Spójrz tam.

 

Panika znowu zaczęła ogarniać jego ciało. Pokręcił głową, ale Louis uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Jego oczy mówiły “zaufaj mi”.

 

Więc Harry zaufał.

 

Spojrzał we wskazanym kierunku i zamarł.

 

Kawałek dalej, na dole, znajdowało się jezioro. Słońce odbijało w tafli swoje promienie. Ale to nie to było w tym wszystkim najdziwniejsze. Najbardziej przerażające? Nie miał pojęcia jak to nazwać. Pustka ogarnęła jego ciało.

 

\- Zobacz jakie piękne… - Szept Louisa sprawił, że dreszcze przebiegły przez całe jego ciało. Zacisnął pięści, myśląc o tym, że musiał przypomnieć sobie by nie być taką ciepłą kluchą jaką był przez ostatnie noce na tym cholernym drzewie.

 

\- Dinozaury i piękne w jednym zdaniu? To się wyklucza. - Próbował zakpić, ale drżenie w jego głosie tylko utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że ciepłą kluchą zostanie jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Nie przyzna przecież, że Louis miał rację. Ma jakąś swoją godność.

 

Jeszcze.

 

Siedzieli na rozłożystym drzewie, otoczeni żółto pomarańczowym blaskiem, mieniącym się w zielonych, dużych liściach. Pod nimi ziemia, z czerwonymi plamami na ugniecionej trawie.

 

A przed nimi?

 

A przed nimi stado dinozaurów o długich szyjach. Brudnozielone, ogromne bydlęta, które raz na jakiś czas schylały się by zaczerpnąć trochę wody ze źródła. Spokojne, stojące obok innych, mniejszych gadów na kwiecistej polanie.

 

Wszystko wyglądało tak niezwykle.

 

Tak sielankowo.

 

Tak nieprawdopodobnie.

 

Można było pomyśleć, że znaleźli się we śnie.

 

Miłym, spokojnym śnie.

 

\- Kłamiesz… - Louis położył dłoń na jego udzie i ścisnął lekko.

 

Harry tego nie skomentował.

 

Louis nie zabrał ręki.

 

Ziemia się kręciła.

 

Sielanka trwała.

 

\- Czy to diplodoki? - Zapytał, ostrożnie układając dłoń na tej Louisa. Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział na początku, ale gdy tylko to zrobił, jego głos był promienny. Ciepły. Uśmiechał się jak dumny ojciec. Harry nie musiał się odwracać, by to wiedzieć.

 

\- Właściwie brachiozaury… - Zachichotał. - Ale i tak jestem z ciebie dumny. Wiedziałeś to! Są bardzo podobne, łatwo je pomylić.

 

Harry zagryzł swój uśmiech.

 

Stworzenia powoli chodziły po polanie, powodując lekkie drżenie ziemi. Ich grube nogi poruszały się ciężko, a szyje ruszały w rytm ich ruchów.

 

\- Idą do nas! - Krzyknął Louis, odsuwając się od Harry’ego i próbując wstać. - O żabuniu, idą do nas!

 

\- Co ty robisz? - Zaniepokoił się Harry - Dlaczego wstałeś? Co ty do cholery robisz z tą gałęzią?

 

\- Zwabię je tutaj!

 

\- Ty chyba zwariowałeś! Louis, wracaj tutaj! Louis usiądź spokojnie na dupie i oglądaj z daleka! Louis, przestań wydawać te dziwne dźwięki! O jeżyku, one tu idą! LOUIS ZŁAŹ STAMTĄD!

 

Szatyn nie przejmował się jego krzykami. Przyłożył ręce do ust i wydał kolejny, dziwny dźwięk, przez który głowy brachiozaurów odwróciły się w ich stronę. Niektóre z nich zaczęły iść w ich kierunku. Harry zachwiał się, nie spodziewając się, że któryś z nich mu odpowie.

 

\- To działa! - Szepnął Louis do siebie. Jego oczy świeciły się niczym lampki choinkowe. - Idą tu!

 

\- Ciebie to już totalnie pogrzało! - Wrzasnął Harry, podnosząc się na równe nogi. Przytrzymując się gałęzi jedną ręką, wycelował w niego palcem - Masz je w tej chwili odwołać! Nie wiem, jak to zrobisz, ale niech one się tu do cholery nie pojawiają!

 

\- Nie mogę! - Zaśmiał się Louis, będąc całkowicie pochłonięty przez sposób w jaki dinozaury zbliżały się do nich.

 

\- To po jakiego chuja je tutaj sprowadziłeś?!

 

\- Daj spokój. - Machnął ręką. - Nie chcesz ich dotknąć?

 

\- Nie? - Warknął Harry, siadając z powrotem na gałęzi. Upewnił się, że jest bliżej pnia, w miejscu, gdzie może się szybko schować. - Jakbym chciał stracić rękę to bym ją sobie uciął.

 

\- To roślinożercy, nic ci nie zrobią…

 

\- Tak! One ważą z dziesięć ton! Wystarczy, że mnie dotkną, a już po mnie!

 

\- Właściwie to mają od trzydziestu do sześćdziesięciu ton - odparł spokojnie, ciągle wymachując gałęzią. - Ten wydaje się malutki. Jakieś czterdzieści…

 

\- Czterdzieści ton… Malutki… - Mina Harry’ego była bezcenna. - TO MI POCIESZENIE! - Wrzasnął, widząc jak dinozaur się zbliża. Był ogromny. Przerażający. OGROMNY. Serce mało nie wypadło mu z piersi. - Zabierz to! - Płakał, gdy wielka głowa pojawiła się zdecydowanie zbyt blisko. Gad zaczął powoli wspinać się po stromej powierzchni, by dotknąć gałęzi trzymanej przez Louisa.

 

\- Chodź tutaj maleńki… - Głos Louisa był przeraźliwie słodki. Harry miał ochotę go udusić. - Chodź piękny…

 

\- I to wcale nie chodzi o mnie… - Pierwsza łza ściekła z jego policzka. - Cholera jasna….

 

\- Nie tym razem… - szepnął Tomlinson, wyciągając otwartą dłoń, gdy wielka głowa na jeszcze większej szyi pojawiła się w jego zasięgu.

 

Harry był blisko zrobienia w gacie.

 

Sapnął, gdy wielka, pomarszczona skóra zetknęła się z ręką Louisa. Szturchnęła go lekko, a szatyn zachichotał. Wyglądał na tak szczęśliwego jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu. Zmarszczki wokół oczu były widoczne jak nigdy wcześniej, a uśmiech mógłby zaraz rozerwać jego usta.

 

\- Zobacz, dotknij.

 

\- Chyba spasuję… - odparł słabo, przytulając się mocniej do drzewa. Oczy zwierzęcia spojrzały na niego ciekawie. Harry ścisnął się mocniej, by nie popuścić. Naprawdę.

 

\- No chodź… - Louis wyciągnął do niego rękę. - Taka okazja może ci się już więcej nie trafić. On ci nic nie zrobi.

 

\- Jasne, jak umrę za dwa dni. To naprawdę ostatnia okazja, żeby…

 

\- Harry… - przerwał mu Louis, dotykając jego dłoni. - Przestań w końcu myśleć w takich ponurych barwach. Chodź tutaj.

 

I cóż.

 

Harry był takim cholernym przegrywem, jeśli chodziło o Louisa. Nawet przez myśl mu nie przyszło, by odmówić po tym spojrzeniu. Po zobaczeniu tych szczęśliwych oczu. Tych roziskrzonych. Tych niebieskich.

 

Nigdy, nawet za milion lat.

 

Zgodzi się na wszystko.

 

Przegryw.

 

Wstał, podtrzymywany przez Louisa. Zachwiał się, niepewnie stając na nierównej gałęzi. Nie wiedział, czy bardziej przejmował się tym, że spadnie, czy tym, że może umrzeć przez brachiozaura.

 

Może oba.

 

\- Jeśli mi coś zrobi, przysięgam, że obetnę ci kutasa.

 

\- Nie ma sprawy - zaśmiał się Louis, wyciągając ich złączone dłonie do zwierzęca, które cały czas uważnie mu się przyglądało. Dłoń Harry’ego drżała, Louis to czuł. Mimo to, ciągnął go dalej.

 

Przymknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech, tuż przed tym, kiedy jego dłoń spotkała się z pomarszczonym ciałem zwierzęcia. Louis powoli kierował nimi, zataczając coraz większe okręgi na nosie dinozaura.

 

\- Polubił cię…

 

\- Polubił mnie… - Wypuścił wstrzymane wcześniej powietrze. - Woah, polubił mnie!

 

\- Tak! - Zachichotał Louis, odsuwając się nieco, by zrobić mu miejsce. - Chodź bliżej, ja zerwę jeszcze jakąś gałąź. Chyba mu smakuje…  Smakuje ci, prawda kochanie? - Zwrócił się pieszczotliwie do gada.

 

Harry parsknął, ponieważ to było absurdalne. Jak można w taki sposób mówić do takiego bydlaka? Pokręcił głową i przytrzymał się konara. Louis przeszedł obok i zaczął rwać gałęzie pełne zielonych liści. Harry westchnął i wrócił do głaskania dinozaura po nosie. Spojrzał w jego ciekawe, brązowe oczy i wyszeptał.

 

\- Jest dziwakiem, ale i tak go kocham, wiesz?

 

Brachiozaur pokiwał głową i Harry już myślał, że jest taki mądry i go zrozumie, gdy niespodziewanie wziął głęboki oddech i otworzył paszczę. Harry zachwiał się i prawie spadł przerażony. W ostatniej chwili przytrzymał się gałęzi i patrzył, jak paszcza otwiera się coraz szerzej i szerzej. Wiedział, że zaraz zostanie połknięty w całości. Miał ochotę płakać i wtedy…

 

\- O cholera… - sapnął Louis zza pnia. Ziemia zadrżała, osuwając się pod ciężarem dinozaura. Głośne kichnięcie odbiło się echem.

 

Harry jęknął rozpaczliwie, unosząc w obrzydzeniu rękę

.

\- FUJ - jęczał, nie potrafiąc się ruszyć. Miał mdłości.

 

\- Czy on… Czy on właśnie kich… Um... - Louis z całych sił starał się nie roześmiać na widok obrzydzonej miny Harry’ego, który próbował zdjąć z siebie obrzydliwą, klejącą się maź. - Um…Na zdrowie?

 

\- ZABIJĘ CIĘ KURWA MAĆ!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i jak? :)


	8. ROZDZIAŁ SIÓDMY

_Winda kliknęła, a drzwi się otworzyły._

_Louis już z daleka słyszał głośne krzyki, które niosły się po pustym korytarzu. Westchnął, ponieważ wiedział do kogo te krzyki należały. Po prostu to wiedział. Tak było codziennie od kilku dni. Harry nie mógł zostawać sam na dłuższy czas, ponieważ wtedy ujawniała się ta druga strona. Mniej lubiana przez wszystkich dookoła. Zwłaszcza jego przyjaciół._

_Księżniczka na ziarnku grochu._

_Harry, będąc z daleka od Louisa, wpadał w pewien stan. Stan, w którym nic nie było dobre, wszystko mu przeszkadzało i nikt nic nie umiał. Stan, w którym potrzebował wszystkiego, a zarazem niczego. Stan, w którym jego głos był bardziej piskliwy, a słowa które wypadały z jego ust, bardziej cięte. Wszystko musiało być takie, jakie on chce._

_I tak było właśnie w tej chwili._

_I takie było właśnie przez ostatnie dziewięć miesięcy._

_Dziewięć długich miesięcy._

_Louis musiał włożyć wiele wysiłku w wysłuchiwanie naburmuszonej matki, sąsiadki i przyjaciół. Dosłownie każdego, kto miał styczność w tym czasie z Harrym. A trochę tych osób było. Na jego nieszczęście._

_Oczywiście._

_Ale to nie tak, że Harry zachowywał się tak dwadzieścia cztery godziny, siedem dni w tygodniu._

_Nie._

_Louis._

_Louis był wszystkim, czego potrzebował Harry._

_Jedyna osoba, która potrafiła go ogarnąć._

_Doprowadzić do stanu, w którym siedział mu na kolanach i przymilał niczym kotek._

_Jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki._

_Harry zmieniał się pod wpływem Louisa._

_Nie musiał nic mówić._

_Wystarczyło, że był._

_Wystarczyło, że mógł go dotknąć._

_Wszystko było idealne._

_Ciche._

_Domowe._

_Przytulaśne._

_Idealne._

_Właśnie tak._

_Dlatego właśnie musiał przyspieszyć kroku i znaleźć się w odpowiednim pokoju._

_Musiał uratować biedne pielęgniarki, które osiwieją szybciej, niż by tego chciały._

_Stanął w drzwiach, nie mogąc powstrzymać się od parsknięcia._

_Harry leżał, trzymając się za okrągły brzuch i mrużył oczy na biedną pielęgniarkę, która drżącymi dłońmi próbowała poprawić mu kroplówkę._

_\- Może pani pomogę? - Warknął, czerwony na twarzy. - Co to za personel? Żeby ciężarny jeszcze musiał sam się obsługiwać, prawda? Już w ogóle nie wiem za co wam kurwa płacę!_

_\- Niech pan tak nie krzyczy, to nie…_

_\- Gówno mnie to obchodzi! I gdzie do cholery jest mój pieprzony mąż, kiedy go potrzebuję?! Czy on wie jak to kurewsko boli? Zapłodnił mnie i teraz wyleguje się na kur…_

_\- Tu jestem - przerwał Louis z rozbawieniem. - Widzę, że jak zwykle jesteś czarujący._

_\- Och, Louis... - Harry jęknął, wyciągając do niego ręce. - Jak dobrze, że jesteś. Myślę, że to niedługo. Czuję to._

_\- Mówiłeś tak także wczoraj. I przedwczoraj... - Przypomniał Louis, kładąc torbę z zakupami na szafce obok białego, metalowego łóżka. - Co się dzieje? Czemu jesteś taki niemiły dla tej pani?_

_Harry nie przejmując się protestami pielęgniarki, zrobił miejsce Louisowi i wciągnął go na łóżko._

_\- Potrzebuję się przytulić._

_\- Ale to nie powód by…_

_\- Panie Tomlinson, nie może pan tutaj…_

_\- A ktoś cię pytał o zdanie? - Najeżył się od razu Harry. - Płacę za ten szpital i jedyne co dostaje to obrzydliwe jedzenie i niewygodne łóżko, więc z łaski swojej zamknij swoje usta i wyjdź, bo jak wstanę to nieźle cię…_

_\- Przepraszam panią - Louis posłusznie zszedł z łóżka i wziął jabłka. Posłał mężowi znaczący uśmiech, gdy ten pisnął niezadowolony - Obiorę ci jabłka kochanie. Potrzebujesz trochę witamin, prawda?_

_\- A przyniosłeś truskawki? - Harry wydał wargę i wręcz wyszczerzył, gdy Louis wyciągnął czerwone owoce. Drzwi trzasnęły, dlatego wywrócił oczami. - Okropna baba._

_\- Jestem pewien, że nie była taka zła. Może po prostu nie dałeś jej szansy na…_

_\- Gówno prawda. A teraz połóż się obok mnie i karm._

_\- Co tylko powiesz, księżniczko._

_**_

_\- Louis…_

_\- Cso... - Mruknął mężczyzna, wciskając nos mocniej w szyję męża._

_\- Louis, to już czas._

_\- Mhmm..._

_\- Louis do kurwy nędzy! - Wrzasnął Harry, zrzucając go z łóżka. Łzy zaczęły cieknąć z jego oczu. - Ja rodzę!_

_\- Och. Cholera. Tak. - Louis miotał się, próbując zebrać w sobie. - Um. To ja... Pielęgniarka, tak?_

_Cofnął się, słysząc wrzask swojego męża._

_\- Zabiję cię!_

_***_

_\- Jak go nazwiemy? - Szepnął Louis, z miłością wpatrując się w swoje dwa największe skarby.  Dwie największe miłości swojego życia._

_Pielęgniarka trzasnęła drzwiami, zostawiając ich na chwilę samych. Louis zbliżył się, odgarniając mokre włosy z czoła swojego męża._

_Harry był zmęczony. Spocony i zmęczony. Trzymał w rękach nowonarodzone dziecko i nigdy wcześniej nie wyglądał bardziej szczęśliwie niż w tej chwili. Mimo tego brudu. Mimo nieprzyjemnego zapachu. Mimo bólu._

_Najpiękniejszy dzień w ich życiu._

_\- Na kogo ci wygląda? - Zapytał Harry, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od swojego dziecka. Małego chłopczyka z malutkimi usteczkami i zamkniętymi oczkami. Małe dzieciątko._

_\- Nie ma takiego imienia, które oddawałoby piękno naszego dziecka... - szepnął Louis, całując w czoło Harry’ego, a następnie nachylając się do chłopca. - Stworzyliśmy dzieło sztuki._

_Harry spojrzał na Louisa z uśmiechem. Worki pod oczami były jeszcze bardziej widoczne w tym świetle. Louis przejechał po nich palcami, myśląc o tym, że Harry potrzebuje snu. Bardzo dużo snu i to niestety nie będzie takie łatwe do osiągnięcia._

_\- Vincent - powiedział cicho. - Nasze dzieło sztuki nazwiemy Vincent._

_\- Kocham cię - szepnął, składając pocałunek na jego ustach. - Zawołam pielęgniarkę i pójdę go zarejestrować. Znajdę automat i zadzwonię do rodziców. Pewnie będą chcieli złapać najbliższy pociąg i przyjechać._

_\- Mają do tego prawo - westchnął Harry, głaszcząc malucha po policzku. - Czy… - Jego głos zadrżał. - Czy to głupie, że już tęsknię za tym wypełnionym brzuchem? - Zapytał drżącym głosem. - Czy to głupie, że już chce kolejne?_

_\- Niekochanie, to nie jest głupie - odpowiedział czule Louis. - Jeśli chcesz, zabierzemy się za to jak tylko poczujesz się lepiej. Najpierw musisz odpocząć._

_\- Obiecujesz?_

_\- Obiecuję._

_\- Vincent potrzebuje Amelii._

_\- Amelia to piękne imię. Idealne dla dziewczynki._

_\- Tak, idealne._

_\- Śpij kochanie, odwaliłeś kawał dobrej roboty._

_\- Kocham cię_

_\- Ja ciebie też_

_***_

_Dom pachniał miętą i cytryną. Louis postarał się, żeby wszystko było świeże i pachnące. W sam raz na przyjazd ich nowego członka rodziny. Wypolerował podłogi, odkurzył każdy kąt i wstawił drewniane mebelki do najmniejszego pokoju. Do pokoju Vincenta. Ich nowonarodzonego dziecka._

_Wszystko było idealnie._

_Tak jak powinno być._

_Nic nie zburzy ich szczęścia._

_Absolutnie nic._

_\- Jesteśmy w domu - szepnął Harry, trzymając zawiniątko przy piersi. - Nareszcie w domu._

_***_

_Harry stukał nerwowo knykciem o blat stołu. Już piąty raz w ciągu tej minuty spojrzał na stary zegar wiszący na ścianie przed nim. Westchnął i poprawił swoje długie włosy. Powinien pomyśleć o ścięciu, ale ostatnio nie miał do tego głowy. Ciągle nie było czasu, ciągle coś mu w tym przeszkadzało. Ciągle coś było nie tak._

_\- Gdzie jesteś, Louis… - szepnął do siebie, a łzy stanęły w jego oczach. Nie mógł się denerwować. Nie powinien, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić. To było silniejsze od niego._

_Wstał i poszedł do pokoju Vincenta. Małe gwiazdki na suficie błyszczały w ciemności. Chłopiec spał, przytulony do swojego ulubionego pluszaka. Dinozaur, kto by się spodziewał. Tyranozaur w najmniejszej, pluszowej postaci. Najulubieńszy z ulubionych, jak to powtarzał za każdym razem, gdy układał się do snu._

_Chłopiec rósł jak na drożdżach. Harry nie wiedział, kiedy ten czas minął. Przecież dopiero stawiał pierwsze kroki, a tu już recytuje zdania z książki o dinozaurach i wymyśla nowe historie. Zaraz pójdzie do szkoły i zacznie kolejny etap swojego życia. Kiedy to wszystko się stało?_

_Szczęk zamka wybudził go z rozmyślań. Odwrócił się akurat w momencie, gdy Louis przekraczał próg, nie patrząc mu w oczy. Być może go nawet nie zauważając. Harry zacisnął pięści i przymknął drzwi do pokoju dziecka._

_\- Gdzieś ty był? - Zapytał, zdenerwowany._

_Louis uniósł głowę, a jego oczy przybrały wielkość spodków. Nie spodziewał się tego, że Harry jeszcze nie spał. Oczywiście, że się nie spodziewał. A tu proszę, przyłapany na gorącym uczynku._

_\- Um… - wydukał, drapiąc się po karku. - Um…_

_\- Tylko tyle masz mi do powiedzenia? - Prychnął Harry, wchodząc do kuchni i opierając się o szafkę. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Nie mógł w to kurwa uwierzyć. Wycelował w niego palcem, kiedy w końcu wybuchł. - Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jak bardzo się martwiłem! Byłem pewien, że coś ci się stało! Ktoś cię napadł, nie żyjesz!_

_\- Żyję i mam się dobrze... - westchnął Louis, siadając na chyboczącym się stołku. Miał go naprawić już dawno temu. Jak zwykle trochę mu się z tym schodziło. - Musiałem zostać dłużej w pracy i…_

_\- Dłużej w pracy, tak - przerwał Harry kpiąco. - Trzeci dzień z rzędu? I to tylko w tym tygodniu, tak? Oczywiście, że tak. Stara, dobra wymówka, co?_

_\- Harry, nie rozumiem o co ci chodzi… Ja…_

_\- Ty co? - Krzyknął Harry, szybko spoglądając na drzwi do pokoju Vincenta. Słysząc, że się nie obudził, kontynuował już znacznie ciszej. Złość jednak nie wyparowała. Można by się nawet pokusić o stwierdzenie, że była coraz większa. Gotowała się w nim niczym lawa w wulkanie. Kwestią czasu było, nim wybuchnie i spali wszystko na swojej drodze. - Ty co? Chcesz może mi coś powiedzieć? Na przykład coś związanego z twoją asystentką w instytucie? Co? - Prychnął. - No dalej. Jak długo to trwa? To dla niej zostajesz po godzinach? To ona zaprząta twoje myśli? No dalej! Gadaj. Ma ładne cycuszki? Cipki nagle zaczęły cię kręcić?_

_\- Harry - oburzył się Louis - Przestań, o czym ty mówisz? Czy ty sugerujesz, że mam romans? Ze swoją asystentką? Upadłeś na głowę? - Szatyn pokręcił głową i zaczął cofać się do wyjścia. - Jak możesz tak mówić Po prostu nie wierzę… - zakrył twarz dłońmi i mamrotał do siebie. - Jak śmiesz. Mam męża i dziecko, nie mógłbym… Nie wierzę..._

_\- Nie wierzysz? - Harry założył ręce na piersi - A co ja mam powiedzieć? Tyle lat małżeństwa, dziecko i wybierasz młodszą dziwkę z dużymi cycami?_

_\- Przestań - krzyknął Louis - Jak możesz tak mówić?! To absurdalne, Harry! Znasz mnie! Znasz mnie jak nikt inny, więc dlaczego myślisz, że cię zdradzam!_

_\- A co mam myśleć, gdy ciągle wracasz o takiej godzinie, co? Mam skakać z radości i uwierzyć, że nic złego się nie dzieje? Że nie oddalamy się od siebie? To jesteś kurwa w błędzie!_

_\- Wiesz co! - Louis pokręcił głową i wziął do rąk z powrotem swoją kurtkę. - Może będzie lepiej, jeśli ja wyjdę na spacer. Zejdę ci z oczu. Ty ochłoniesz i może nawet przyznasz mi rację, że twoje zarzuty są absurdalne._

_Harry najeżył się._

_\- Jeśli stąd wyjdziesz, przysięgam, że..._

_\- Że co? - Zaśmiał się bez krzty humoru szatyn. - Pobiegniesz do Nicka i się pocieszysz? Dziękuję bardzo, prześpię się w hotelu. Nie będę wam przeszkadzać._

_\- Nie jestem z Nickiem i nic mnie z nim nie łączy! - Wrzasnął Harry, sprawiając, że Vincent się obudził i krzyknął imię taty. Żaden z nich nie zwrócił na to uwagi, patrząc na siebie ze złością. Ich klatki piersiowe falowały, a twarze były całe czerwone. Obaj byli wściekli. Obaj mieli dość tej chorej sytuacji. Obaj mieli zarzuty. Obaj nie potrafili się obronić._

_\- Tatusiu... - Zapłakał Vincent z progu. - Tatusiu, przytul mnie._

_\- Tata zaraz do ciebie przyjdzie - powiedział cicho Louis, uśmiechając się do malca. Zacisnął pięści, by nie wyżyć się na dziecku. To ostatnie czego by chciał. - Wracaj do łóżka._

_\- Ale…_

_\- Wracaj do łóżka, powiedziałem._

_Vincent pociągnął nosem, ale spełnił żądanie ojca. Louis poczekał aż malec zniknie za drzwiami i dopiero zwrócił się do męża._

_\- Ogarnij się lepiej. Porozmawiamy, jak wrócę._

_Harry pokręcił głową i zrobił krok w jego stronę. Westchnął i przetarł twarz, wiedząc, że nie może do tego dopuścić. Nie teraz._

_\- Nie, nie wychodź. - Harry złapał go za rękę. Jego głos był inny. Delikatniejszy. Cichszy. Zupełne przeciwieństwo wybuchu sprzed chwili. - Nie wychodź, jasne? Nie możesz wyjść. Nie możesz odejść, nie teraz._

_\- Harry, puść mnie proszę. oboje powinniśmy ochłonąć i..._

_\- Nie, nie możesz odejść - odparł twardo, zaciskając dłoń na jego nadgarstku. Był zdeterminowany, żeby został. Musiał zostać. Nie mógł odejść. Nie teraz. Nie mógł dopuścić do kolejnej kłótni. Nie mógł spać samotnie._

_Pokręcił głową, zbliżając się do męża. W jego oczach zatańczyły łzy. Louis jednak był twardy. Nie widział Harry’ego. Złość zsunęła mu się na oczy niczym niewidzialna płachta. Płachta, która nie pozwalała mu widzieć. Płachta, która sprawiała, że przestał czuć. Płachta, która kazała mu się ulotnić. Jak najszybciej zostawić męża. Płachta, która potęgowała jego złość._

_\- Harry, puść mnie!_

_\- Nie, Louis. Nie teraz. Nie w tym stanie, nie… - zapłakał Harry spanikowany. Skąd wziął mu się te płacz? Dlaczego jego zachowania zmieniały się jak w kalejdoskopie._

_To proste._

_\- Harry..._

_Nie mógł tego ukrywać._

_Już za długo zwlekał._

_\- Harry, puść mnie..._

_\- Louis, jestem w ciąży. Proszę, nie zostawiaj mnie._

 

2**

\- Och zamknij się. - prychnął Harry, chociaż nie mógł ukryć, że kąciki jego ust także się uniosły. - Po prostu się zamknij.

 

\- Ale nie mogę - wysapał Louis ze swojego miejsca na ziemi. - Za każdym razem jak na ciebie patrzę to widzę twoją przerażono-obrzydzoną minę, gdy jesteś cały w…

 

\- Obleśnych glutach, tak wiem… - Harry wywrócił oczami i wyszedł z wody. Musiał się wykąpać. Porządnie. Niestety nie posiadał mydła, więc zostało mu opłukanie się w strumyku, przy którym nalewali wody do bukłaków.

 

Wrócili w to miejsce chwilę po tym, jak brachiozaur odszedł, zostawiając płaczącego Harry’ego na drzewie i śmiejącego się Louisa. Nigdy więcej nie dotknie żadnego bydlaka. Nie ma takiej opcji. Abso-kurwa-lutnie.

 

\- Nie martw się… - Louis odchrząknął. - Pięknemu we wszystkim pięknie.

 

Harry posłał mu srogie spojrzenie i z błąkającym się uśmiechem, powoli do niego podszedł. Uniósł ręce i wycisnął wodę z włosów, wprost na rozchichotanego Louisa.

 

\- Masz za swoje - mruknął. Chcąc odejść, jednak dłonie Louisa go zatrzymały. Harry uniósł brwi i patrzył jak jasne krople spływają po twarzy Louisa. Być może odrobinę zaschło mu w gardle. On jest zbyt piękny. To jedyna myśl.

 

Pisnął, kiedy ręce Louisa znalazły się trochę wyżej na jego brzuchu i ścisnęły jego boczki. Kędzierzawy odskoczył, celując w niego palcem.

 

\- Nawet się nie waż…

 

\- Bo co? - Louis zagryzł wargę i patrzył na niego wyzywająco. - Bo co mi zrobisz, hmm?

 

\- Ty… Ty…

 

\- Przebrzydła kreaturo?

 

\- Dokładnie! - Zaśmiał się Harry i usiadł na ziemi w bezpiecznej odległości od zwinnych palców. Nienawidził łaskotek. Brzuch go bolał niemiłosiernie, a śmiech brzmiał jakby ktoś dobijał konia.

 

\- Pamiętasz drogę do obozowiska? - Zapytał po chwili, pocierając swoje ramiona. Jego ubrania suszyły się na gałęzi, w jedynym miejscu, do którego dochodziło światło słoneczne.

 

\- Zostawiałem nożem znaki na drzewach, kiedy tu szedłem… - mruknął Louis, rozglądając się dookoła. - Musimy po prostu się nimi sugerować.

 

\- To mądre posunięcie… - stwierdził Harry, wzdrygając się przez chłodny wiatr. Louis westchnął i zdjął swoją kurtkę.

 

\- Możemy iść lub przyjdź się przytulić. Będzie ci cieplej.

 

Kusząca propozycja.

 

\- Chodźmy, wolałbym odnaleźć nasz obóz przed zmrokiem…

 

I ruszyli. Powoli przedzierali się przez gałęzie. Jeżyny na ich drodze raniły ich kostki, krzewy pełne kolcy zahaczały o łydki, gałęzie uderzały w twarz. Louis szedł pierwszy, szukając nacięć, które wykonał. Harry tuż za nim, płacząc i narzekając w duchu na swój los. Wolał się nie odzywać, by przypadkiem nie zwabić już żadnych kichających i głodnych zwierząt.

 

Kiedy dotarli do polany, Louis odwrócił się i uśmiechnął.

 

\- Ktoś tam jest, słyszę głosy.

 

Harry odetchnął z ulgą. Ścisnął krótko ramię Louisa i ruszył w kierunku domku na drzewie. Całkiem pokaźnego, tak właściwie. Właściwie to nie był domek, ponieważ nie miał ścian, ale i tak było duże. Ta… Podłoga. Cokolwiek.

 

\- O BOŻE, ŻYJECIE! - Krzyknął ktoś z góry. Harry uśmiechnął się, widząc chłopaków, którzy szybko zrzucili drabinę i zaczęli po niej schodzić. Mitch był na dole jako pierwszy, podbiegł do Harry’ego i rzucił mu się w ramiona.

 

\- Tak bardzo się o ciebie martwiłem! - Krzyknął mu do ucha. Harry uśmiechnął się i objął go niezręcznie w pasie. Zerknął na Louisa, którego twarz rozświetliła się, kiedy zobaczył swoich przyjaciół.

 

Albo kogoś więcej.

 

\- ZAYN! - Jego krzyk spowodował, że Harry skrzywił się, przypominając sobie całą niechęć, którą czuł do tego chłopaka.

 

Pieprzony Arab.

 

\- Nikt nie wierzył, że ktokolwiek jeszcze przeżył. Ten dinozaur pojawił się tak szybko, był przyczajony i tylko czekał aż stracimy czujność, cholernie inteligentne bydle… - Paplał Mitch, ale Harry słuchał tylko jednym uchem, zbyt zajęty piorunowaniem wzrokiem Zayna i Louisa, którzy przytulali się zbyt mocno. I zbyt długo. Teraz, gdy przypomniał sobie wagę ust Louisa na swoich, ciężko mu było patrzeć na niego w objęciach kogoś innego.

 

\- Dziękuję Mitch, dzięki za troskę - powiedział cicho Harry, odsuwając się nieco. Może powinien przenieść swoje spojrzenie na coś, co nie bolało tak bardzo.

 

A on głupi myślał, że może po tych dwóch dniach coś się zmieni.

 

Coś powróci.

 

Louis i Harry.

 

Harry i Louis.

 

Zabawne.

 

Szkoda tylko, że zapomniał o takim małym szczególe.

 

**

To nie było najmądrzejszym posunięciem, ale na polanie rozpalili ognisko. Słońce zaszło za chmurami, zbierało się na deszcz, dlatego jednogłośnie stwierdzono, że potrzebują czegoś ciepłego. Nie tylko by ogrzać ciało, ale żeby zjeść.

 

Cokolwiek.

 

Usiedli wokół, przykryci śpiworami i kocami. Każdy plecak był zaopatrzony w garnuszek, zupki z proszku i kilka butelek wody. Normalnie Harry dwa razy by nie spojrzał na takie jedzenie, jednak w tej sytuacji nie śmiał narzekać.

 

Ba! Nawet wydawało mu się, że to najlepsze jedzenie pod słońcem!

 

\- Proponuję, żebyśmy teraz złożyli to wszystko do kupy. Co się stało po rozdzieleniu?  - Louis, złapał kontakt wzrokowy z każdym po kolei. Adamem, Harrym, Mitchem i Zaynem. Tak jak siedzieli w kole. Po kolei.

 

Odchrząknął.

 

Widocznie stał się liderem.

 

\- Adam? Zaczniesz?

 

Mężczyzna po jego prawej pokiwał głową i wziął głęboki oddech.

 

\- Nie znam się na dinozaurach, ale to co na nas napadło było duże, a mimo to poruszało się cicho. Na tyle cicho, że żaden z nas nie zorientował się, że jest blisko. - Skrzywił się. - Wszyscy się rozpierzchli, zaczął gonić mnie i wtedy Liam stanął na przeciwległym końcu polany i zaczął go wołać. Chwilę później zniknął za drzewami, a to coś pobiegło za nim.

 

\- Potrafisz to opisać? - zapytał Louis, ale Adam pokręcił głową.

 

\- Nie wiedziałem co się dzieje, zacząłem uciekać. Kiedy wróciłem, odkryłem tylko ślady jego łap i pazurów. Był jeden, to jest pewne… I wcześniej musiał posilić się kilkoma ptakami. Szukałem roślin, które moglibyśmy zjeść i znalazłem trochę kolorowych piór w miejscu, w którym nas obserwował.

 

-  Był podobny do tego… - Mitch wyciągnął mini słowniczek i pokazał Louisowi.

 

\- Welocyraptor? - Zmarszczył się i rozejrzał. - Ale one nie miały więcej niż metr wysokości…

 

\- To było dużo większe… - zgodził się Adam.

 

\- Nie mówię, że nie. Może to był jakiś wyrośnięty osobnik. Ale wyglądał podobnie. Prawie tak samo. - Mitch wzruszył ramionami i popatrzył na obrazek. - Długi ogon, chodzący na dwóch tylnych łapach, duże pazury i podłużna czaszka.

 

\- To opis kilku gatunków… - mruknął do siebie Louis. - Dobrze, a gdzie uciekłeś? Z kim?

 

\- Byłem na górze kładłem ostatnie deski. - Wskazał na drzewo i odebrał słowniczek od Louisa. - Najpierw był ryk, a potem widziałem tylko długie ciało znikające gdzieś tam… - Wskazał na skraj lasu. - Liam uderzał o siebie dwoma kijami. Tak go zwabił.

 

\- Harry? - Spojrzenie Louisa zrobiło się odrobinę delikatniejsze. - Jesteś blady, wszystko okej? Chcesz powiedzieć co się stało? Z twojej perspektywy?

 

\- Ja... - odchrząknął - Chcę. Tak.

 

Mitch przysunął się do niego i objął w pasie. Harry zerknął krótko na Louisa, którego mina nie wyrażała zupełnie nic i zaczął swoją wersję.

 

Mówił o tym, jak byli nad strumykiem i nagle usłyszeli jakiś dźwięk, długo uciekali, nie wiedząc co to jest. W końcu wspięli się na drzewo nad przepaścią i siedzieli na nim przez dwa dni, póki Harry nie doszedł do siebie po upadku. Wspomniał też o dużym jeziorze i dinozaurach, które zbierają się tam o poranku.

 

Ominął jedynie to, że między Louisem i Harrym być może coś się zmieniło (w pewnym sensie tak…) i to, że brachiozaur wysmarkał się na kędzierzawego (nie chciał o tym pamiętać. FUJ.)

 

\- Zayn? - Szatyn odwrócił się do Mulata, a Harry poczuł się nieswojo. Żadnego komentarza, żadnego spojrzenia. Nic. Spuścił wzrok i słuchał tego, co ma do powiedzenia ten typek.

 

\- Michael nie żyje - powiedział krótko i dobitnie. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego w zdumieniu. - Był blisko Liama, siedział na drzewie. Idiota chciał zrobić zdjęcie i nie wyłączył flasha. Dinozaur się wkurzył i podniósł go jednym pazurem. Potem rozszarpał.

 

\- O mój… - Harry schował głowę w kolanach, starając się oddychać głęboko. Próbował wyrzucić ze swojej głowy ten przerażający obraz. Dlaczego miał tak wielką, sprawnie działającą wyobraźnię? Miał ochotę zwymiotować.

 

\- Tymi swoimi pazurami, rozrywał go na części i jadł jakby to był jego najlepszy obiad w całym swoim cholernym życiu - powiedział gorzko, wyciągając papierosa. Jego ręce trzęsły się przy zapalaniu.

 

\- Wiesz co z Lukiem? - Głos Louisa był wyprany z emocji. Tępo wpatrywał się w ogień przed sobą.

 

\- Wziął aparat i pobiegł przed siebie.

 

Zapadła grobowa cisza. Nikt nie chciał się odezwać. Nawet nie wiedzieli, co mogliby powiedzieć. Każdy z nich był przerażony całą sytuacją. Nie wiedzieli co powinni zrobić. Nie wiedzieli kogo szukać. Nie wiedzieli, jak mają ich szukać.

 

Nie wiedzieli, czy ktokolwiek przeżyje.

 

\- Musimy zgasić ognisko - powiedział cicho Louis. - Ściemnia się, ogień może zwabić nam kilku nieproszonych gości. Ja spróbuję skontaktować się ze statkiem. Może Ashton coś będzie wiedział i Liam z nim rozmawiał.

 

Kilka pomruków zgody i wszyscy zaczęli się zbierać. Adam wraz z Zaynem zgasili ognisko, Louis odszedł poszukać telefonu. Harry siedział cały czas w tym samym miejscu, nie mogąc się ruszyć. Czarne chmury zawisły nad jego głową.

 

Czy ta wyprawa w ogóle miała jakikolwiek sens? Zginęło tylu ludzi, a oni nie byli na tej wyspie nawet przez tydzień. Szansę na znalezienie siebie wzajemnie są nikłe. Po prostu nikłe. Grupa poszukiwawcza się rozpadła, nie wiadomo co z Vincentem ani jego przyjaciółmi.

 

Jedna wielka niewiadoma.

 

Nikt nie przyzna tego głośno, ale wszyscy to wiedzą. Wyprawa nie miała sensu, nie miała prawa się udać. Teraz jedynie zostaje im czekanie na śmierć. To stanie się i tak. Prędzej czy później. Właśnie tutaj. Właśnie na wyspie.

 

Czy mogli temu zapobiec?

 

Mogli tu nie przyjeżdżać. Mogli zostać w domu i opłakiwać śmierć ich syna.

 

Czy ktokolwiek by im pomógł?

 

Nie, nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie podjąłby się tego zadania. Nie bez powodu zbliżanie się do wyspy zostało zakazane. Nie po to wybudowano ogromne mury wokół. Nie po to zatuszowano całą sprawę. Wiedzieli, że jeśli tylko informacja o dinozaurach dostanie się do mediów, będą ofiary. Ludzie będą przyjeżdżać nielegalnie, tylko po to by na własne oczy przekonać się, że prehistoryczne zwierzęta nie są już takie prehistoryczne.

 

Cholera jasna!

 

Louis i jego długi język.

 

Gdyby nie wpajał w ich dziecko wiedzy na temat dinozaurów, nigdy nie znaleźliby się w takiej sytuacji. Harry przedwcześnie by nie wyłysiał, a Vincent grał w gry video jak każdy normalny nastolatek w tym wieku.

 

Vincent…

 

Jego mały, kochany Vincent.

 

Tak bardzo za nim tęsknił. Chciałby, żeby to wszystko okazało się jego koszmarem. Największym z największych. Znalazł się w śnie, z którego po prostu trudno mu się było wybudzić. Szczypał się, miotał, ale to nic nie dawało.

 

Gdyby to był koszmar, Louis już dawno by go obudził. Szeptałby mu do ucha czułe słówka i przeczesywał skręcone włosy. Potem całował po kolei każdy skrawek jego twarzy, dopóki się nie uśmiechnie. W skrajnych przypadkach, wsunąłby rękę pod kołdrę i zaczął go łaskotać.

 

Cóż. Chyba, że jednak Harry spał sam.

 

A rozwód miał miejsce.

 

Wszystkie złe chwile.

 

Wszystkie złe momenty.

 

Koszmar w najczystszej postaci. Nie ma innego wyjaśnienia.

 

Nie chciał innego wyjaśnienia.

 

Nie mógł dopuścić do siebie myśli, że to wszystko jest prawdą. Że Vincent nie żyje, a dni Louisa są policzone. Że straci ich oboje. Że straci wszystkich ludzi, których tutaj poznał. Może nie są przyjaciółmi, właściwie z nimi nie rozmawia, ale to nie o to chodzi. Czy tego chcą czy nie, między wszystkimi powstała więź, której nie da się tak łatwo zerwać. Jak to mówią, dramatyczne przeżycia łączą nawet nieznajomych.

 

\- Harry… - Uniósł głowę i zobaczył Louisa, stał nad nim z troską wymalowaną na twarzy. - Co ty tu jeszcze robisz? Chodź się położyć.

 

Harry jednak nie odpowiedział, ułożył głowę z powrotem na ziemi, nawet nie wiedział, kiedy się położył. Zrobiło się już całkiem ciemno. Słońce zaszło za linią drzew. Ognisko już przestało wytwarzać ciepło.

 

\- Ułóż głowę na moich kolanach... - westchnął Louis, siadając obok niego. - Będzie ci wygodniej.

 

Kędzierzawy nie do końca kontrolował swoje ciało. Nie do końca kontrolował upływ czasu. Minuty? Godziny? Lata? Nie miał pojęcia, ile czasu tak leżeli, wpatrując się w dal. Harry na udach Louisa, Louis przeczesując kręcone włosy.

 

\- O czym myślisz? - Zapytał w pewnym momencie. - Nie jesteś zmęczony?

 

\- Jestem… - odparł cicho. - Trochę jestem, ale nie mogę przestać myśleć o Vinim. Boję się o niego. Boję się o to, czy znajdziemy go żywego. Czy w ogóle go znajdziemy… Ta niepewność mnie przytłacza.

 

\- Bądźmy dobrej myśli, Vincent na pewno gdzieś tam jest i świetnie sobie radzi. - Uśmiechnął się delikatnie Louis, palcem dotykając jego nosa.

 

\- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć… - Harry zamknął oczy i pokręcił głową. - Dlaczego jesteś taki spokojny?

 

\- Nie wiem, ale wierzę, że wszystko się ułoży. - Wzruszył ramionami - Osoby, które kochają nas najmocniej zawsze wracają.

 

\- Ja nie wróciłem… - szepnął, powodując, że ręka Louisa zamarła.

 

\- To nie jest teraz ważne, to…

 

\- Louis! - Harry podniósł się, uświadamiając sobie ważną rzecz. Cholernie ważną rzecz. - Muszę ci coś powiedzieć.

 

\- Co takiego? - Louis spuścił wzrok, zaczął bawić się źdźbłami trawy. Był zasmucony, to oczywiste. Nie potrzeba do tego geniusza. Ale to nie było teraz najważniejsze. Znaczy było, ale…

 

Co, jeśli taka okazja się już nie powtórzy? Co, jeśli to ostatni moment? Ich dni są policzone, Louis musi to wiedzieć. Harry musi wiedzieć, że Louis wie. To ostatnia chwila.

 

\- Lou?

 

\- Hmm...?

 

\- Lou, spójrz na mnie… - powiedział delikatnie, przybliżając się do niego coraz bardziej. Szatyn westchnął i posłał mu uśmiech, kiedy ich oczy się spotkały.

 

Zieleń z błękitem.

 

Błękit z zielenią.

 

\- Kocham cię. - Miał ochotę się zaśmiać, widząc jak mina Louisa zmienia się na tą zszokowaną. Właściwie zrobił to. Zaśmiał się. Czuł się dobrze z powiedzeniem tego. W końcu po latach znów mógł to powiedzieć. Nieważna była odpowiedź. Uczucie się nie zmieniło i nie zmieni do końca życia. Nieważne jak bardzo by próbował. To po prostu niemożliwe.

 

\- Co?

 

\- Kocham cię, głupi jeżu! - Krzyknął, śmiejąc się głośno. - Nigdy nie przestałem, wiesz?

 

\- Co? Ale... Dlaczego mówisz mi o tym teraz?

 

\- Nie chcę umrzeć ze świadomością, że o tym nie wiesz. Nie chcę umierać z myślą, że straciłem szansę na powiedzenie tego wraz z rozwodem. - Delikatność wręcz wypływała z niego jak wodospad. - To może być moja ostatnia szansa. Nie chcę kłamać. Nawet jeśli ty już… - zawahał się - jeśli już nic nie czujesz. To nic, ja nie mam zamiaru już żyć w kłamstwie.

 

Kiedy Louis dalej nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć, Harry postanowił kontynuować.

 

\- To w porządku, jeśli jesteś z Zaynem, ułożyłeś sobie życie, nic do mnie nie czujesz. Chcę jednak żebyś wiedział, że podpisanie papierów rozwodowych było najgorszą decyzją ze wszystkich najgorszych decyzji świata. Kocham cię od pierwszej chwili, kiedy cię ujrzałem i prawdopodobnie będę cię kochać wtedy, gdy będę zamykać oczy. Nic nie mogę na to poradzić. Jest jak jest. - Jego wzrok powędrował na pierś mężczyzny, nim znowu znalazł się na jego oczach. Pięknych, niebieskich oczach. - To wszystko to moja wina. Przepraszam cię za wszystkie krzywdy, które ci wyrządziłem. Przepraszam za wrzaski, za upierdliwość, za narzekanie i za wszystkie kłamstwa. Przepraszam cię za ten feralny pocałunek i przepraszam cię za to, że nie potrafiłem donos…

 

\- To nie była twoja wina - przerwał mu ostro Louis. - To nie była twoja cholerna wina…

 

\- Ale czuję, że powinienem za to przeprosić. Odstawiałem niezłe szopki, potrafiłem obrazić się za byle gówno i mieć pretensję o każdą błahostkę.

 

\- Byłeś w…

 

\- Nie byłem najlepszym mężem, wcześniej nie byłem najlepszym chłopakiem. - Harry pokręcił głową, nie chcąc słuchać w tym momencie Louisa. - Przepraszam cię za to, że nie byłem idealny. Nie mam zamiaru się usprawiedliwiać. Przepraszam cię za wszystko i zapewniam, że zawsze będziesz w moim sercu na pierwszym miejscu. Zawsze byłeś i zawsze jesteś.

 

Louis uśmiechnął się, wycierając łzy. Gula w gardle nie pozwalała mu mówić. Pokręcił głową, potrzebując chwili na przyswojenie wszystkich tych rzeczy.

 

\- Ja... Dziękuję - powiedział ledwo słyszalnym głosem. Harry machnął ręką.

 

\- Cieszę się, że mogłem to powiedzieć. W końcu mogłem to powiedzieć i to na dodatek tobie. Długo mi zajęło dostrzeżenie, że nie ma dla mnie bardziej perfekcyjnej osoby niż ty. Może trochę za późno, ale…

 

\- Nigdy nie jest za późno… - Louis wziął głęboki oddech i położył rękę na jego kolanie. Serce Harry’ego zabiło mocniej. - Masz świadomość, że nie jestem z Zaynem?

 

\- Och… - Policzki Harry’ego stały się nagle cieplejsze. - Oooch…

 

\- Nawet nie wiem skąd ci to przyszło do głowy…

 

\- No wiesz, byliście tak blisko. Spaliście razem w pokoju, kiedy nie chciałeś spać ze mną i…

 

\- To była kajuta…

 

\- I kleiliście się do siebie jak zakochane gołąbki! - Wyrzucił ręce w powietrze. - Co miałem sobie niby innego pomyśleć?

 

Louis parsknął i pokręcił głową. To wszystko było takie absurdalne. Tak głupie, a jednocześnie tak wspaniałe. On też musiał coś powiedzieć. On też musiał przyznać się do błędu. Jedna osoba nie zawaliła tego małżeństwa. Oboje mieli coś za uszami.

 

\- On był moim największym wsparciem, kiedy… - zaczął - kiedy się rozstaliśmy.

 

Harry pokiwał głową i usiadł obok niego, przyciągając go do swojej piersi. Teraz to Louis mówił wszystko, co leżało mu na sercu. Lata ciszy. Lata cierpień. To ich czas. Teraz mogą wyznać prawdę.

 

\- Przez dłuższy czas byłem wściekły. Zrozpaczony i wściekły. To przysłoniło mi zdolność logicznego myślenia. Widok ciebie z kimś innym sprawił, że nie myślałem racjonalnie. Zostawiłem cię, chociaż właśnie wtedy potrzebowałeś mnie najbardziej. Gdyby nie to, że rzuciłem wtedy pierścionkiem, to może teraz bylibyśmy szczęśliwym małżeństwem z…

 

\- Szz… - Harry głaskał go po głowie, gdy nagły szloch wydobył się z jego gardła.

 

\- Tak bardzo cię przepraszam Harry… - Zapłakał. - Za te wszystkie rzeczy, które powiedziałem. Za to, że mnie nie było, kiedy mnie potrzebowałeś. Za to, że wybrałem pracę zamiast ciebie. Za to, że nie byłem idealny i za to, że doprowadziłem do tej pieprzonej sytuacji.

 

\- Wiedz jednak… - dokończył po chwili ciszy - że kocham cię najmocniej na świecie. Zawsze kochałem i zawsze będę kochać. Od pierwszego wejrzenia, do wiecznego spoczynku. A może nawet i po śmierci będę mógł cię kochać całym moim martwym sercem.

 

Płakali, trzymając się wzajemnie.

 

Płakali, siedząc na polanie, na wyspie pełnej dinozaurów.

 

Księżyc słuchał ich wyznań.

 

Noc zabierała wszystkie cierpienia.

 

Cisza była niezwykła.

 

Taka, której nie znaleźliby nigdzie indziej.

 

Niesamowita.

 

Ich serca biły jednym rytmem. Po tylu latach. Znowu razem. Znowu oczyszczeni.

 

\- Wybaczam ci - Powiedzieli w jednym momencie. Zgodni nawet co do tego.

 

Louis podniósł się, Harry otarł łzy.

 

\- Czy moglibyśmy…

 

\- Zacząć od początku?

 

\- Nie jestem w stanie zapomnieć o tym co było.

 

\- Ale jesteśmy w stanie odłożyć wszystko co złe na drugi plan.

 

\- Zróbmy to. - Uśmiechnęli się i pochylili w swoją stronę. Harry założył ręce na kark Louisa, Louis objął go w pasie. Ich wargi się spotkały, fajerwerki wystrzeliły w ich żołądkach.

 

Szczęście.

 

Radość.

 

Spokój.

 

Dom.

 

Harry naparł na Louisa, by położył się na plecach. Zimna ziemia, wbijające się w skórę kamienie. Czy to było ważniejsze od czerwonych, słodkich ust? Ważniejsze od tych pięknych ciał? Lepsze od dotyku ukochanej osoby?

 

Louis powoli zaczął zdejmować swoją kurtkę z ramion Harry’ego. Mimo że byli w obozie, kędzierzawemu nie przyszło do głowy, by się rozebrać. Chodził z gołą klatką przed wszystkimi. Z drugiej strony nikt nie powinien się temu dziwić. Każdy powinien móc oglądać tak piękne ciało.

 

\- Tak… - Całus.

 

\- Bardzo… - Całus.

 

\- Bardzo… - Całus.

 

\- Bardzo… - Całus.

 

\- Cię kocham.

 

Uśmiech, który wtedy pojawił się na twarzy Louisa, Harry chciał zapamiętać do końca swoich dni. Ten uśmiech sprawił, że pokochał go jeszcze mocniej. Ten uśmiech sprawił, że motyle znowu wzbiły się do lotu, ptaki w jego głowie zaczęły ćwierkać, a jasne gwiazdy błyszczeć w jego oczach.

 

\- Jesteś taki piękny… - Mruknął Louis, sięgając do kształtnej pupy byłego męża. - Przysięgam, nigdy nie widziałem piękniejszego mężczyzny…

 

\- Dawno nie patrzyłeś w lustro. - Zaśmiał się Harry, ściągając z niego koszulkę i wracając do całowania.

 

Całowanie.

 

Powinni to robić przez cały czas.

 

Do końca życia.

 

Nie ważny był czas.

 

Nieważne było miejsce.

 

Nic nie było ważne oprócz nich samych.

 

\- Jest tu kto?

 

Mężczyźni zamarli, słysząc obcy głos. Louis zerwał się na równe nogi, zrzucając z siebie Harry’ego, który sapnął zdezorientowany.

 

\- Kto mówi? - Louis rozejrzał się, ale było zbyt ciemno by zobaczyć coś więcej oprócz ciemnego kształtu mężczyzny. - Luke, to ty?

 

Harry podniósł się i założył kurtkę, w czasie, gdy Louis wyciągnął latarkę i poświecił w stronę, z której dochodził głos. Najpierw zobaczyli brązowe, górskie buty, następnie czarne, poszarpane spodnie, ich czarny aparat, brudną koszulkę, pełną niezidentyfikowanych plam, a na koniec blond czuprynę.

 

Blady, brudny, przemęczony.

 

Serce mężczyzn zatrzymało się na chwilę.

 

Nadzieja pojawiła się w ich sercach.

 

Nareszcie, nareszcie ich znaleźli.

 

\- Niall? - Louis podszedł do niego szybko i obejrzał z każdej strony. - Niall, jest okej? Co się stało? Co tu robisz? Boli cię coś? Jesteś blady jak ściana.

 

\- Vini… - Wychrypiał, nie patrząc im w oczy. - Vini nie żyje.

 

I cały ich świat runął w gruzach.


	9. ROZDZIAŁ ÓSMY

_1**_

_\- Mówię ci, coś jest nie tak - mówił gorączkowo Harry, chodząc z kąta w kąt. - Mam już tego dość Nick. Mam tego dość._

_\- Oj Harry… - Nick rozłożył się wygodniej na fotelu i podniósł szklankę z alkoholem do ust. - Daj spokój. Rozluźnij się._

_\- Jak mam się rozluźnić Nick, kiedy mój cholerny mąż spóźnia się na nasze cholerne spotkanie! W cholerną imprezę na cześć mojego cholernego awansu i…_

_\- Harry._

_\- Louis! - Krzyknął Harry, odwracając się gwałtownie w kierunku drzwi. Przystanął jednak, widząc obcego mężczyznę tuż za nim. Uniósł brew, przeskakując wzrokiem pomiędzy nimi. - Spóźniłeś się… - powiedział w końcu._

_\- Tak, przepraszam cię. - Louis podszedł do niego szybko, cmokając go szybko w policzek. Następnie pochylił się do brzucha Harry’ego i całując szybko jego brzuch - I ciebie też kruszynko. Jadłaś dzisiaj coś dobrego?_

_\- Nie, bo czekaliśmy na ciebie - warknął Harry, robiąc krok do tyłu. Louis pokiwał głową i wyprostował się._

_\- Tak, wybaczcie spóźnienie. Chciałem wam kogoś przedstawić. - Położył rękę na ramieniu mężczyzny i uśmiechnął się szczęśliwie. - To jest Oli, mój stary przyjaciel…_

_\- Fantastycznie - syknął, uśmiechając się mało szczerze. - Czyli powód twojego spóźnienia?_

_\- Tak - Louis niczego nie świadomy, pokiwał głową. - Nie widzieliśmy się lata, dlatego zaprosiłem go do nas. Musimy nadrobić stracony czas._

_Ręce Harry’ego świerzbiły, żeby nie podejść do swojego męża i mocno mu przyłożyć._

_Pięść do twarzy._

_\- Wspaniale, rozgość się Oli - burknął jedynie, odwracając się do Nicka - Ja w tym czasie zajmę się resztą gości._

_Louis poklepał starego przyjaciela po plecach i wskazał drogę do kuchni. Przechodząc obok Harry’ego, stanął na palcach i szepnął prosto do ucha:_

_\- Kocham cię._

_**_

_\- Daj mi drinka - warknął Harry, patrząc jak Louis świetnie się bawi ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Miał ochotę krzyczeć, płakać, rzucać talerzami i złapać swojego męża za kudły i przyprowadzić do siebie. Być może pocałować, by wszyscy wiedzieli, do kogo kurwa należy._

_\- Nie możesz pić alkoholu - Nick pokręcił głową, nalewając soku do szklanki i podając mu ją. Harry prychnął i założył ręce na piersi. - Zrozum, że w twoim stanie to nie jest dobrym pomysłem…_

_\- Wiem! - Kędzierzawy oparł się o blat i ze złością patrzył na Louisa. Na Louisa, swojego męża, który, jak gdyby nigdy nic siedział wśród grona jego wspólnych znajomych i opowiadał o Vincencie. Jego wzrok raz na jakiś czas lądował na Harrym, a usta wyginały się w uśmiechu, ale jedyne co potrafił robić w tym momencie Harry, to prychanie i odwracanie wzroku._

_Pieprzony idiota._

_To jego cholerna impreza, dlaczego to on nie jest w centrum uwagi? Dostał cholerny awans, mimo ciąży. To miał być jego szczęśliwy czas. To miał być jego moment. Szczęśliwy moment, który Louis właśnie w tym momencie psuł swoim… Byciem. Swoim cholernym byciem. Czemu on nie mógł zrozumieć, że Harry potrzebował jego uwagi? Czemu nie świętowali razem? Jak małżeństwo? Jak szczęśliwa para?_

_O ile jeszcze mogli się nazywać szczęśliwym małżeństwem._

_To kwestia sporna._

_Bardzo sporna._

_\- Czemu właściwie jesteś zły?_

_I co Harry miał odpowiedzieć? Nie przyzna się przecież do swojej zazdrości. Jak by to wyglądało? Nigdy by tego nie zrobił. Nawet przed swoim przyjacielem._

_\- Nie poświęca ci zbyt dużo uwagi? - Mruknął, zbliżając się do niego. Harry zaczerwienił się, myśląc, że był głupi, myśląc, że zdoła cokolwiek ukryć przed swoim przyjacielem. Zabawne. - Może trzeba mu w tym pomóc?_

_\- O czym ty mówisz, Nick? - Zmarszczył brwi_

_\- Może wzbudź w nim trochę zazdrości?_

_Harry zagryzł wargi i zerknął na swojego męża. Nie był do tego przekonany. To chyba nie było najlepszym wyjściem. Ale z drugiej strony, co innego mógł zrobić? Jak zwrócić na siebie uwagę? Czy mała intryga cokolwiek mogłaby zepsuć? Małe, niewinne zagranie?_

_Czemu nie?_

_Jednym haustem opróżnił swój napój i ze świstem wypuścił powietrze. Nick uśmiechnął się i wziął za rękę._

_\- W takim razie zapraszam do tańca._

_Harry postanowił nie patrzeć w stronę Louisa. Przyjemnie szumiało mu w głowie, a serce biło mocniej. Krew płynęła szybciej, a jego mózg powoli zaczął się wyłączać. Mógł to zrobić. Mógł lekko zaszaleć. Potrzebował lekko zaszaleć. Tak. Wyrzucić tę złość. Potrzebował tego. Tak._

_Louis umilkł, patrząc na całą sytuację ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Wwiercał dziurę w głowie Harry’ego, który tańczył ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem. Jak śmiał się głośno i odchylał głowę. Dokładnie tak, jak robił to, gdy oczekiwał pocałunku na szyi. Jak wtedy, gdy chciał, by Louis przyszpilił go do ściany i wysysał malinki na całym jego ciele._

_Problemem jednak było to, że Louisa tam nie było._

_Był Nick._

_A Louis nie wiedział co miał o tym myśleć._

  
_W milczeniu obserwował kolejne wydarzenia._

_Sunął spojrzeniem po każdym skrawku ciała Harry’ego._

_Przyglądał się każdemu gestowi._

_A Harry?_

_A Harry się zapomniał. Zamknął oczy i oderwał się od rzeczywistości. Nie było go tutaj. Nie w tym miejscu. Nie teraz. Chociaż ciało ciągle poruszało się w ramionach mężczyzny, on tego nie czuł. Słyszał muzykę, dał się jej ponieść. Dał odpłynąć myślom i porwać się. Porwać, roztrzaskać i zgubić._

_Zazdrość jest uczuciem, które jest najbardziej niebezpieczne._

_Popycha cię do rzeczy, których nie chcesz robić._

_Sprawia, że żałujesz._

_Sprawia, że nie jesteś sobą._

_Nie do końca._

_Jeśli dasz jej przejąć kontrolę nad sobą, mogą z tego wyniknąć nieprzyjemne skutki._

_Ale Harry miał to gdzieś._

_Potrzebował uwolnienia._

_Potrzebował pocieszenia._

_Potrzebował oderwania._

_Miał już dość tych wszystkich spraw, które zaprzątały jego głowę na co dzień._

_Miał już dość ciągłego stresu._

_Miał już dość kłótni._

_Miał dość cichych dni._

_Miał już dość tych ciągłych pretensji._

_Miał już dość późnych powrotów i miał dość zimnych ramion._

_Nie mógł całej winy zwalić na Louisa._

_Nie chciał też brać winy na siebie._

_Po prostu…_

_Po prostu…_

_Harry tak bardzo tęsknił za Louisem. Za czasami, kiedy wszystko było prostsze. Za czasami, kiedy nie musiał martwić się o to, czy zaśnie dziś samotnie. Za czasami, kiedy byli szaleni i zakochani. Za upojnymi oczami i starym samochodem, który kradł rodzicom._

_Louis. Miłość jego życia._

_Louis. Najwspanialszy człowiek, który stanął na jego drodze._

_Louis z tymi rozwichrzonymi włosami i niebieskimi oczami. Louis z pięknym, opalonym ciałem i małymi, uroczymi rękoma. Rękoma, które powoli suną po jego ciele. Rękoma, które zahaczają o brzeg jego koszulki. Rękoma, które zbliżają do siebie ich ciała._

_Łatwo jest zapomnieć o rzeczywistości._

_Odgonić złe myśli._

_Harry potrzebował Louisa._

_Potrzebował jego rąk. Potrzebował jego ciała._

_Potrzebował jego pocałunków i potrzebował jego miłości._

_Odsunął głowę i zadrżał, czując pocałunek na swojej szyi._

_W swoim ulubionym miejscu._

_Jego serce zabiło mocniej, a wszystkie negatywne myśli zostały odsunięte gdzieś na drugi koniec pokoju. Teraz nieważne były ich problemy. Nieważny był ich konflikt. Nic nie było ważne. Tylko oni. W wielkiej bańce. W wielkiej miłości._

_Odwrócił się, nie otwierając oczu._

_Wyobrażenie sobie jego cudownych, miękkich warg było nie do zniesienia. Musiał, po prostu musiał ich dotknąć. Musiał złączyć ich usta w słodkim pocałunku. Właśnie tu. Właśnie teraz. Podczas imprezy z okazji awansu. Wśród tłumu znajomych. Musiał zapomnieć. Musiał poczuć. Właśnie tu, właśnie teraz._

_To było właściwe._

_To było dobre._

_Pocałował mężczyznę za sobą, mając w głowie kompletną pustkę. Tak jak miało być. Bez myślenia. Bez zastanawiania się nad wszystkimi sprawami. Chciał zapomnieć i w końcu mu się udało. W końcu mógł to zrobić. W końcu wszystko mogło być lepiej._

_Że coś było nie tak, zorientował się za późno._

_Brzdęk szkła gdzieś za nim, rozległ się w momencie, gdy Harry otworzył oczy i nie zobaczył przed sobą pięknych, niebieskich oczu swojego męża._

_\- Obiecałeś - Usłyszał marne słowa, które sprawiły, że serce zatrzymało się na kilka długich sekund. Czuł jak każda z nich sprawia, że jego twarz przybierała coraz bledszy odcień. - Obiecałeś, że nic was nie łączy._

_\- Louis, ja… - Harry odwrócił się, nie posyłając Nickowi najmniejszego spojrzenia. Wszyscy byli w tak wielkim szoku. On, Nick, Louis. Chociaż ten ostatni brzmiał na pokonanego. Jakby jego wszystkie obawy w końcu się ziściły. Jakby miał świadomość, że ich szczęście nie jest wieczne i wiedział, że skończy się w najbliższym czasie. Jakby był na to przygotowany._

_To złamało jego serce._

_\- Nie, Louis. - Zaczął rozpaczliwie Harry. - Bo nic nas nie łączy._

_Louis zrobił krok do tyłu. Nie mógł spojrzeć na jego twarz. Nie mógł spojrzeć na niego. Harry… Cholera, Harry!_

_Był w tak wielkim szoku, że nie wiedział co powinien właściwie powiedzieć. Jak mógł się tak bardzo zapomnieć? Jak mógł zrobić coś tak głupiego? Przecież nawet nie miał na to wymówki. W jego organizmie nie było alkoholu. Nie było narkotyków. To tylko on i… On._

_\- Nic nas nie łączy. - Spróbował ponownie, patrząc prosto w jego oczy. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że ta sytuacja ma miejsce. Jak to mogło się stać? Jak mógł być taki głupi?_

_\- Nie. - Louis zaśmiał się bez krzty humoru - Nie cholera, obiecałeś! Ty... to wszystko kłamstwa, nie rozumiem, jak mogłem być taki głupi! - Schował twarz w dłoniach i pokręcił głową. Jego całe ciało trzęsło się niekontrolowanie. - Oczywiście, że tak. Wielki Harry Styles nigdy nie może się nudzić. Co ja sobie myślałem? Że będę tym jedynym i do końca życia? Ja? Głupi Louis…?_

_\-  Nie, Louis nie, to nie tak, przestań. Ja…_

_\- Nie chcę słuchać twoich kłamstw. - Wybuchnął, sztyletując go wzrokiem. Jego ręka zadrżała, kiedy celował w niego palcem. - Po prostu nic już nie mów! Widziałem wystarczająco!_

_Harry pokręcił gwałtownie głową i zrobił kolejny krok w jego stronę. Sapnął, gdy Louis znowu się odsunął. Nie, nie, nie. To nie mogło tak wyglądać. To się nie działo. To nie tak miało być. Dlaczego Harry to zrobił? Dlaczego Louis nie widział prawdy. Harry nie chciał. Louis nie mógł…_

_Jego serce biło jak oszalałe, a ciało trzęsło się jak osika. Łzy, które pojawiły się w jego oczach, powoli zaczęły wypływać, torując sobie ścieżkę po bladych policzkach. W okolicach brzucha pojawił się ból._

_\- Louis… - Zapłakał, wyciągając do niego rękę. - Louis..._

_\- Nie. - Mężczyzna prychnął, zbyt przytłoczony widokiem swojego męża całującego się ze swoim przyjacielem. Z przyjacielem, którego szczerze nie znosił, odkąd tylko go poznał. Z przyjacielem, z którym miał konflikt i Harry doskonale sobie zdawał z tego sprawę. To był nóż wbity prosto w serce. I teraz… I teraz te wszystkie przypuszczenia… To wszystko stało się prawdą. To nie było już tylko w jego głowie. To działo się w rzeczywistości. Nie mógł tego znieść. - Nie wierzę, te wszystkie lata. Te wszystkie spotkania…_

_\- Louis posłuchaj, Nick to mój przyjaciel i to po prostu chwila… - mówił gorączkowo Harry, próbując mówić spokojnie. Próbując pokazać, że mówił prawdę. Że..._

_\- To po prostu chwila. Pieprzona chwila powtarzana przez ostatnich kilka miesięcy, co? - Parsknął, zamykając oczy. Kiedy je otworzył można było ujrzeć w nich ogień. Prawdziwy ogień, który błyskał i próbował dosięgnąć Harry’ego. Próbował go spalić. To jego kara. Piekło na ziemi. Za nieumyślność. Za swoje humorki. Za wszystko co zrobił._

_Harry czuł, jak kolana uginają się pod nim. Nagle czas zwolnił i widział dokładnie jak jego mąż sięga do prawej ręki i powoli zdejmuje pierścionek. Jak spokojnie odkłada go na stolik i wychodzi. Być może coś mówił, ale Harry tego nie słyszał. Jak zahipnotyzowany patrzył na pierścionek. Żadne głosy do niego nie docierały. Wszystko było przytłumione. Miał ochotę zwymiotować. Kręciło mu się w głowie._

_\- Louis, posłuchaj, nie działaj pochopnie, to nie... - zaczął Nick, ale to tylko sprawiło, że lew ukryty gdzieś w ciele Louisa, rozszarpał jego ciało i wyszedł na powierzchnię. Obnażył kły. Warczał i drapał. Mimo łez cieknących po policzkach. Mimo bólu, który rozrywał jego ciało._

_\- Niczego nie będę już słuchał. Widziałem już wszystko! - Wrzasnął, zaciskając pięści i gwałtownie odwracając się na pięcie. - Mam nadzieję, że wybrałeś dobrze, Harry. Szczęśliwego nowego życia._

_\- Louis, nie! - Harry odzyskał swój głos, krzycząc w niebogłosy. - Nie zostawiaj mnie, proszę nie zostawiaj mnie! - Rzucił się w kierunku drzwi, ale Louis go nie słuchał. Zbiegł po schodach nie oglądając się na roztrzaskane serce Harry’ego._

_\- Nie, nie… - Szeptał do siebie. - Nie, nie..._

_\- Harry… - Nick znalazł się obok niego, przytrzymując go, gdy zaczął upadać. Tak bardzo kręciło mu się w głowie. Tak bardzo bolał go brzuch._

_\- Harry…_

_Ból był tak duży, że krzyknął._

_\- Cholera, Harry! Co się dzieje!_

_Ale Harry nie mógł odpowiedzieć._

_Nie mógł wydać z siebie słowa._

_Upadł i zamknął oczy._

_To jego koniec._

_**_

_\- Tak bardzo cię przepraszam, tak bardzo cię przepraszam. Kocham cię. - Słyszał głos, chociaż nie do końca potrafił zrozumieć do kogo należy. Czuł się zdezorientowany. Zmęczony. Wszystko docierało do niego wolniej niż zwykle. Trochę jak przez mgłę._

_\- Nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę. To wszystko to moja wina… Teraz to straciłem. Wszystko co miałem. Wszystko co było ważne i…_

_Harry nie wiedział co się dzieje. Nie mógł połączyć faktów. Nie wiedział, gdzie jest i kto do niego mówi. Jego głowa pulsowała, sprawiając, że miał ochotę zniknąć._

_Po prostu zniknąć._

_Czuł się dziwnie._

_Coś się zmieniło, ale nie wiedział co._

_To było jak pustka w jego brzuchu._

_Jakby czegoś brakowało._

_Jakiegoś wypełnienia._

_Ważnego wypełnienia._

_Czegoś, co zajęłoby to puste miejsce._

_Nie miał siły o tym myśleć._

_Nie teraz._

_\- Przykro mi panie Tomlinson - usłyszał, zanim zapadł w głęboki sen._

_Przykro mi._

 

2**

To był jak grom z jasnego nieba. Wiadomość wstrząsnęła nimi wszystkimi. Siedzieli na drzewie w ciszy, próbując przyswoić sobie tę wiadomość.

 

Vini.

 

Vini nie żyje.

 

Vincent nie żyje.

 

Nikt go nigdy nie zobaczy, nikt go nie przytuli. Nikt go nie znajdzie.

 

Nie przeżył starcia z tyranozaurem.

 

Jak złe to było?

 

\- To na nic. Cała wyprawa na nic… - mówił do siebie Harry. Wszyscy jednak doskonale to słyszeli. Wszyscy myśleli o tym samym.

 

Powód tej wyprawy nie żyje.

 

Jego jedyny syn.

 

Jedyne dziecko.

 

Oczko w głowie.

 

\- Moje kondolencje - wymamrotał Mitch, przytulając go do siebie. Harry nie protestował. Nie widział, nie słyszał, nie czuł. To jeszcze do niego nie dotarło. Nie tak całkowicie. Jego pierworodny nie żyje i nie będzie miał nawet jak go pochować.

 

Stał, przyjmując wszystko.

 

Stał, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, co dzieje się wokół niego.

 

Stał, nie myślał.

 

Wewnętrzna pustka ogarnęła całe jego ciało.

 

Cały umysł.

 

Wszystko.

 

\- Co się właściwie stało? - zapytał Adam, siedzącego obok Nialla. Chłopak był blady, ledwo trzymał głowę prosto. W świetle latarki wyglądał niemal jak duch.

 

\- Szliśmy w kierunku jeziora… - zaczął cicho. Wszyscy automatycznie przybliżyli się, by lepiej słyszeć. - Niedaleko znaleźliśmy kilka domków. Kilka z nich nie miało dachów albo okien, ale jeden z nich był w całkiem niezłym stanie. Tam się zatrzymaliśmy.

 

\- Masz na myśli domki dla badaczy czy raczej domki wybudowane dla potencjalnych turystów?

 

\- Nie jestem pewien… - zawahał się. - Teoretycznie były za ogrodzeniem. Na środku siatki jednak była wielka dziura, tylko dzięki niej zdołaliśmy tam dotrzeć…

 

\- Mieszkaliście tam przez cały czas? - Wychrypiał Louis, jego czerwone oczy wyglądały strasznie. Całe ciało zmalało w kilka chwil.

 

\- Nie, znaleźliśmy to całkiem niedawno. Może trzy dni temu… Było tam trochę jedzenia i środki czystości. Postanowiliśmy trochę tam zostać… Było tam kilka baniaków z wodą, postanowiliśmy się przejść do jeziora, by uzupełnić zapasy.

 

Liście zaszeleściły wokół nich. Siedzieli na drzewie, wśród nocnej ciszy. Gdzieś w oddali słychać było szum oceanu. Księżyc świecił jasno swoim blaskiem. Wyspa wydawała się spać. Nic nie mogło zakłócić tego spokoju.

 

\- Robiło się ciemno, ale Vini się uparł. Stwierdził, że woli zrobić to teraz i mieć spokojną noc, niż zastanawiać się jutro. Poszliśmy więc i gdy dotarliśmy na skraj, Vincent coś zobaczył. Kazał mi iść dalej i napełnić wodę, a on tylko to sprawdzi i się odleje. Nawet nie przyszło mi do głowy, że mogłoby się coś stać. Wzruszyłem ramionami i poszedłem napełniać wodę.

 

\- Vini… - szepnął Louis, kręcąc głową. - To takie przewidywalne…

 

\- Nie wiem, kiedy to coś podeszło. Może ta przerażająca cisza powinna być dla mnie jakąś wskazówką. Nie wiem… Wiem tylko, że gdy wyjmowałem butelkę, coś za mną skoczyło. Odwróciłem się, ale było już za późno. Słyszałem krzyk i widziałem jak czarne nogi znikają w paszczy tego bydlaka. - Ostatnie słowa ciężko było zrozumieć, przez szloch wydobywający się z jego gardła. - Wszędzie była krew i kawałki ciała. Strzępki ubrań. To coś po prostu zaczęło rozrywać go pazurem i zjadło. Tak po prostu kurwa go zjadło.

 

Louis zacisnął powieki, a szczęka drżała. Był sekundy od rozpłakania się. Ten mężczyzna, który wydawał się być taki twardy. Ten lider. Ta osoba, która wszystkich trzymała, zawsze pocieszała. Schował twarz w rękach i płacząc, przytulił się do Zayna.

 

Nawet po policzku Mulata spłynęło kilka łez. Znał Vincenta bardzo dobrze i nie mógł uwierzyć, że to się dzieje naprawdę. Nie mógł wyobrazić sobie bólu rodziców. Brązowe oczy spojrzały na Harry’ego, ale on nie kontaktował. Słuchał, ale nie słyszał. Patrzył, ale nie widział. Tępo wpatrywał się w latarkę, bez żadnej emocji widocznej na twarzy.

 

Przerażające.

 

\- Co teraz? - zapytał Adam. Spojrzał na wszystkich po kolei, ale nikt nie wydawał się być skory do odpowiedzi.

 

\- Idźmy spać, jutro pomyślimy co dalej… - odpowiedział w końcu Zayn, przyciągając mocniej do siebie Louisa - To był ciężki dzień.

 

\- W porządku, połóżmy się.

 

**

W środku nocy, kiedy ciche pochrapywanie dochodziło z każdej strony, Louis wstał. Rozejrzał się po śpiących towarzyszach, a niewidzialna lina ścisnęła jego serce. Tylu ludzi było tu dla nich. Tylu ludzi postanowiło poświęcić siebie i przyjechać razem z nim, by ratować jego dziecko. Był takim szczęściarzem, mając takich przyjaciół.

 

Szkoda, że docenił to dopiero w takiej chwili.

 

Jego wzrok powędrował do ostatniej osoby, leżącej najbliżej przepaści. Spała niespokojnie, wierciła się i mamrotała pod nosem. Co jakiś czas na skórze pojawiała się gęsia skórka. Louis westchnął i położył się obok Harry’ego. Otoczył go ramieniem i przytulił mocno do siebie. Miał ochotę zapłakać, gdy poczuł, jak mężczyzna spina się, ale chwilę później wtula jeszcze mocniej w jego ciało.

 

Louis pocałował go w czoło i zamknął oczy.

 

To jedyne, co mu zostało.

 

**

Przy śniadaniu, atmosfera była jeszcze bardziej ponura.

 

Harry siedział wtulony w Louisa, pod czujnym okiem Zayna.

 

Niall szperał w swojej owsiance, nie mogąc zmusić się do jedzenia.

 

Mitch próbował nie patrzeć w stronę byłego małżeństwa, ponieważ za każdym razem, gdy to robił, ostre pioruny wydobywały się z jego oczu. Jako jedyny nie był zadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw. Wiedział, że spotkał ich cios, ale może to pozwoliłoby mu na zbliżenie się. A tak? Jego szanse przepadły. Był rozgoryczony, nic na tej wyspie go już tutaj nie trzymało.

 

\- Co teraz robimy? - Zadał nurtujące pytanie Adam. - Wracamy na statek?

 

\- Nie możemy zostawić tutaj Liama i Luka. - Zayn najeżył się. - Musimy pójść obejrzeć te domki na wszelki wypadek, znajdziemy ich i dopiero wtedy ruszymy w drogę powrotną.

 

 - Oni równie dobrze mogą już nie żyć - warknął Adam. - Mamy też zginąć tylko po to, by znaleźć ich kości?

 

\- Nie zostawimy ich tutaj, zgłupiałeś? - Zayn podniósł głos. Nigdy, przenigdy nie zostawi Liama samemu sobie. Tyle dla nich zrobił, a teraz oni mają zamiar się odwrócić?

 

\- Kończy nam się prowiant, jesteśmy na środku wyspy pełnej krwiożerczych bestii, a ty chcesz iść jeszcze dalej? Jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz? - Wyrzucił ręce w powietrze i zwrócił się do reszty. - Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja mam dzieci, które muszę wychować. Żonę, którą chcę zobaczyć przed śmiercią. Powinniśmy wrócić.

 

\- Nigdzie nie ruszymy bez Liama. - Twardo odpowiedział Malik, marszcząc brwi. Coś mu nie pasowało. - Jak chcesz, możesz wracać sobie na statek. My nigdzie się nie ruszymy bez niego.

 

\- Ja właściwie też wolałbym pójść na statek… - Mitch spojrzał zimno w kierunku Louisa. - Nic mnie tu już nie trzyma.

 

\- Liam to wasz przyjaciel, jak możecie?! I Luke?!

 

\- Jestem pewien, że siedzi sobie już na statku i popija drinki z palemką. - Wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał na Louisa. - Co powiedział Ashton?

 

Szatyn odchrząknął.

 

\- Nie skontaktowałem się z nim.

 

\- TY CO? - Wrzasnął Adam, idąc do niego gwałtownie. - Jak to się z nim nie skontaktowałeś?! Dlaczego?! Dopiero nam o tym mówisz?!

 

\- Telefon nie…

 

\- Jasne, że tak! Nie działał?! A może zrobiłeś to specjalnie?!

 

\- Adam, uspokój się do cholery! - Zayn podniósł się na równe nogi. - Jego świat zawalił się mniej niż dwanaście godzin temu, daj mu spokój!

 

\- Musi zrozumieć, że tu nie chodzi tylko o niego! Tu chodzi o życie nas wszystkich! Nie możemy spędzić całego życia na tym cholernym drzewie! Musimy wracać!

 

\- Coś bardzo ci zależy, żeby wrócić już teraz, w tym momencie… - Zauważył Zayn. - A może masz w tym jakiś inny cel, co? Zwalasz wszystko na miłość do żony i dzieci, chociaż wszyscy wiedzą, że jesteście już dawno po rozwodzie.

 

\- Jak śmiesz…

 

\- Przyznaj się, Adam. - Zayn zrobił krok w jego stronę. - Co tu robisz i czego chcesz, co? Osiągnąłeś już to, co miałeś. Tylko co to takiego?

 

\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz - wycedził, gwałtownie biorąc swoje rzeczy i wspólny aparat. - Mitch, idziesz ze mną czy zostajesz z nimi?

 

\- Ja…

 

\- Zresztą, nie obchodzi mnie to. Rób co chcesz, ja stąd spadam! - Mężczyzna zaczął schodzić po drabinie, nie kryjąc pogardy.

 

\- Niall, złap jego plecak! - Krzyknął Zayn. Niall poderwał się i złapał za szlufkę. Chwilę się szamotali, by w końcu materiał się rozpruł, a z niego wypadło kilka kartek i pudełeczek.

 

Niall pochylił się, biorąc papiery, podczas gdy Zayn otwierał pudełeczka.

 

\- Po co ci to - zapytał zdezorientowany. - Co to są za rośliny?

 

\- Nie twoja sprawa. - Adam wyrwał mu pudełka i wsadził z powrotem do plecaka. Niall nie rozumiejąc ani słowa z kartek, oddał mu je bez słowa i spojrzał na Zayna, który zmrużył oczy, przyglądając się poczynaniom kolegi.

 

\- Niech was dinozaury zjedzą - mruknął Adam, czym prędzej schodząc po drabinie. Aparat odbił się o deski, powodując nieprzyjemny huk.

 

\- Nie zatrzymamy go? - Zapytał cicho Mitch. Zayn popatrzył na niego groźnie.

 

\- Na pewno nie chcesz iść z nim?

 

\- Nie, zostanę… - Uśmiechnął się niezręcznie i szybko usiadł na podłodze, starając się uniknąć spojrzeń reszty towarzyszy.

 

Zayn zaczął pakować ich rzeczy, Niall dokończył owsiankę. Harry siedział bez ruchu, jakby zupełnie go tam nie było. Nie wiadomo było, czy był świadomy całej sytuacji.

 

\- Zbije na tym majątek. - Odezwał się po jakimś czasie Louis. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego niezrozumiale. Wszyscy oprócz Harry’ego, który ciągle wpatrywał się w jeden punkt.

 

\- Co masz na myśli?

 

\- Wziął rośliny, których nie ma już na świecie. Naukowcy nie tylko zajęli się odbudowaniem kodu genetycznego dinozaurów, ale także stworzyli kopie pradawnych roślin. Może nie do końca są idealne, ale to coś na czym może zarobić miliony. Każdy botanik będzie chciał mieć coś takiego w swoich rękach. Mogliby przeprowadzać badania, chwalić się reszcie, modyfikować…

 

\- A to drań… - mruknął Niall. - Nikt tego nie zauważył?

 

\- Zawsze był z boku… - Louis wzruszył ramionami, robiąc palcami powolne kółka na biodrach Harry’ego. - Blisko Liama. Ciągle coś oglądał, ciągle coś zrywał. Nikt… Ja przynajmniej nie zwracałem na to uwagi. W końcu wokół są dinozaury, co mi po kilku liściach?

 

Nagle zerwał się wiatr. Drzewa głośno zaszeleściły. Kilka ptaków poderwało się do lotu. Coś zimnego pojawiło się w ich sercach. Coś niepokojącego. Coś złego.

 

\- Adam zabrał nasz aparat. - Zwrócił uwagę Mitch. Wszyscy zgodnie pokiwali głowami. Wszystkie zdjęcia przepadły.

 

\- Powinniśmy się zbierać. - Louis spojrzał prosto w oczy Zayna. Przez chwilę toczyli dziwnego rodzaju rozmowę. - Tutaj wcale nie jest bezpiecznie.

 

**

Szli, przedzierając się przez kolejne rośliny. Dzień był niezwykle parny, a fakt, że w to miejsce nie docierało słoneczne, wcale nie pomagało. Wszyscy czuli się, jakby się dusili. Każdy zdjął z siebie to co mógł, ale to nie dawało ochłody. Wręcz przeciwnie, mieli wrażenie, że jest jeszcze gorzej. Małe stworzenia, kręciły się wokół nich i siadały jak muchy.

 

Plan był prosty.

 

Musieli cofnąć się po wszystkie rzeczy, które zostały w domku. Może, jeśli będą mieli szczęście, po drodze natkną się na Liama lub Luka. Jeśli nie, będą chodzić do skutku.

 

W miejscu, w którym rozbili wcześniejszy obóz, zostawili kartkę. Na wypadek, gdyby Liam dotarł w tamto miejsce. Szanse to pięćdziesiąt na pięćdziesiąt. Nikt niczego nie mógł być pewien.

 

Niall szedł na przedzie, mając koszulkę owiniętą wokół głowy. Jego skóra była czerwona, a dłonie poranione. Zayn był zaraz za nim, próbując naprawić telefon. W końcu musieli skontaktować się ze statkiem. W jego sercu pojawiła się obawa, że Adam dotarł tam wcześniej i powiedział reszcie, że wszyscy zginęli. Jeśli oni odpłyną, zostaną sami. Na wyspie. Będą musieli walczyć o przetrwanie...

 

Mitch szedł w środku, nie odzywając się za wiele. Nie chciał przyznać się do błędu i zdecydowanie nie chciał patrzeć, jak Harry marnuje się przy Louisie. To właśnie zajmowało całe jego myśli. To i szelesty, które sprawiały, że co i rusz odwracał się, bojąc zobaczyć wielkie, brązowe ślepia.

 

Louis szedł z tyłu, uważając by Harry się nie przewrócił. Raz na jakiś czas, gdy ścieżka na to pozwalała, obejmował go i całował w skroń lub szczękę. Bolało go to, że Harry był tak bardzo pusty. Nie potrafił znaleźć innego określenia.

 

Pusty.

 

Martwy.

 

Szedł, patrząc w ziemię, by uniknąć większych kamieni lub stworzeń, które co i rusz przemykały między ich nogami. Węże, jaszczurki. Kilka razy obok nich przeleciała maganeura, praważka.

 

W pewnym momencie, cały korowód się zatrzymał.

 

\- Co się stało? - Zapytał Mitch, ale od razu został uciszony przez Nialla.

 

\- Słyszycie?

 

Faktycznie, gdy wszyscy wstrzymali oddechy do ich uszu dobiegł dziwny, powtarzający się dźwięk. Jakby uderzenia dwóch, pustych rurek o siebie. Dochodził z niewielkiej odległości i wydawało się, że był coraz głośniejszy.

 

Jeśli wcześniej się pocili, to teraz z każdego lał się cały wodospad potu.

 

\- Może lepiej stąd znikajmy? - Zaproponował Mitch. Louis pokręcił głową i puścił Harry’ego.

\- Możecie tu zostać, pójdę sprawdzić co to jest. To może być Liam.

 

\- To nie brzmi jak Liam.

 

\- Nigdy nie wiesz… - westchnął Louis. - A teraz poczekajcie chwilę. Nie ruszajcie się stąd.

 

\- Nie puścimy cię samego, durniu… - Zayn stanął obok niego, a Louis się uśmiechnął.

 

\- Nie musicie…

 

\- Trudno, zginiemy razem. Jak bracia.

 

Kiedy Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego, ten był blady jak ściana. Wpatrywał się w niego szklistymi oczami i wyglądał jak obraz nędzy i rozpaczy. Nie użył swojego głosu, odkąd pojawił się Niall. Nawet teraz tylko pokręcił głową i wpadł w jego ramiona, przytulając mocno.

 

Serce Louisa rozkruszyło się na drobne kawałeczki.

 

Przynajmniej kontaktował. To było najważniejsze. Wiedział co się dzieje wokół niego. Przynajmniej w tej chwili. W tym momencie.

 

\- Hej, spokojnie… - Louis zamknął oczy i pocierał jego plecy, gdy chłopak zaczął płakać. - Chodź kochanie, możemy iść tam razem. Chcesz iść tam razem? Czy chcesz tu zostać?

 

\- Z tobą... - wychrypiał. Louis posłał mu ciepły uśmiech i stanął na palcach, by cmoknąć go w usta. - Chodźmy więc. - Splótł ich ręce ze sobą i ruszył do przodu.

 

Może to nie było najinteligentniejsze z ich strony. Zbaczanie ze ścieżki w ciemną dżunglę. Dźwięk także nie wydawał się być bezpieczny. Nie mogli jednak tego zignorować.

 

\- Chyba zaczynam się bać... - szepnął Niall.

 

\- Dopiero teraz? - zadrwił Mitch. Louis uciszył ich i pokierował dalej.

 

Im bliżej dźwięku, tym oni stawali się ostrożniejsi. Powoli stawiali kolejne kroki, uważając na gałązki i szeleszczące liście. Może nawet oddychali ciszej, bojąc się tego, co mogło ich zaskoczyć za drzewami.

 

Szatyn przystanął i odwrócił się z palcem przyciśniętym do ust. Złapał z każdym kontakt wzrokowy i kiwnął głową. To on wyjdzie zobaczyć co tam się dzieje. Harry ścisnął jego dłoń i to dało mu siłę, by ruszyć dalej. Był gotowy.

 

Delikatnie rozsunął dwa, ogromne, zielone liście i spojrzał na polanę.

 

Znajomą polanę.

 

Gdzieś tam, tuż nad skarpą, spędzili z Harrym kilka dni. Najpierw uciekali, by wspiąć się na jedno z tych drzew, później oglądali z niego przepiękne brachiozaury. Gdyby się zastanowić, te gady prawdopodobnie nie były ulubionymi jego byłego męża.

 

Ale ilu ludzi mogło powiedzieć, że dinozaur na nich kichnął?

 

Żaden.

 

Harry był wyjątkiem.

 

Pokręcił głową i odnalazł wzrokiem jezioro, znajdujące się dokładnie na środku. Było tam mnóstwo dinozaurów, pięknych potężnych, jak i tych małych, wydawać by się mogło uroczych.

 

Brachiozaury z długimi szyjami, powodowały lekkie drżenia ziemi. Obok, odrobinę mniejsze diplodoki, wystawiające swoje głowy w stronę ciepłego słońca. Szybkie i zwinne elafrozaury, biegnące by schwytać swoje ofiary. Głowy lotozaurów, prehistorycznych krokodyli wystawały z zarośli.  Protoceraptosy obok dimetrodonów. Prozaurolof obok iguanodona. A nad nimi? Pterodaktyle zataczały koła, obserwując wszystko z nieba.

 

Wszystko w jednym miejscu, wszyscy obok siebie. Spokój, cisza. Miłe popołudnie nad jeziorem. Spotkanie towarzyskie wszystkich roślinożernych archozaurów. Gdyby tylko Louis miał aparat, uwieczniłby to w jednej chwili. Coś pięknego. Coś niezwykłego. Nie mógł oderwać wzroku od tej pięknej rzeczywistości. Myślał, że dane mu to będzie zobaczyć jedynie we śnie, w swojej wyobraźni lub przelane na papier. Ale jest tu teraz, widzi to wszystko, a jego serce puchnie. Ma ochotę płakać ze szczęścia. Jego marzenie właśnie się spełniło.

 

\- Co tam jest? - Syknął Zayn, powodując, że wszystkie dźwięki z powrotem dotarły do uszu Louisa. Machnął na niego ręką i wysunął się bardziej. Żaden z dinozaurów przy jeziorze nie wydawał takich odgłosów. Ryki, tupanie, mlaskanie i szeleszczenie. To docierało do niego od strony wody. Ten jednak był zupełnie inny.

 

Zrobił ostrożny krok do przodu, ale został zatrzymany przez wzmocniony uścisk na ręce. Odwrócił głowę i posłał Harry’emu szybki uśmiech. Z malinowych ust wydarło się westchnienie. Louis pociągnął go za sobą i razem wyszli przed szereg drzew. Rozejrzeli się i wtedy Louis to zobaczył. Parsknął cicho i wskazał kierunek.

 

Dwa, całkiem sporej wielkości, brązowe dinozaury stały naprzeciwko siebie, wydając pewnego rodzaju warczenie. Niczym byki, poruszały przednią łapą po ziemi, przygotowując się do skoku. Louis parsknął, gdy dinozaury rzuciły się na siebie, uderzając prosto w swoje spiczaste czaszki. To uderzenie o głuche kości wydawało te dziwne dźwięki.

 

\- To tylko wannanozaury…

 

\- Wanna. Świetnie, że przypomniałeś. Teraz czuję się jeszcze bardziej brudny niż jestem… - westchnął Niall, stając obok nich i przyglądając się zwierzętom. - One przypominają mi trochę te łosie z mój brat niedźwiedź.

 

\- To w ogóle nie przypomina łosi, Niall… - prychnął Zayn - Gdzie ty tam łosie widzisz?

 

\- Chodzi o to, że uderzają się głowami o siebie, ygh, nie rozumiesz - machnął ręką - Co one robią?

 

\- One? - Zachichotał Louis - One tylko walczą. Albo o terytorium, albo o partnerkę. Nie widzę dokładnie czy jakaś niewiasta znajduje się obok nich. Może się ukrywać. Przez to, że ich czaszki się o siebie uderzają, powstaje ten dziwny dźwięk. To tyle. Nie ma się czego bać.

 

\- Nie są mięsożerne. - Oznajmił Mitch, trzymając przed nosem swój mały słowniczek. - Nic nam nie zrobią.

 

\- One nie. - Mruknął Zayn, cofając się powoli do tyłu. Wszyscy wokół niego zmarszczyli brwi, rozglądając się dookoła. Pierwszym, który zauważył był Harry. Pisnął cicho i pociągnął Louisa za sobą.

 

\- Co się dzieje? Co zobaczyliście?

 

\- Cicho, usłyszy nas! - Sapnął Niall, wpatrując się w rozległą gałąź w pobliżu miejsca, w którym byli. Louis syknął, kładąc rękę na piersi Harry’ego w obronnym geście. Jakby to cokolwiek miało pomóc.

 

\- O żabciu kochana, czy to…

 

\- Tygrys szablozębny? Tak. Napatrzyłeś się? Tak. Spierdalamy. - Zayn pociągnął ich za sobą. Louis z trudem oderwał wzrok od pięknej, złotej sierści. Kot leżał na drzewie, leniwie obserwując wszystko, co się działo przy jeziorze. Wyglądał na zrelaksowanego i zdecydowanie najedzonego.

 

\- Właściwie to smilodon nie ma nic wspólnego z tygrysem…

 

\- Louis, później nam opowiesz. Teraz idziemy.

 

**

\- Czemu nie możemy przejść po prostu środkiem polany? - Narzekał pod nosem Niall - Przecież sam mówiłeś, że to roślinożercy, a roślinożercy równa się NIC NAM NIE ZROBIĄ.

 

\- Bo to nic nie znaczy. - Louis wywrócił oczami, odgarniając kolejne liście ze swojej drogi. - One ważą tonę. Nawet kilka. Jeśli wleziesz im pod nogi to będziesz jak guma, która przykleiła się do buta… - Wszyscy skrzywili się na samą myśl o spłaszczonym blondynie. Louis kontynuował mimo to. - No i gdzieś tam w trawie może czaić się coś groźnego. Coś, co może nas zaatakować. Idąc przy linii drzew przynajmniej jest szansa, że uciekniemy na drzewa.

 

\- Ale ja nawet nie umiem się wspinać…- Jęknął Niall, spoglądając w górę, przez co oberwał gałęzią od idącego przed nim Zayna.

 

\- To co ty tu robisz chłopie?

 

\- Uwierz, od tygodni się zastanawiam! - Wyrzucił ręce w powietrze, płosząc swoim krzykiem stado ptaków, które nagle zerwało się do lotu. Ziemia zadrżała.

 

\- Patrz co zrobiłeś, deklu.

 

\- Nic nie zrobiłem kutafonie.

 

\- Zamknijcie się, jesteście takimi debilami. - Louis zatrzymał się gwałtownie i zmarszczył brwi. - Czujecie to?

 

\- Cholera. Strasznie tu śmierdzi… Gorzej ode mnie… - Niall rozejrzał się ostrożnie. Drzewa, krzaki, drzewo, ptaki, drzewo, mięso, muchy, drzewo, krzaki, drzewo, drzewo, drze…

 

\- Niall? Niall! - Krzyknął Zayn, podbiegając do, białego jak ściana, przyjaciela. Wyglądał, jakby zobaczył ducha. Wszyscy odwrócili się w ich kierunku, patrząc jak Niall w jednej chwili zrobił się cały zielony i zwrócił całe swoje śniadanie. Łzy ciekły z jego oczu, gdy Zayn stał za nim, uspokajająco głaszcząc go po plecach.

 

To wcale nie pomagało.

 

\- Och… - Harry spojrzał w miejsce, które roiło się od much i robali. Przyłożył rękę do ust, by nie zwymiotować. Wiedział. Po prostu wiedział, że…

 

\- To tutaj zginął Vincent - Szepnął do siebie Mitch, przesuwając spojrzenie między Niallem, a zapłakanym Harrym. - To jego… To jego…

 

\- O mój…

 

\- Harry? Wszystko dobrze? - Mitch położył rękę na jego ramieniu. Louis prychnął, robiąc krok w jego stronę. Wściekłość buzowała w jego żyłach. Pięści niekontrolowanie się trzęsły. Cienka granica dzieliła go od wybuchnięcia.

 

\- A jak myślisz? - Warknął. - Nic nie jest dobrze, nic nie jest w porządku! Jak mamy się czuć?! Skakać z radości, widząc miejsce śmierci naszego syna?! Po prostu…

 

\- Lou, to nie czas na to… - Wtrącił się Zayn. - Ziemia drży. Powinniśmy się stąd zwijać.

 

Harry wybuchnął płaczem. Louis wziął go w swoje ramiona, samemu nie potrafiąc kontrolować swoich łez. Zayn spuścił wzrok, próbując wziąć się w garść. Nie tak miała się skończyć ta wyprawa. Wszystko poszło nie tak. Wszystko było złe. Wszystko było nie tak.

 

Nie zwrócili uwagi na Nialla, który podszedł do miejsca, w którym ziemia była najbardziej czerwona. Z trudem przełknął ślinę i omijając kość, która wcześniej powinna być męską łopatką, sięgnął po materiał i skrzywił się.

 

\- Czarna koszulka. Tylko to po nim zostało… - Zaszlochał, przyciągając rękę do twarzy. - Tak bardzo przepraszam. Tak bardzo, bardzo przepraszam....

 

\- Niall… - Zaczął Zayn delikatnie. Na sekundę zerkając gdzieś za chłopaka. Wstrząsy wydawały się coraz większe. - Jest okej, już przepraszałeś. Musimy iść... Coś się…

 

\- Miałem go pilnować! - Blondyn nie słuchał, mówiąc jakby do siebie. - Zgodziłem się tu zejść. Tu na tą głupią wyspę! Jestem taki głupi! Taki głupi! Jak mogłem się na to nabrać! Miałem go chronić. Tak bardzo przepraszam. Tak bardzo zawiodłem. Tak bardzo…

 

\- Ni… - Louis rozejrzał się niespokojnie, odsuwając od Harry’ego. Jego serce bolało, ale musiał wziąć się w garść. Teraz musiał zadbać o żyjących. - Wybaczam ci, musimy już iść.

 

\- Nie… - Niall pokręcił głową. - Nie, ja przepraszam! Jestem taki głupi, nie zasługuję na…

 

Ptaki po drugiej stronie polany zerwały się do lotu, skrzecząc głośno. Harry przetarł załzawione oczy i spojrzał w tamtą stronę. Trwoga ogarnęła jego ciało, gdy zauważył, jak drzewa ruszają się tam w nienaturalny sposób. Już raz to widział. Już raz to przeżył. Nie chciał. Tak bardzo nie chciał. Nie znowu...

 

 Krzyk przerwał ciszę, która do tej pory panowała wokół nich.

 

\- Co się dzieje? - Szepnął Mitch, przyglądając się jak nawet największe zwierzęta przy jeziorze, w jednej chwili zerwały się do biegu. Jeśli wcześniej byli przerażeni, to teraz strach ich sparaliżował.

 

Potężne dudnienie sprawiało, że każdy z nich drżał ze strachu, wpatrując się w miejsce, w którym drzewa waliły się jak zapałki. Gałęzie się łamały, tworząc nieprzyjemne, głośne dźwięki. Ugięły się pod nimi kolana, gdy coś nagle wyłoniło się zza liści.

 

\- Czy to…

 

\- ADAM JASNA CHOLERA! - Wrzasnął Louis, akurat w momencie, w którym ogromna, przerażająca głowa krwiożerczego dinozaura, wyłoniła się zza połamanych drzew. Ogromny tyranozaur wpatrujący się postać tuż przed sobą.

 

Jego wielkie nogi stawiały ogromne, choć odrobinę nieporadne, kroki. Wstrząsy były tak duże, że Adam co i rusz tracił równowagę. Nie oglądał się jednak za siebie. Nie był w stanie spojrzeć znowu bestii w twarz.

 

\- Wiejemy! - Wrzasnął Louis, widząc przerażenie na twarzy mężczyzny. Jak zakrywa uszy rękoma, gdy tyranozaur zaryczał, będąc kilka kroków za nim. - Wiejemy!

 

Dopiero gdy krzyknął po raz kolejny, wszyscy wybudzili się z transu i zerwali na równe nogi, biegnąc przed siebie.

 

\- Nie umiem się wspinać! - Pisnął Niall, rozglądając się po gałęziach. - Co mam…

 

\- Dla niego drzewa to patyczki, musimy biec! Z dala od nich!

 

Ruszyli.

 

Ziemia drżała z nimi pod każdym kolejnym krokiem dinozaura. Adam co i rusz próbował zmienić kierunek biegu, ale to nie przynosiło efektu. Był za mały. Był za wolny. Dinozaur deptał mu po piętach.

 

Biegli, nie patrząc, gdzie. W ich głowach była jedna, jedyna myśl - musieli uciekać. Musieli zniknąć. Jak najdalej od bestii. Jak najszybciej. Ziemia była nierówna, dawno temu zeszli ze ścieżki, ślizgając się na kolorowych liściach. Biegli, nie przejmując się kolejnymi ranami i zadrapaniami, które pojawiały się w wyniku gałęzi, których nie zdążyli odgarnąć ze swojej drogi. Biegli, ile sił w nogach, starając się uniknąć spotkania z twardymi drzewami.

 

To było niespodziewane.

 

Louis pierwszy wbiegł na pustą przestrzeń, w ostatniej chwili orientując się, że to cholerna pułapka.

 

\- Cholera! - Wrzasnął Louis, uderzając o skałę. Harry wpadł na niego, przez co nos szatyna zderzył się z twardą powierzchnią. Krew zaczęła sączyć się z jego nosa. Odwrócił się z jękiem, przytrzymując bolący nos.

 

\- Co teraz? To pułapka! - Wysapał Zayn, rwąc sobie włosy z głowy. Spojrzał do tyłu i pokręcił głową. - Już po nas.

 

Byli otoczeni skałami. Kilkadziesiąt metrów suchej ziemi otoczona z trzech stron skałami. Jedna z nich była trochę niższa i wyglądała na taką, po której mogliby się wspiąć, ale nie sądzili, że mieli na to czas. Droga ucieczki została odcięta. Nie mogli wrócić, bo w tym momencie Adam wybiegł na polanę, ocierając łzy z przerażonych oczu. Był cały czerwony i wyglądał, jakby brakowało mu sił.

 

\- Co teraz, co teraz… - Mamrotał gorączkowo Mitch, cofając się do ściany. Wszyscy przytulili się do skały, mając nadzieję, że magicznym sposobem ich pochłonie i uchroni przed tragiczną śmiercią.

 

Tak się nie stało. Nigdy się nie dzieje. Nieważne jak bardzo byśmy chcieli.

 

Harry sapnął i odwrócił się, chowając głowę w szyi Louisa, kiedy Adam potknął się i z krzykiem upadł na ziemię. Mężczyźni nie potrafili oderwać wzroku od makabrycznej sceny. Dinozaur w dwóch krokach znalazł się przy nim i schylił.

 

_Jeden nieostrożny ruch._

 

_Jeden nieostrożny gest._

 

_I już po tobie._

 

Pomyśleli wszyscy na raz, gdy głośny wrzask przeciął powietrze. Ogromne zębiska złapały głowę Adama i oderwały go jakby był zielonym żelkiem Haribo. Z tą różnicą, że gdy tylko reszta ciała upadła, ze środka zaczęła wypływać bordowa krew.

 

Louis zacisnął oczy, nie mogąc patrzeć, jak dinozaur rozrywa kolejne kawałki ciała i zjada z zadowoleniem. Jak kłapie dziobem. Jak mlaska. Jak krew rozbryzguje się pomiędzy drzewami. Zostawia ślady na trawie, na drzewach.

 

\- Nie ruszajcie, się, może nas nie zauważy… - Szepnął Louis, w taki sposób, żeby zwierzę ich nie zauważyło. Żeby o nich zapomniało. Żeby sobie poszło.

 

Otworzył oczy akurat w momencie, kiedy czarne ślepia rozglądały się powoli po otoczeniu. Wstrzymał oddech, kiedy jego spojrzenie powoli się przez nich prześlizgnęło. Nie widział ich. Duży, w miarę szybki, silny, ale wzrok nie najlepszy. To działało na ich korzyść. W końcu coś im wychodziło. Coś się udawało.

 

Nareszcie.

 

Tyranozaur odwrócił głowę, sprawiając, że wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą. To koniec. Już po wszystkim. Zagrożenie minęło.

 

I właśnie wtedy tyranozaur ryknął tak głośno i niespodziewanie, że Niall pisnął niekontrolowanie. Louis zbladł widząc jak głowa potwora odwraca się w ich kierunku i z sapnięciem zaczyna się zbliżać.

 

Harry mamrotał pod nosem ciągle te same słowa.

 

Kocham cię, Louis.

 

Kocham cię, Louis.

 

Kocham cię, Louis.

 

A Louis nie był w stanie mu odpowiedzieć. Nie był w stanie ścisnąć go mocniej. Jego gardło bolało, a wzrok zaczął się mazać przez gorące łzy. Właśnie tak mieli zginąć. Teraz. W tej chwili. Cała drużyna. To koniec. Mógł przysiąc, że dinozaur, który specjalnie powoli poruszał się w ich stronę, uśmiechał się złowieszczo. W jego oczach widział satysfakcję. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że to koniec.

 

\- Cholera, Niall! - Usłyszał obok siebie głos Zayna. Harry poderwał głowę, widząc jak Zayn łapie powietrze, kiedy Niall biegnie w stronę bestii, krzycząc głośno.

 

\- Uciekajcie. Ja go zatrzymam!

 

\- On cię pożre. - Louis zrobił krok w jego stronę. Jego mięśnie odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa. Był taki sztywny.

 

\- Inaczej pożre nas wszystkich! Omińcie go i ucieknijcie za nim!

 

Dinozaur zrobił kolejny krok, wstrząsając ziemią. Niall upadł tuż przed nim na kolana i wymamrotał, że robi to dla Vincenta. W zamian za swoją nieudolność. Za to, że go nie upilnował. Za to, że pozwolił mu umrzeć.

 

Harry zapłakał, wyciągając ręce w kierunku blondyna, ale było już za późno.

 

Długa, chropowata szyja zniżyła się, a paszcza otworzyła. Niallem wstrząsnął strach. Patrzył jak wielkie, żółte zęby powoli ukazują mu się w pełni. Jeszcze jedna chwila. Jedna sekunda.

 

Wszystko działo się w ekspresowym tempie.

 

Głośny ryk.

 

Upadek na pysk.

 

Niall w ostatniej chwili przeturlał się, unikając zmiażdżenia przez ogromną głowę dinozaura.

 

\- To mój smród tak go odstraszył? - palnął, będąc w totalnym szoku.

 

Harry zapłakał i wyrwał się do przodu, zgarniając mężczyznę w swoje ramiona.

 

\- Nigdy więcej tak nie rób idioto!

 

\- Postradałeś zmysły?! - Wrzasnął Louis, łapiąc się za włosy. - Powinienem cię zabić!

 

\- Co się stało? - Niall wymamrotał, patrząc na bestię. - Nie rozumiem, dlaczego on leży.

 

\- Powinniśmy uciekać. Jakby teraz. - Odparł Zayn, rozglądając się dookoła. - Jeśli się wybudzi, to będzie po nas. Nie marnujmy czasu.

 

\- Nie wybudzi się. - Cień padł na Harry’ego, który odwrócił się w stronę skały i spojrzał w górę, na ciemną, ledwo widoczną w blasku słońca, postać. Tak bardzo znaną. Tak bardzo nielubianą, ale tak bardzo w tej chwili potrzebną. Kamień spadł mu z serca.

 

Liam skinął głową, poprawiając kapelusz, podczas gdy drugą dłonią schował pistolet.

 

\- Liam, o mój boże! Żyjesz! Nie sądziłem, że za tobą zatęsknię. - Harry otarł swoje łzy, będąc w totalnym szoku. To wszystko to dla niego za dużo. Zakręciło mu się w głowie.

 

\- Ja za tobą nie bardzo... - mruknął, jak zwykle nie wzruszony i wskazał na coś za sobą - Ale on może mieć więcej do powiedzenia w tym temacie.

 

Wzrok wszystkich powędrował za skałę, zza której powoli wyłaniała się postać. Nogi, ramiona i na końcu głowa. Tak dobrze znana głowa. Tak dobrze znany psotny uśmiech na umorusanej buzi. Poznałby ją wszędzie.

 

\- Vincent… - Harry przytrzymał się Louisa, kiedy jego głowa zaczęła wirować. To było dla niego za dużo. Za dużo. Nie potrafił utrzymać oczu otwartych. Kolana odmówiły posłuszeństwa, w głowie mu wirowało. Upadł, tracąc przytomność.

 


	10. ROZDZIAŁ DZIEWIĄTY

_1**_

_Harry westchnął, przyglądając się wystawie przed sobą. Złote pierścionki, bransoletki i naszyjniki z ozdobnymi kamieniami. Wszystko było błyszczące i piękne._

 

_Jego spojrzenie automatycznie powędrowało do ręki. Do serdecznego palca.  Palca, na którym od dawna nie było już żadnej ozdoby. Nie było żadnego symbolu przywiązania. Nie było tej rzeczy, która była niczym klucz do domu. Od dawna był bezdomny. Od dawna nie miał swojego miejsca._

 

_Nieoficjalnie._

 

_Już nie._

 

_Dryfował przez życie niczym marynarz szukający lądu. Ocean był piękny, ale nie gwarantował bezpieczeństwa. Nie gwarantował stałości. Nieważne jak kochał pływać, jego statek potrzebował dostrzec latarnię. Potrzebował dostać się na ląd i znaleźć swój dawno zaginiony kompas. Potrzebował wrócić do najważniejszego miejsca. Potrzebował wrócić do domu._

 

_Chociaż głośno, nigdy może tego nie przyznać._

 

_\- Harry? - Podskoczył, słysząc nieznany głos po swojej prawej. - Harry Styles? Znaczy, przepraszam. Tomlinson-Styles?_

 

_Kędzierzawy spiął się, słysząc dwuczłonowe nazwisko. Nikt go tak nie nazywa od dawna. Od bardzo dawna. Przeszłość… Przeszłość nigdy nie odejdzie. Zawsze będzie go nawiedzać w najmniej spodziewanych momentach._

 

_Kiedy się odwrócił, zmarszczył brwi. Nie znał mężczyzny przed sobą. Albo może i znał? Jakiś przebłysk pojawił się w jego głowie, ale… Nie. Nie mógł dopasować ani twarzy, ani głosu do konkretnego imienia. Skąd mogli się znać? To musiała być bardzo stara znajomość. Wszyscy w końcu wiedzieli, że od dawna nie jest już panem Harrym Edwardem Tomlinson-Styles._

 

_Cisza musiała się przeciągać, bo mężczyzna podrapał się niezręcznie po karku i możliwe, że też odrobinę zarumienił._

 

_\- Przepraszam, pewnie mnie nie poznajesz… - Jego głos się stał nieco wyższy, odrobinę zdenerwowany. - Znaczy na pewno mnie nie pamiętasz. Chyba plotę głupoty - Zaśmiał się i wyciągnął rękę - Przedstawię się raz jeszcze. Ed Sheeran._

 

_Lampka nad głową Harry’ego zapaliła się jasnym blaskiem, a zrozumienie rozlało się po całym jego ciele. Szmat czasu. Stary przyjaciel. Studia. Och._

 

_\- Ed Sheeran, kopę lat! - wykrzyknął, zgarniając do szybkiego uścisku. - Woah, niesamowite! Nie spodziewałem się ciebie tutaj! Ile to już czasu?_

 

_\- No z pięć lat na pewno. Może więcej… - mruknął, wzruszając ramionami i wskazując na torby w rękach Harry’ego - zakupy?_

 

_\- Tak, to mój dzień. Znalazłem trochę czasu i postanowiłem zaszaleć. A ty?_

 

_\- Przerwa w pracy… - wskazał na budynek za dobą - Jestem psychologiem._

 

_\- Psychologiem? - Zadziwił się. - Myślałem, że skończysz jako światowa gwiazda muzyki. Wiesz - puścił mu oczko - rudy chłopak z gitarą. Wszyscy padaliby ci do kolan. Ze mną na czele._

 

_\- Cholerny flirciarz, nic się nie zmieniło - zaśmiał się Ed, wkładając ręce do kieszeni._

_\- Możemy o tym porozmawiać przy kawie i ciastku, co o tym myślisz?_

 

_Ed zmierzył go wzrokiem, przez co Harry musiał poprawić kołnierzyk swojej koszuli. Zastanawiał się, czy nie popełnił jakiejś gafy. Lub nie śmierdzi mu z ust. Czy na pewno umył dzisiaj zęby? A może odstraszył go czymś innym? Czasem? Propozycją?_

 

_Miał się już zaśmiać i odejść zażenowany, gdy Ed pokiwał głową i sięgnął do kieszeni marynarki._

 

_\- Z przyjemnością._

 

_**_

_Pub, który wybrali był mały, wepchnięty gdzieś między indyjską restauracją, a sklepem obuwniczym. Miejsce kameralne, usytuowane z dala od głównych ulic. To ten rodzaj pubu, w którym wszyscy się znają. Miejsce, gdzie panuje atmosfera swojskości. Całkiem uroczo._

 

_Ed tu pasował._

 

_Harry’emu się tu podobało._

 

_\- W wolnym czasie dalej piszę piosenki. Sprzedaję je. - Harry pokiwał głową, ponieważ mógł sobie to wyobrazić. Na początku uniwersytetu, dostawał przynajmniej jedną piosenkę w tygodniu, napisaną przez Eda. Były dobre. Może nie do końca dopracowane, ale miały potencjał. Kiedy mężczyzna brał gitarę do ręki, wszyscy zapominali o problemach. Czarował ich swoim głosem. Sprawiał, że zapominali o całym świecie. Taki właśnie był Ed._

 

_Gdy teraz tak o tym myślał, nawet do siebie pasowali. Mieli podobne poczucie humoru, dogadywali się jak nikt inny i mieli w sobie ten sam poziom romantyzmu. Pasowali do siebie, a ich przyjaciele zakładali się o to, kiedy będą razem._

 

_Kiedy._

 

_Jak._

 

_Odpowiedź nadeszła wraz z wiosną i Louisem Tomlinsonem, który wyszedł z biblioteki z naręczem książek i podręczników. Odpowiedź przyszła wraz z kujonem, który miał cholerną obsesję na punkcie dinozaurów._

 

_Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia._

 

_Miłość, która miała pokonać wszystkie przeciwności._

 

_Miłość, która…_

 

_Miłość, która nie przetrwała._

 

_Jednak nie przetrwała._

 

_A jego życie nie było bajką._

 

_\- Mówimy tylko o mnie. - Ed przerwał jego rozmyślania i przysunął kufel z piwem bliżej siebie - Powiedz mi teraz coś o sobie. Tak dawno się nie widzieliśmy. Co u Louisa?_

 

_Harry odchrząknął, próbując zebrać myśli. Co powinien powiedzieć? Jak zacząć? Co zrobić? Ed był jego przyjacielem. Jego głosem rozsądku. W tym momencie jego ciało zalała fala smutku. Nie tylko na wspomnienie byłego męża, ale także przez brak tegoż przyjaciela w swoim życiu. Spadła na niego tęsknota, o której nie miał świadomości._

 

_Westchnął i spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela. Swojego starego przyjaciela. Jego rude włosy mieniły się w blasku pobliskiej lampki. Jego niebieskie oczy patrzyły na niego przyjaźnie. Znajomo._

 

_I pękł._

 

_Po prostu pękł._

 

_To było nieuniknione._

 

_Piwo zmieniło się w kolejne i jeszcze następne._

 

_Mówił, a Ed słuchał uważnie, czasem dopytując o szczegóły. Wyglądał na zainteresowanego. Gotowego do pomocy, gdyby tylko Harry sobie tego życzył. Znowu stał się jego przyjacielem._

 

_Zaczął od początku. Od spotkania Louisa w bibliotece, chociaż Ed świetnie znał tą historię. Harry jednak nie do końca wiedział co mówi. Musiał zacząć od początku, a historia sama tworzyła się na jego ustach. Nie miał nad tym kontroli. Po prostu mówił._

 

_Mówił o wielkim szczęściu, które trwało przez kilka dobrych miesięcy. A potem o latach, które wypełnione były miłością._

 

_Wspomniał o zaręczynach, o nowym domu._

 

_Uśmiechając się, mówił o Vincencie. Jego narodzinach i późniejszej obsesji na punkcie dinozaurów. O tym, że był kropka w kropkę jak Louis. Byli tak bardzo podobni do siebie. Mówił o rejsie, na który pojechał i jego przyjaciołach._

 

_Mówił o swoim małżeństwie i…_

 

_I mówił o ich drugim dziecku. Drugim dziecku, które stracili. Drugim dziecku, które nigdy się nie narodziło. Mówił o problemach, które ich dosięgnęły. O tym, jak Harry się zmienił i nie mógł poradzić sobie z tą stratą. O tym, jak musiał wypełniać pustkę nowymi znajomymi. O tym, jak Louis pogrążył się w pracy, bojąc się w ogóle spojrzeć na Harry’ego. Mówił o kolejnych i kolejnych problemach, które były większe i większe. Były tak duże, że nie byli w stanie ich przeskoczyć. O problemach, które doprowadziły ich do tego miejsca.  O zdradach, niezgodności i stawiania pracy ponad życie rodzinne._

 

_O wszystkim, co doprowadziło ich do rozwodu._

 

_O wszystkim, co sprawiło, że się rozpadli._

 

_A teraz, siedział zaciskając palce ze złości, która wzburzyła jego statek na spokojnym oceanie. Dryfował, zapominając o wszystkim co było. Ale teraz? Teraz rozdrapuje stare rany. Wszystko zaczęło go przytłaczać, pokazując tylko że nie, nie poradził sobie z tą porażką. Ale poradzi. Niedługo. To jego czas, by ruszył naprzód. To jego czas, by zacząć działać. Nie ma na co czekać. Louis Tomlinson jest jego przeszłością. Harry Styles odrodzi się na nowo._

 

_\- A teraz? - Zapytał Ed. Harry zaskoczony zamrugał. Zupełnie zapomniał o tym, że właśnie powiedział mu wszystko. Jak na spowiedzi. Przyznał do wszystkiego. Oczyścił się. - A teraz jak się czujesz?_

 

_\- Dobrze. Nie potrzebuję nikogo. - Prychnął, zaskakując tym Eda. - Szukam swojego miejsca._

 

_\- I jak ci idzie?_

 

_\- Świetnie. - Skłamał. - Jak nigdy wcześniej._

 

_\- Jak dogadujesz się teraz z Louisem?_

 

_\- Często się kłóciliśmy, ale teraz staramy się trochę ograniczyć kontakty, ponieważ nic dobrego z tego nie wyszło. Teraz raczej wymieniamy proste komunikaty, by nie rozszarpać się w pierwszej sekundzie. Rejs Vincenta miał z tym bardzo dużo wspólnego._

 

_\- Jak on to przyjął? Wasze rozstanie?_

 

_\- Nie najlepiej… - Westchnął, a jego ramiona odrobinę opadły. Przetarł oczy, próbując pozbyć się wspomnień łez na policzkach dziecka, gdy Louis wyprowadzał się po raz pierwszy. Jak zamknął się w sobie. Jak nie mogli do niego dotrzeć. - Myślę, że do tej pory nie może sobie z tym poradzić. Ciągle ma do nas żal. Nie może zrozumieć, że już się nie koch… - Odchrząknął - Nie jesteśmy już razem._

 

_\- Dalej go kochasz. - Stwierdził Ed spokojnie. Harry uniósł wzrok i otworzył usta._

 

_Co?_

 

_\- Oczywiście, że kocham Vincenta. To moje dziecko. Najmądrzejsze i najpiękniejsze dziecko. Może czasem robi nam na złość i działa po swojemu, ale ciągle…_

 

_\- Nie mam co do tego wątpliwości. - Ed wywrócił oczami. - Mam na myśli Louisa._

 

_Harry miał ochotę zetrzeć z twarzy przyjaciela ten przebiegły uśmiech. Byłego przyjaciela? Tak, cholera tak. Byłego przyjaciela._

 

_\- Nie musisz się tłumaczyć, ale możesz to naprawić. Jeśli tylko to zrozumiesz. Jeśli tylko chcesz._

 

_\- Nie chcę. - Odparł, unosząc brodę do góry. Nie. Nie. Nie. Koniec. Kropka. Nie._

 

_\- Nie chcesz, Harry? - Wysoko uniesiona brew sugerowała, że nie uwierzył Harry’emu. Błysk w oku tylko to potwierdzał._

 

_Harry nic nie powiedział._

 

_Nie mógł._

 

_Gardło się zacisnęło._

 

_Nie mógł._

 

_**_

_Musiał wyjść._

 

_Musiał się napić._

 

_Jego głowa wirowała od wszystkich myśli, które tłoczyły się w jego mózgu. Nie wierzył w tą gadkę Eda. Jak on mógł? Jak on śmiał? Dlaczego? Dlaczego teraz, kiedy Harry wszystko już zrozumiał? Dlaczego, teraz gdy wiedział, jak zrobić krok naprzód? Dlaczego musiał rujnować wszystko, co stworzył?_

 

_Wyciągnął telefon._

 

_\- Nick? Za pół godziny tam, gdzie zawsze._

 

_\- Coś się stało? - Zaniepokojony odgłos pojawił się w słuchawce. Harry ścisnął urządzenie, by nie zacząć krzyczeć lub rzucać czym popadnie. Siła, którą w to wkładał była tak duża, że jego telefon mógł zaraz rozsypać się w drobny mak._

 

_\- Po prostu tam bądź. - Powiedział ze ściśniętym gardłem. - Muszę zapomnieć._

 

_**_

_\- Nie masz już dość picia? - Zapytał mężczyzna siedzący naprzeciwko, kiedy brunet zamówił kolejnego drinka. Wywrócił oczami i ostentacyjnie zaczął skanować pomieszczenie. Bardziej wiedział, niż widział, że Nick wzdycha i przesuwa krzesło bliżej niego._  
  
\- Nie poznaję cię, zawsze stroniłeś od alkoholu… - Powiedział głośno, próbując przekrzyczeć bas dochodzący z głośników i gwar rozmów dookoła. Była sobota, więc większość młodych ludzi spędzała ten czas w klubie takim jak ten.  
  
Dusznym.  
  
Tłocznym.  
  
Pełnym gęstego dymu.  
  
Uśmiechnął się, widząc, że jego drink już przybył. Całkowicie ignorując swojego towarzysza, wyciągnął plasterek cytryny i zaczął ssać słomkę zanurzoną w czerwonym napoju. Jego oczy skanowały pomieszczenie w poszukiwaniu kogoś godnego jego uwagi. 

 

_Idealne miejsce by zapomnieć._

__  
Zagryzł wargi widząc drobnego szatyna, tańczącego w rogu pomieszczenia. Jego obcisła koszulka uwydatniła wszystkie mięśnie, a okulary przypominały mu...  
  
\- Nick… - Zaczął, chcąc wskazać mu potencjalnego partnera na dzisiejszą noc, ale przerwała mu wibracja w kieszeni. Wywrócił oczami widząc dwa nieodebrane połączenia od Louisa. Nie wiedział, czego od niego chciał i nie ma zamiaru się tego dowiadywać. Nie dzisiejszej nocy, na którą ma plany. Nie, kurwa, teraz gdy ruszał na przód. Nie, teraz gdy wszystko już było jasne i on mógł w końcu zacząć żyć.  
  
\- Nick! - Krzyknął ponownie. - Chodźmy zatańczyć, chcę wyrwać tego gościa!  
  
\- Harry? - Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi. - Po pierwsze jesteś chyba za bardzo pijany, po drugie spójrz na niego! On chyba ma szesnaście lat i jest tu nielegalnie!  
  
\- Jest gorący, całkowicie w moim typie - Mruknął, zsuwając się ze stołka. - Wow. - Złapał się za stolik, kiedy parkiet lekko zawirował, a kolorowe światełka zajmowały całą jego wizję.   
  
\- Oczywiście, że jest w twoim typie, wygląda jak Louis piętnaście lat temu.  
  
\- Słucham? - Oburzył się Harry. Znowu przeszłość nie dawała mu uciec. Kurwa mać, miał tego serdecznie dosyć. - A Ty znowu o nim?  
  
\- O kim? - Nick uśmiechnął się, robiąc minę niewiniątka. Harry założył ręce na piersi i zmrużył oczy. Jego pijany mózg widocznie się wyłączył.  
  
\- O moim byłym mężu! Ciągle o nim gadasz, a tu nie ma nic do mówienia! Doskonale wiesz, że to skończona sprawa! Rozstaliśmy się lata temu!  
  
\- Oczywiście, co tylko chcesz. - Westchnął niecierpliwie Nick, stając obok niego. - A teraz chodźmy do domu, wydajesz się być odrobinkę pijany. 

 

_Nie był pijany._

 

_Jego mąż do niego nie dzwonił._

 

_Khem._

 

_Były mąż._

 

_Kurwa mać, czemu to wszystko wirowało?_

 

 

_*_

 

_“Odbierz telefon idioto, chodzi o Viniego”_

 

_  
*_

_\- Czekam u ciebie. Pospiesz się, jasne? - Zanim zdążył przetworzyć te słowa, Louis się rozłączył. Harry prychnął._

 

_\- Pospiesz się, pospiesz się… - Zaczął go przedrzeźniać, co było dziecinne, ale nie mógł powstrzymać tej reakcji. Mimo wszystko przyspieszył kroku, chcąc jak najszybciej znaleźć się w domu._

 

_*  
\- Nie masz może żadnych skamielin, które musisz badać w piątkową noc, że mnie nachodzisz? - Powiedział, gdy tylko zauważył Louisa opartego o samochód. Wyciągnął klucze i otworzył drzwi. - Wiesz, jak zawsze, gdy byli…_

 

_*_

 

 _\- Vini? Co z nim?_  
  
\- Kiedy ostatnio z nim rozmawiałeś?  
  
  


_*_

 

_\- Rozmawiałem z Niallem. Mówił, że wszystko jest w porządku. Cały czas miałem z nim kontakt, aż do wczorajszego ranka! Podczas tej rozmowy był jakiś dziwny. Wiem, że coś się stało. Nie ma z nimi kontaktu i wygląda na to, że zapadli się pod ziemię! Rozmawiałem z naszą załogą monitorującą. Statek czasem się pojawia… Tak jakby raz tam jest, raz go nie ma. Cały czas jest w tym samym miejscu. Mimo to nikt się nie odzywa..._

 

_*_

 

_\- Poczekaj... - Harry warknął. Jeśli wcześniej był wkurzony, to teraz dosłownie złość rozsadzała go od środka. Jego ręce trzęsły się, a twarz zrobiła się bordowa, kiedy darł się na całe osiedle. - Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że popłynęli do TEGO Parku Archozaurów, tego, który został zamknięty, ponieważ te gady wymknęły się ludziom spod kontroli?! Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że moje dziecko zostanie pożarte przez bestie, ponieważ ty pozwoliłeś mu tam popłynąć?! Czy ty…_

 

_*_

 

_\- Jadę do Parku Archozaurów uratować NASZE dziecko. Chciałem żebyś wiedział. Nic więcej. Zebrałem ekipę i jutro w nocy będę w drodze na wyspę. - Wyrwał rękę i wyszedł, zostawiając oniemiałego Harry’ego na środku pomieszczenia. - Nienawidzisz mnie, wiem to. Nie oczekuję, że będziesz się o mnie martwić. Chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć, że sprowadzę Vincenta z powrotem. Mogę nie przeżyć, ale on to zrobi._

_  
**_

 

_Trzask drzwi._

 

_Trzask złamanego serca._

 

_Szok._

 

_Niedowierzanie._

 

_Harry siedział na podłodze, oparty o kanapę i patrzył w przestrzeń. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to wszystko nie było tylko głupim snem. Koszmarem, z którego nie mógł się obudzić. To było jego życie. Popieprzone, głupie życie._

 

_Świat, w którym dinozaury istniały i jego cholerny mąż ruszał na wyprawę, by uratować ich nieodpowiedzialnego syna. To wszystko było takie absurdalne. Tak głupie. Tak..._

 

_Nie._

 

_To wszystko nie mogło być prawdą._

 

_To wszystko nie jest takie jakie być powinno._

 

_Nagle uderzyła w niego myśl. Ostatnie słowa Louisa._

 

**_Sprowadzę Vincenta z powrotem. Mogę nie przeżyć, ale on to zrobi._ **

 

_Harry podniósł się, a słowa odbijały się o jego głowę._

 

_Sprowadzę Vincenta._

 

_Mogę nie przeżyć._

 

_Mogę nie przeżyć._

 

_Nie przeżyć._

 

_\- Nie możesz kurwa nie przeżyć. - Szepnął do siebie. - Nie możesz kurwa nie przeżyć, bo jesteś jebaną miłością mojego kurwa życia. - Wrzasnął i sięgnął po różową walizkę. - To się tak nie skończy. Nie ma kurwa takiej opcji. My tak nie skończymy. Przeżyjemy. Wszyscy._

  


2**

Harry nie odstępował Vincenta na krok. Gdy tylko się wybudził, od razu przyciągnął syna do piersi i nie puścił, póki nie skończyły mu się łzy. Chociaż nawet wtedy trzymał go przy sobie, w głowie próbując ułożyć sobie wszystko, co do tej pory się wydarzyło. Próbował przetworzyć informacje, że Vincent żyje. Żyje i znajduje się w jego ramionach.

 

To nie sen.

 

To rzeczywistość.

 

\- Mieliście pieprzone szczęście, że byliśmy we właściwym miejscu i we właściwym czasie! Mieliście cholerne szczęście, że mogliśmy wam pomóc! Co za nieodpowiedzialne, głupie… - wściekał się Liam, zaraz po tym jak oderwał się od Zayna.

 

Od pełnego desperacji pocałunku, warto wspomnieć.

 

Harry zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się jakim cudem nie zauważył tego, że mieli się ku sobie. Żadnego znaku. Żadnego przebłysku geniuszu. Jak mógł być tak ślepym na te ukradkowe spojrzenia. Na to, że zawsze byli w zasięgu wzroku. Po prostu… Jakim cudem?

 

\- Nie wiem co sobie myślałeś, Niall… - westchnął Zayn, poprawiając swoją koszulkę. Jego wzrok spoczął na blondynie, chociaż co i rusz powracał do ukochanego. Ten wzrok. Ten uśmiech. Ta czułość. Jak mógł być taki ślepy?! - Jak mogłeś być tak nieodpowiedzialny? Po co to zrobiłeś? Odezwał się w tobie jakiś bohater czy co? Nie rozumiem, po prostu nie rozumiem. Po co…

 

\- Oj przestań - Blondyn prychnął - Przecież Liam i Vini nas uratowali, tak? Nic się nie stało…

 

\- Nic się nie stało… - przedrzeźniał go Louis - Nic się kurwa nie stało, ale mogło! - krzyknął, wyrzucając ręce w powietrze. - Jeden błąd, jedna sekunda a byś już nie żył i…

 

\- Przestańcie - Wtrącił się w końcu Harry, którego głowa zaczęła delikatnie pulsować bólem. - Krzyczycie na niego od dobrych dwudziestu minut. Dajcie spokój, zrozumiał.

 

\- Nie sądziłem, że to powiem, ale zgadzam się z nadętą księżniczką - mruknął Liam, nie zważając na oburzoną minę Harry’ego i parsknięcie ze strony reszty załogi. Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył coś powiedzieć, Liam kontynuował - Musimy się zbierać. Do bazy mamy jeszcze kilka dobrych kilometrów przez dżunglę, a musimy tam dotrzeć jeszcze przed zachodem słońca. Potem może zrobić się niebezpiecznie.

 

Wszyscy zgodnie pokiwali głowami i wstali.

 

Opuścili pospiesznie miejsce, zostawiając nieprzytomnego dinozaura za sobą. Słońce sprawiało, że między drzewami było niezwykle parno i wilgotno. Pot spływał po ich karkach, a zmęczenie coraz bardziej im doskwierało. Potrzebowali prysznica i ciepłych łóżek. Wszyscy mieli dość tej wyprawy. Ich myśli skierowane były w jedną stronę - domu. Cywilizacji. Spokoju. Monotonii. Wszystkie głowy myślały o jednym.

 

No dobrze. Prawie wszystkie.

 

\- Właściwie… - Zaczął Vincent, idąc pomiędzy Harrym, a Louisem. Kamienna ścieżka im to umożliwiała. W końcu. To było naprawdę duże ułatwienie dla ich zmęczonych ciał. - Właściwie to jesteście już razem? Wróciliście do siebie?

 

Harry zachłysnął się powietrzem i zaczął mocno kaszleć. Louis poklepał go niezręcznie po plecach, podczas gdy cała drużyna odwróciła się w ich stronę z zaciekawieniem. Nawet Liam, który nie wydawał się być nigdy fanem ich związku.  Przynajmniej w mniemaniu kędzierzawego.

 

Louis spuścił wzrok, kiedy Harry mógł już normalnie oddychać. Żaden z nich jednak nie wydusił z siebie słowa, dlatego uśmiech Vincenta stał się nieco szalony.

 

\- Wiedziałem! - Wrzasnął, sprawiając, że stado ptaków poderwało się do lotu.

 

\- Vincent! - Syknął Harry, rozglądając się z niepokojem. Ostatnie czego potrzebował to brzydki dinozaur, który mógłby ich zaatakować i przerwać tę sielankę.

 

Albo na niego kichnąć.

 

Ygh.

 

\- Och, przestań tato. - powiedział podekscytowany - Nawet nie wiesz, ile musiałem się napracować, żebyście w końcu zrozumieli, że jesteście dla siebie całym światem!

 

\- My to przecież zawsze wiedzieliśmy, młody - Louis wywrócił oczami, po czym zamarł, uświadamiając sobie, że powiedział to na głos. Pospiesznie zerknął na Harry’ego, ale nie ujrzał tam przerażenia czy obrzydzenia. Właściwie to uśmiechał się szeroko, ukazując swoje głębokie dołeczki.

 

\- Oczywiście - Szepnął, delikatnie dotykając ramienia Louisa. Jeden dotyk i jedno spojrzenie. Tylko tyle wystarczyło, by ich serca zabiły mocniej. By znowu poczuć to, co dawno zostało utracone. Co wróciło ze zdwojoną siłą. Ale czy na pewno? Nie. To nigdy nie zniknęło. Było uśpione, gdzieś w zakamarkach i serc, ale było. Zawsze.

 

Nie przerywając wzrokowego połączenia, Harry sunął dłonią coraz niżej i niżej, wywołując gęsią skórkę na ich rozgrzanych rękach. Czy to nie jest właśnie potęgą tego uczucia?

 

Kiedy w końcu ich ręce się połączyły, palce splotły, ruszyli dalej. Ruszyli, trzymając je blisko siebie, tuż za plecami Vincenta. Vincenta, który z trudem powstrzymał łzy. Vincenta, którego serce bolało z nadmiaru miłości do swoich ojców. Ze szczęścia, że znowu są razem. Że ich rodzina znowu jest kompletna. Że ich rodzina znowu jest szczęśliwa. Ich rodzina znowu jest normalna.

 

Od teraz wszystko miało być już dobrze.

 

Od teraz wszystko miało być takie jakie być powinno.

 

Niczego więcej nie potrzebował.

 

Miał wszystko.

 

**

\- Ooch, tak bardzo brakowało mi ciepłego posiłku - westchnął Niall, odbierając od Zayna metalową miseczkę. - Jak to pięknie pachnie!

 

\- To zwykła pomidorówka - mruknął Mitch, spoglądając pochmurnie na Louisa, który siedział naprzeciwko niego.

 

\- Ale przysięgam, że to najlepsza pomidorówka jaką jadłem!

 

\- Tyle dni głodówki zrobiły swoje - Liam pokiwał głową w zamyśleniu. Kapelusz osłaniał jego twarz przed gorącymi promieniami słońca. Mimo to, widać było jego zmęczenie. Zresztą tak jak każdego z członków.

 

Siedzieli przed bunkrem, do którego dotarli na początku wyprawy. To tutaj były wszystkie urządzenia i beczki pełne jedzenia. Wszystko to, co miało im pozwolić na przeżycie. Bez Payne’a było to jednak trudniejsze. Tylko on znał drogę do tego miejsca. Tylko on mógł ich tu sprowadzić bez szwanku.

 

Dotarli tam przed ósmą poprzedniego wieczoru. Kilka chwil po tym, jak słońce zdążyło schować się za drzewami, a nocne stworzenia powoli budziły się do życia. Zaczynało być chłodno i nieprzyjemnie. Tak naprawdę zdążyli w ostatniej chwili.

 

Liam od razu skontaktował się ze statkiem. Ashton przyjął z ulgą to, że wyprawa się kończy. Był mocno zaniepokojony faktem, że nikt z nich się nie odezwał. Cisza z ich strony była przerażająca i nie napawała optymizmem.

 

To już jednak był koniec.

 

Wracali do domu.

 

Nie w pełnym składzie, ale wszyscy mieli świadomość, że to nie jest łatwe zadanie, a szansa na przeżycie wynosiła tylko kilka procent. Mimo to, wszyscy się zgodzili.

 

Mimo to, podjęli ryzyko.

 

To było niezwykłe.

 

Louis był wdzięczny swoim przyjaciołom.

 

Za poświęcenie.

 

Za zaufanie.

 

Za wszystko.

 

Jedyne, czego nie mógł sobie podarować to tego, że mimo tego oddania, nie mogli ich godnie pożegnać. Nie mogli wyprawić im prawdziwego pogrzebu. Jedyne, co mogli zrobić to kilka chwil ciszy. Wspomnienia.

 

Świadomość uderzyła w ich z siłą rozpędzonego pociągu.

 

Oni nie wrócą.

 

Nigdy nie powiedzą do nich słowa.

 

Nigdy się nie przytulą.

 

Nigdy nie powiedzą “żegnaj”.

 

Odeszli.

 

Na dobre.

 

Oli.

 

Michael.

 

Adam.

 

Dwójka przyjaciół Vincenta.

 

Odeszli.

 

Nie wrócą.

 

Chwila ciszy.

 

Chwila spokoju.

 

Kilka łez.

 

Ból w sercu.

 

Zaraz po tym położyli się na materacach i usnęli w spokoju. W końcu mogli poczuć się bezpiecznie. W czterech ścianach, otoczeni dużym podwórkiem i siatką pod napięciem. Nic nie mogło się do nich dostać. Absolutnie nic.

 

Trzynaście godzin snu.

 

Właśnie na tyle pozwolił im Liam.

 

Musieli odpocząć, nim ruszą w dalszą drogę.

 

Musieli odpocząć, nim prawdziwe historie zostaną wypowiedziane na głos.

 

Byli na ostatniej prostej.

 

Mogli sobie pozwolić na chwilę odpoczynku.

 

Na regenerację.

 

Właśnie dlatego siedzieli teraz przed bazą, gdzie słońce delikatnie ogrzewało ich twarze. Pogoda była wręcz idealna. Słońce, chmury i lekki wiaterek. Sielanka.

 

\- A ty nie jesz? - Zapytał Niall, wskazując na Liama. - Chyba nie chcesz powiedzieć, że się odchudzasz?

 

\- Preferuję jaszczurki i glony. - Odparł sucho Liam, lecz widząc przerażone oczy wszystkich dookoła, westchnął - żartowałem.

 

\- Trochę jak Shrek - zaśmiał się Vincent, szybko cichnąc, widząc srogi wzrok Liama - Sorka.

 

\- Właściwie nawet jesteś podobny… - mruknął Harry, uśmiechając się czarująco.

 

\- W takim razie ty mi przypominasz osła. - Liam go sparodiował, powodując chichot Zayna. - W każdym razie, myślę, że to dobry czas na rozmowę. Jesteście najedzeni i wypoczęci. Musimy wiedzieć co robimy dalej. Vincent? Wydaje mi się, że twoje wyjaśnienia powinny być na początku.

 

Chłopiec westchnął i odłożył swoją pustą miskę.

 

\- To nie było najmądrzejszym moim pomysłem… - przyznał, ignorując prychnięcie Liama. - wiem, wiem. Kara do końca życia jak tylko wrócimy do domu, ale hej! Dzięki mnie znowu jesteście razem!

 

\- Vincent, do rzeczy. - Liam wywrócił oczami, widząc jak Louis i Harry łapią się za ręce, patrząc na syna w taki sposób, jakby już mu wybaczyli. Nieważne co powie, nieważne co zrobi. Nieważne jak biegła historia.

 

\- Dobra. - Odburknął, zakładając ręce na piersi i spuszczając wzrok na małe ognisko przed sobą. - Jestem po prostu szalenie inteligentny i jestem najlepszym manipulatorem jakiego ma świat. Rejs miał być tylko przykrywką. Od początku miałem przypłynąć na wyspę, ale nie mogliście o tym wiedzieć, bo nigdy byście się na to nie zgodzili.

 

\- Ciekawe, dlaczego…

 

\- Mitch, nie przerywaj. - Warknął Louis, patrząc ze złością na mężczyznę, który wzruszył jedynie ramionami i odwrócił głowę w kierunku zarośli.

 

\- Więc w wielkim skrócie… - Podjął znowu chłopiec. - Zmanipulowałem Nialla do zejścia razem ze mną na wyspę, tuż po tym jak zmieniłem kurs. Naprawdę mieliśmy zejść tylko na kilka minut. Zostać na plaży i nic więcej…

 

\- Dlaczego więc poszedłeś dalej? - zapytał miękko Harry. - Dlaczego zmieniłeś plan?

 

\- Ja… - Spojrzał na Louisa i uśmiechnął się blado. Louis wiedział. Louis rozumiał. - To jak przyciąganie. Chęć zobaczenia nieznanego. Na plaży nie było niczego interesującego, nie mogłem być w Parku Archozaurów i nie zobaczyć żadnego stworzenia! To było…

 

\- Jak przyciąganie - dokończył Louis. - To było silniejsze od ciebie.

 

\- Zrobiłbyś to samo! - Wytknął mu syn. - Gdybyś był na moim miejscu, zrobiłbyś dokładnie to samo!

 

\- Nie. - Louis podniósł głos, robiąc się różowy ze złości. - Nigdy bym tego nie zrobił. Nie poświęciłbym życia moich przyjaciół. Moich znajomych. Mojej rodziny. Nigdy. Nie w taki sposób!

 

\- Jesteś uzależniony od archozaurów, gdybyś tylko dostał możliwość przyjazdu tutaj, zrobiłbyś to w mgnieniu oka! Zostawiłbyś nas już dużo wcześniej! Tylko po to, by zobaczyć tyranozaura na własne oczy! To jednak Liam dostał tą fuchę, nie ty i dlatego…

 

\- Nie wypowiadaj się o tym, o czym nie masz pojęcia. - Louis pochylił się w jego stronę, celując w niego palcem. - Nie masz prawa…

 

\- Chciałem tylko spełnić swoje marzenia! Miałem swoją szansę i ją wykorzystałem! Ty nigdy nie byłeś na tyle inteligentny, by je zrealizować. Wolałeś zaszyć się w instytucie i badać szczątki! Tylko tyle ci zostało i…

 

\- Vincent dość! - Wrzasnął Harry, widząc jak Louis coraz bardziej kurczy się w sobie. Jak jego były mąż ucieka wzrokiem, a jego noga drga niespokojnie.

 

\- Och ty się nie wtrącaj! Ty nie rozumiesz, jak to jest kochać coś tak mocno, żeby poświęcić wszystko by zdobyć… Powinieneś być mi wdzięczny! W końcu mogłeś je zobaczyć! Dzięki mnie!

 

\- Ty pierdolony gówniarzu. - Liam w jednej chwili znalazł się obok niego, ciągnąc jego włosy do góry, by spojrzał na niego. - Do rodziców to kurwa z szacunkiem. Przypomnę ci, że to oni przypłynęli cię tu kurwa uratować. Myślałem, że wyjaśniłem ci to wszystko!

 

\- Pierdol się.

 

\- Vincent! Słownictwo! - Krzyknął Harry, chwilę potem zwracając się do Liama. - Puść go proszę. Poradzimy sobie.

 

Liam prychnął, ale zostawił chłopaka i odszedł dwa kroki, by zapalić papierosa. Naciągnął kapelusz na czoło i przysłuchiwał się wszystkiemu z daleka.

 

\- Jestem zawiedziony. - Harry pokręcił głową. - Jestem zawiedziony twoim zachowaniem. Twój ojciec kocha cię całym sercem. Zorganizował całą tą wyprawę tylko po to, by cię uratować, a ty? Po prostu…

 

\- Zostaw to, Harry. Niech mówi dalej. - Louis uśmiechnął się, ściskając lekko męża.

 

Khem.

 

Byłego męża.

 

Niestety.

 

\- Nie. - Zagrzmiał. - Nie będzie mówił takich bzdur. Twój ojciec - zwrócił się do Vincenta - nie raz był proszony o to, by przyjechać na tą cholerną wyspę. Trzy cholerne razy! I trzy cholerne razy odmówił! Wiesz, dlaczego? Ponieważ cię kochał! Nas kochał! i dlatego nie przyjął żadnej z tych propozycji! Nie chciał nas zostawiać! Nie chciał ginąć! Nie chciał byś wychowywał się tylko z jednym rodzicem!

 

\- Co… - Ramiona Vincenta opadły, kiedy wpatrywał się w szoku w swoich rodziców. - Nie, to były tylko żarty i to…

 

\- To twój tata zaproponował Liama na swoje miejsce. - Wtrącił się Zayn. - Nie mógł was zostawić, dlatego wybrał najlepszego kandydata. Zgodzili się.

 

\- Ale dlaczego? Przecież ty kochasz dinozaury i... Jak mogłeś z tego zrezygnować i…

 

\- Ponieważ was kocham mocniej niż głupie dinozaury. - Cicho, ale stanowczo. Tylko tyle wystarczyło, żeby zamknąć usta Vincenta. Louis uśmiechnął się smutno. - Mogłem być na miejscu Liama, ale wybrałem rodzinę. Ponieważ byłem w stanie przełożyć rodzinę ponad karierę i pracę. Ponieważ jeśli kogoś kochasz…

 

\- To walczysz o niego z całych sił. - Dokończył Harry, przytulając się do swojego męża.

 

Khem.

 

Byłego męża.

 

\- Tato… Ja tak bardzo cię przepraszam… - Odchrząknął Vincent, nie będąc w stanie spojrzeć na swojego ojca. Jak mógł powiedzieć te wszystkie rzeczy? - Przepraszam, nie wiem, dlaczego to powiedziałem. Nie miałem tego na myśli, ja…

 

\- Spokojnie. - Louis uśmiechnął się i podniósł rękę. - Chodź tu do nas. Dokończysz historię i wtedy wszystko będzie okej.

 

Vincent w ekspresowym tempie wpakował się na kolana ojca i wznowił swoją opowieść.

 

Mówił o tym, jak zobaczył maganeury, lwy szablozębne i brachiozaury. Jak zobaczył stegozaury, spinozaury, iguanodony oraz ceratozaury.

Mówił o tym, jak razem z Niallem znaleźli domki, a w nich trochę żywności i pistoletów. Mówił, jak poszli po wodę nad jeziorem i jak zaatakował ich dinozaur.

 

\- To było przerażające. Pochyliłem się nad wodą i nagle był krzyk, pisk i dziwne dźwięki. Kiedy się odwróciłem, okazało się, że dinozaur znajduje się kilka metrów ode mnie i zjada człowieka. Nie wiem kim on był, ale zanim bestia go złapała, upuścił aparat. Wziąłem go i uciekłem. Nie widziałem nigdzie Nialla, więc to wydawało mi się najlepszą opcją…

 

\- Masz ten aparat? - Harry zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na Nialla z niepewnością. Mężczyzna był blady jak ściana. Wyglądał jakby zaraz miał zemdleć.

 

\- Tak, jest przy moim posłaniu, a co?

 

\- To był Luke. - Westchnął Zayn, łącząc fakty. - Niall był pewien, że zginąłeś.

 

\- Twój aparat musiał ci wypaść podczas ucieczki. - Louis pokiwał głową i przetarł twarz. - Cholera jasna, biedny Luke.

 

\- Co dalej?

 

\- Zgubiłem się. Biegłem, nie patrząc, gdzie. Dopiero kiedy wokół mnie nie było zagrożenia, uświadomiłem sobie, że nie wiem, gdzie jestem. Było już ciemno i musiałem znaleźć miejsce na odpoczynek. Niefortunnie jednak spadłem ze skały, a moja noga zaklinowała się w szczelinie. Właśnie tak znalazł mnie Liam.

 

\- Miałeś cholerne szczęście, dzieciaku. - Burknął mężczyzna, wyrzucając niedopałek. - Uwolniłem go i poszliśmy do domków. Mieliśmy nadzieję znaleźć tam Nialla.

 

\- Nie było go tam, więc wzięliśmy karabiny i trutki i postanowiliśmy kierować się na statek. Po drodze natknęliśmy się na was.

 

\- W takim razie dobrze, że już po wszystkim. - Westchnął Harry, tuląc się do swojej rodziny. - Jak dobrze mieć was obok.

 

**

Mieli ruszać za godzinę. Liam krzątał się po bazie, zbierając wszystkie potrzebne sprzęty. Vincent zniknął gdzieś, szukając resztek czekolady z Niallem. Mitch stał, oparty o słup, czytając mini słowniczek dinozaurów, który dostał na tą wyprawę. Louis jednak widział, że cały czas zerka w kierunku Harry’ego, który robi zdjęcia nieopodal.

 

\- Louis! Tu jest koza!

 

Szatyn zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał przed siebie. Faktycznie. Zaraz za rogiem wystawał charakterystyczny łeb zwierzęcia. Biała bródka i oczy, wpatrujące się nieufnie w kędzierzawego.

 

\- Dlaczego tu jest cholerna koza, Zayn? - Zapytał Louis, kiedy mężczyzna znalazł się obok niego. - Pozostałości po naukowcach?

 

\- Być może… - Mruknął, przyglądając się jak Harry zbliża się do zwierzęcia, z aparatem wycelowanym prosto w niego. Ostrożnie, krok po kroku by przypadkiem go nie spłoszyć.

 

\- Wiesz o czym myślałem? - Zapytał w momencie, w którym koza zabeczała i ruszyła wprost na Harry’ego. Zdziwiony odsunął się i odwrócił, patrząc jak gna przed siebie jakby sam diabeł ją gonił. - Czy nie wydaje ci się, że ten aparat jest…

 

\- Przeklęty? - Parsknął Louis, zgadzając się z tym. Coś w tym było. Najpierw Oli, robiący im zdjęcie, później Michael, Luke i Adam, który zabrał ze sobą aparat, gdy uciekał ze swoimi roślinami.

 

\- Każdy kto go trzyma, bardzo szybko ginie…

 

Louis pokiwał głową i z uśmiechem patrzył, jak Harry z ciekawością ogląda zrobione przed chwilą zdjęcia. Wyglądał przeuroczo, nawet mając na sobie brudne ubrania i liście we włosach. Różowe policzki i szeroki uśmiech był czymś, na co mógłby patrzeć do końca życia.

 

Jedna chwila.

 

Jeden moment.

 

Jedna myśl.

 

Każdy kto go trzyma szybko ginie.

 

Aparat.

 

\- HARRY! - Wrzasnął, ile siły w płucach. - Harry, wyrzuć ten przeklęty aparat.

 

Kędzierzawy zmarszczył się i posłał mu jasny uśmiech. Pomachał delikatnie, prawdopodobnie nie rozumiejąc co się dzieje. Serce Louisa zaczęło bić mocniej. To absurdalne. To nie klątwa. To nic. Przecież nic się nie może stać tylko dlatego, że mężczyzna trzyma w rękach aparat.

 

Przeczucie.

 

\- Wyrzuć ten cholerny aparat! - Krzyknął w momencie, gdy zza budynku wybiegły trzy groźnie wyglądające dinozaury. Piszczały, biegnąc w stronę, niczego nieświadomego, zielonookiego. Biegły z zawrotną prędkością.

 

Jedna chwila.

 

Jeden gryz.

 

Louis rzucił się w tamtym kierunku, lecz jego nogi nie były na tyle sprawne. Słyszał wołanie Zayna i chwilę później Vincenta. Nie mógł jednak rozróżnić słów. Biegł, patrząc jak zwierzęta otaczają jego męża. Biegł, krzycząc, lecz to ich nie spłoszyło. To je rozzłościło. To był błąd.

 

Jeden moment.

 

Patrzył, jak jego mąż upada od mocnego uderzenia.

 

Biegł, a wściekłość nakręcała go niczym pozytywkę. Działał sprawniej. Dział szybciej.

 

Krzyk.

 

Krew.

 

Ostre zęby zatopiły się w bladym ciele.

 

Louis odepchnął welocyraptora i wydał z siebie ogłuszający dźwięk, gdy poczuł jak coś go przygniata. Jak ostre kły wbijają się w jego ciało. Jak pisk w uszach staje się nie do zniesienia.

 

Zamknął oczy, upadając na Harry’ego i osłaniając go swoim ciałem.

 

**Sprowadzę Vincenta z powrotem. Mogę nie przeżyć, ale on to zrobi.**

 


End file.
